


Happy Family

by RickylLover



Series: Happy Family AU [2]
Category: The Walking Dead, The walking dead TV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Chapter 62 and 63 for RWG Bingo prized possession, Chapter 64 RWG Bingo wishes and vacation, Chapter 65 RWG Bingo for needle marks, Cop Rick, Cute, Daryl In Love, Daryl pov, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Mechanic Daryl, POV Daryl, Parent Daryl, Parent Rick, Random order one shots, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, Rickyl fluff, Supportive Merle, Sweet, domestic Daryl, no zombies, see Lost 'N Found for chronologically ordered into an actual story, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 73
Words: 86,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/pseuds/RickylLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU no zombies. Just Daryl and Rick in established relationship living in a small town (fictional Elgin, GA). Judith is their adopted daughter. Shane and Lori are married (Lori was never with Rick) and Carl is the Walsh's son. Drabbles and one shots in totally random order set in this AU...If you are new to this story you might want to start with my fic Lost 'N Found where I ordered many of these to tell how they met, etc. <3</p><p>     If ever there was a one horse town Elgin, Georgia's it. Got a grocery store, diner an' a few other shops an' services 'long the one street through town. Ain't much fer sure. But all they need 's eachother. 'N its the only place Daryl'd let Rick be a cop. The only place Rick'd let Daryl ride a motorcyle. Ain't a lotta traffic on them country roads. Good place ta raise a family, too. Small towns 's quiet. Safe.</p><p>     Small towns 's close. Everyone knows yer business. 'N people talk. 'Least they's only sayin' good things 'bout him an' Rick. Got the odd glance 'n whispers in the beginnin'. Sleeveless redneck on a noisy motorcycle with the sheriff ridin' bitch. But soon 'nough people realized they's no different than the rest a them. Jus' two people in love. Tryin' ta live a quiet life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Rickyl obsession. If you are new to Happy Family you may want to start with Lost 'N Found which chronologically orders many of these one shots into an actual story, then come back and read the extra chapters scattered throughout here. Thanks for stopping by and please feel free to comment.

     If ever there was a one horse town Elgin, Georgia's it. Got a grocery store, diner an' a few other shops an' services 'long the one street through town. Ain't much fer sure. But all they need 's eachother. 'N its the only place Daryl'd let Rick be a cop. The only place Rick'd let Daryl ride a motorcyle. Ain't a lotta traffic on them country roads. Good place ta raise a family, too. Small towns 's quiet. Safe.

     Small towns 's close. Everyone knows yer business. 'N people talk. 'Least they's only sayin' good things 'bout him an' Rick. Got the odd glance 'n whispers in the beginnin'. Sleeveless redneck on a noisy motorcycle with the sheriff ridin' bitch. But soon 'nough people realized they's no different than the rest a them. Jus' two people in love. Tryin' ta live a quiet life.

     Motorcycle 's as gone as the the dirty looks. Ain't no good fer gettin' 'round with a baby. 'N Daryl walks everywhere with Judith anyways. Ain't but a couple a blocks ta ev'rythin'. Sold the bike ta pay fer Judy's crib 'n more toys 'n shit than his sweet little girl knows what ta do with.

     She loves her walks with Papa. Stoppin' at the coffee shop 'fore goin' ta see Daddy. The coffee at the station's worse than the burnt shit they got at hospitals. Fuckin' swill. Daryl likes ta bring Rick a treat sometimes. 'N can't go a whole shift 'thout seein' 'im. Good thing they's got unlimited textin', too.

     Judy's bouncin' in the baby sling he carries 'er in 'soon 's he goes through the slidin' doors. Knows Daddy's on the other side. Waitin' fer 'em. She gets 'bout as giddy as Daryl. "There he is, Girlie," Daryl slipped through the gate as Theresa buzzes him inta the back where Rick's doin' paperwork.

     Rick's up outta his chair. Boundin' over fer a kiss. Nearly knockin' over the coffees. "Missed my babies," he kisses 'em both. Warmin' Daryl more 'n the coffee.

     "Missed ya, too, Officer Friendly," Daryl teased. 'S what his brother called Rick in the beginnin'. Always hangin' 'round. 'Fore he figured out why. "Brought ya somethin'," he passed Rick the coffee. Jus' regular drip. No cream. Nothin' fancy. Rick's favorite. Fer a city boy born 'n bred he sure was meant fer small town country life. Meant fer Daryl.

     "Yer too good ta me," Rick smiled. Lightin' up his whole face. Flashin' them white teeth 'n soft pink lips. 'Fore curlin' 'em 'round that cup. Daryl wouldn't mind them lips curled 'round him tonight.

     "Don' get too excited," Daryl fussed with Judith as she wriggled an' drooled inta his chest. "Spent our las' dime so dinner ain't gonna be fancy er nothin'." Got a couple a carrots, an onion, a potato er two an' that's 'bout it. Gonna haveta get a couple a squirrels tonight. Good thing they's got the house at the end a town. Backed up 'gainst the woods. Huntin's good back there.

     "'S okay," Rick patted Daryl's cheek. Brushed the straggles a hair outta his eyes. "They say ya can't live on love," he snuck a kiss. 'Front a ev'rybody millin' 'bout. Got a catcall 'n whistle from Shane. "But we always do jus' fine."

     Daryl put his forehead ta Rick's. "We sure do." Ain't much they needed 'sides eachother. 'N food. Formula. Diapers. Only ever hadda post date a check at the Piggly Wiggly once ta make ends meet. 'N even though it ain't store policy ta accept that Maggie was nice 'nough ta pretend not ta notice. Took it anyways.


	2. Miss U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick miss eachother while Rick is at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work but I had to get it out of my head. LOL

     Daryl thought cell phones 's stupid. Fuckin' waste a money. 'Til he discovered textin'. 'S like he could talk ta Rick all day when he's at work. Not a lot goin' on at a small town station house. They could chat 'bout all sorta shit fer hours. 'N that game with them stupid candies was oddly addictive, too.

     They's havin' ta charge their phones every night so's they could text all day. Be in constant contact. Rick ain't even climbed inta Shane's car with the lunch an' thermos a good coffee he'd packed 'im an' Daryl's jugglin' Judy on his hip 'n blowin' kisses. Textin'.  _Miss u already. Luv u. B safe._

     The car pulls away. With his love. Fer the next ten hours. Judy's still blowin' kisses. She ain't quite figured it out yet an' really jus' kisses her hand repeatedly. Cute as hell. Daryl climbs back inta bed with 'er burrowin' inta his belly. Always meanin' ta get more sleep. But the bed's so empty 'thout Rick. So cold.

     Then the phone vibrates next ta him. Makin' him giddy as a fuckin' teenager.  _Coffee smells soooo good. Ooh ham salad sandwich! YUM! Peeked. LOVE u2 Babe._

Judy's lollin' as Daryl pulls the covers up with a grin. Types.  _Knew ya'd peek. Little shit. See what else s in_ there?

     Nothin' fer a sec. Daryl's dozin'. Then the sweet buzzin' lettin' him know Rick's on the other end.  _Twinkie! Last 1. U must luv me lots. Swoon!_

      _Fuck yeah_ , Daryl thumbs the keys. Givin' Judy a guilty look like somehow she'd know Papa used the F word.  _Luv u more n lattes, Ferris wheels, Jack n Cokes, them blue cheese burger sliders we had on r first date, chocolate bars - them dark chocolate 1s I hide in the drawer, n yes, even Twinkies. Jus luv luv luv ya._

      _Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_ , Rick responds.

     Daryl smiles. Eyes gettin' heavy. Judy's already sacked out. Droolin'.  _Wish u were here. Sleepy. Wanna cuddle._

_Baby get some sleep b4 Js up n needs ya. Wanna cuddle u2. Luv luv LOVE u so much!_

Daryl fiddled with the phone. Rick's right. He should sleep while Judy lets 'im. Up all night with 'er. Colick er some shit. Poor girl. She ain't normally so fussy.  _K. Nap 4 me 2. Hour tops. Love u._ He put the phone on Rick's pillow. Ain't nothin' like havin' him there. But, 's better 'n tossin' it on the nightstand.

     Fuck, he missed Rick. Daryl sighed. Driftin' off. Next thing he knew he's droolin' more 'n Judy. 'N she's cryin'. Wringin' his shirt in her chubby hands. Slept more 'n an hour. Time ta feed his sweet girl. Get goin' on the day. He cuddled her. Rubbed the tears off 'er cheeks. Tried ta rub the sleep outta his eyes. "Best get ya yer bottle, huh?" He cooed at Judy. Tickled her tummy. That got 'er gigglin'.

     He stretched. Pullin' her close. Checked the phone,  _Ate the Twinkie already. LOL._ Daryl snickered. Typed back,  _LOL. Save them chips 4 lunch or Ima haveta spank ya._

 _Oooooooooh_ , came the reply.


	3. Party Pooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets a little pouty about having to go to a party...

     Daryl don't do parties. Socializin' 'n shit. 'Specially them ones ya gotta dress up for. He don't got no fancy clothes. Jus' the thrift store suit from their weddin'. 'N it was outta style then. Now the pants 's too tight. The jacket's too tight. The tie's way too fuckin' tight. Gonna strangle 'im. An' all of it smells like moth balls.

     "Tell me 'gain why we gotta go," he tugged on the end a his tie. Fuckin' noose. 'Least Rick's lookin' good. Lookin' so good in his suit Daryl wants ta strip him out of it.

     "Because," Rick sighed. Swatted Daryl's hands away 'fore he choked himself. Untyin' the thing. Startin' over. "Cuz it's Shane an' Lori an' they're our friends." He finished the job with a warm kiss ta Daryl's temple. Right where he's 'bout ta pop a vein.

     "Yeah, they're our friends," Daryl pouted. Pressed in fer another kiss. Needed it. "Them other thirty people ain't." He's whinin' now 'n he knew it. What the fuck's he s'posed ta talk 'bout with a bunch a strangers? How many squirrels they hadda eat this month so's they could afford fer him ta be a stay at home mom?? His palms 's gettin' sweaty an' they ain't even left yet.

     Rick jus' kep' fussin' at 'im. "What'd ya do to yer hair?" Rick's sayin'. Snickerin' a little. Mussin' it back ta the choppy, shaggy mess he'd jus' combed out of it.

     "Dunno," Daryl huffed. Buried his face in Rick's chest. "Would ya belive I styled it?" Amazin' what a comb could do. 'Cept in his hands he'd ended up lookin' like he's part a The Addams Family er some shit. Black suit don't help neither.

     Rick rubbed his cheek. Cupped his chin. Made 'im look up. "You look good as ya are," he fluffed his mop 'gain. "Just be yerself."

     "That mean I can wear my jeans then?" He perked up. Those 's relaxed fit. Comfortable.

     "Yerself in a suit," Rick smiled. Pulled him in fer a kiss. Rubbed the tension outta his shoulders. "We don't have ta stay the whole time, but there's gonna be food."

     Daryl chuckled. "Lori can't cook." Gonna starve. 'Least them pants ain't gonna get no tighter.

     "Jeez, I know," Rick collapsed inta Daryl's neck. Swep' him inta his arms. "I promise we'll stop fer takeout after." Pizza an' Chinese 's on the way home. Open late.

     Daryl relaxed. Snuffled inta Rick's neck. Suckin' in his cheap aftershave. Tiny things on crackers ain't worth dressin' up for. 'N he don't like shit ya gotta dip ta make it taste good. Las' thing he needs 's canned French onion er ranch dribbled down his front. But long as Rick's there ain't no place else he'd rather be.

     


	4. Beautiful Beginnin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in the beginning...when Daryl was a mechanic and Rick had been in need of a little help...

     Gas station mechanic in a small town don't pay too good. But Daryl don't need much. 'N he likes fixin' shit. Ain't no way he'd be able ta handle bein' cooped up inside nine ta five er nothin'. An' workin' with his brother ain't bad. They's kin. Gotta stick together.

     Gettin' close ta the end a the day 'n Daryl's cleanin' up. Weren't much more he could do on that old Caddy's converter tonight. Merle's jus' leanin' back 'gainst the tool cabinet. Watchin'. Priveledges a bein' the older brother 'n shit. Daryl tried ta ignore 'im. Wiped his tools off mindlessly. No Rick today. Ain't nothin' ta look forward to but a couple a warm beers 'n cold pizza. With Merle.

     "Damn, you's gonna shine them up pretty, Darleena," Merle teased. Lips curled into a sly grin.

     "Shut up," Daryl threw the rag at Merle. "Wouldn't hurt ya ta do yer share 'round here." 'Least he's workin'. Stayin' outta trouble. Daryl don't want Merle ta end up like their old man. Drinkin'. In 'n outta jail.

     "Don't go gettin' yer panties in a twist." Merle smirked. Rifled Daryl's back pocket. Took his las' cigarette.

     'S long 's that's the only thing he smokes Daryl don't give a shit. "I ain't gettin' nothin' in a twist," he closed the tool box. Harder 'n he meant to.

     "Yer jus' mad yer little friend ain't come ta see ya." Merle's laughin' now. At Daryl. That snide cackle a his. Makes Daryl wanna punch 'im sometimes. 'Specially when he's right.

     Daryl scowled at Merle. Felt like his brother'd knocked the wind outta him. Why the fuck's he so bothered Rick ain't stopped by er nothin'? He realized he'd been sulkin' all damn day 'bout it. Snappin' at Merle. Missin' Rick 'n shit. He hardly knew the man. An' that's jus' it...he's a man. Ain't s'posed ta get all clingy 'bout another man.

     "Hey," Merle thumped his shoulder. Hard. Pointin' out the patrol car pullin' up. "The cops!" He's freakin' out. Runnin' ta the bathroom. Prob'ly ta flush his stash.

     Ain't easy fer Merle ta stay clean. But Daryl's tryin' ta sort 'im out. "I ain't got nothin' ta worry 'bout," Daryl pulled a spare rag outta his back pocket. Wiped his hands. Checked his hair in the reflection a the soda machine. 'Case it's Rick comin' back 'gain. Fuck. He's prob'ly jus' bein' nice 'n shit. Friends 's all. 'S all Daryl should want, too. But, damn, his palms 's sweaty an' his heart's racin'.

     Sure 'nough Rick's gettin' outta the car. In them black jeans. Look like they's painted on. Been comin' 'round ever since his battery died an' Daryl hadda give 'im a jump. Like ta give 'im a jump, alright. Jesus, what's he thinkin'? His old man'd kill 'im fer sure. Fuckin' dead. 

     'N anyway he's prob'ly jus' bein' friendly. Like Merle says. Officer Friendly. Er keepin' his eye on 'em 'cuz they's Dixons. 'Cept Rick don't seem like the kind ta do shit like that. Seemed sincere. Them beautiful, blue eyes...Fuck. They's beautiful, though. Ain't no shame in thinkin' it. 'Long as no one finds out.

     The door tinkled open. Them stupid bells. Rick came in. All bashful. Ain't able ta meet his gaze. Hidin' them baby blues like he knew Daryl's sick fer thinkin' 'bout 'em. "Car actin' up 'gain?" Daryl couldn't tell 'f he's gonna passout. Er puke. Been visitin' regularly. Kep' comin' round. Like a cat when ya feed it, Merle said.

     Firs' he jus' wanted ta thank 'im. Brought 'im a couple a donuts even. 'Course his brother had a joke 'bout that. Didn't stop Merle from eatin' one, though. 'N Daryl couldn't figure out why that made 'im so mad at his brother.

     Then Rick came back with the patrol car. Hearin' a pingin' noise er some shit. Daryl spent a couple a hours tryin' ta figure out the problem. Nothin' doin'. Couldn't hear a fuckin' thing. 'Least Rick's good company. Really hit it off an' shit.

     Every time he came Daryl got all flustered. Mouth went dry. 'N Rick was always lookin' like jus' the tall drink a water ta cure his thirst. "That pingin' back?" Daryl kep' wipin' down his wrench. Ignorin' the heat buildin' in his belly. Got worse the closer Rick got ta him. Damn.

     "Nah," Rick's starin' at his boots. Like they's got all the answers. Er maybe jus' avoidin' Daryl. 'Cept, why the fuck'd he come 'f he jus' wanted ta avoid 'im? 'N why stand so damn close? "I's drivin' by on my way home an..." Weren't exactly on his way home. He'd told 'im yesterday he lived over off Pine Street. Long pause. Then he looked up. Right at Daryl. "Thought maybe ya'd like ta grab a beer or somethin'. Some dinner?" His eyes 's beggin' fer an answer.

     Daryl's hands 's shakin'. Set the tools aside. Couldn't stop fiddlin' with the rag, though. "Yeah," he finally said. When he got his mouth workin'. "I could do that." Ain't never had a friend b'fore. Mos' people think Dixons ain't worth the time. Rick was nicer 'n most. A good man.


	5. Hell Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up right after the previous one where Rick asked Daryl out for a beer...

     Grabbin' a beer turned inta a pitcher. They's havin' a good time. A Dixon an' a cop. Who'd a thought? Dinner was jus' pizza. Daryl weren't dressed fer much else. Dirty from workin' on cars all day. He'd a worn sleeves 'f he knew he's goin' out.

     Rick's lookin', good, though. Tight plaid button down fittin' jus' right over his lean frame. Sleeves rolled ta the elbow. Tighter jeans. Damn. An' a hint a aftershave. Made Daryl wanna nuzzle his neck an' suck it in. Settled fer sittin' 'cross the booth at Guissepe's an' spillin' his guts.

     Daryl don't open up ta nobody. Even Merle. An' they's kin. But, somethin' 'bout Rick made 'im wanna talk. Share ev'rythin'. 'Specially when he made Rick smile. Them candy pink lips. Lookin' like they'd be perfect fer suckin' on. Fuck. Gotta stop thinkin' like that. They's jus' friends. 'N ain't even gonna be that 'f Rick finds out he's falliin' fer 'im. Fuckin' fell already. Hard.

     Daryl's goin' on 'bout Merle. 'N huntin'. Rick's noddin'. Smilin'. Makin' Daryl blush. Ain't never been huntin' b'fore. Loves campin'. Fishin'. Shit like that. Rick's nervous. Tappin' his feet under the table. Fuck. 'S like he's playin' footsy under there er some shit. "We should go together some time."

     Wait. He jus' say that? Together? "Yeah," Daryl chewed his thumb. "Could teach ya."

     "I'd like that," Rick swilled beer. "I like  _you_ , Daryl." The fuck's he playin' at?

     Daryl narrowed his eyes at Rick. Tryin' ta read 'im. Nothin' but sincerity, though. "Ain't such bad company yerself, Officer Friendly."

     Rick laughed like he's chokin' on his beer. " 'M glad I got stuck on the side a the road the other day." He averted his eyes. He blushin'? "Glad you came 'n rescued me."

     "Weren't nothin'." Jus' the best day a his life. Daryl's blushin' now. Pickin' at a slice a pizza. "Been nice gettin' ta know ya."

     Rick looked up 'gain. Eyes flickerin'. "I gotta ask you somethin'. 'Bout Merle." Shit. Here it comes. "I know he don't like cops, but..." Long pause. Daryl weren't sure he's even gonna speak 'gain fer a second. "Ya think he'd mind one askin' his brother out?"

     Daryl's heart caught in his throat. Chokin' 'im. "He don't mind we're here." Ain't got no say in it. Daryl's friends with who he wants ta be.

     "I don't mean this," Rick shook his head. Pushed his plate away. Wiped his hands. 'Fore reachin' over fer Daryl's. Held it. Fuckin' held his hand. All warm 'n soft. Makin' Daryl flush. 'N sweat bullets. "I mean...on a date," Rick whispered.

     "You askin' me out?" Daryl tried ta laugh it off. Ain't no way he could mean it. 'N Daryl's gonna look stupid 'f he said yes. Hell yes. 'Cept Rick weren't lettin' go. Weren't laughin' at 'im.

     Rick's fingers 's carressin' Daryl's hand. Over the little star tattoo by his thumb. First one he ever got. 'Cuz it's small an' cheap. Mostly 'cuz he felt like havin' somethin' his old man couldn't take away. Somethin' he don't give a shit what nobody else'd think 'bout it. Told Rick that Tuesday. Damn 'f Rick weren't somethin' Daryl wanted 'n don't give a shit what nobody thinks 'bout it.

     "Been tryin' to ask ya all week," Rick gave his hand a squeeze.

     Daryl let out a sigh. Didn't even realize he's holdin' his breath. Waitin' fer this. Willin' it. Couldn't find his voice. Wanted ta swill his beer. 'Cept he'd haveta pull his hand away. An' it felt like it belonged in Rick's. Was made fer it. "Merle's my brother," he's starin' at that tattoo. 'N the way Rick's rubbin' it. "But he ain't my keeper." Big brother er not.

     "Sides," Daryl teased. "Ain't it my answer ya should be askin'?"

     "Nah," Rick finally relaxed. Slipped inta Daryl's side a the booth. Thigh ta thigh. Pressin' in. "I always knew yer answer."


	6. Back Ta School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Daryl and Rick are in a parent teacher meeting with Judith's kindergarten teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this needs a better title but I wanted to post it...

     Daryl don't like Miss Simmons. Judith's kindergarten teacher. Not from the moment he met 'er. 'Course it could have somethin' ta do with the way she hadda tear his sweet Girlie off his leg that firs' day so's she could join the rest a the class. Jus' don't sit right with him.

     "Judith is different than the other kids," she's sayin'. Now he knows he don't like the woman. Sittin' 'hind 'er desk all smug.

     " 'Cuz she got two dads?" Daryl chewed his thumb. Fuck, she got two lovin' parents that'd do anythin' fer her. Ain't that how it's s'posed ta be? Who gives a shit 'f they're both guys? Apparently Miss Simmons...He's fumin'. 'Bout ta draw blood on his thumb. Rick's hand 's on his knee, though. Settlin' him.

     "Goodness no," she's shakin' her head. Like she could take 'er words back. He'd like ta make 'er eat 'em. "I just mean..." He had her stammerin'. "Her reading level is above the others in class." She folded her hands. All prim 'n shit. "Though, to hear her speak you would never know it."

     Daryl blushed. "She gets that from me." Talks jus' like Papa. Little stinker's like a sponge. Always pickin' shit up from them. Bad grammar. 'N bad words, too sometimes. "I ain't," he caught himself. "I don't..." Now she had him stammerin'.

     Rick's at his side like always. Ain't let no one ever think he's jus' a dumb redneck. "You done a great job teachin' her at home." His smile's meltin' Daryl like butter. "At bedtime she's readin' us the stories now." He's braggin' up their little girl. An' Daryl. "I mean  _reading_."

     "Well," Miss Simmons fiddled with papers on her desk. Like teachers always do when they wanna get ya ta shove off. "I'd like to see how she does if we send her to the first grade class for reading."

     "She'd like that," Rick's squeezin' Daryl's hand. "Her favorite thing ta do is goin' ta the library fer books." Always wantin' in Papa's lap fer a cuddle an' a story.

     "And as for two dads," Miss Simmons weren't lettin' it go. "She seems very well adjusted about that, even if some of the other children are not."

     "They teasin' her?" Daryl's gettin' mad. Wanted names. Numbers a parents.

     "Not as such," the teacher smirked. "One of the other children asked her why she doesn't have a mom." Prob'ly the redhead Judy's talked 'bout. Tha's goin' 'round pushin' kids at recess. Jared? "She just said she did have a mom and his name is Papa."

     Daryl's heart melted. His sweet girl. "Awe." Those other kids can suck it.

     "Baby, that's so sweet," Rick swep' him up. Pecked his scruffy cheek with a kiss that made the teacher blush. Ain't like she could give 'em detention 'er nothin'.


	7. Ev'rythin' I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has an idea...

     Daryl likes bein' outside. They got the house next ta the woods. Good huntin' back there. He don't even mind yard work. One less thing fer Rick ta haveta worry 'bout on his days off. 'N when it's nice out he jus' gives Judy her plastic shovel from 'er sand pail an' she can dig in the dirt. Right next ta him.

     'S hot today. Got Judy in 'er capris an' sun bonnet. Fuck ton a sunscreen. An' a tank top like Papa's. She's already covered in dirt. Head ta toe. Diggin'. Gigglin'. Squishin' worms in 'er fingers. Ain't 'fraid a nothin'. His little girl. Little Asskicker.

     "Ya like that, huh, Girlie?" He makes 'er drink water from her sippy cup. Stay hydrated. She jus' gurgles an' smiles. Suckin' it down. Ain't talkin' yet. But, 's like she understands ev'ry word he's sayin'.

     Goin' on 'bout six o'clock. Gonna be time ta get the barbecue goin' fer dinner. Hot dogs 's cheap. 'Specially with them coupons he found. 'Sides, ya cook them fuckers up right on the grill an' there ain't nothin' better.

     "Time ta get ya washed up 'fore Daddy gets home," he hefted her outta the dirt. Wiped 'er down with the damp towel he'd brought out. 'Least her hands 'n face 's clean. Jus' finished as Rick slips in the back gate.

     "That's a mighty big hole," he eyes the patch a dirt Daryl spent all afternoon tearin' up. Nuzzlin' in fer a kiss. Brushin' the sweatty bangs outta Daryl's eyes. Rubbin' his cheek.

     "Mm," Daryl agrees. Muscles achin'. Makes Judy drink more water. "I'ma turn it inta a garden." Grow all kinda shit. "Save us some money since I aint workin' no more." Money's gettin' tight. Tryin' ta give up cigarettes, too. But he don't smoke 'nough ta make that count fer much.

     Rick dropped down in the grass. What's left of it. Next ta the kiddie pool. Wigglin' his hands fer Judy. "We could grow beans 'n tomatoes." His eyes 's wide. Excited. "I always wanted a big garden."

     "Yeah," Daryl passed 'im Judith. Watched Rick dunk 'er toes 'n let 'er wade. She's jus' gettin' ta where she can stand on 'er own a little. Rick's got 'er good, though. Such a sweet Daddy. Supportin' her. Encouragin'. But lettin' 'er do it on her own first. Like he does with Daryl.

     Daryl sits down next ta Rick. Pressin' in 'til they's sweatin'. Watchin' Judy splash. "Missed ya." He rubbed Rick's shoulders. Felt the tension meltin' outta him.

     "Missed ya, too." Rick gives 'im a kiss. Long 'n soft. Then hard. Then soft 'gain. Damn. "Looks like ya worked harder 'n me today," he's sayin'.

     "Weren't nothin'," Daryl's blushin'. Ain't nothin' he wouldn't do fer his family. "C'mon," he hopped up. "Made ya some lemonade." Not as cheap as that shit ya buy in a can, but tastes better. Some things 's worth more. Jus' ta do 'em right.

     "Sounds good," Rick pulled Judy outta the water. Made his way to the picnic table with 'er. "Want me ta get the grill goin'?" He sipped the glass Daryl offered.

     " 'Less ya want me ta burn the house down," Daryl teased. Only takes once ta learn a little lighter fluid goes a long way. Weren't exactly like the cookin' over an open fire he's used ta. Out in the woods. He's okay with lettin' the grill be Rick's job.

     "Can't have that," Rick winked. Passed Judith back. "Though we ain't got much ta burn down."

     "Yeah," Daryl chuckled. " 'Sides," he cuddled Judy. Wrapped his arms 'round Rick. "I got ev'rythin' I need right here."


	8. Lost 'N Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve. Judith is a couple years old in this one...loses her favorite toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too much fluff...

     Daryl lost track a how many times he'd seen A Christmas Story. They's runnin' it over 'n over. 'N he had it on all day as he's brinin' the turkey he'd shot. Gettin' shit ready fer tomorrow. Bakin'. Drinkin' egg nog an' eatin' cookies from ev'ry batch he made. Too full ta think 'bout dinner tonight. But Rick's gonna be home soon.

     He rifled the fridge. Tryin' ta figure somethin' out. Ain't much that sounds good after a dozen gingerbread men an' chocolate crinkles. An' most ev'rythin' in the fridge 's fer Christmas dinner. Got some ground venison left. Looks like it's meatloaf tonight.

     "Papa?" Judy's underfoot. Clingin' ta his leg.

     He scooped 'er up. Now that she's talkin' she's a chatterbox. "Whatcha need, Darlin'?" He cocked her on his hip. Could listen to 'er all day.

     She's a little pouty. Ain't normally up from 'er nap this early. "Booboo, Papa," she blinked out fat tears. "Booboo Bear ran 'way."

     "Nah," he wiped 'er face. "He's jus' playin' hide 'n seek." He bounced 'er, but she don't say nothin'. Er smile. "He mus' be hidin' good, I'll help ya."

     She shuddered a little 'fore collapsin' on 'im. Stuck 'er lip out. " 'Kay."

     Booboo Bear's always in one a two places. Stuck 'tween the couch cushions. Er at the foot a her bed. Under the covers. Ain't exactly a crafty little bugger. 'Course there was the time he damn near got away by hidin' in the booth at the diner. 'Hind the booster seat. "Time's up, Booboo," he called out to an empty house. "We're comin' fer ya."

     "Ready er not!" She's cheerin' up now. Spurrin' him on with a knee ta his belly. Bouncin' in his arms.

     Daryl turned over the couch cushions. One handed. Found his phone. But no Booboo Bear. Got a text from Rick.  _UR cookin all day. Ima bring pizza home 4 dinner. LUV_ ya. Found a couple a quarters, too. 'N half a Pop Tart. Couldn't even remember the last time he bought those.

     "Booboo," Judy taunted 'im. "Papa's gonna get ya!" She's gigglin' now. Pointin' out places fer 'im ta try. Like she does when they go huntin' rabbits out back.

     He humored 'er. Like he always does. Lookin' 'hind the curtains. On top a the book shelf. Gotta dust up there. In the coat closet. He's checkin' the mess a shit on the coffee table when Shane pulls up an' Rick comes in with dinner.

     "Daddy!" Judy lit up like a Christmas tree. So did Daryl. He let 'er down an' she ran to 'im.

     "Judy girl," Rick's kneelin' down fer her. Settin' the pizza box aside 'fore she flattens it. Fallin' over as she's jumpin' in his arms. Little Asskicker.

     Judith's giddy. Like she's ate 's much sugar as Daryl. "Papa's huntin' Booboo Bear." Her eyes 's wide.

     Daryl knelt down fer a kiss. 'Fore helpin' Rick up. "He's a slippery little sneak," he winked.

     Rick jostled Judy. Lettin' Daryl get the pizza. "Ya sure he ain't just hibernatin' somewhere?" Like his usual spot. "Takin' a nap?"

     Judy gasped. Bounced up 'n down. "I know! I know!" Took off runnin' fer her room soon 's he set 'er down.

     " 'Least she'll be ready ta eat dinner while it's hot," Rick swept Daryl in fer a cuddle.

     "I kinda wanna eat you while yer hot," Daryl slapped Rick's ass. Damn fine ass. Headed fer the kitchen.

     Rick scrunched up 'is face. "Ya mean I ain't always hot?" He's teasin'.

     " 'Course ya are," Daryl started pullin' plates down from the cupboard. Lettin' his shirt ride up. Tauntin' Rick with bare skin. The whispy patch a hair under his bellybutton.

     Rick pressed 'gainst 'im. Pinnin' 'im. Slippin' his hands under Daryl's shirt. Warm from holdin' the pizza box all the way home. "Yer pretty tasty," he nipped Daryl's neck. 'Til he's gigglin'. 'N twistin'. Tryin' ta tickle Rick's cheek with his chin scruff. His only defense.

     Judy skipped inta the kitchen. Stranglin' Booboo Bear with a hug. Rick reached up an' pulled down another plate they didn't need. 'Less Booboo's havin' pizza, too. "There ya go," he pulled away as Judy's starin'. Face 's red as her PJs.

     Daryl chuckled. "Guess you'll jus' haveta save room fer dessert," he winked at Rick. Blushin'. Flirtin'. "An' I don't mean them cookies."

     "Awwwwwwww," Judy whined. "You said we could eat 'em." She's pouty 'gain. Burryin' her forehead in his leg. "You ate a bunch." She's fussin' but he could hear the smile in 'er voice.

     Daryl ruffled 'er hair. "You can have some, Darlin'." After dinner. "I's jus' teasin' Daddy."


	9. All I Want Fer Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for jumping around in time so much. In this one Daryl and Rick debate a Christmas tree for their first Christmas together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are keeping up with my fluff. I sure do appreciate the comments! Hope you all have a merry Christmas!

     Daryl looked at all them Christmas trees 'front a the Piggly Wiggly. Most a them still tied up with twine an' shit so's ya couldn't even see 'f ya's gettin' a good one er not. 'Spensive, too. But they's convenient. Commercialized.

     "Ya see one ya like?" Rick fussed at Daryl's coat. Buttoned it. Mother henin' him. But Daryl loved it when Rick did shit like that. Looked after 'im.

     "Nah," Daryl shook his head. They's all shit. "Know where I did, though?" He flashed Rick a smile. Jugglin' the plastic bags a groceries inta one hand.

     Rick sighed. Fished his pockets fer change ta give the charity bell ringer. "Ya wanna go back ta that lot over by the post office?" He blew on his hands 'fore takin' Daryl's. Squeezin' it. Gettin' cold. " 'S a long walk back, but fer you I'd do that."

     Daryl shook 'is head. Ain't no lot got a tree like he wants. "I's thinkin' out by Johnson Creek." The permit's cheaper 'n them bound up trees. 'N they's better.

     "Ya mean hike inta the woods, cut one down, 'n haul it out?" Rick snatched a bag from Daryl as they headed home.

     "Yep," Daryl sniffled in the cold. Prob'ly sounded like he's whinin'. Beggin'. But he kinda was. "Always wanted ta do that." Do somethin' special. 'Stead a just sittin' at home crackin' open a beer. Merle ain't shit fer celebratin' nothin'.

     Rick slotted his eyes. Tried ta hide his smile. Weren't foolin' Daryl. "Sounds like a very Daryl Dixon thing ta do." He rubbed his thumb over Daryl's hand in his. "I love it."

     "Mm," Daryl agreed. Pressin' next ta Rick as they's walkin'. But it ain't 'bout jus' him no more. Got a boyfriend ta consider. "Yer right," he cocked his head at 'im. "But I wanna make it 'bout  _us_." Wanted it ta be somethin' fer both a them. 'Long as it weren't one a them sad little trees back there. He'd even go back ta that lot. "I want it ta be a Rick Grimes thing, too."

     Rick's smile was all teeth. Made Daryl wanna floss 'em with his tongue. "How 'bout we throw in a thermos a cocoa an' maybe wearin' ugly sweaters?"

     "I could do that," Daryl giggled. Ugly sweaters 's totally a Grimes thing. He tugged Rick's hand. Stoped 'im in his tracks. "I could do anythin' with ya." Anythin'. Even buy one a them twined up fuckers. 'F that's what Rick wanted.

     Rick's eyes 's sparklin'. "Come out ta my parents?" He pulled Daryl in close. Squeezed 'til they's pressed together like two halves of an Oreo.

     "Ya don' wanna do that," Daryl huffed. 'S a big fuckin' deal. Rick's parents 's good people. Even fond a Daryl. But that don' mean they want 'im sleepin' with their son.

     Rick pressed his forehead ta Daryl's. Eye ta eye. Them beautiful blue eyes. "How else am I gonna marry ya?"

     Daryl's heart was in his throat. Chokin' him. Dropped the groceries he's holdin'. Prob'ly the bag with them eggs, too. But he don't give a fuck jus' now. "Wha'?"

     "I love you, Daryl," Rick dropped his bag, too. Swep' 'im up even tighter. "I wanna spend the rest a my life with ya." Daryl ain't sayin' nothin'. Can't. "Will ya marry me?"

     YES. Fuck yes! He wants ta shout it. Damn what anyone else'll think. The man he loves, the man he trusts, wants ta love him ferever. All he could do was nod. 'N suck Rick's lips ta his. Kissin' 'til their lips 's sore. 'N they hadda come up fer air. "Hell yes," he finally got his voice ta work.

     "Great," Rick bent down fer the bags spillin' all over, "looks like our celebratory dinner's gonna be tuna fish." He held up the dented can. Chuckled. Crammin' shit back in off the street. " 'Least it's somethin'  _I_ can fix fer you."

     Daryl dropped ta his knees. Scoopin' up cans. Checkin' the eggs. "All I need 's you." His face 's hurtin'. From the big, dumb grin. But he don't care. He's gonna marry Rick Grimes.


	10. The Greatest Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Christmas fluff. Dinner at the Grimes. This is also their first Christmas together.

     Rick's mom's a real peach. Bit of a Martha Stewart in the kitchen, too. Daryl ain't never seen so much food 's what she got percolatin' on the stove 'n bakin' in the oven. Not ta mention them trays a cheese 'n crackers an' all sorta shit he ain't never seen b'fore.

     "Smells good," he rubbed his belly. Let Rick feed 'im olives an' some kinda fancy ass cheese. That turkey ain't gonna be the only thing stuffed.

     "Oh hush," Donna blushed. Rollin' out pie dough. She's a sweet ol' gal. Hair in a bun. Apron. Jus' like some kinda storybook mom. Like what Daryl always wished he'd a had growin' up. 'N when they broke their news he prob'ly ain't never gonna see 'er 'gain. His stomach flopped. 'Course that coulda been all the shit Rick's feedin' him off them trays. On ta things on little toasts now. Passed 'im a beer, too.

     "C'n I help?" Daryl sipped his bottle. Wanted ta enjoy ev'ry minute a this. 'Fore it's gone.

     Donna gave him a smile. Gonna miss that. "You could help me with the crust."

     'Fore he knew it he's goin' fer the dough. 'Thout knowin' how ta get that perfect sheet from the counter ta the pan. Rolled out all neat 'n even. An' Rick's reachin' fer him. Pushin' his sleeves up. "Wait a sec," Rick fussed at 'im. Brushed the hair outta his eyes. "There ya go," his smile's so warm Daryl's turnin' ta mush.

     "You boys are so close," Donna chuckled. Checkin' her pots bubblin' on the stove. "No wonder you don't have girlfriends."

     Daryl felt his cheeks burnin'. Redder 'n them cranberries she's zestin' an orange inta. "Don't think I'd ever be able ta make a pie from scratch," he changed the subject. Breath catchin' in his throat.

     "Me neither," Rick hopped up on the counter by Daryl. Squeezed his bicep reassurin'ly. Lingered a second too long ta be an innocent touch. But Daryl weren't sure 'f she'd picked up on it er not.

     "Well," Donna checked his work pressin' dough inta the pan. "I could never shoot a turkey between the eyes." She patted his shoulder. "We all do different things for our family."

     Daryl wanted ta be a part a this one. Felt like he was. Fer now. "I only got 'im 'cuz Rick stepped on a twig an' scared 'im outta the bush." He winked at Rick.  _That_ she picked up on. Shit.

     Rick swatted him, "I'm like yer good luck charm." He pulled back self consciously. "You should take me more often."

     "Son," Raymond Grimes 's in the doorway. Shakin' his head. "You ain't six years old no more. Off the counter and let yer mama work." He's half teasin'. "At least Daryl's doin' somethin'," he patted Rick's knee on his way ta the fridge.

     "Dad," Rick whined. "I'm providin' moral support." Somebody's gotta keep Daryl's hair outta his eyes. "Keepin' the beer flowin'," he raised his bottle. Little shit.

     " 'S up, Ray," Daryl stepped back so's Donna could pour the apples inta the crust.

     "Just checkin' on my boys," his hand clamped Daryl's shoulder. They's like parents ta him. Fer the next hour anyways. "Makin' sure you two ain't delayin' dinner." He took a seat at the kitchen table. Outta the way.

     "Oh," Donna swatted him with 'er potholder. "They're fine ya old grump." So good together. Teasin' an' shit. Such good people.

     Daryl wanted nothin' more 'n ta cozy up ta Rick on the counter. Fit himself 'tween his knees 'n let 'im play with his hair. 'Cept that'd ruin all this. He settled fer gettin' the oven door so's Donna could slide the pie in. "I better start pacin' myself," he winked. So much good food.

     "Nonsense," Ray shoved a plate a cookies at 'im. "If you boys dont eat all this that leaves it to me." He wiggled the plate. Baitin' Daryl with it 'til he joined 'im at the kitchen table. Gave in an' nibbled a date ball. Er three.

     Rick's gettin' antsy 'thout 'im. Slid off the counter. Pulled up a chair. Thigh ta thigh. Way ta not be obvious, Babe. But Daryl don't care. Felt right. "Ooh," Rick chomped on a chocolate crinkle. "These er my favorite." He fed one ta Daryl 'thout thinkin' twice 'bout it. 'Least Daryl kep' himself from lickin' Rick's fingers. No one seemed ta give a shit.

     "You know, Daryl," Ray leaned 'cross the table. Er maybe they did give a shit. 'N it's 'bout ta hit the fan right now. "Donna and I weren't sure what ta get you for Christmas an' you'll probably laugh when ya open it." 'Least he's smilin'. "But we talked 'bout it an' there's one extra thing we really want ya to have."

     Daryl's heart's thumpin' as Donna crossed the kitchen. Sidled up ta them. Shit's gettin' serious. Hope it ain't a kick in the pants out the door. "I got ev'rythin' I need," he choked out. Got Rick.

     "Well," Ray huffed. "It's somethin' we want ya ta have even though ya don't need it." Here it comes.

     Donna teared up a little. Fuck. They's gonna end it right now. "Our blessing, Dear."

     "Wha'?" Daryl blinked. Confused. "Ya mean like b'fore dinner?" He weren't raised in a home with religion er manners. 'N that shit went over 'is head sometimes.

     Donna laughed. Like he's stupid er somethin'. "To be with our son."

     Daryl can't think. Can't process it. Rick's sweepin' him up. Draggin' him onta his lap. Chokin' him like a kid with a Teddy bear. 'N Daryl's lovin' it. "Ya mean it? Ya mean it?" Rick keeps sayin'. Like they's the only words he knows. 'N soon 'nough Ray an' Donna er huggin' 'im, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know not everyone will accept Daryl and Rick being together so easily, but I thought they should have a little happiness...Merry Christmas!


	11. Pretty In Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will let this one speak for itself...

     Daryl jus' wanted a shower. Judy's been sick fer days an' ain't let go a him fer nothin'. Even with Booboo Bear. Finally got 'er down long 'nough ta slip outta bed while she's sleepin'. Got 'er in 'er favorite spot. Right in the middle a their bed. In the middle a them. Didn't stir as he crept ta the bathroom.

     Ain't got a lotta options fer soap. Money's tight. They's outta Irish Spring. Only thing left 's Judy's Strawberry Shortcake stuff somebody got 'er fer her third birthday. She don't like girly shit an' won't use it. But they don't wanna throw it away. Looks like it's gonna be a bubble bath.

     He stripped off his PJs. Turned on the faucet. Knob damn near fell off. Joys a ownin' a old house. Sittin' on the edge a the claw foot tub he shivered. That porcelain was cold. He cracked open the bath gel. Squeezed some in. Ain't no strawberry smells like that. Smelled pink. Fuckin' strong 'nough ta give 'im a headache. Sickly sweet. Even the suds 's pink. Shit.

     'F he weren't so desperate he'd a pulled the plug. But he's tired. Sore. 'N can't stand waitin' another day. 'N the water's warm. Relaxin' as he slips in. Prob'ly gonna end up dyed all pink. Like a fuckin' Easter egg. But he don't care jus' now.

     He's soakin' fer a good ten minutes 'fore dozin'. 'N wakes up ta Rick carressin' his face. Brushin' the hair outta his eyes. "Time is it?" he croaks. 'S like he ain't got no voice. Prob'ly gettin' Judy's cold.

     "Ya only been in here a few minutes," Rick's on his knees. Next ta the tub. Rubbin' Daryl's head. Kissin' his temple. "Jus' wanted ta check on ya."

     "Ya know..." Daryl tugged Rick's undershirt. Fingers prunin'. "There's jus' 'nough room in here fer two." 'F they squeezed in like sardines. Like usual.

     Rick gives a quick glance ta the door. Cocks his head. Listenin' fer Judith. She don't make a peep. So he flashed Daryl a smile. "Won't pass that up."

     Daryl sloshes water sittin' up. Grabs at Rick's shirt. Wet fingers strippin' him. 'Til every beautiful inch a him's bare. He pulls Rick in over him. Straddlin' him. " 'M sleepy," he drops his head on Rick's shoulder. Let's him fuss with his wet hair. Ain't but slep' a few winks since Judith's been so sick.

     "Fancy a dye job?" Rick's teasin'. Squeezin' the strawberry gel inta Daryl's choppy, blonde locks. Massagin' it in 'til they's pink.

     "Don't tell nobody 'bout this shit," Daryl's teasin' now. Kinda. Ain't no way he wanted people thinkin' he's girlier 'n their three-year-old daughter. Who wants nothin' ta do with it.

     Rick rubbed Daryl's shoulders. "Ya think I want people knowin' my boyfriend likes Strawberry Shortcake?" He's tryin' ta sound serious but he ain't foolin' Daryl.

     "Shuddup," Daryl pecked 'im with soft kisses 'til he's speechless. " 'S all we got."

     "Sure it is," Rick patted his cheek. Ran his fingers down ta Daryl's sides where he's ticklish. Had 'im gigglin' like a girl an' spillin' water over the edge a the tub 'fore he went back ta rubbin' his head. Workin' up a lather. So gentle Daryl purred.

     " 'Mm," Daryl cooed inta Rick's shoulder. Senseless from sleep 'n Rick's magic fingers. "Merle'd say we's officially gay now," he chuckled. Strokin' Rick's back. Settlin' in. Merle'd come ta accept them. Don't stop 'im from teasin', though.

     "Uh," Rick kep' soapin' Daryl's hair, "think we were officially gay the first time we slept together." He kissed Daryl's neck. Soft 'n warm. "Prob'ly even the first time I layed eyes on ya." Knew they's meant fer eachother from day one.

     "Awwwwwwwwwwwe," Daryl sat up. Looked 'im in the eye. Rick's sweeter than that Strawberry Shortcake shit. "Love you," he sucked them pink lips ta his. "But I's teasin'." He swep' Rick closer. "Two guys in a pink bubble bath 'n yer doin' m' hair."

     Rick jus' smiled. Wiped the suds off Daryl's forehead. "I don't care what Merle'd say," he ruffled Daryl's chin scruff with his thumb. " 'Sides, wait 'til ya see what else I got planned for ya." 'F Judy don't wake up.

     Rick's hands 's all over 'im. Rubbin'. Pullin' 'im close. Makin' him melt. "Mm," he moaned. Bitin' his lip ta keep quiet.

     "Papa? Daddy?" Judith's tiny voice filtered through the crack in the door. She knows 'nough ta knock. Knows they leave the door like that so's they can hear 'f she needs 'em. "Cold," she whined.

     "Comin', Baby," Rick's jumpin' out. Goin' fer the towel. "Stay there."

     " 'Kay," her feet pad back ta bed. Pounced on it.

     Daryl sunk under the water. Gotta rinse all the pink suds outta his hair. Burned his eyes like fuckin' crazy. Looked all sweet an' harmless. Cutesy cartoons on the bottle.  But that shit's lethal. "On our way, Jude," he rubbed his eyes. Takin' the towel Rick held out.

     "Ya look kinda pretty in pink," Rick slapped his ass 'fore he wrapped the towel 'round it.

     "Shit," Daryl went fer the mirror. Blinded by the soap. His eyes 's sure pink. Bloodshot now. Fuck, his hair better not be.

     Rick jus' laughed. "Meant yer cheeks." He unwrapped Daryl's towel. Helped him dry off. "Yer cute when ya blush."


	12. Out of the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping around again here...Daryl is getting ready for his first official date with Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....Merle has a realization. I am all about the fluff but I hope Merle rings at least kind of true to character here...

     Daryl don't got many clothes. Two pairs a jeans. Some pants fer work. Some ratty tees. 'N a couple a shirts. Plaid button downs. Sleeves ripped off. They's tight an' too confinin' otherwise. Always had broad shoulders.

     Ain't got much but 's all layed out on his bed. Tryin' ta find somethin' ta wear tonight. Fer their date. Wanted ta look good fer Rick. 'Course Rick seemed ta think he looked good covered in sweat an' grease 'n grubby work clothes. He picked through the pile. Disappointed.

     The army green pants 's a little tight 'round his ass. But that might be a good thing. 'N they's clean. The other ones had a hole in the knee. His gray jeans 's always good. Comfortable. Relaxed fit. He decided on those. They's goin' out ta eat after all.

     Onta the shirts. He tossed aside anythin' with a hole. Er stain. Don't leave much. His belly ain't never been flat er nothin', but the black shirt clung ta him like shrink wrap makin' it too obvious. Nope. Pickin' through his choices he held 'em up 'front a the mirror.

     "Well, well, well, Darleena," Merle sneered. Sippin' his beer as he's stumblin' in the doorway. "You's actin' like a lovesick bitch 'fore a date." He passed Daryl the bottle fer a sip. "Like you's tryin' ta get a little somethin' somethin' tonight."

     Daryl took a chug. "Shut up." He settled fer the shirt he's wearin'. So he don't haveta suffer more teasin'. His oldest tee. Favorite. Triumph motorcylce logo fadin' off. "Jus' goin' out," he blushed. Gatherin' ev'rythin' off his bed inta a big wad he tossed it all in the closet. Fuckin' ironic.

     "You got 'nough fer pizza er somethin' tonight while 'm out?" Daryl don't wanna leave 'im money he don't need. Er he'll spend it gettin' inta trouble.

     "Mm," Merle ignored the question. Does that sometimes. Hopin' he'll leave money anyways. Don't fool Daryl none. "You 'n Officer Friendly musta really tore that bar up las' night 'n met some girls." He's leerin'. Like Daryl's anythin' like him an' wantin' one night stands an' cheap screws in the back of a car 'n shit. "They good lookin'?" He took another swig. "Er jus' easy?"

     "Ain't like that," Daryl huffed. Blood pressure risin'. "Jus' goin' out 'th Rick's all." Merle ain't his keeper. He slipped inta his black hoodie. Fuck 'f that doorbell don't ring soon he's gonna go crazy. 'N 'f it does 'n Merle makes a scene he don't know what he'll do. Jus' wants ta be sittin' in a booth somewhere with Rick. Thigh ta thigh.

     Merle put up 'is hands. Made a show a backin' up. "Easy, Baby Brother." Another pull a beer. "You's jus' primpin' 'n preenin' like a teenage girl hopin' ta get laid."

     Daryl grabbed his wallet off the dresser. Checked Merle ain't lifted nothin' out of it when he's in the shower. "Don't wait up," he crossed the bedroom in two quick steps. Merle hot on his heels. Fuck.

     "Jesus," Merle slammed his bottle down on the dresser. Makin' Daryl flinch. Snagged Daryl's arm 'fore he could get away. "Tell me it ain't a date," he insisted. Squeezin'.  Hard. "Tell me," he's demandin' now. "Please?" He whined the last part.

     Daryl don't say nothin' fer a second. Can't. "Fuck off," he finally makes his mouth work. Tore free. Started off 'gain. Eyes burnin'. All he ever wanted was a chance ta be loved. Fer who he is. Fuckups, scars 'n all. 'N Rick's kind an' good. 'N jus' the guy ta do that. Why the fuck's it matter he's a guy? Wanted ta say all that. But he couldn't.

     Merle caught 'im 'gain. Spun 'im 'round. Face ta sneerin' face. "Daddy'd kill ya 'f he ever found out." Daryl's poutin' now. Hangin' his head. 'N Merle hadda lean down ta bore his eyes through 'im. "Beat ya 'til you'd wished you's dead 'least."

     Daryl fidgeted in Merle's grip. Biceps bruisin'. "You gonna tell 'im?" He's scared. Ain't never been able ta read Merle when he's drunk. Talks a big game. Don't mean half of it. Daryl's heart's thumpin' 'n he's bitin' back tears. Like a damn kid. His old man'd taken his belt an' fist ta him many times 'fore he'd moved out. Got away. Weren't nothin' he couldn't handle.

     Merle swep' 'im up in a hug that's all beer 'n scratchy stubble. "Shhh, Baby Brother," he's strokin' his back now. Over them scars. "Don't cry an' mess up yer pretty little face." His rough hand patted Daryl's head. Like he ain't got a fuckin' clue what ta do. "That old bastard may be our daddy, but he ain't nothin' ta me." He's in his face 'gain. Forehead ta forehead. Hands clamped 'round the back a his neck. Holdin' Daryl in place. Gentler now. "Yer ev'rythin' ta me. Even if you's queer." Way ta ruin the moment. "We's brothers an' we's gonna stick together."

     Daryl didn't even realize he's cryin'. 'Til Merle wiped 'is cheek. He sniffled. Buried his face in Merle's chest. Clutched onta his leather vest. "Stick together," he choked out.

     "Now," Merle thumped his back 'fore pushin' him 'way. Signalin' touchy feely time's over. "I ain't gonna lie an' pretend ta be happy 'bout it." He patted Daryl's cheek. Slapped it a little. "But, 'f he makes ya happy an' don't make ya do shit ya don't wanna do, fuck 'f I can stop ya."

     "Fuck 'f I'd let ya," Daryl huffed. Finally lookin' Merle in the eye. Ain't nothin' keepin' him from Rick. They's already built a trust 'n friendship like he ain't never had with no one b'fore. Not even Merle. 'N he ain't ashamed a none of it. Not least of all how the thought a Rick made his heart flutter 'n palms sweat.

     Merle followed him ta the kitchen in silence. Rifled the drawer fer takeout menus. "I don't know what pains me more," he socked Daryl's shoulder. "That the person yer all gooey-eyed over is a man...er a cop."

     "He's a good man," Daryl jumped ta Rick's defense. "You'd like 'im 'f ya gave 'im a chance."

     Merle snickered. Made Daryl wanna sock 'im. "Oh, I think you like 'im 'nough fer the both a us." He's teasin' now.

     The doorbell rang 'n Daryl 'bout jumped outta his skin. Heart catchin' in his throat. Damn near floated ta the door. Flung it open. Way ta be casual. Rick's all blue eyes 'n pink lips. Soft smile. Got them tight black jeans 'gain. 'N a fitted black tee looks like 's made jus' fer him. Made Daryl wanna fit 'imself ta Rick as well 's that shirt. "Hey," he blushed at the thoughts he's havin'.

     Rick leaned in fer a hug. Warm an' gentle. Smellin' like that cheap ass drugstore cologne that drove Daryl ta wantin' ta lick it off 'im. Fer a moment 's like they's the only two people in the world. 'N all the tension melted outta Daryl. Felt safe with Rick. Whole. Ain't never felt like that b'fore. Don't want it ta ever end.

     Then Merle cleared 'is throat 'cross the room. "Evenin', Officer." He's leanin' 'gainst the kitchen doorframe. Arms folded 'cross 'is chest. His 'you fuck with my brother I fuck with you' pose. 'Cept 's different 'n usual. Arms 's relaxed. Like maybe he's thinkin' Rick Grimes ain't so bad after all.

     "Hey, Merle," Rick pulled back. Eyes wide. Like he ain't seen him 'til then. Rick's nervous now. Eyes flittin' ta Daryl in an apology fer lettin' the cat outta the bag. But Merle ain't skinnin' their hides 'n he relaxes. A little.

     "Got ya somethin'," Rick's holdin' up a paper bag Daryl ain't even noticed he'd had b'fore. "I remembered ya liked the chocolate ones the best."

     Daryl took the bag. Grateful Merle ain't makin' cracks 'bout cops an' doughnuts. Like he did the first time Rick came back ta the shop with 'em. "Ya know ya don't need no excuses ta come see me no more," he's teasin'. Blushin'. Ain't even know what ta do with the bag.

     "Don't listen ta my baby brother," Merle sauntered over. Took the bag. A little too eager. "Ya can bring doughnuts anytime." Made a show a sniffin' the bag like a line a crack er some shit. "Throw in some beer 'n we got us a square meal right here."

     Daryl rolled his eyes. That was Merle bein' social. But bein' an ass was better 'n bein' an asshole. Better 'n punchin' 'em in the face. "Got somethin' fer you, too," Daryl snatched the helmet from the table by the door. Wiggled it at Rick.

     "Uh..." Now there's real fear in Rick's eyes. But he takes it. 'Cuz there's trust there, too. Trust in Daryl. Like Daryl trusts him.

     Merle's in the kitchen. Goin' ta town on them doughnuts. Gettin' chocolate glaze all over the cordless phone orderin' a pizza. Chattin' up the poor girl on the other end with 'is mouth full. Charmin' as usual. Daryl took advantage a the moment. Leaned in close. Sucked in Rick's aftershave. Hopin' ta God he don't come off 's perverted as Merle with that bag. Whispers in Rick's ear. "I'ma tell ya a secret."

     All Rick can do is nod. 'S like he's mesmorized by the closeness. 'N a little shiver runs down Daryl's spine at the effect he's havin. Makin' him a little cocky.

     " 'S gonna go one a two ways," Daryl let his breath tickle the crook a Rick neck. Where he's wantin' ta nip at it. "I'm gonna take all them turns fast 'nough you'll squeeze me tight 's hell," he stopped. Jesus, don't know why he feels like spillin' his guts ta Rick. But he can't help it. "Er ya can squeeze me anyway 'n I won't haveta."

     When he pulls back Rick's mouth's hangin' open. Breath hitchin' in his chest. Unable ta speak. But his hand brushin' Daryl's hip gives 'im his answer.

     "Go on now," Merle yells from the kitchen. " 'Fore I decide y'all need a chaperone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you made it through this chapter you have made it through the only weensy bit of non fluff.


	13. I'll Be Seein' Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the story of how they met...

     Daryl ain't even been ta work an hour 'n Merle's already gettin' on his nerves. Tellin' 'im how ta change spark plugs. Like he ain't been fixin' shit 'is whole life. Bitchin' 'bout how slow he's goin'. Jus' 'cuz he wants ta do it right don't mean he's slow. Fuck 'f Merle'd understand. His brother ain't never been able ta hold down a job er nothin'. Always gettin' inta trouble with drugs. Er the law.

     Daryl chewed his lip. Tryin' not ta lose his temper. Merle needs this job. Jus' outta jail 'n ain't too many willin' ta take a chance on 'im. But Dale that owns the shop 's a nice old guy. Likes Daryl. An' his work. Customers do, too. Ain't no one complained yet.

     "Ya know ya got 'least two more hours 'fore break," Daryl huffed at Merle as he's leanin' over 'is shoulder. Tryin' ta assert his dominance. Jus' like their old man used ta do. Merle's all chest an' shoulders. Bare arms stickin' outta his leather vest. Kinda like Daryl only rough. An' got ten years 'n a good couple a pounds on 'im. "No standin' 'round 'til then."

     Merle jus' cackled. Like he does when he don't give a shit 'bout nothin'. "You my keeper now, Baby Brother?" He dropped his head on Daryl's shoulder. Hard. Pouted at 'im. Shitty apology as usual.

     Daryl kep' workin'. Somebody hadda get shit done. "Yeah," he shook 'is bangs outta his eyes so's he could see. "Me 'n yer parole officer." Somebody's gotta keep an eye on Merle.

     "You my brother er my mama?" Merle teased. Sockin' him in the shoulder. No response. "Lighten up, Darleena," he hissed. Finally pullin' off a him. "See that one there?" Merle poked at Daryl's work. Twistin' on one a them spark plugs. "Ya need ta..."

     Daryl waved him off. His day's already gone ta shit. Woke up too late fer breakfast 'cuz Merle don't wanna be bothered by alarms 'n shit. Responsibility. Ain't even had time fer coffee yet. 'N now this. "Fuck," he backed outta the hood, " 'f ya think ya can do better then why don' ya fuckin' do it?" Do somethin'. 'Stead a jus' standin' 'round.

     "Maybe I will," Merle bumped 'im outta the way with 'is hip. "Lemme show ya how it's done." Firs' time all day he's gettin' 'is hands dirty.

     Dale came outta the office. Quick steppin' it over ta Daryl. Prob'ly ta fire Merle. Fuck. "I just got a call," Dale don't even look at Merle 'n Daryl breathes a sigh a relief. "There's a guy stranded way out on Gallagher Road. Dead battery," he's shakin' his head. "I said I'd send someone out to give him a jump."

     "Sure," Daryl wiped 'is hands an' stashed the rag in his back pocket. "But I only got m' bike."

     Dale passed 'im a ring a keys. "Take the truck," he patted his back. "I trust you." 'N he really did. Even though he's a Dixon. He looked over at Merle an' sighed. "But leave him, might be the only work he does all day."

     "I'll get right over there," Daryl took the keys an started the tow truck. 'S a bit outta town ta get ta Gallagher Road. Backroad ta nowhere. Good squirrel huntin' in those parts, though. The drive was long, but Daryl's grateful fer the silence. The break from Merle. Always bitchin' 'bout how people done him wrong 'thout even thinkin' a how he treated 'em ta make 'em do the shit they done.

     Finally he sees the car stalled. Fuckin' patrol car. Good thing Merle ain't with 'im er he'd smart off 'n end up back in jail. Merle don't like cops. Mos' Dixons don't. 'Course most Dixons been arrested a time er two. 'Cept Daryl. He don't know what he hates bein' called more. Goody Two Shoes. Er Darleena.

     He makes a u-turn ta get the truck up facin' the patrol car. Fuck 'f he could think 'f that was legal er not. Better not get no damn ticket. From a damn cop he drove forty-five minutes ta help. He slid outta the truck. Cursin' himself fer bein' so damn cranky today. Ain't like ev'rybody's an asshole.

     The door ta the patrol car snaps open. He don't know what he's expectin', but it weren't them blue eyes. Bluer 'n anythin' he'd ever seen b'fore. 'N them candy pink lips. Smilin'. Like bubble gum he wanted ta chew. The fuck's he thinkin'? Ain't s'posed ta think shit like that 'bout another man. The guy's comin' toward 'im. 'N Daryl can't get 'is mouth ta work.

     "I'm Officer Rick Grimes," the guy tips 'is hat. "I sure do appreciate ya comin' out." Ev'rythin' 'bout him 's nice. 'N good. Like he ain't even real. A cartoon er some shit. People ain't like that. Not really.

     The guy, Rick, cocks 'is head. Looks Daryl right in the eye. Like he's worth somethin'. "Think the battery's dead er somethin'."

     Daryl's mouth 's dry. 'N his palms 's sweatty. Fuck 'f he knew why. Ain't no reason Rick'd wanna arrest him. "Le's take a look," Daryl finally says. Rick's jus' standin' there. Starin'. Hands on 'is hips. Lookin' like a lost puppy er some shit. 'N 'f Daryl were bein' honest with himself, which he ain't, he'd even say he looked kinda...cute. Sweetlike.

     "Uh," Daryl stammered, not wantin' ta disturb Rick's heartbreakin'ly lost pose. "Ya gotta pop the hood."

     "Oh yeah," Rick's blushin'. He's kinda awkward. Charmin'. 'F another guy could be fuckin' charmin'. Daryl don't know what the fuck's wrong with him today. Jus' off 's all.

     Bendin' in the car, Rick flipped the hood release. Damn. Nice ass, too.

     Daryl shook 'is head. Tried ta shake 'is thoughts 'way. He ain't never thought no one 's attractive b'fore. Man er woman. People's jus' people. Either gonna be good to ya er mean 's fuck. Ain't never saw any of 'em 's anythin' else. 'Til Rick. "Le's see," he hefted the hood 'n propped it up. 'F he didn't know better he'd a thought Rick's eyein' his biceps. But he don't know nothin'.

     "What ya doin' all the way out here?" Daryl poked 'round under the hood. Checkin' fer loose connections. The obvious.

     Rick's a chatty fella. Leaned over the hood. Right next ta him. Shoulder ta shoulder. Elbow ta elbow. Like they's best friends. Felt like it. "I was jus' drivin' around, helps me think." He reached over 'n poked at stuff, too. Like Daryl. Tugged on wires.

     Daryl nodded. "I get that." Peace 'n quiet. "I ride m' bike out here sometimes. Go huntin'." Rick brushed his hand 'n fer a second Daryl couldn't tell 'f the jolt he felt came from Rick er the battery. Went right through 'im. "Huntin' helps me think." Jesus, needed somethin' ta help him think straight right now.

     "There much out here ta hunt?" Rick's lookin' like he really wants ta know.

     'N Daryl's feelin' like he really wants ta tell 'im. "Got rabbits, deer, 'n lotta squirrels." Fuck. Shouldn't a mentioned the squirrels. Mos' people don't take kindly ta that. Ta rednecks that eat it.

     Rick jus' nodded. "What's squirrel taste like?" He's leanin' inta Daryl so close they's almos' cheek ta cheek.

     "Ain't bad," Daryl shrugs. Rolls his shoulder 'gainst Rick. "Better 'n possum," he teased. He don't even know why he feels like jokin'. Been in a shit mood all day. 'Til Rick stepped outta that car.

     Rick crinkles 'is nose at possum. Tilts 'is head. Tryin' ta read Daryl's face. 'Fore bustin' up. "Nah," he's havin' a good time. 'N Daryl don't know why that makes 'im smile. "Yer kiddin', 'cuz what could be better 'n possum?" Rick's teasin' now.

     Daryl felt the tension meltin' outta him. Let loose a little giggle. Like a fuckin' girl. Mus' be slippin'. "Possum's pretty good, actually." When ya ain't got nothin' else. An' ya cook it right.

     "Guess I'll haveta take yer word for it," Rick's laughin', too. His whole face lights up. Beamin'.

     Daryl rubs at the heat poolin' in his belly. Mus' be comin' down with somethin'. Gettin' sick. Merle'd sure think he's sick. Fer wantin' ta stay out here all damn day with this...guy.

     The radio squaks in the squad car 'n Rick's lookin' all bashful. "Duty calls," he slips away. Leavin' Daryl missin' his touch. Actually fuckin' missin' his touch.

     Daryl rubbed 'is arm where it's achin' ta be next ta Rick 'gain. Mus' be colder 'n he thought this mornin'. He paced 'round 'front a the truck while Rick's talkin' ta dispatch. Chewin' his thumb. Chewin' an' thinkin'. 'Bout Rick. 'N the funny things he's feelin'. Nigglin' at the back a his head. In his belly. His heart.

     "Why don' ya try ta start it 'fore ya get out?" He bent in the open door soon 's Rick's done talkin' on the radio. 'Fore he could stop 'imself. 'S the only thing he could think ta say. So's he could get close 'gain.

     Rick shifted in the seat. Brushin' past Daryl's shoulder. Turned the key. Nothin'. Got Daryl's engine runnin', though. Fuck.

     "I'll get the jumper cables," Daryl sighed. Disappointed it's jus' a dead battery. He'd be able ta have Rick's patrol car started in no time. 'Stead a havin' ta give 'im a tow back ta the shop. Talkin' in the cab awhile more on the way back. He ain't never met no one 's easy ta talk to 's Rick. 'N in five minutes he'd be pullin' 'way. Fuck.

     Sure 'nough the jump don't take long. Even stallin' ev'ry chance he could. 'N they's chattin' the whole time. Daryl ain't spoke so much in 'is whole life. But Rick felt safe. Felt? A whole lotta things Daryl ain't got no words fer. He yanked the cables off. Slammed the hood. "Should be good now," he croaked. Way ta state the fuckin' obvious.

     "Thanks," Rick's smilin' 'gain. 'S beautiful 'n warm. 'N Daryl don't give a shit what anyone'd think 'bout that.

     "Weren't nothin'," Daryl's blushin'. Woulda averted 'is eyes, but he couldn't. Wanted ta stare inta Rick's 's long as he could 'fore he's gone. "Listen," he's stammerin', "M' name's Daryl an' 'f ya need anythin' else I'm at the shop the rest a the day."

     Rick don't even show it 'f he thinks Daryl's a mumblin' fool. Too kind fer that. "Be seein' ya," he waves an' pulls out. Flashin' his lights.

     Daryl jus' stands there. Watchin' Rick slip away. Feelin' like a part a him was slippin' 'way, too.


	14. Back Fer More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up the day after they met when Daryl helped Rick on the side of the road...

     Daryl's good at 'is job. Works hard. Don't even mind doin' more 'n his share. Fuck 'f he weren't useles today, though. Relivin' ev'ry minute a his time with Rick over 'n over in his head. Like reruns on TV. Rick Grimes 's all Daryl can think 'bout. Them blue eyes. That warm, pink smile. That easy manner that made Daryl feel safe. Made Daryl feel all sorta shit he don't understand.

     He don't feel like eatin'. Ain't slep' but a wink las' night. Mus' be gettin' sick er some shit. Sick in the head Merle'd say. Pinin' fer a man. Fuck 'f he could help it. Rick's jus'...ev'rythin' Daryl ain't even realized he needed. Good an' kind. 'N somethin' else. Somethin' that made Daryl wanna touch 'im 'gain. Feel that jolt run through 'im.

     Merle prodded Daryl with greasy hands. 'Least he's workin'. "Ya gonna use that wrench er stare at it?" He's cacklin' like crow. "It ain't gonna do yer work fer ya."

     Daryl tried ta focus. On fixin' that engine. 'Stead a Rick. "Jus' thinkin' 's all," he don't wanna say 'bout what.

     "Well," Merle cranked a bolt like 'nough ta strip it. "Best be thinkin' 'bout yer job 'f ya don't wanna lose it." He's all smug. Actin' the big brother. Like he's ever been the responsible one. "I can't always cover fer ya," he's smirkin'. Best be teasin'.

     "Fuck you," Daryl jabbed Merle's shoulder with 'is wrench. Couldn't remember what the fuck he's s'posed ta be doin' with it. 'S like he can't decide 'f he wanted outta there ta go trollin' Gallagher Road fer stalled cars, fer Rick, er hang 'round the shop all day hopin' Rick'd come lookin' fer him.

     The day drug on like it ain't never gonna end. 'N no matter how much Daryl paced er chewed 'is thumb he couldn't make sense a yesterday. Couldn't help lookin' up ev'ry time them bells on the door chimed. Hopin' it's Rick. Disappointed when it ain't. Ev'ry fuckin' time. His heart thumpin'. Flyin' up inta his throat 'f the phone rang. Hopin' Dale'd come out an' send 'im off ta rescue Rick 'gain.

     Merle jus' turned the radio up ta cover the silence. 'S okay, though. Daryl don't wanna talk 'bout it anyways. Least of all ta Merle. Even loud music's better 'n bein' called Darleena. He don't hear them bells. Er them bowed legs sneakin' up 'hind him. Feels the jolt, though. The gentlest tap ta his bare arm sends a current through him like stickin' his finger in a light socket. Makin' him turn 'round. Makin' him twitch in places he ain't s'posed ta.

     "Afternoon," Rick's soundin' all gooey 'n nice even tryin' ta yell over the blastin' music. Smilin' at 'im.

     Daryl can't breathe. Can't think. Don't even know what ta say. His heart's like a balloon 'bout ta pop. Takes ev'rythin' he has ta switch the radio off. Merle bumps 'is head checkin' on things. Retreats back under the hood soon 's he sees Rick's uniform.

     "I..." Rick's toein' a grease spot on the floor like it's what he came ta do. Bashful an' awkward. 'N...cute? "Brought ya somethin' ta show my appreciation fer yesterday." He's holdin' up a bag from the bakery.

     Daryl wants ta devour it. Rick, too. "Ya don't haveta do that," he made 'is mouth work. Blushin'. But he's glad Rick did. Came back. He wiped his hands on the rag from his back pocket. Brushed Rick's hand takin' the bag. 'S warm 'n smoothe. Not at all what he'd a thought touchin' a man's hand'd be like. 'N fuck 'f he don't like it. He don't even care he can feel Merle's eyes borin' through his back. Keepin' an eye on the cop.

     Mus' be 'nough doughnuts in that bag ta feed an army. Like one a ev'ry kind er some shit. Daryl went fer the chocolate one. Suddenly his appetite's back. "Ya got time ta join me?" He nodded at the break room. "We got the shittiest coffee ever, but..." He wiggled the bag at Rick 'til he took one, too. Made a mental note he liked maple bars.

     He took that as a yes. "C'mon," he's headin' past Merle. Cringin'. Knows what's comin'.

     Merle burried 'imself deeper under the hood. Mutterin' 'n bangin' 'round. "Jesus, a cop with doughnuts," he's groanin'. "Who'd a thought?"

     Either Rick don't hear er he don't care. Don't even look at Merle. 'S almos' like he's transfixed on Daryl fer some reason. Fuck 'f Daryl knew why. He ain't no looker. Not like Rick. Jus' a sleeveless redneck covered in grease. Holes in 'is jeans. Holes in 'is head fer thinkin' shit like that.

     The fluorescent light in the break room's flickerin'. Daryl ain't never even realized how sad 'n dirty that room is. Table, two mismatched chairs. Reekin' a cigarette smoke an' burnt coffee. Ain't exactly the kinda place Rick's prob'ly gonna wanna come back to. Fuck. But Rick took a seat like ain't no place else he'd rather be.

     Daryl sat the doughnuts in the middle a the table. Lickin' chocolate off a his fingers 'fore pourin' two styrofoam cups a coffee. Don't even waste his time puttin' creamer in. That powdered shit's nasty as fuck. He offered one ta Rick an' took a seat. Somehow them chairs'd ended up right next ta eachother. 'N Daryl don't mind a bit. Sittin' next ta him. Knees 'n shoulders kinda touchin'.

     Rick choked on his cup. Lips twistin' inta a grin. "That really is shitty coffee," he bumped shoulders with Daryl. Sipped it graciously anyways. The guy's too nice.

     Daryl took another doughnut. All sticky an' covered in sprinkles. " 'S actually better 'n usual today," he teased. Starin' at the spot a Boston cream oozin' outta the dough. He sucked it off so's it wouldn't end up fallin' in 'is lap makin' him look a fool. 'N Rick's transfixed 'gain. Prob'ly thinkin' he don't got no manners. 'Cept his mouth's curled up at the corners the tiniest bit.

     Daryl liked that look on Rick. Made 'is cheeks burn an' his belly flop. So's he sucked on the doughnut some more. Pretendin' it's Ricks mouth he's suckin' dry. "Only the best 'round here," he finally spoke. Nudgin' the overflowin' ashtray 'gainst the wall with sticky fingers.

     "I can see that," Rick shifted in his seat uneasily. Like he thought 's gonna collapse under 'im when it creaked. "The coffee at the station's just like this," he settled back 'gainst Daryl 'gain. Flashed 'im them teeth. All white 'n straight 'n perfect. "You should try it sometime."

     'F Daryl don't know better he'd a thought Rick actually meant it. Wanted 'im ta stop by. "I'll 'member that next time I'm bailin' m' brother out." Why'd he go an' mention that?

     Rick took another doughnut, too. Plain glazed. Daryl don't even know why he filed that away. "Sometimes good people do dumb shit," Rick offered. Not the least put off.

     Daryl huffed. "Sometimes dumb people do dumb shit." Daryl don't mean it. Not really. Merle's doin' the best he can. 'N Daryl won't let 'im fuck shit up 'gain.

     "Nuh-uh," Rick chuckled. Pattin' Daryl's knee. Makin' his head spin. "Dumb people do dumb shit all the time." Not jus' sometimes.

     Daryl's gigglin' now. Soft 'n girly. But Rick don't tease 'im er call 'im Darleena er nothin'. Don't make him feel 'shamed a nothin' 'bout himself. Not even takin' a third doughnut. "Bet ya see a lotta that," Daryl forgot himself an' talked with 'is mouth full. Felt like he could be himself 'round Rick. Flaws 'n all.

     "Yeah," Rick sighed 'n Daryl felt 'im sink inta him a little. Felt nice. " 'S why I's out drivin' Gallagher Road." He finished his coffee. "Clearin' my head."

     Merle busted through the door like it'd wronged 'im somehow. Daryl ain't even realized he'd flinched 'til Rick's hand's on 'is knee. Jus' fer a second. Settlin' him. Had the opposite effect on Merle. "This a private party er can anybody join in?" Merle sneered. Didn't wait fer an answer. Rifled the doughnuts an' started chompin'.

     Daryl don't even know why it made 'im so mad Merle's pawin' at them doughnuts. Half sittin' on the table. Invadin' their space. Their...?? "Jus' takin' a break," Daryl picked at the styrofoam cup. Pullin' little pieces off. Unable ta meet Merle's eyes. Like he'd give himself away.

     Rick stood. Suddenly he's all business. Sheriff mode. Hands on 'is belt. "I best be lettin' ya get back ta work." He's addressin' Merle. All the awkwardness 's gone 'round him. Daryl don't know what ta make a that. Knows it means somethin', though.

     B'fore leavin' Rick leans down ta Daryl. Makes eye contact. Them beautiful baby blues piercin' right inta him. "Be seein' ya," he squeezes his shoulder 'fore headin' out. 'N Daryl hopes ta God he means it.


	15. Chemistry Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up the day after the last chapter. Rick comes back to the shop again.

     People's always talkin' 'bout havin' chemistry together. Romantic er otherwise. Fuck. The only chemistry Daryl ever had 's in high-school. 'N he fuckin' failed that. Blew one a them beakers ta shit. Don't understand none of it. He don't wanna make a mess a things with him 'n Rick. Fail that. 'F he ever saw 'im 'gain.

     Fuck 'f he'd let it go, though. Let Rick go. Damn, that man was makin' him do all kind a weird shit. Smilin' all stupid fer no damn reason. Earnin' him a sock in the arm from Merle ev'ry time he did. Makin' him think 'bout police station coffee. 'N sharin' it with a certain Officer Rick Grimes. 'Cept he'd be arrested on site walkin' in there. Scruffy, dirty redneck.

     Hard ta clean shit when ya's dirty. An' the break room weren't much ta begin with. But after half a bottle a 409 an' a good moppin' it weren't bad. Weren't good neither. Least it looked a little more like the kind a place Rick might wanna stay awhile. 'F he ever came back. Daryl'd even emptied the ashtray.

     Merle's lookin' at 'im funny. Loomin' in the doorway. Arms crossed. "Ain't you the hostess with the mostess," he smirked. Feelin' all his pockets fer cigarettes. Comin' up empty. 'N Daryl's grateful he ain't gonna stink the place up with a smoke.

     Daryl shook his head. Fuck 'f Rick'd come back anyway. Jus' bein' nice 's all. Don't mean nothin'. Already said his thank you. What's there ta come back fer? A scruffy redneck with an asshole brother?

     "Jus' tryin' ta keep busy," he stowed the spray bottle an' paper towels. "Dale don't pay us ta stand 'round ya know." Don't pay 'em ta entertain cops, neither come ta think. Even 'f they's got the bluest eyes 'n pinkest lips he'd ever seen.

     Merle's eyes sparked. Like a light come on. Fuck. "Ya think that cop's comin' back?" He ain't 'bout ta say he wanted 'im ta. "What'd he want anyway? Checkin' up on me?" He's lookin' ta the door like he's 'fraid they's gonna get raided er some shit. Made Daryl wonder jus' what Merle had in them pockets. "You ain't in no trouble are ya?"

     "Nothin' like that," Daryl poured a cup a burnt coffee. 'N thought better of it. Rick ain't like that. Ain't sneaky. Rick's sincere an' nice. Easy ta talk ta. He don't even know why he wanted him ta come back so bad so's he could talk ta him right now. "Jus' thankin' me fer givin' him a jump the other day."

     Merle scowled. Like he always does. Took the coffee Daryl ain't drinkin'. "Ain't nobody's that friendly, Baby Brother," he dropped inta the rickety chair like he wanted ta break it. " 'Less they want somethin'."

     Daryl's cheeks 's burnin'. 'N he can hear his heart poundin' in 'is ears. "Rick's that nice." He's jus' a good guy.

     "Oh, 's Rick now," Merle's laughin' like he's havin' a fit. "Yer on a firs' name basis with cops, are ya?" His voice's risin' in pitch. Daryl knows the tauntin' 's next. Darleena.

     "Better 'n bein' in 'is handcuffs," Daryl barked. Fuck. That was a low blow. Shouldn't a said that. Merle's tryin'. Jus' too much a their old man in 'im. 'N maybe it wouldn't be so bad ta be in Rick's handcuffs. Jesus, gotta stop thinkin' shit like that.

     Merle's jus' shakin' his head. "The fuck's wrong with ya, boy?" He socked Daryl's shoulder. Prob'ly wanted ta sock him in the face. "Ya been actin' funny fer days." He moved outta his chair fast 'nough made Daryl flinch. 'Cept all he did was hunker down 'front a him. Press his forehead ta Daryl's. Clamp the back a his neck with rough hands. "Ya'd tell me 'f anybody hurt ya?"

     His voice was so tender jus' then it struck Daryl. 'S hard 's their old man used ta. Knocked his breath out. 'N he couldn't speak. Er meet his eyes. Jus' nodded. He hurt so bad. But fer what ain't happenin'. Not fer what did.

     "Alright then," Merle's back ta his gruff self. Throwin' his weight 'round. "Finish yer doughnuts an' get back ta work." He tossed the bag a what's left 'front a him 'fore leavin' him be. Prob'ly don't know fuck all what ta do with 'im. But he's tryin'.

     Daryl jus' sat there a minute. Chewin' his thumb. 'Fore chewin' a doughnut 'stead. He ain't the type ta be bold. 'Less somebody fucks with him. But maybe after a shower an' change a clothes ta somethin' clean 'n ain't got no holes, he might be able ta get past the front desk a the station. Maybe. Jus' ta see what the coffee's like. An' the look on Rick's face.

     Daryl don't know how long he sat there 'fore Merle's voice carried from the shop. "Well, 'f it ain't Officer Friendly."

     Daryl's heart stopped. 'Bout choked on his jelly doughnut. Wiped his hands on his pants jus' in time fer Rick ta peek in the door. All bright eyes an' warm smile.

     "Love what ya've done with the place," Rick looked 'round. Impressed.

     Daryl swallowed. Hard. "Coffee's still shit." That got a laugh. Damn 'f that weren't the best sound. He's starin' at Rick. Fuck 'f he could take his eyes off 'im. He's in plain clothes today. Tight black jeans that fit like they's tailored ta him. An' a dark plaid button down fittin' jus' as nice.

     "Still better 'n what I had this mornin'," Rick teased. His face 's almos' as pink as his lips. Like he's blushin' er somethin'. Keeps tryin' ta speak. But don't say nothin'.

     Daryl popped outta his chair like toast when it's done. Nervous. "Wan' me ta fix ya a cup?" His hands 's shakin' an' he'll prob'ly spill.

     "Nah," Rick shrugged 'n Daryl's stomach flopped. 'F he turned 'n left he'd be 's crushed as them cigarette butts he'd tossed out. "Ever been ta that place on the corner?"

     "Yeah," Daryl wiped his hands 'gain. Palms 's sweatty. Ev'rybody's been there. Only coffee shop in town. "They got good coffee."

     "Wanna join me?" Rick's so quiet Daryl weren't sure he'd heard right. "I'm buyin'."

     Daryl 'bout fell over. Fuck yes. Tried ta act all casual. "I could do that." He followed Rick ta the door. Side by side. Like he belonged there. 'Cuz Rick don't make 'im feel like he should trail behind er nothin'. "Merle," he called over his shoulder 'thout breakin' stride, "back in a bit." Don't even wait fer a response.

     Rick matches his gait perfectly. Ain't even seem ta mind he's a little pigeon toed. They's a perfect pair walkin' down the street. Chattin'. 'N Daryl's so nervous he don't even notice the patrol car sittin' out front 'til they's on their way back. "They let ya drive that thing home?" He sucked on his coffee.

     "Nah," Rick sipped. Black coffee. Daryl wanted ta remember that. "I live over off Pine Street." Seemed like he wanted Daryl ta remember that, too. "But it's makin' a pingin' noise an' I thought I could bring it by an' maybe..." He sipped an' sipped. Leaned 'gainst the car door. "Maybe ya could take a look 'n...help me."

     "Sure," Daryl huffed. 'S that all he wanted? Why take 'im fer coffee then? Coulda jus' dropped the key 'n left. Daryl's all confused. Thought they had a connection 'n shit. His second F in chemistry. 'Course Rick wanted ta help. Like they's gonna do it together. But after watchin' him pokin' 'round under the hood the other day 's obvious he don't know nothin' 'bout fixin' cars.

     "Here," Rick held up the keys. "Start it up an' see if ya can hear it."

     Daryl blushed. Brushin' fingers. Jugglin' takin' the keys 'n passin' Rick his coffee ta hold. There was that jolt 'gain. White hot. Burnin'. Made 'im a little hard. 'N he's glad he's wearin' his tight pants. Keepin' ev'rythin' where it should be. Locked down tight. "I ain't never been in a police car b'fore." Merle had. Lotta times. Ain't never in the front seat, though.

     "I could give ya a ride sometime." Rick leaned in the open door soon 's he started it. So close Daryl could see the stray hair er two he'd missed shavin'. "Ya hear it?" Rick's breath was in his ear makin' his insides twist.

     "Nothin'," Daryl weren't even sure he'd said it outloud. 'Specially when Rick don't move. 'S like he's waitin' fer somethin'. Daryl don't know what ta do. Knew what he wanted ta do. Turn 'is face 'nough ta brush lips 'n see what kinda jolt that gave 'im. Settled fer poppin' the hood release 'stead.

     Rick jumped back. Still clutchin' them coffees. "You didn't hear that?"

     All Daryl heard was his heart poundin'. So loud he's sure Rick can hear it, too. "Nah," he slid outta the car. Propped the hood up fer a look. This time he's sure Rick's starin' at his biceps. Prob'ly thinkin' he oughta wear sleeves er some shit. Mighta even checked out his ass, too. 'Course he had that greasy rag in his back pocket. Coulda jus' been lookin' at that.

     "It's real faint," Rick passed Daryl's cup back. Matched him leanin' under the hood. Shoulder ta shoulder. "You must be smart ta be good at this." Seemed like he meant it, too. "I just see nothin' but a mess a parts an' wires."

     Daryl shrugged. Mostly ta feel 'f Rick'd settle back 'gainst him. Smiled when he did. "Barely graduated high-school." Mostly 'cuz he hadda work er hunt 'cuz his old man was lazy 's fuck er in jail. Weren't no time fer homework.

     Rick bumped 'im. "There's more ta bein' smart than grades an' school work." Ain't that the truth. "I did fine 'til high-school, then the bullying started." Now their hips 's together. 'N Daryl can't say he minds a bit. "Grades dropped." He sighed 'n Daryl felt him meltin' in even closer. "Guess that's why I wanted ta be a cop," he shrugged. "Ta help people."

     "Bet ya help lots a people," Daryl twisted 'round ta meet his gaze an' them blue eyes melted him. Rick ain't nothin' like what Merle's always sayin' cops 's like. Bet he helps little old ladies 'cross the street 'n shit.

     Rick's smile warmed Daryl like a shot a whiskey. "You help lots a people, too." His arm came up 'round Daryl's shoulders fer the briefest a squeezes. Makin' him sweat. 'Fore it's back down next ta his. Like it never left his side. "Ya helped me the other day."

     Daryl spent the rest a the day huntin' fer that pingin' noise. Mostly jus' 'cuz he wanted ta keep talkin' ta Rick. 'N seemed like Rick enjoyed his company, too fer some reason. Two guys gettin' along like they's meant ta. Ain't a thing wrong with that. Aint a thing wrong with that car, neither.

     'N when he finally closed up the hood he realized he did know a thing er two 'bout chemistry. 'S what him 'n Rick got. "Ev'rythin' looks good," he wiped his hands on his rag.

     "Sure does," Rick patted his shoulder 'fore climbin' in. Started the car. Still no pingin'. "Be seein' ya," he winked 'fore drivin' off.

     Daryl waved. 'N in the pit a his stomach he knew he would see him 'gain. 'F he hadda nut up an' go over ta the station himself. Daryl ain't bold. But somethin' 'bout Rick Grimes made him all kinda shit he aint never been b'fore.


	16. Hook, Line An' Sinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick get some private time early on in their dating and get to take their relationship to the next level...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had issues with posting new chapters for both of my fics lately so you may have missed a chapter or few...As always I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> ***Ooops, just caught and corrected a few typos so if you subscribe and got another notice I appologize!

     Daryl don't take no one ta Johnson Creek. Not even Merle. 'N they's kin. 'S his spot. Ta get away. Ta be himself. Ta think. But Rick's different. Belongs in his private places. Johnson Creek's Daryl's favorite fer fishin'. Huntin'. Er jus' layin' on a blanket lookin' up through them trees. With Rick. Sharin' a few beers. Ain't a cloud in the sky. Hotter 'n hell. Sweatin'. But they's tangled in eachother. Like them worms they'd brought fer bait.

     "Nice out here," Rick don't lift his head ta look up from his perch on Daryl's belly. Tightened his arms 'round 'is waist. "Just the two of us." Merle ain't hardly left 'em alone. Like he's jealous er some shit. Er maybe jus' protective.

     Daryl shifted his arm under his head. " 'M," he sighed. Dozin'. "An' the fish." Ain't seen none yet, though. Not a single bite. 'Less ya count the ones Rick gave his neck 'n ear. Damn 'f Merle'd let him live it down when he saw them marks.

     "Think yer gonna haveta catch one ta prove it," Rick burrowed deeper inta Daryl. Givin' him a gentle pat ta rouse 'im. "Don't believe ya."

     "Hah," Daryl huffed. Tryin' not ta bounce Rick off a him 's he chuckled. Reached down ta rub 'is head. Pettin' Rick's hair like he's a kitten. His little pet. "Yer the one wanted ta use them Green Hornets." 'Course them fuckers usually work ev'ry time.

     "Maybe I just didn't want any interruptions," Rick slipped his hand up Daryl's shirt. Raked his fingers through the wispy patch a hair under his belly button. Followed it all the way ta his waistband. Rubbin'.

     The heat a Rick's palm made Daryl burn. Achin' with need. Poolin' in his belly. White hot. Fuck. 'Bout came in his pants. Uncrossed 'is ankles. Fidgeted. Tryin' ta ease the tentin' in his jeans. "Careful there," he relaxed inta the touch. Sighin'. Wantin' ta feel them hands all over. They's gentle 'n reassurin'. Ev'rythin' he'd thought they'd be. Wanted 'em ta be.

     "Ya might not wanna open that can a worms," he teased. They ain't gone all the way yet. 'N he ain't got the first clue how. Don't wanna jus' lay there like a dead fish. Let Rick do all the work. 'F he even knew what he's doin' neither.

     "What if I wanna open it?" Rick popped the button on Daryl's Levi's. Climbed him like a tree 'til they's eye ta eye. Damn them baby blues. The cloudless Georgia sky ain't got nothin' on them. "You want it, too..."

     Couldn't tell 'f he's askin' er tellin' 'im. But he's right. Daryl jus' nodded. The bulge a his jeans was 'nough of an answer. "But," Daryl bit his lip. Held his shirt in place 's Rick tried tuggin' it up. "I ain't never done this b'fore," his tongue felt dry in his mouth. Needed some a Rick's spit ta fix that. "Don't want it ta be a shock 'f I'm clumsy 's all."

     He ain't even worried 'bout them scars his old man beat inta him. Knew Rick ain't never gonna make 'im ashamed a nothin'. Not fer bein' a dumb redneck ain't but barely graduated. Er talkin' funny. Not fer keepin' it in 'is pants an' not sleepin' 'round like Merle's always doin', neither. But, Rick should know he's clueless as shit 'bout sex. 'Specially with another man.

     "Daryl," Rick soothed. Like he knew he would. Accept 'im flaws 'n all. "I ain't done this neither, but it can't be that hard ta figure out." He nudged Daryl's hand 'way. Don't gotta go far liftin' his shirt ta find one a them scars. Streakin' 'cross him like a stripe. Rick don't even seem ta mind. Not one bit. "We'll be clumsy together," he put his lips ta one a the rough marks. 'N kissed the trail all the way up his belly ta his heavin' chest. "I love you."

     Daryl can't even speak. 'S like when they met all over 'gain. 'N he's dumbstruck by this...man. By the depth in his eyes. The warmth a his smile. Connectin' with him like he's a missin' piece a Daryl he's been lookin' fer his whole life. Wanted ta say it. But no words came. Rick seemed ta understand anyways.

     He's crouchin' on Daryl's hips. Gotta be feelin' the throbbin' need pulsin' under him. The want. But he jus' sits there. Waitin' fer the okay. Strokin' Daryl's cheek. So tender it hurts. Them eyes so warm they's meltin' Daryl inta a puddle.

     "Love ya, too," Daryl's hands 's shakin'. Workin' Rick's shirt off. Fingers suddenly clumsy as fuck. An' them buttons seem like the hardest thing ta figure out.

     Their lips 's crashin' together 'n they's rollin' all over the blanket. Suckin' eachother's breath out. Peelin' clothes off. Bangin' noses. Teeth. 'N knees. 'Til they's naked 's the day they's born. Pressin' together like they's meant ta.

     Rick's beautiful. Lean 'n toned an' Daryl can't keep 'is hands from goin' ev'rywhere. Rubbin' on him like he's tryin' ta start a fire. Sure burnin' up. "Want ya." Wanted Rick on him. In him.

     "Don't know what I'm doin'," Rick's breathin' in his ear. Hot 'n heavy. Makin' Daryl shiver. Even though 's 'bout fuckin' ninety today an' he's got bits a stray leaves stuck ta the sweat on his back ta prove it. "But I promise I won't hurt ya." 'N Daryl knew he wouldn't. Not ever.

     Gave himself up ta Rick. Pullin' him in fer a kiss. Them soft lips warm 's they's tanglin' with his. "Trust ya," he grunted. Best he could while suckin' Rick's face. But he couldn't get 'nough a him. Like he needed him ta breathe.

     Could feel Rick's 's hard as he is 'gainst 'is thigh. 'N he went fer it. Grabbin' on 'n pullin' a little. Always been good with 'is hands, but fuck 'f yankin' Rick off 's the same as fixin' cars an' shit. Tried ta think a what he'd like. Squeezed a little.

     Rick's moan was low an' breathy. Daryl squeezed harder. Jerked faster. Don't know what ta do with 'is legs. 'S all he could do ta get 'is hands ta work. Rick's heart's thuddin' 'gainst his so he mus' be doin' somethin' right. Kep' goin' 'til Rick nipped 'is neck where he's ticklish. Makin' him giggle so loud he couldn't quite hear what Rick's mumblin' 'bout tuggin' the line er some shit.

     "Huh?" Daryl croaked. That mean too hard? Too fast? " 'M tuggin'," he blushed. Not wantin' ta be terrible. Ruin their first time.

     "Fish, fish," Rick's lookin' at 'im. Proddin' his ribs. Smilin'.

     Fuck. He's jus' layin' there like a dead fish. Like he was 'fraid he's gonna. Fuck. "I...," 'n b'fore he could finish he saw it, too. The pole swayin' with a fish on the line. "Yer a better catch," he pulled Rick back down. Ta finish what they'd started.


	17. First Time Fer Ev'rythin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl invites Rick to sleep over for the the first time...

     Merle ain't never worked hard at nothin' 'is whole life. 'Cept bein' a pain in Daryl's ass. Ain't no surprise he's gettin' antsy an' quittin' 'bout half hour early. Still gotta clean up, though. Daryl don't mind doin' it himself. Rather have 'im off pacin' by the door like a dog 's gotta pee than gettin' in the way a doin' shit right.

     "What's with you?" Daryl huffed 'thout lookin' at Merle. Lockin' the tool cabinet. Better not be jonesin' fer more 'n a cigarette. Kickin' his ass back ta rehab 'f he's inta the hard shit 'gain. Ain't no way he's lettin' his brother fuck up like that.

     Merle pressed 'is forehead ta the door like he's locked in er some shit. "Got me a date with Roxanne."

     Daryl shook 'is head. "The waitress from that shit bar ya like?" Hard lookin' woman. Older 'n Merle. 'Least he ain't robbin' the cradle. "She gonna turn on the red light fer ya tonight?" He teased. Got that fuckin' song stuck in his head now.

     "Mmmm," Merle leered, "she gonna do more 'n that." His brother's perkin' up fer the firs' time today. "We's gonna bump some uglies an' -"

     "Uh-uh," Daryl threw his rag at Merle. "No details!" Ugly's right. Whatever they's doin' it ain't gonna be pretty. Ain't 'bout love with Merle. Like it is with him an' Rick.

     Merle wiped 'is hands on the rag 'fore saunterin' over an' shovin' it back in Daryl's back pocket. "Yer jus' mad 'cuz yer gonna miss me tonight." Been hangin' 'round when Rick's over. Ain't sure 'f he's cockblockin' er jus' lonely.

     "We don't need no chaperone," Daryl huffed. Don't want one neither. "So, I don't gotta worry 'bout what yer gonna do fer dinner tonight, then?"

     "Darleena, stop bein' such a mother hen," Merle cackled. Even though he liked it. Don't got nobody else ta take care a him. "Ya won't need ta worry yer pretty little head 'bout me," he clapped Daryl's shoulders. Full a himself. Stoppin' Daryl from workin'. " 'Til after breakfast tomorow."

     Daryl's perkin' up now. Rick can stay the night. No questions asked. No teasin'. 'N they could slip out fer an early breakfast at the diner 'fore Merle's the wiser. "Go on," Daryl bumped 'is forehead ta Merle's. "I'll finish up here."

     "Love ya, Baby Brother," Merle's already slippin' out the door. 'Thout lookin' back.

     Soon 's he's gone Daryl went fer the phone. Dialed Rick's desk. Usually doin' paperwork at the end a shift. Ringin'. Ringin'. His heart's in 'is throat. Waitin' fer that warm voice. "Hey," Rick picks up. "Everything okay?"

     Daryl's meltin' at the way Rick says thang. Damn 'f his drawl ain't the hottest thing he's ever heard. "Yeah, fine," he gets his mouth ta work. "I's jus' thinkin' I could cook an' we could stay in tonight." His stomach's twistin' an' he don't even know why he's outta breath. "Merle's gone an' got 'imself a girl an' won't be home 'til mornin' so ya could...ya know, stay the night." He chewed 'is thumb. " 'F ya wanna."

     " 'Course I do," Rick's cooin'. "I'll just stop by an' grab some clothes an' things 'fore I head over." Daryl can hear the smile in his voice. "Want me ta bring anything for dinner?"

     "Nah," Daryl's dancin' 'round 's far as the phone cord'll let 'im. "I's gonna stop by the store on my way home. Spaghetti okay?" One a his best dishes. Merle's always teased he'd make a good wife someday.

     "Sounds good," Rick's sayin'. "Not as good as you, though." Little flirt.

     "Well," Daryl looked 'round. Made sure Merle ain't come back er nothin'. Whispered inta the phone. "I ain't even told ya what's fer dessert."

     "Mmm, can't wait," Rick giggled inta the phone like he's mufflin' it with his hand. Voice breathy. "See ya soon."

     After hangin' up Daryl made short work a cleanin' an' lockin' up. Don't take long 'thout Merle pissin' an' moanin'. Walked ta the store 'n picked up some canned tomatoes, garlic, basil, Italian sausage, bread. Stuff fer tonight. Had jus' 'nough left over in his pocket fer a cheap bottle a red wine, too. Got plenty a beer at home. 'Less Merle stayed up an' drank it las'night.

     Don't take long ta throw shit together 'n take a quick shower while it's percolatin'. Only clean clothes he got left er his jeans with the hole in the knee. An' the black tee shirt that's too tight. 'Least they ain't gotta go out. 'N Rick don't mind. Likes 'im as is. Fuck 'f Daryl could figure out why.

     Even got time fer pickin' up after Merle. Beer bottles 'n pizza boxes. A well-worn Playboy layin' by the couch. Washed 'is hands after tossin' that out. Flipped the cushions over. Jus' when he thought a takin' the trash out Rick's knockin'.

     Daryl jumped over the couch. Threw the door open. Rick's lookin' fine. Tight jeans huggin' them bowed legs a his. Plaid flannel button down. Sleeves rolled ta the elbows. Whole outfit looks ta be painted on. 'N Daryl wants ta rip it off 'im. "Well," he's doin' his best Merle impersonation. 'S pretty good, too. 'S why Merle hates it. " 'F it ain't Officer Friendly."

     Rick jus' blinks. 'Fore bustin' up laughin'. Them candy pink lips beggin' ta be sucked on. Daryl can't help but oblige. Sweepin' him inta his arms. Peckin' him all over with soft kisses. Draggin' him over the threshold.

     Rick musta closed the door. Daryl don't remembr doin' it. Forgot ta take 'is bag, too. 'N it drops ta the floor next ta them 's Rick squeezes tight. Burryin' his face in Daryl's neck. "You smell good," he breaks the silence. Inhalin' his cheap shampoo. Strokin' his damp hair. "Dinner smells good, too."

     "Hope ya like it," Daryl pulls back. Bends down fer Rick's bag. Leads 'im ta the bedroom by the hand. Givin' little squeezes. "We can put yer stuff right here." He puts the bag on the chair by the night stand. Stares at it. Fuck, he loved havin' Rick's things there. Knowin' he ain't gotta go home tonight. That his place 's Rick's home tonight. Like it oughta be.

     "Yer sure it's okay if I stay?" Rick's noticed he's starin'. Tugs on 'is hand.

     "Yeah," Daryl pulled 'im ta the bed. Lays down. Dragged Rick down ontop a him fer a cuddle. "I'd like havin' ya even 'f ya snore." He's teasin'. Strokin' circles over Rick's back.

     "Well, I don't," Rick snuggled inta Daryl's chest. Pokin' his soft belly. "Yer the one that snores."

     Daryl swatted Rick's ass. "How do you know?" They ain't had an overnighter yet.

     "Ya fell asleep during the movie lastnight." Rick's head popped up. Looked 'im in the  eye. "Merle said ya'd never admit it."

     "What else he say?" Fuck. He's suddenly nervous 's hell. Cheeks burnin'.

     Rick scrunched up 'is eyes. Like he don't wanna say. "Said if I hurt ya he'd break my purdy little face." He winked. "An' that I best save my handcuffs fer arrestin' people 'cuz..." He blushed. " 'Cuz ya might like gettin' pounded up the ass, but that don't mean yer into weird shit." Sounded like Merle alright. "His words not mine."

     "Sorry 'bout that," Daryl chuckled. Merle ain't got no filter.

     Rick crawled up ta Daryl's face. Stroked the mangy fuzz on his cheek. " 'S okay," he whispered. "Just lookin' out fer ya in his own way." His fingers 's warm 'n gentle. Carressin'. "I ain't never gonna hurt ya, though." He brushed through Daryl's chin scruff. "I love you."

     Daryl cupped the back a Rick's head. Pulled 'im closer. "I love ya, too." More 'n anythin'. Jus' as their lips met the fuckin' timer went off. "Shit," Daryl hopped up. Draggin' Rick 'hind 'im like a wagon with a bum wheel. "Gotta get the bread in the oven."

     Rick stuck ta Daryl as he's buzzin' 'bout the kitchen. "What can I do to help?"

     "Umm," Daryl added more Merlot. Stirred the sauce 'fore it 'xploded. "Ya wanna pour us some wine?"

     Rick bustled 'round him like they's syncronized er some shit. Pullin' down juice glasses. Ain't got nothin' fancy. Pourin'. "Where'd ya learn ta cook?" He passed Daryl a glass. Leaned on the counter next ta him.

     Daryl sipped. "When I's eight an' Merle left home I got put in foster care fer a bit an' the lady I's with taught me the basics." He don't know why he's spillin' his guts. 'Cept Rick makes him feel safe. Ain't gonna judge. "Said she wanted me ta be able ta take care a m'self no matter what happened." Stole a glance at Rick. Ain't no pity in his eyes. Jus' love. "Guess I was pretty skinny back then," he rubbed his belly where it's stretchin' his shirt a little. Too many late nights drinkin' beers with Merle. "An'," he sipped some more, "don't laugh, but I like cookin' shows."

     Rick's smile's 'nough ta light up the room. "I like 'em, too." He rubbed noses with Daryl. Squeezed his bicep. "But I can barely cook bacon an' eggs."

     "Lucky fer you I's thinkin' we could go out ta breakfast tomorow 'fore Merle comes home."

     Rick sat his glass on the counter. Snatched Daryl's. Set it aside, too. Pulled 'im in fer a hug. Belly ta belly. Nose ta nose. "I think I'm gonna like wakin' up ta you," he breathed in Daryl's ear. Rubbin' his back.

     Daryl can't think straight. High on the cheap ass drugstore cologne Rick'd doused himself with. An' the thought a spendin' the night with Rick. Not jus' the makin' love. But the snorin' an' cuddlin', too. Feelin' warm. Feelin' safe. Feelin' loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is coming...working up to it.


	18. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up right after the last chapter. Merle is out with Roxanne until morning leaving Rick and Daryl alone for the night. After dinner Daryl takes Rick to bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I struggled and struggled with this...sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

     Spaghetti's a success. 'N Daryl ate more 'n he thought he'd be able ta with all them knots an' butterflies in 'is stomach. They'd polished off ev'rythin' but 'nough fer Merle ta not haveta order pizza next time they go out. Even that cheap wine weren't bad.

     More 'n he could say fer the movie they's watchin', though. But Daryl'd take any excuse ta kick off 'is work boots an' make out with Rick on the couch. They's snugglin' together. Lettin' the food settle. Daryl's head pressed inta Rick's neck. Drugstore cologne intoxicatin' him more 'n the wine ever could.

     Movie's draggin' on. 'N Daryl's gettin' sleepy. "Ya ready fer dessert?" He dozed. Head lollin'. "Promise I'll be sweet."

     "Mmm," Rick stroked Daryl's cheek with 'is thumb. "That mean yer dessert?"

     Daryl forced 'imself up off the couch. Stretched 'til his back popped. "C'mon 'n find out," he took Rick's hand in his. Yanked 'im up. Led 'im ta his room. Wantin' it ta be their room fer more 'n jus' tonight.

     Daryl ain't got but a full size bed. Weren't never plannin' on sharin' with no one. Much less another man. Prob'ly barely 'nough room fer 'em ta lay shoulder ta shoulder 'thout fallin' off. They's gonna sleep in a tangle a arms 'n legs anyways. Cuddlin'.

     Pulled back the covers. Realized he's only got one pillow. Smiled at the thought a Rick curled inta him. Usin' his chest 'stead. "This okay?" 'Least they ain't gonna have leaves an' twigs stickin' in their backs. Like at Johnson Creek.

     Rick ain't let go a Daryl's fingers since he'd led 'im down the hall. Gave 'em a squeeze. "Be better with you in it," he whispered in his ear. Released Daryl's hand ta pat his ass. Nudge 'im onta the mattress.

     Daryl blushed. Chewed 'is thumb. Achin' fer Rick. Not jus' in 'is crotch, neither. Heart's achin, too. Needin' him. By his side. Always. On him. In him. Naked's jus' the cherry ontop a things.

     "Kay," Daryl crawled in. Aware a Rick's eyes glued ta the curve a his ass bobbin' 'round 's he hobbled over the sheets on 'is knees. Ain't got no rag in 'is pocket this time neither. Layed back. Hands 'hind his head so's his biceps 's flexin'. Hiked up one knee. 'Til it poked outta the hole in 'is tattered pants. Fuck. Forgot 'bout that. Way ta be sexy.

     Rick jus' smiled. Bent down. Placin' the softest kiss on the patch a skin peekin' through the leg a Daryl's jeans. Them lips 's warm 'n gentle. 'Bout made 'im come in 'is pants. "Such a tease," Rick hummed. Easin' Daryl's leg down so's he could climb ontop a him. Straddle 'is lap where his jeans's tentin'.

     Daryl stiffened under Rick grindin' inta him. Brought his hands down ta Rick's thighs. Brushin' over 'em like he's tryin' ta start a fire with the friction. Sure got a fire started in his belly. Burnin' fer Rick.

     Don't even know what ta say. But the silence ain't awkward. 'S comfortable. Don't haveta say nothin' 's Rick bends down 'n covers 'is lips. Suckin' the air outta him. 'N breathin' it back in.

     Daryl's head's spinnin' when Rick finally popped up. Ta take a breath. Look 'im in the eye. Cup 'is cheek tenderly. Like he's fragile. Precious. "Yer so beautiful."

     The sincerity a Rick's voice made Daryl's heart jump inta his throat. Chokin' him. 'N he could barely manage ta huff out, "Pshh." Thought all 'is blood'd rushed down below, but felt his cheeks turnin' red. Ain't no one thought he's beautiful b'fore. Scars 'n all. But Rick was different. Rick was kind. Rick was safe. Rick loves him. As is.

     "Ya are," Rick insisted. Tuggin' on the hem a his shirt. He don't even go fer his broad chest er biceps first. Slides Daryl's tee shirt up. Exposin' skin. The patch a hair 'bove 'is waistband. Kissin' over the curve a his belly. Rick don't even mind it's kinda showin' jus' how much he likes beer. Rick jus' seems ta love ev'rythin' 'bout Daryl. Even the things Daryl ain't too fond a.

     Fuck 'f Daryl could figure out why. Ain't complainin', though. He kinda liked bein' accepted. Bein' loved. Fer himself. Got so much heat poolin' in 'im he's sure he could burn Rick's lips. "Want ya," he moaned. Strainin' his zipper. Pantin' with ev'ry gentle peck Rick gave 'im. Ev'ry nibble ta his soft flesh. Breath gettin' more ragged the tighter 'is jeans got. Couldn't take it no more.

     'S like Rick read 'is mind. Like he always does. Poppin' the button a his Levi's. Wrigglin' Daryl's jeans an' boxers down 'is hips. 'Til his cock sprang out like a fuckin' Jack-in-the-box. 'N 'fore Daryl knew it Rick's lips 's on it. Soft 'n gentle. Like they was on his knee b'fore. Kissin'. Kissin'. From tip ta shaft.

     Daryl twitched an' giggled. Reelin' from the jolt runnin' up his spine. They's able ta take their time. 'N Rick sure was. Had 'im bitin' 'is lip ta keep from wakin' the neighbors. Las' thing they needed was Shane showin' up fer a noise complaint. Helluva way ta find out 'bout 'em. Wanted to scream Rick's name. Fisted the sheets 'stead. 'Til Rick jus'...stopped. "Who's teasin' now?" He huffed. Raisin' his head ta flip Rick a smile.

     "Just wanna get ya outta the rest a this," Rick tugged Daryl ta sittin' by his tee shirt collar.  Stretchin' it out. Yanked it off an' tossed it 'cross the room in one go.

     Daryl's hands 's shakin' with need. Clumsy 's fuck. Workin' Rick's buttons blindly 's he sucked onta Rick's lip. Pushed his tongue 'round 'is mouth. Feelin' out the warm, wet space as he worked his fingers. 'Soon 's he got the buttons undone Rick's shimmyin' outta it. Never breakin' their kiss. 'N they's wrestlin' ta strip eachother. Kissin' an' bangin' teeth. Bitin' lips. Rollin' 'round the bed. Tanglin' together. Breathin' eachother's air.

     Naked 'n shiverin' Daryl rolled ontop. Pressed 'imself ta Rick fer warmth. Meltin' from the feel a him. Skin on skin. Ev'ry beautiful inch a him 'gainst Daryl. Hearts boxin' eachother like they's playin' paddy cake. He wanted Rick. Wanted ta feel him close ta him like this ev'ry night. Breath ticklin' his neck. Rufflin' 'is hair.

     "Love ya," Daryl snatched Rick's hands. Threaded fingers. Pinned 'em over 'is head ta the pillow. Nipped soft kisses 'long his neck. Lickin' an' suckin' the cheap ass cologne off 'im 'till he's purrin'. Shudderin' 'neath 'im. Made Daryl wanna lap at ev'ry inch a him.

     "Love you, too," Rick curled in on Daryl. Beggin' fer more.

     Keepin' their fingers joined Daryl brought their hands down. Propped 'imself up on 'is elbows. Takin' his time ta work his lips from Rick's neck down his shoulder. Explorin' Rick's chest with 'is mouth. Smilin' at the hair ticklin' his lips. Trailed kisses over his heart. 'S poundin' jus' 's much as his. Stoppin' at Rick's nipple he took it in 'is mouth. Sucked it like a Tic Tac.

     Rick moaned. Freein' his hands ta cup the back a Daryl's head. Grippin' 'is hair. Tight. Spurred Daryl ta keep goin'. Rubbin' lazy circles over it with his tongue. Them moans 's makin' Daryl ev'ry bit 's hard 's he's makin' Rick.

     "Daryl," Rick's pullin' 'is hair now. Archin' inta him. Stiff length bobbin' 'tween 'em.

     Daryl pulled back. Crouched down. Took it in 'is mouth. Tryin' not ta ruin the moment with his teeth. Fuck 'f he knew what he's doin'. Savored the warmth a Rick 'tween 'is lips. Weren't sure what ta do with his tongue. Moved it back 'n forth over the tip 'fore takin' in 's much 's he could 'thout chokin'. Had Rick moanin' 'gain so he kep' goin'. Slow, then fast. Then slow 'gain. Swiped 'is tongue round 's often 's he could think ta. Truth be told he weren't able ta think too clear with the buzz runnin' through 'im.

     "Gonna go," Rick's voice 's hoarse. Breathy. Pattin' his shoulder ta warn 'im.

     Daryl pulled off. Pressed their bodies together. Fit his lips ta Rick's fer a kiss.  Carressed 'is cheek. Twitchin' at the warm spurt as Rick came 'gainst his belly. "Was that okay?" Ain't expected that ta be 'nough fer Rick.

     Rick stroked a hand through Daryl's hair. Relaxin' 'im. Reassurin' 'im. "Amazin'," he cooed in Daryl's ear. Reachin' down ta take Daryl's throbbin' flesh in his hand. Return the favor. Worked 'im over. "Now take me," he's beggin'.

     Daryl never wanted anythin' more in 'is whole life. Gettin' dizzy 's Rick stroked 'n tugged 'im. He's so hard when Rick lets go he's 'fraid he ain't gonna las' long 'nough. Buried his face in Rick's neck. Ticklin' 'im with his chin scruff. Only half meanin' ta. But them sweet giggles made 'im do it 'gain. Jus' ta hear 'em bubble outta him.

     Once he let Rick compose 'imself he raised up a little. Eased Rick's legs 'part. Lined 'imself up. Nudged in. Gentle as he could. Slow an' steady. Easin' inta the tight heat a him. Lettin' him adjust. Watchin' his eyes fer any sign he oughta stop. Er go slower. "So good, so good," he's mumblin' inta Rick's mouth. Senseless with the feel a Rick 'round him.

     "Don't stop," Rick ground up inta Daryl. Bringin' their foreheads together. Strokin' his back. Over them scars. 'N lovin' him anyways.

     Daryl worked 'is hips. Pulsin' in Rick. Pumpin' in 'n out. In 'n out. Eyes flutterin' 's Rick clenched 'im 'round 'is shoulders. Slidin' his hands down. Only now goin' fer 'is biceps. 'N he can't get close 'nough ta Rick. Deep 'nough inta him. Mashin' together. Burnin' up with need fer him. Fireworks 's goin' off. 'N so's Daryl. Comin' inside a him.

     "So good," Daryl's pantin'. Collapsin' on Rick after easin' out. Sweatin'. Spent.

     "Mmmm," Rick held 'im close. Tucked the blankets up over 'is shoulders. "Best dessert ever."

     "Yeah?" Daryl's breathless. From the moment. From the heat a Rick pressed inta him. From the love he has fer Rick. An' the intensity a love Rick has right back fer him. Shinin' in his eyes an' in 'is smile ev'ry time he looked at Daryl. The tenderness a his arms cradlin' him ta his chest. Rubbin' his head.

     Rick jus' snickered. "Yeah," he squeezed.

     Daryl lifted 'is head. 'Nough ta meet them baby blues. 'N they's sayin' 'I love you' with a sincerity there ain't words fer. "That mean ya don't want want no chocolate ice cream then?"

     "Wouldn't turn it down," Rick swatted his ass.

     Daryl chuckled. "Alright then, hope ya brought pajamas in that bag a yers." Though he ain't gonna mind sharin' some a his with Rick. Don't mind sharin' nothin' with Rick. 'S like they's meant ta be together. Ta share their lives 'n ev'rythin'. That bed.

     "Just boxers." Rick's blushin' now. The red a his cheeks settin' off the pink a his lips. The blue a his eyes. Fuckin' beautiful. "I was thinkin' you'd keep me warm."

     "Always," Daryl's face split with a smile. Damn cheeks's hurtin'. "I got somethin' might fit ya..."

     'Fore he could finish 'is thought he heard the front door creak open an' the lamp by the chair shatterin' on the floor. Ain't no way he'd be lucky 'nough ta be burgled. Ev'rybody knows they ain't got shit worth takin'. Merle! Fuck! He ain't seemed ta mind them datin', but ain't no tellin' what he'll do confronted with them like they's jus' done...what they jus' done. Drunk an' all. Whiskey brings out the Dixon in 'im.

     "Roxanne," Merle's croonin' that song. Drunk as a loon. Daryl don't even haveta see 'im ta know. "Ya don't haveta put on the red light." Hiccup. Somethin' else crashed ta the floor. Fuckin' broke. " 'Cuz ain't no one want yer sorry ass." Ain't singin' now. Whinin'. 'N laughin' like he oughta be in a straight jacket. Gonna be fit ta be tied 'f he sees 'em naked. In bed. Together.

     Daryl popped up off Rick's chest. Held 'is finger ta Rick's lips. Quiet. Breath catchin' like 'f he sucked in air he'd give 'em away. "Shhh," he's barely even whisperin'. Hardly containin' a giggle at Rick's wide eyes. 'Course it don' help Rick jus' sucked the finger he's got coverin' his pout. "He'll jus' pass out on the couch 'n we can sneak out." Please, please pass out.

     Rick don't say nothin'. Grinned 'n kissed 'is hand, now full on coverin' 'is face. Gave 'im reassurin' pats on 'is back. Makin' deliberate, exaggerated breaths. Remindin' Daryl ta breathe. Er pretendin' he's bein' smothered.

     "Darleena, where you at?" Merle hollered. Shit. Stumblin'. Knockin' more stuff over. But it don't break this time. Really fuckin' drunk. "Officer Friendly?" 'Fore Daryl could think ta jump up 'n lock the bedroom door it flew open. Slammin' inta the wall. Bouncin' back off the rubber stopper an' back inta Merle's face. Nearly knockin' 'im over. He jus' steadied 'imself. Hell bent on comin' in. "Officer, Officer, I'd like ta make a complaint," he's trippin' on their clothes strewn all over. An' 'is own damn feet.

     Daryl's pullin' the sheets up. Like he could fuckin' hide what they's doin'. They's scootin' ta the edge 'case they need ta make a fast get away. Merle jus' kep' comin'. Collapsed on the bed. Right fuckin' next ta them. Face next ta Rick's on the pillow. Reekin' a whiskey an' cigarrettes. Shit! Gonna be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to the lovely Bella_Monoxide for the encouragement and the great idea she gave me about Merle!


	19. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick deal with Merle after he collapsed on their bed drunk, wanting to make a complaint...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

     Daryl's old man used ta come home drunk 'n stumble inta his room all the time. No use lockin' the door. Jus' meant the beatin'd be worse when he finally knocked it down. But, no matter how drunk he was, Merle ain't never barged in b'fore.

     'N Daryl ain never moved so fast. Slidin' outta the sheets. Pullin' 'is boxers on. 'Soon 's Merle collapsed 'n hit the bed. Better 'n hittin' them. Felt blindly fer a shirt on the floor. 'Course it's Rick's white undershirt he grabbed. Fittin' 'im tighter than his black tee ever did. But 's nice. Smelled like Rick. 'N that cheap drugstore cologne a his.

     "What the fuck, Merle?" Daryl's throwin' Rick's clothes on the bed fer 'im. But he ain't movin' 's fast 's Daryl'd like. Slippin' ev'rythin' on under the sheets. Calm. 'S Daryl hotfooted it 'round the bed ta Merle. Face down 'n snorin'. Socked 'is brother 'wake by the shoulder.

     Rick's ready ta take it. Whatever gonna come their way. Have it out. "What's yer complaint?" He got outta the covers. Swung 'is legs over the bed. Sat next ta Merle. Like they ain't jus' been caught. Lookin' good in them shorts. 'N Daryl's tee. Collar stretched the fuck out so's its hangin' down a little. Makin' Daryl blush.

     Merle jus' whined. Like he's cryin' inta the pillow er somethin'. Daryl don't know what ta do. Stroked 'is back. Hoverin' over 'im. " 'S okay." Please, please be okay.

     " 'S terrible, Officer," Merle's wails 's muffled by the pillow.

     "Call me Rick," his voice 's soft. Like he's talkin' ta a lost kid. 'N he kinda was. Daryl'd been too shocked, too scared when the door flew open ta notice. Merle weren't angry like their old man'd always been. He's heartbroken. He's jus'...Merle. Like he was when they's kids. 'Fore the old bastard beat 'im inta a Dixon.

     Merle rolled 'is head 'nough ta look at 'im. " 'S terrible, Rick." He really was cryin'. Eyes bloodshot. Not jus' from drinkin'. "Roxanne c'n go fuck 'erself. Ol' Merle ain't gonna, no sir." He busted inta a fit a giggles. "No matter how big a hard on I got fer her."  Daryl don't even wanna think 'bout that. "C'n take care a m'self with m' right hand." Merle reached down under 'imself 'n jerked 'is crotch once ta make a point. 'Cept he's so drunk he's usin' 'is left.

     "What happened?" Daryl sat on the bed, too. Still rubbin' Merle's back. Like Merle used ta do fer him after things got ugly 'n Mama wouldn't hold 'im. Sayin' he's weak 'n deserved whatever Daddy dished out. But Merle was there fer him. Daryl ain't never hadda do this fer Merle b'fore. Ever. Scared the shit outta him now.

     "Witnessed me a crime," Merle's gettin' animated now.

     Rick suddenly got serious. 'F he went inta cop mode the change was subtle. 'Cuz he ain't the intimidatin' type. Like Shane. 'Less he's gotta be. Always the good cop. Protector. "What kind of crime?" He's helpin' Daryl comfort Merle now. Pattin' his back.

     Merle sputtered. Looked 'way. Buried his face in the pillow. "Fuckin' hate crime 's what it is," he sobbed. "Fuckin' bitch Roxanne," he's quiet fer so long Daryl don't think he's gonna continue. Sobbin' inta the pillow fer a bit. "Says people been talkin' 'round town. Asked me 'f m' brother's really a queer." Merle cackled, "Ya'll believe that whore?"

     Daryl's breath caught in 'is throat. They'd been so careful. Hadn't they? Eyes darted ta Rick. But he don't seem phased people's talkin'. Er he don't give a shit. "People c'n say what they's gonna," Daryl shrugged it off. Ain't nothin' keepin' him from Rick. 'Least he got love in 'is heart. Even 'f it is fer another man. 'N Rick loves 'im right back jus' 's much. Merle'd break 'is legs 'f he don't.

     Rick reached out. Touched Daryl's hand over Merle's back. Rubbed 'is thumb over it. Lockin' eyes with 'im. "I promise ya I won't let none a them hurt Daryl," he's assurin' Daryl jus' 's much 's the heap that's Merle 'tween 'em.

     "What'd ya say to 'er?" Daryl's 'fraid ta ask. 'Specially with all the whiskey he's smellin'.

     Merle huffed. "Told 'er she's sucked ev'ry dick in this county so she ain't got no right ta care my baby brother only ever sucked one." He's soundin' full a himself now. "She done fucked ev'ry man but me. 'N you's two," he added. Laughin' his fool head off. Finally composed 'imself. "Told 'er she ever talk shit 'bout ya 'gain I's gonna slap the sass right outta her mouth."

     "Merle," Daryl sighed, but he don't get ta finish.

     "You's always been the sweet one, Baby Brother, no matter how I teased ya ta toughen ya up." Merle's frantic. Tryin' ta sit. They helped 'im up. Slumpin' more 'n sittin'. Heavier 'n he looks. "You stayed kind, didn't let Daddy beat ya inta a Dixon."

     Daryl ain't never been a Dixon. Not really. Them Dixon fuckers don't even like eachother 'nough ta hang 'round together. Daddy's a mean sum'bitch. Mama was jus'...cold. 'N Merle? 'F he's bein' honest he got too much a the old man in 'im. Maybe a little bit a Mama, too. But this 's a side a Merle Daryl ain't seen since they's little.

     Merle's sputterin' 'n whinin'. "You's good people," he patted Daryl's cheek. 'Bout cried 'gain. " 'N Officer Rick," he's whisperin' 'cuz he's sittin' right there. Winked. Hangin' on Daryl. "He's good people, too." They both 'bout choked on that. "Don't deserve ta be called names, 'specially by some no-good, dick-suckin' whore."

     "No," Rick soothed. "But it ain't gonna go away." May be 2015, but they's in Georgia.

     Daryl shifted on the bed. Wrapped an arm 'round Merle. " 'S jus' talk." Been called worse. " 'Sides, we got eachother's backs."

     Merle's perkin' up. "You's funny, Darleena, got eachother's backs." Weren't tryin' ta be. Merle shook 'is head. Got serious. "Good people," he kep' repeatin'. "Good people." Pattin' their backs. Wrappin' his arms 'round their shoulders. Pullin' 'em in. Close. Bringin' their heads together. 'Fore slumpin' 'n snorin' 'gainst Rick's neck. Passed out drunk. On their bed.

     "Shit," Daryl choked out. Finally able ta breathe. "Damn near had a heart attack."

     "Coulda been worse," Rick busted up laughin'. "Coulda walked in on...things."

     They'd a never lived that down. Merle's relentless with teasin'. "C'mon, le's get 'im ta bed," Daryl grinned. They grabbed on. Hauled 'im up. "Still owe ya ice cream."


	20. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up right after the last chapter. Daryl and Rick get Merle to bed...

     Merle c'n be a real dick sometimes. 'Specially when he opens 'is mouth. Ain't got no filter. But he's always protected Daryl. From the time they's kids. Locked Daryl outta the house once when he's 'bout five. Barefoot. Cold. Mama's passed out on the couch 'n the old man was beatin' on Merle. Bad. 'N Merle musta figured ain't nothin' out there 's bad 's the shit goin' on in that house. Kep' Daryl from gettin' wailed on. That time.

     Merle knew he ain't gonna wander off. Leave 'im. Went ev'rywhere together. Even though they's ten years 'part. Daryl jus' curled up 'n cried on the porch 'til their old man finally passed out 'n Merle came ta get 'im. Comfort 'im. Even though he's the one hurtin' after all them lashes. Walkin' out on Roxanne hadda hurt, too. But he did it. Fer Daryl. Maybe even fer Rick. Startin' ta realize Rick's good fer 'im. Good ta him. Warmin' up ta a cop. Who'd a thought?

     Gettin' him ta bed weren't easy. Merle's dead drunk. Dead weight. Heavy. They's huffin' by they time they got him situated on the mattress. Them boots a his don't wanna come off. Took both a them yankin'. Rolled 'im on 'is side so's he don't choke 'f he throws up er somethin'.

     Daryl pulled the covers 'round 'im. Tuckin' 'im in. Pattin' his shoulder. "Feel bad fer 'im, ya know," he whispered. Merle was really lookin' forward ta that date. 'N maybe tryin' ta give 'em a night alone, too. Supportin' 'em in 'is own way.

     "Gonna have a hell of a hangover," Rick padded off ta the bathroom. Came back with aspirin 'n a glass a water ta leave on the nightstand.

     "C'mon, le's let 'im sleep it off," Daryl led Rick ta the kitchen. By the hand. Rubbin' his thumb over Rick's. Givin' little squeezes. Flippin' on the light he went fer the freezer. Pulled out the ice cream while Rick went fer a spoon. They's a good team. Whole fuckin' town's gonna know jus' how good now.

     Daryl hopped on the counter. Cracked open the pint. "Sorry people's talkin'," he chewed 'is thumb. Merle ain't denied they's together. Roxanne could spread that shit all over now. Fuck.

     "Why ya sorry?" Rick dug out a giant bite with a chocolate chunk. Nudged it inta Daryl's mouth. Replacin' 'is thumb. "I don't care what people think. Er what people say," he's pushin' Daryl's knees 'part. Slidin' in 'tween 'em. Scoopin' Daryl inta a tight hug. "I love you an' I aint goin' nowhere." He's rubbin' Daryl's back with the hand that ain't holdin' the spoon.

     Daryl melted inta Rick. Head on his shoulder. "I love ya, too." Needed 'im. Ta fuckin' breathe. Sucked in Rick's scent. Calmin' him. "But what 'bout work?" Cops c'n be a bunch a good ol' boys. Pricks. Stickin' together ta fuck with Rick 'f they don't like it. Don't like him no more. Jesus, the thought a that sent a chill down Daryl. "What 'bout Shane?" Daryl don't want Rick losin' friends. Outcast on the job. Specially' when he's gotta rely on 'em ta keep 'im safe.

     "Shane figured it out," Rick cooed. Voice meltin' inta his ear. "I was gonna tell ya las'night," he patted 'im, "but ya kinda jumped me 'soon 's I came in the door."

     "Psh," Daryl reached 'round. Slapped Rick's ass. "Well?" Rick's draggin' it out. Teasin' 'im.

     Rick sighed. Here it comes. "Said he's got my back." Weren't so bad. " 'Course he also threw in, 'not like you have my back'," they's both chucklin' now. "Said Lori's been plannin' our weddin'."

     Daryl's smilin' now. "She better not have me in a dress," he smirked. "I ain't gay like that." He don't mind bein' the wife. 'Long 's he's Rick's. But he ain't inta cross dressin'. He slumped 'gainst Rick some more. Sighed. "Don't think Dale'll let me go from the shop." He's mumblin' inta his shoulder. "I do good work." Ain't much, but 's the best job he ever had. Don't wanna lose it. Fuck 'f he could find nothin' else. Gotta keep the apartment. Keep Merle outta trouble.

     "Baby," Rick pulled back ta look 'im in the eye, "ain't no way he could fire ya fer that." Dug out more ice cream. Pushed the spoon ta Daryl's mouth 'gain. " 'Sides, he likes ya like a son er somethin'."

     Dale ain't got no kids. Wife died a cancer 'while back. Lonely. "Yer right," Daryl opened fer 'nother bite. "He's a nice guy." 'S good ta Daryl. Even lets Merle's shit slide. Most a the time.

     Daryl sat up straight. Snagged the spoon. Fed Rick a bite. "No shit Shane had us figured?" Ain't started treatin' 'em difer'nt. "When?"

     Rick sucked the cold outta his teeth. "He is a cop ya know," he's ribbin' Daryl. Observant. "Asked me 'bout it 'fore I came here las'night." Rick opened fer another bite. "Said he knew the first time he saw us together, though."

     "I's that obvious?" Shit. How many other people knew? Daryl don't much care. 'Long 's nothin' makes it back ta his old man. Er he's good 's dead. But ge don't even know where the fucker is no more. 'Soon 's he was old 'nough he took Merle's drugged up ass 'n pickup an' took the fuck off. Been on their own since.

     "Hey," Rick cupped Daryl's chin. Kissed 'im with chocolate lips. "It'll be okay." 'N he knew Rick ain't gonna let nothin' happen. He sure 's hell weren't neither. Always lookin' out fer Rick. Prob'ly ain't no one dumb 'nough ta fuck with a cop anyways. 'Cept a Dixon. Rick's smilin'. "I don't care who knows 'cuz now when people ask me why I'm so happy I can tell 'em it's you."

     Daryl blushed. Cheeks burnin'. "Yer so gay," he smirked. But he loved Rick talkin' 'bout feelin's 'n shit. Feelin's fer him. "An' I love ya."

     Rick grinned. That candy pink smile that twists Daryl's insides. Settin' off the butterflies. "I love ya, too."

     Ice cream turned inta beers. 'N 'fore they knew it they's up half the night. Talkin'. Laughin'. Checkin' in on Merle. Ain't nothin' no one c'n say er do ta come 'tween 'em. Fuck anyone who tries. Daryl don't care 'bout none a that. 'Long 's he's got Rick.


	21. Good Mornin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up right after the last chapter. Daryl and Rick spend the morning after getting caught together...with Merle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is still reading my fluff. Let me know what you think.

     Daryl ain't never woke up ta the smell a breakfast b'fore. Growin' up they's lucky 'f there's cereal in the house. Mama weren't much fer cookin'. One time Merle came inta some money an' took 'im ta The Waffle House. But he hadda get dressed fer that. Told the old man they's goin' huntin'. Merle took a few whacks fer comin' home with nothin'.

     Daryl's eyes fluttered open. Hadda be a dream. Smelled bacon, eggs, pancakes. Coffee. Even them hash brown patties he loves so much. Weren't Rick neither. Can't but barely cook. 'N he's snorin' 'way under Daryl. Gotta be Merle. Fuck 'f that don't beat all.

     He's rubbin' his eyes. Checkin' Rick's watch on the nightstand. Almos' two in the afternoon. Musta stayed up later 'n they thought. "Rick," he kissed 'im 'wake. 'S nice 's wakin' up ta breakfast was, wakin' up ta Rick 's pure perfection. Lovin' arms 'round 'im. Warm snuggles. Sleepy gurgles.

     "Mmhmph," Rick groaned. Rolled inta Daryl. Burrowed in. Breath ticklin' his neck.

     Daryl rubbed Rick's back. Cuddlin'. "Mornin'." Afternoon anyways. Damn them blue eyes 's beautiful first thing.

     "You sneak out an' make breakfast?" Rick's finally alert. Proppin' 'imself up on his elbow. Tracin' the faint scruff on Daryl's face with 'is thumb.

     "Nope," Daryl slipped outta bed. Already missin' Rick next ta him. Rifled the dresser fer a pair a sweats ta throw on over 'is boxers. Tossed a pair ta Rick. "Guessin' Merle's recovered." Shit, 's late 's it is he'd had 'nough time.

     Rick crawled outta bed groggily. Slipped on the pants Daryl tossed 'im. They's hangin' a little low 'n he let Daryl fuss at 'em. Tyin' the strings so's they don't fall down. "Think he'll remember las'night?"

     Daryl shrugged. "Le's go see." 'N Rick took his hand so's they could head out. Together. Like they did ev'rythin'.

     Merle's lookin' like hell. Pourin' a shot a somethin' in 'is coffee. Chuggin' down aspirin. "Well, 'f it ain't the lovebirds," he cackled. Voice gruff from wha's left a his hangover.

     Daryl sat at the table. Takin' the rickety chair. "Ya look like shit," he chewed 'is thumb. Unable ta make eye contact with 'is brother. "How ya feelin'?"

     " 'Bout 's good 's I look," Merle dished up plates while Rick went fer coffee. Hangin' back outta the way. Givin' Merle space. But he don't think twice 'fore steppin' up 'n pourin' Merle a refill.

     Merle refilled the shot a Jack, too. "Ain't never goin' back ta that shithole tavern," he spat his words like they's poison in 'is mouth. Dealt out plates a greasy breakfast. Always said that's the best cure fer drinkin' too much. Collapsed in a chair. Hangin' over 'is food like he ain't sure 'f he's ready ta stomach it yet.

     Rick sat next ta Daryl. Scooted in close. Kep' quiet. Sippin' coffee. Threadin' his fingers in Daryl's. Warm from 'is cup.

     Daryl squeezed Rick's hand. Dug inta the pile a food. Glad ta have somethin' ta keep 'im from havin' ta talk. Starvin' anyways.

     "Now, gentlemen," Merle sat his flask on the table. Meant business. "We's gonna have us a little chat." Looked 'em each in the eye. Cranin' 'is neck ta meet Daryl's. "Man ta man," he hesitated fer a second, "ta man."

     Rick snickered. 'Bout choked on his coffee. 'Til Merle clarified the talk's gonna be 'bout rules. Then he's hangin' his head. Like Daryl. "Of course," Rick's voice's so soft prob'ly only Daryl heard it. Merle don't listen anyway.

     "First," Merle's voice's like glass breakin'. 'N Daryl went fer the flask. Loaded up his 'n Rick's coffees. Preparin' fer the shit ta hit the fan. "I know this 's yer place, Baby Brother, but when I moved in there's this little rule 'bout overnight guests." That was fer Merle. Keep 'im from bringin' skanks home all the time. " 'Course," Merle looked right at Rick. Stared 'im down. " 'F ya lived here, now that'd be difern't."

     Daryl's breath caught in 'is throat. "Ya mean it?" Fuck 'f he don't want it so bad it hurt. Never havin' ta let Rick go at night. Never havin' ta sleep in that cold bed 'lone 'gain. Always together.

     Merle shoveled half 'is food onta Daryl's plate. 'Specially them hash browns. "Hell, 'f he makes ya happy I'll even help ya move 'is thangs." He's teasin' Rick with 'thangs' but ain't makin' fun. The difference ain't lost on either one a them.

     Daryl's huggin' Rick. Blabbin' 'bout drawers he could clear out fer 'im 'n shit. Gettin' another set a keys made. Jesus, he's bein' a fuckin' girl. But Merle don't even call 'im Darleena er nothin'. Jus' let 'im babble on fer a bit. Have 'is moment. 'Fore addin', "I'll let m' brother fill ya in on the rest a the rules...ya know, debrief ya." He's snickerin' like a damn fool. Proud a himself. "Guess he done that already, though!" Can't stop chucklin'. Grabbed 'is head like it's gonna fall off er somethin'. "Did ya catch what I did there? 'S so funny I's makin' m' head hurt."

     Daryl jus' lunged at 'is brother 'cross the table. Huggin' his neck. Caught ev'rythin' Merle done. Not jus' the joke.


	22. Out In The Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters details what happens after people start to figure out Daryl and Rick are a couple. Some people are not too nice, so be forewarned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think you might be triggered by anything involving physical harassment or worse please do not read beyond the part where Daryl walks out of the Piggly Wiggly market. I really didn't want this to happen, but some people are just too narrow minded and can't see love as love...

     Roxanne musta used 'er mouth fer more'n suckin' dicks. Blabbin' shit all over town. People's starin'. 'N crossin' the street. So's they don't gotta share the sidewalk with Daryl. Whisperin'. Ain't nothin' new. 'S what they done when him 'n Merle first rolled inta town years 'go. Got all kinda stares 'n people treated 'em like they's bums. 'N they was. Homeless. 'Til Dale took 'em in. Gave 'em jobs an' let 'em stay at the shop fer a bit while they got back on their feet after runnin' 'way.

     But these people know Daryl now. Know he does good work. Know he's tryin' ta do right by 'is brother. Keep 'im from endin' up back in jail. Er turnin' out like their old man. They fuckin' know him. 'N they's still avoidin' 'im. 'Cuz now they know he's with Rick.

     Fuck 'f Daryl cares. He's got Rick. 'S ev'rythin'. Don't need nothin' else. No one else. Don't even mind the way people scatter 'n look 'way soon 's he walks inta the Piggly Wiggly. Fuckin' cigarettes ain't hardly worth it. Maybe he'll jus' fuckin' quit. Don't give a shit when the old biddy mannin' the till closes 'er line jus' 's he steps up. Slammin' her sign down on the conveyor with a glare. Like his money ain't no good er some shit. Like he ain't no good.

     Had half a mind ta throw them fuckin' cheap ass generics in her face. But that ain't who he is. Gonna haveta send Merle ta get 'em. He's turnin' on 'is heel ta leave when he sees Maggie runnin' up ta the other register.

     "I'll ring ya up over here, Daryl," she's flashin' 'im a smile. Sincere even. Big green eyes full a...kindness.

     "Thanks," he handed 'er the money. She don't even try ta avoid touchin' 'im er nothin'. " 'Preciate it." Tried ta smile back. But he don't have it in 'im.

     "Always good ta see ya," she hands him the receipt.

     Normally he don't take it. But, las' thing he needs 's fer people ta 'cuse 'im a stealin' them cigarettes. Fuckers all look like they's waitin' fer him ta fuck up. Give 'em an excuse ta pounce.

     All a them. Starin' at 'im. 'N through 'im. Mrs. Robinson from down the street who's cat he got outta the tree las' month. Old Joe Beamis who ain't but barely get 'nough Social Security ta live off'n so's Daryl paid the fifteen dollars 'n odd cents he's short on his groceries in this very fuckin' store not two days 'go. Fifteen dollars he ain't hardly able ta spare neither.

     Soon 's he's out the door he's lightin' up. Nerves 's rattled. Shit like that's part a bein' a Dixon. Now they's dragged Rick inta it. 'N he don't like that. Ain't nothin' wrong with lovin' someone. 'Bout smoked the shit outta his cigarette on the way back ta work when things really went ta hell.

     "What the fuck d'ya think yer doin'?" Some dumb kid got in 'is face. 'Bout nineteen er twenty. Scrawny. Brave 'nough with 'is cronies backin' 'im up.

     "Smokin'," Daryl blew 'is breath out. In the guy's face. Hard not ta with the little shit standin' so close. " 'S a free country las' I checked." 'Course 's Georgia. 'N they's pretty close ta the backwoods.

     The kid jus' stepped closer. 'N all 'is friends closed in. "Ain't what I'm talkin' 'bout." Never is.

     Five on one ain't exactly a fair fight. Daryl don't wanna hurt no one. 'Specially kids. Jus' wants ta go back ta work. Live a quiet life. With the man he loves. "Look," Daryl puffed the cigarette. Heatin' up the cherry. 'S the only weapon he's got. "I ain't lookin' fer trouble."

     'Parently they was. Next thing he knew he's seein' stars. Don't know where that cigarette butt ended up. His butt's on the ground. Shook 'is head ta clear it 'fore tryin' ta stand. Un-fuckin'-believable. One a them fuckers pushed 'im back down by 'is shoulders. 'Nother one kicked 'is back.

     He don't wanna fight. Beatin' up on a couple a kids. Don't wanna end up in jail. Never seein' Rick 'gain 'cept through bars. So he took it. Curled up. Protectin' 'is head. Made 'imself small like they's his old man wailin' on 'im. 'N took it. Heard tires screechin'. Great. More assholes ta join the lynchin'.

     "Hey," a voice squeaked. 'Nother kid poppin' outta the car. Leavin' it in the street. Runnin'. Door open an' rollin' 'thout the parkin' break. "You think you're so tough, all of you ganging up on one person?" This kid sure thinks he's tough. Takin' 'em all on. Don't sound tough, though. Daryl can't look up. Don't wanna boot in the face. All he sees 's red low tops runnin' up an' the kid's screamin', "Get the hell outta here!"

     'N them fuckers do. 'Parently the kid's swingin' a baseball bat 'round. Dropped it next ta Daryl with a clunk an' it rolled off. "Jeez, you okay?" The kid bent down ta help Daryl up. "I'm Glenn, by the way."

     "Pleasure," Daryl winced as Glenn dragged 'im ta the bench 'long the sidewalk. "Thanks," he tried ta touch 'is eye, but it erupted in pain 'gain. "Ya always carry a baseball bat?"

     Glenn's in his face. Checkin' him out. Eyes 's wide 'n Daryl figures his shiner mus' look somethin' awful. "Well," Glenn forced Daryl's head back fer a better look. Thankfully he don't try ta touch nothin' else. "You never know who you're gonna run into delivering pizzas. 'Specially at night."

     By now the car'd rolled inta the curb. Ten feet down. Good thing ain't no one parked there. "Shit," Glenn took off after it. Turned off the ignition.

     Dale's crossin' the street. Comin' back from the coffee shop. Likes ta treat 'em once in awhile. Knows the coffee they got in the break room's shit. Good guy ta work fer. "Jesus," he dropped the drinks all over the sidewalk. Ran up ta Daryl. "What happened?"

     "Nothin'," Daryl tried ta hide 'is face. " 'M fine." Ain't nothin' keepin' him from Rick. Those five guys ain't got nothin' on his old man. He can take it.

     Glenn's back at 'is side. "Five guys jumped him." Kid's got a big mouth.

     "I'm calling the cops," Dale's sittin' next ta Daryl. Arm 'round 'im. 'N Daryl don't even know why but his eyes 's burnin'. Chest's hurtin'. Can't breathe. Needed Rick.

     "Already did," Glenn sat on Daryl's other side. Arm 'round 'im, too. Guess there's still a few good people left.

     Sure 'nough sirens 's wailin' an' the cruiser pulls up. Fuck. Rick's flyin' out 'fore Shane even stops the car. "Are you okay?" Rick's swoopin' in like a mother hen. Kneelin' down 'front a him. Brushin' his hair back. Tryin' ta assess the damage. Fingers 's so gentle they don't even hurt 'round his eye. Touchin' him like he's made a glass. "Are. You. Okay?" Rick kep' repeatin'.

     Daryl blinked. With his good eye. 'S Rick said it 'gain. Finally realized 's 'cuz he ain't answered yet. Couldn't get his mouth ta work. Nodded 'n buried his face in Rick's neck. Sniffin' fer his cologne. Reassurin' himself he's really there. Felt the tears comin'.

     Shane's breathin' hard. Loomin' over Rick. Hands on 'is belt. Pacin'. "Any y'all standin' 'round seen what happened ya better step forward now." He's barkin' like a dog. "Ya stood here 'n watched, ya better tell me what ya saw."

     Glenn cleared 'is throat. Spoke up. "I know who one of them was, John Grover." Patted Daryl's back 'fore goin' over ta Shane. "I know where he lives...just delivered a pizza there the other night."

     Shane took over. Lettin' Rick see ta Daryl. 'N he's grateful. Needed him. Dale even moved off ta give his statement. Mostly ta let 'em have a minute alone. He ain't seen shit happen.

     "Baby," Rick's cooin'. Rubbin' Daryl's back. "Did they hurt ya anywhere else?" His voice's soft 's the kisses he's plantin' on Daryl's forehead. 'N Daryl don't even care who sees. Needed them kisses. Needed Rick.

     "Woulda 'f that kid ain't a jumped in." His voice 's shaky. Kid's got some balls.

     Rick slipped inta Glenn's vacant seat. Cradled him in his arms. Daryl could feel Rick's chest puffin' like he'd run a marathon 'stead a jus' from the car ta the bench. "I saw ya an'..." Rick's chokin' now. "I couldn't bear if they..." Couldn't even finish. "I love ya an' I'm so sorry."

     "Hey," Daryl clutched him. "I ain't havin' second thoughts." Rick's arms 's tight 'round 'im. Calmin' him. " 'M sorry they's stupid," his voice seemed like it don't wanna come out, "but I ain't sorry 'bout us."

     "I'm gonna take ya home," Rick soothed. "Ya can give yer statement later."

     Daryl nodded. Don't wanna go back ta the shop. Face Merle. He'd go crazy. Prob'ly wanna do somethin' stupid. Get 'imself in trouble. But Daryl's got work ta do. Pilin' up. "Don't wanna let Dale down, though."

     Dale musta heard 'is name. Sidled up ta them. "Son," Dale patted his shoulder, "why don't you let Rick take you home?" Weren't gonna put up a fuss 'long 's he's offerin' ta let 'im off. "I'll talk to Merle, alright?"

     "Thanks," Rick answered fer 'im. They both helped 'im up. Damn, he ain't even realized how sore he was. Them kids musta got in a few good kicks. Assholes.

     Rick eased Daryl inta the passenger seat a the patrol car. Air conditionin' felt good 's he sat there. Lettin' Rick fuss over 'im. Dig a water bottle outta the glove box. Cracked it open fer 'im. "Here, Baby," he made 'im drink. Pulled out the first aid kit. Tossed shit all over 'til he found the cold pack. Mashed it 'round ta activate it. Passed it ta Daryl.

     "Thanks," he held it 'gainst his eye. Leanin' inta the seat. Quiet fer a bit. Chewin' 'is thumb while Rick hunkered down by the door. Rubbin' 'is knees.  'Specially over the hole in 'em. Waitin' fer him ta speak. "Happened so fast," Daryl finally broke the silence.

     "Shane'll take care a them," Rick assured 'im. Daryl weren't sure 'f he meant arrest 'em er rough 'em up. Prob'ly a little a both. "I wanna take care a you." Rick reached 'round. Buckled 'im in. Turned the radio down so's it stopped squawkin'. "Backup's here. Gonna let Shane know we're headed out, 's that okay?"

     Daryl nodded. Lettin' Rick tend ta him. Ain't never had no one so concerned 'bout him b'fore. Felt good. Even though his eye's puffy an' hurt like a bitch.

     "Ya need anythang 'fore I go talk ta him?" Rick kissed 'is cheek. Sighin' inta his ear.

     "Need ya ta know I love ya," Daryl choked on the lump in 'is throat. "An' ain't nothin' gonna change that er scare me off." Not a beatin'. Nothin'.

     Rick rubbed Daryl's head. "Yer my breath, my life," he sucked Daryl's lips. Like he's tryin' ta use 'im ta breathe. "I love ya, too an' I will always be here fer you." His kiss was soft. Sweet. "Ain't nothin' er no one gonna scare me off neither."


	23. Deliver Us From Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hated leaving things where they were last chapter with poor Daryl injured so this update is a little earlier than most. This picks up after the last chapter. Rick takes Daryl home to look after him after he was jumped by some dumbass kids.

     Top floor apartments 's the best. Ain't gotta listen ta the people 'bove ya trompin' 'round like a herd a elephants. 'N them stairs ta the second floor ain't bad. 'Less ya jus' had the shit kicked outta ya by a buncha dumb kids. Ain't nothin' Daryl couldn't handle. 'Specially with Rick at 'is side. Supportin' him. Arms 'round 'im. Gentle 's c'n be.

     "Take yer time," Rick soothed. Musta seen him wincin' at the sight a them stairs. "I got ya."

     Daryl sighed. Heavier 'n he meant ta. Should be able to take them fuckers two at a time. Get ta the top like nothin'. Shoulda been able ta take them asshole kids two at a time, too. But he don't regret holdin' back. 'Cuz he's here now. Holdin' Rick. 'Stead a in jail fer beatin' the shit outta their sorry asses like he coulda.

     "I know ya always got me," Daryl got 'is foot workin'. Raised it ta the first step. Dropped his head on Rick's shoulder. Let him do the liftin'. 'S the one thing in 'is life he c'n count on. Rick bein' there fer him. Lovin' him. "Got ya, too," he mumbled inta Rick's neck. Damn 'f there ain't nothin' he wouldn't do fer Rick. Bruises, puffy eye 'n all.

     Took ferever ta get ta the top. But they made it. Together. 'N Rick seemed bent on leadin' Daryl ta the bedroom. Stoppin' only fer aspirin an' water. Daryl don't even put up a fuss. Lyin' down a bit might be jus' what he needs. 'Least 'till Merle comes bustin' in.

     Rick don't say a thing. Don't haveta. 'S like they could communicate with their eyes. Their touch. Undressed Daryl. Slow 'n careful. Kissin' ev'ry scar he has. An' ev'ry bruise he jus' got. Helped 'im inta his favorite pajamas. A pair a Rick's old Police Academy sweats. Eased 'im onta the bed. Tucked 'im in. 'Fore takin' off 'is uniform. Put on a matchin' pair a pants. Crawled in ta snuggle. Draped over 'im. Protective.

     "Good ta be home," Daryl broke the silence. Eyes closed. Lettin' Rick's fingers rubbin' his head lull him ta sleep. Even 'f it is only three in the afternoon. "Good ta be with ya."

     Rick burried his face in Daryl's neck. Still strokin' his messed up hair. "Bein' with you's what I live for." Rick snatched Daryl's hand off 'is chest. Squeezed it. "I love you."

     Daryl tried ta roll over. Groaned. Rick's right there. Helpin'. Don't even gotta ask. Eased 'im on 'is side so's they's belly ta belly. Nose ta nose. Sharin' eachother's breath. "Love ya, too." Daryl got his lips workin'. Wanted ta say it. Eye ta eye.

     Daryl don't 'member fallin' 'sleep. But 's the best sleep a his life. In Rick's arms. Safe. Don't dream 'bout Roxanne whisperin' secrets all over town. Er dumb shit kids with heavy ass boots tryin' ta kick 'im senseless. Er how Mrs. Robinson down the street prob'ly won't even want 'im near her cat no more. Even 'f it does get stuck in a tree. Don't even dream a how his old man'd be tellin' 'im he deserved ev'ry bruise them assholes gave 'im.

     Dreamed a Rick. Keepin' 'im warm 'n safe. By his side. Never leavin'. Never lookin' down on him. Dreamed a Dale sittin' on one side a him on that bench. Glenn on the other. Like ain't nothin' wrong with 'im. 'Cuz there ain't. 'N Maggie. Smilin' at 'im. Like nothin' changed. 'Cuz ain't nothin' did.

     Next thing he knows there's a hand brushin' hair outta his face. Ain't Rick's. Ain't near 's gentle. 'S Merle. Sittin' on the bed. Next ta them. "Shhh," Merle patted Daryl's cheek. "Jus' checkin' m' baby brother's okay."

     Daryl blinked. Couldn't see outta either eye half drowsy. " 'M fine." His voice's gruff with sleep. Tryin' not ta wake Rick. "Been beat worse." But Merle knew that. Seen it.

     "I hate what they did ta ya," Merle shook 'is head. Shifted beside 'em. "Hate why they did it." Ain't no one ever said life's fair.

     "Hey," Daryl buried 'is face back in Rick's shoulder. "Ain't ya s'posed ta be workin'?" Dale's gonna lose customers 'thout no one workin'.

     "Dale told me ta give you's two a little time alone," he cackled like he thought Dale meant fer sex, "then he gimme the rest a the afternoon off."

     Rick stirred. Rubbin' his eyes. "Hey, Merle," he yawned. Sittin' up. Careful not ta jostle Daryl. Er bump any sore spots. "Time is it?"

     "Time ta eat," Daryl let Rick 'n Merle help 'im sit up. Fuss over 'im. Pulled the covers up ta his chin. " 'M starvin'."

     Rick swung his legs outta bed. Grabbin' a tee shirt fer Daryl. Easin' it over 'is head. His eye. Dressin' him like a doll. 'Fore pullin' on his own undershirt. "I can do us up some bacon an' eggs."

     Merle jumped ta his feet. "I's thinkin' a gettin' takeout from that Chinaman down the street." Better 'n burnt eggs. " 'S on me, Bro."

     Daryl slitted his eyes. " 'F ya say so." Merle ain't never paid fer nothin' on 'is own b'fore. Musta really felt fer 'im.

     Daryl let Rick get 'im inta the livin' room. Ease 'im onta the couch. Waitin' fer Merle ta rifle the junk drawer in the kitchen fer the menu. They's all sitttin' down ta figure it out when the doorbell rang. Rick popped up ta answer it. Hand on 'is hip. Ready ta send 'em packin' 'f they's there ta cause trouble.

     "Oh, hey...Officer." 'S jus' Glenn. 'N Maggie. 'N a stack a pizza boxes.

     "Well," Merle piped up from the couch beside Daryl, "we's jus' thinkin' Chinese." Snickered 'till he got Daryl's elbow in 'is ribs.

     "I'm Korean," Glenn sighed. Like he's been hearin' it 'is whole life. "Anyway...I hope this isn't illegal or anything, but I got your address from work." Kid shrugged. Seemed nervous 'till Rick relaxed 'is cop stance. "Thought maybe you wouldn't feel like cooking tonight." His smile's wide. Apologetic. "So I wanted to bring these by on my way home."

     Maggie stepped out from behind the tower a boxes. "We jus' wanna make sure Daryl's okay." Her face's bright. Sincere.

     "Thanks," Rick took the pizzas. Bitin' his lip like he's tryin' ta find the words ta say. "Fer everything ya did today...I mean, if ya hadn't-"

     Glenn waved 'im off. "It was nothing." Was ev'rythin'.

     Daryl forced 'imself up. Padded ta the door. Looked Glenn in the eye. "Thanks, man." Ain't never been good with words an' shit. Feelin's. "Why don't ya come in?" Plenty a food. "Ya brought 'nough fer an army."

     Maggie beamed. Always been sweet ta him at the Piggly Wiggly. "We brought beer, too." Couple a six packs.

     "I'm in love," Merle swooped in. Snagged the beer. Leerin' at it like a cheap screw he couldn't wait ta fondle. Crackin' one open fer each a them 'fore they even sat down.

     "Have a seat," Rick ushered 'em ta the kitchen table. Set the pizzas down. Eased Daryl inta a chair. Went fer the plates while Daryl introduced Glenn 'n Maggie ta Merle. Rick's constantly lookin' over at Daryl. Makin' sure he's okay. With the pain. With Merle. With company. But Daryl don't mind none of it.

     "So," Merle collapsed inta the rickety chair, "you's the Chinaman saved m' brother?" Took a swig a beer. Slumpin' back. Least he don't put 'is feet on the table.

     Glenn jus' smiled. Good kid. "He's Korean," Daryl corrected.

     "Whatever," Merle burped. Went fer more pizza. "You's okay in m' book," he raised 'is beer ta Glenn. "Wherever you's from."

     "To Glenn," Rick joined in. Rubbin' Daryl's thigh under the table. "Fer savin' the love of my life."

     "And my favorite customer," Maggie chimed in. Smilin' at Daryl. Like she fuckin' meant ev'ry word.

     Daryl blushed. "Ya'll tryin' ta make me cry today?" He teased. Klinkin' bottles with ev'ryone. "Best go easy on me, only got one eye."

     Rick kissed Daryl's cheek. Dished 'im up more pizza. Lookin' after 'im. Dinner was nice. Makin' friends. Glenn 'n Maggie's good people. Nice ta know they's got a few people on their side. Even Merle's havin' a good time. Behavin' 'imself. 'S much 's Merle can.

     "So," Merle leaned 'cross the table. Lookin' right at Glenn. "Who's that sweet little thing always answers the phone when I call in m' order?" Winked at 'im. Like they's lifelong friends. "She 's good lookin' 's she sounds? Bet she's blonde."

     "Beth?" Glenn choked on 'is food. Kep' eatin' so's he don't haveta talk.

     "She's my sister," Maggie knocked back the last a her beer. Silence overtakin' the room 'till she slammed the bottle down. "My daddy'd break yer legs ya so much as look at 'er." She laughed at Merle's wide eyes. "But I won't tell."

     "That how ya met?" Daryl chewed a bite. Changin' the subject. "At the pizza place?"

     Glenn piped up, "She came in to pick up Beth and..."

     Maggie finished fer 'im, "We've been together ever since." She giggled an' kissed Glenn's nose. Makin' his face turn red. 'Course that coulda been the beer. "How'd ya'll meet?"

     Daryl let Rick tell it. "I's out on Gallagher Road an' broke down." Rick's smile split his face. Makin' Daryl turn red now. "He came 'n rescued me." Rick pulled Daryl in close. "An' I knew the minute he slid outta that tow truck he was the one fer me."

     Daryl nuzzled Rick's side. "Love at first sight." Meant ta be. "Hit it off right away, but soon 's I got 'is car runnin' thought I'd never see 'im 'gain." He picked at a hangnail. "Looked me up at the shop an' brought me doughnuts, though."

     "Hey," Rick squeezed Daryl's knee. "Told ya I'd be seein' ya, didn't I?" Rick's eyes 's soft. Crinklin' at the sides with 'is grin. "Weren't gonna let ya get away."


	24. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping back in time a little bit..Daryl and Rick want to hang out, but Merle is camped out at Daryl's apartment so they decide to go to Rick's place. Rick, having recently moved from Atlanta is currently living with his parents...

     Meetin' Rick's parents ain't s'posed ta be nervewrackin'. Ain't like they know they's a couple. 'N Daryl don't want Rick tellin' 'em neither. Even though they's gotta be good people ta raise a fine man like Rick. 'S why he don't want 'em ta know. Good family's worth keepin'.

     Daryl ain't had shit fer family. 'Cept Merle. 'N he don't want Rick losin' his. 'N 'f they's kind like Rick, Daryl don't wanna lose 'em neither.

     Standin' on the porch his palms 's sweatty. Heart's racin'. In 'is throat. Chokin' 'im. Gonna pass out. Clingin' ta Rick like a wet tee shirt. Chewin' his thumb 'til its bleedin'. Kep' repeatin' their names in 'is head. Ray 'n Donna. Ray 'n Donna. Willin' himself ta 'member.

     "Relax," Rick stole a quick kiss givin' Daryl a heart attack. Shoved the key in the door. "They won't bite," he's all smiles. Twistin' the knob. "Promise."

     Daryl 'bout fainted. Grabbed Rick's hand. Stoppin' 'im from goin' in. "What 'f they don't like me?" Lotta people don't like Dixons on principle. 'N Daryl don't blame 'em. Buncha assholes. But he wanted this ta work. Bad.

     "What's not ta love?" Rick's dead serious. The sincerity a his voice had Daryl blushin'. Hangin' his head 's the door flew open.

     Rick's mom...Dee? Dianne? Fuck. Fuck. Donna! That's it. Donna's at the door. Musta heard 'em pull up. Bike's noisy 's hell.

     She's all smiles. Lookin' all sweet with 'er apron on. Like a grandma. Only she don't have the wrinkles er gray hair. "Hello, boys." Even 'er voice 's sweet. Soft.

     Daryl can't move. Fuckin' glued ta the porch. Don't wanna fuck it up. Rick's hand 's suddenly in the small a his back. Nudgin' 'im forward. Gently. Inta the house. "Mom," Rick's sayin', "this is my -"

     Daryl suddenly got his shit together. Sprung inta action. Cuttin' Rick off 'fore he said boyfriend. "Daryl," came out like a squeak. No sense mentionin' Dixon. Cheeks burnin'. Wiped 'is hands on 'is jeans 'fore offerin' a shake. "Pleased ta meet ya." Finally got control a his voice.

     Donna stared at 'is hand stuck out like he's a leper er some shit. 'Course it's the one he just been gnawin' on. She pushed past it. Fer a hug a all things. Kissin' his cheek even. "So nice to finally meet you. Rick's always goin' on 'bout ya."

     Now Rick's blushin'. "Mom," he whined. Poutin'. Sexy 's fuck.

     "You gotta meet Ray," Donna's beamin'. Marchin' Daryl inta the livin' room. By the hand. Chewed thumb 'n all. "Ray," she shook 'im from 'is nap in the lounge chair, "meet the nice boy that jumped yer son."

     Daryl choked. 'F he weren't red b'fore he was now. "Uh," he stammered. Don't know what ta say.

     "Do ya hear yerself?" Ray's swattin' his wife's ass. Playfully. "Don't listen to her, son," he's goin' on. Took Daryl a second ta realize he's talkin' ta him 'n not Rick. His old man ain't never even called 'im that. "She's always puttin' her foot in 'er mouth." She don't know the half 'f it.

     "This is Daryl," Rick's at his side. Like always. Grin on 'is face. Like he's showin' off a new car. Arm 'round his shoulders. "My b-"

     Daryl elbowed Rick. Finished fer 'im. "Best friend." Boyfriend, best friend, both's true. Ain't like he's lyin'.

     "Well," Ray stood up. He's a big man. Like Merle. Only not intimidatin'. "If yer half as good as m' boy talks ya up ta be, yer alright by me." He patted Daryl's shoulder where he could get through Rick's arm over it.

     Daryl's gettin' dizzy from the attention. 'S nice. But he don't know what ta say. Ain't never been good at small talk. Prob'ly jus' sound like a dumb hick 'f he starts talkin' 'bout huntin'. Er fixin' cars. Rick's readin' him like a book. Sweepin' 'im up. Whiskin' 'im off ta the stairs. "We're gonna watch a movie in my room."

     "You eaten yet?" Ray clasped a hand on each a their shoulders. Stoppin' 'em.

     Rick jumped ta the rescue 'gain. "Prob'ly gonna walk down ta that place on the corner in a bit." Told Daryl earlier they got good burgers.

     "Nonsense," Donna's shooin' 'em ta the kitchen. "I got a chicken 'n potatoes comin' outta the oven an' yer havin' that." Fer a sweet ol' gal she sure meant business.

     Rick looked ta Daryl fer approval. Woulda made excuses at the slightest hint he don't wanna. But he kinda did. Them potatoes 'n chicken's smellin' good. Little rosemary. 'N Parmesan. "Don't wanna intrude," Daryl ain't puttin' up much 'f a fuss. Don't gotta twist his arm ta eat. 'Specially home cookin'.

     She sat 'em down 'n Rick don't waste time scootin' thigh ta thigh 's she dished 'em up heaps. 'S ev'ry bit 's good 's it smelled, too. Daryl stuffed 'imself silly. Had two cinnamon rolls ontop a that. They's homemade. 'N Donna insisted on the second one.

     Conversation was easy, too. They's fascinated 'bout turkey huntin'. Ray's got a couple a squirrels he'd sure like Daryl ta get rid a. Stew them fuckers up. Donna wants ta know jus' how he'd flavor that. Mostly they's interested in how they met. Hit it off so good.

     "It's like it was meant ta be," Rick patted Daryl's leg under the table. Lettin' his hand rub up 'n down 'is thigh. 'F Ray 'n Donna notice they don't show it.

     Daryl's holdin' his breath. But they ain't lashin' out. Jumpin' up ta kick his ass out er nothin'. "Sure was meant ta be," Daryl can't hold back a smile. Splittin' his face. "Best thing ta ever happen ta me." Couldn't stop from blurtin' it out. Blushed 'gain. Sipped coffee ta keep from sayin' nothin' else he ain't s'posed ta. Waved off a third cinnamon roll Donna's nudgin' toward 'is plate. Barely gonna be able ta get the rest a the coffee down.

     Donna patted Daryl's arm. "Well, we're sure glad our Rick has a friend like you," she winked. Daryl weren't sure what ta make a that. "We've never seen him so happy."

     "It's true," Rick's smilin'. Pattin' Daryl's other arm. Standin' up ta clear the table.

     Daryl shook 'is head. Ain't never made no one happy b'fore. 'S a nice feelin'. Knowin' other people could see it. 'Long 's they can't tell jus' how close they is. "C'n I help ya with the dishes?" Daryl offered. Changin' the subject. Gettin' good at it.

     "Nonsense," Donna tutted. "You boys go on an' do whatever it is young people do these days." That left it wide open.

     "C'mon," Rick's helpin' 'im up. A little too handsy ta be inconspicuous. But Daryl don't mind. He's so full ain't no way he'd a got up on 'is own. 'N ain't nobody seem ta notice Rick took 'im by the hand 's they's slippin' outta the kitchen.

     Rick's room 's clean. Organized. 'N Daryl can't help but think they'd be perfect livin' together. Rick takin' care a most a the cleanin' while he did the cookin'. Grocery shoppin' together. Like a real couple.

     "Ain't never ate so much 'n m' life," Daryl collapsed onta Rick's bed with a groan. Slumpin' 'gainst the headboard. Toed off 'is work boots. Tried ta get comfortable.

     Rick closed the door softly. Lockin' it. Sat on the edge a the bed. Adjusted pillows fer Daryl while he's wrigglin' 'round. Fussin'. "Means she likes ya," he pulled off his boots, too. Climbed in. Rubbin' Daryl's food bulge 'fore settlin' in. Snugglin' up. Careful not ta squeeze too hard.

     "What's that say 'bout you then?" Daryl huffed. Teasin'. Pullin' Rick in fer a kiss. "How come ya stay so skinny? Don't she like ya?"

     "Hah, she loves me plenty," Rick smirked. Nuzzlin' Daryl's neck. Nippin' at ev'ry freckle 'long his shoulder. "Really took a shine to ya, though. Wish ya'd let me tell 'em 'bout us," he's poutin'. Them pink lips plumpin'. Beggin' ta be kissed.

     Daryl swivelled 'is head. 'Bout all he could move after eatin' so much. Locked eyes with Rick. "What 'f they ain't fine with it?" He's poutin' now. "Don't want ya losin' 'em." Sucked Rick's lips inta his mouth. Hushin' any debate.

     Rick don't seem ta mind. "Mmm," he's cooin'. Shiftin' 'round. Makin' them springs creak.

     "Shh," Daryl giggled. "Bed's fuckin' loud," he's mumblin' inta Rick's mouth. Ain't gettin' 'way with nothin' on that. Held Rick in place 's they made out. Don't need no one checkin' on the noise.

     "Door's locked," Rick whispered. Pullin' back with the slightest whine from them springs. He's poppin' the button on Daryl's jeans. Silently a course. 'N when Daryl tries ta protest he jus' puts a finger ta his lips. Shushin' him. "Thought ya didn't want 'em ta hear ya," he's pullin' them jeans down.

     "Rick Grimes," Daryl tries to scold 'im in a whisper. Teasin'. Came out more like he's havin' a chokin' fit er some shit. "Not here," he whined, though, God he wanted it. "Not when they's downstairs." This prob'ly ain't what Donna had in mind sendin' 'em off on their own.

     Rick kep' pullin' on them jeans. Despite Daryl's exaggerated eye rolls. Down ta his ankles now. "Not gonna do nothin' ya don't want, ever," he slipped 'em off. Folded 'em neatly. Went fer the dresser. Pulled out a couple a old pairs a his Police Academy sweats. "Just thought we could get more comfortable fer the movie."

     Daryl sighed. Let Rick haul 'im up so's he could slip inta them. They's a little tight 'round 'is ass, but Rick seemed ta like that. "Fine," he pretended ta be put out. Felt nice wearin' his clothes. Sharin' shit. "But this don't mean I'm stayin' the night." Fuck 'f he could fight it. They's meant ta be together. But he don't wanna ruin nothin' fer Rick 'n his family.

     'Fore he knew it 's after two in the mornin' 'n they ain't run outta shit ta talk 'bout. Gigglin' 'n whisperin'. Never even made it ta the movie. Tangled together on their sides. Nose ta nose. Belly ta belly. In matchin' sweats. Like an old married couple. 'N Daryl don't want it ta end. But he's sleepy. "Best be goin'," he sighed. Gettin' late.

     Rick's poutin' fer real now. Pressin' their foreheads together. "Stay with me, Baby." He's runnin' his hand up 'n down Daryl's arm. Turnin' him ta jelly. "I wanna fall asleep in yer arms."

     "Don't ever wanna leave ya," Daryl soothed 'im. Rubbin' his back. "But ain't no way they's not gonna figure out 'bout us 'f I stay." Even 'f that bed weren't creaky 's fuck Ray 'n Donna'd put two 'n two together 'f Daryl sat down ta breakfast with 'em.

     Rick squeezed 'im close. Felt so good. So right. "Please?" Nuzzled 'is neck. "I love you, Daryl, want ya with me." His eyes 's heavy with sleep. Close ta noddin' off. Daryl could jus' slip out after.

     But he don't wanna. Wanted ta stay. "Gimme yer hand," he's grabbin' fer Rick. Fussin' with his watch. Settin' the alarm fer five. 'Fore takin' it off. Puttin' it on the nightstand. "Guess I could sneak out 'fore they get up." Haveta walk the bike a few blocks so's they don't hear it. "Yer lucky I love ya so much."

     "Mm," Rick's sighin'. Content. 'N he fell right ta sleep. In Daryl's arms. Like he wanted. Damn Rick was beautiful. 'N warm. 'N ev'rythin' Daryl ever wanted. Five in the mornin' gonna come too soon. He don't wanna sleep an' miss a minute a this. But he's driftin', too. Safe. Loved.


	25. Fight Er Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks after last chapter. Daryl tries to keep Rick's parents from knowing he stayed the night...

     Daryl ain't meant ta fall 'sleep. Don't wanna miss a second a bein' held in Rick's arms. Cuddlin'. Felt so safe with Rick. Whole. Home. 'Least he woke up 'fore the alarm went off. Prob'ly only got a few minutes ta enjoy the warmth a him. The smell a his cologne. 'N how they's so close he smelled like it, too. Smelled like Rick. Got time ta jus' study that sweet face. Carress 'is cheek with 'is thumb.

     Don't take long 'fore he hears movement downstairs. Fuck. Rolled off Rick. Archin' fer the nightstand. Slow 'n quiet. Don't want them springs creakin'. Checked Rick's watch. 8:14 am. Fuck! Musta set the alarm fer 5 pm. Shit.

     Daryl shook Rick 'wake. Heart racin'. "Baby, I gotta go." Pretty sure it all came out as one word.

     "Why?" Rick's rubbin' his eyes. Like he don't have a care in the world. Like they belonged in bed together. 'N fuck, they did, but Daryl don't think Rick's parents'll see it that way. They'll see a dirty Dixon ruinin' their son. Draggin' 'im down.

     Daryl's flyin' outta bed. Blind with panic. Can't find 'is clothes 'n shit. "Overslept," he panted in a frantic whisper. "Yer parents 's up." Tryin' not ta pace. Prob'ly creaky floor boards, too.

     Went fer the window. Steppin' carefully. Like the floor's a fuckin' minefield gonna go off. Might 's well. He's done fer anyways. "Think I c'n make it down?" He peered out. Steep drop. Ground looked soft 'nough, though. Could tuck 'n roll. Gotta get out. Not come out.

     "Not 'less ya want broken legs," Rick's finally comin' to. Crawled outta bed. Comin' up 'hind 'im. Settin' off the noisy floor like warnin' bells. Whole fuckin' house has it in fer 'im.

     "I c'n make it," Daryl insisted. Hadda make it. Tugged on the sill. Fucker better not be painted shut. "Jus' toss m' stuff down." No time ta change outta Rick's sweats.

     Rick draped 'imself over Daryl's back. Reachin' 'round 'is belly. Cuddlin'. 'N Daryl don't wanna leave. 'F only he don't have ta. "Trellis'll never hold," Rick yawned. Breath warm 'gainst Daryl's neck. Makin' him shiver.

     "Nah," Daryl pushed the window up. "Gonna try." 'Fore he could swing a leg out Rick's squeezin'. Pullin' 'im back.

     "Baby," Rick's turnin' him 'round. Wrappin' 'im in his arms. Holdin' 'im firm, but gentle. So gentle it broke Daryl's heart. 'Cuz he don't wanna lose 'im. Strokin' his hair. "I need ya ta calm down." Pattin' his back. "Yer not thinkin' straight."

     "That's jus' it, man," Daryl's hyperventilatin' now. Whinin' like a bitch. "They's gonna know we ain't straight." He's snifflin'. Chokin'. "Yer dad'll kick me out an'...won't let ya see me no more." Fuck 'f he'd let that happen. Break both 'is legs tryin' not ta.

     "They won't care," Rick's cooin'. 'N Daryl wanted ta believe it. Ain't worth the risk. Ray 'n Donna's nice. Daryl don't wanna ruin that fer Rick.

     Daryl let Rick soothe 'im. Let his breathin' match Rick's. Like they's one. 'Cuz they were. "Can't hide under yer bed all day," he pouted inta Rick's neck. Tryin' ta focus on his warmth. His scent.

     "Look," Rick cupped Daryl's chin. Lifted 'is head up. Made eye contact. Them baby blues settlin' his nerves. "If it's that important ta ya they don't know, how 'bout I go distract 'em while ya sneak out." Kissed 'is lips. "Through the front door, I mean." He's teasin'. "No broken legs."

     Daryl nodded. Scooped up 'is clothes 'n boots in a wad. Best stay barefoot. Quieter that way. "I'll go home, grab a shower 'n come back fer ya." Ain't nothin' suspicious 'bout that. Jus' two guys hangin' out 'gain. Friends. Feelin' better. "We c'n go fishin' er somethin'." Alone. Where the only thing gonna get caught 's the fish.

     "Sure," Rick agreed. Squeezed 'im 'fore paddin' ta the door. Twistin' the knob so slow it don't even click when it unlatches. Opened it a crack. Peeked out. "Clear," he whispered. Takin' it ev'ry bit 's serious 's Daryl wanted 'im ta.

     Rick led 'im down the stairs by the hand. Pointin' out ev'ry creaky spot. Givin' his fingers little squeezes fer encouragement. Can't walk silent fer shit in the woods, but he got this old house down pat. At the bottom a the stairs they listened fer noise. Huddled together. Breathin' eachother's air.

     Newspapers rustled in the livin' room. Not much else. Now er never. Daryl pressed Rick 'gainst the wall with a kiss. Throwin' his whole body inta it. Feelin' the heat radiatin' off Rick 'fore they broke 'part. 'N then Rick's boundin' inta the livin' room. Buyin' Daryl time ta get out.

     Daryl padded down the hall. Barefoot. Silent. Savorin' the scent a Rick still with 'im. On 'is shirt. His hair. 'N that old pair a sweats he's gonna sleep in ev'ry night. Turned 'round ta blow 'im a kiss he ain't even gonna see while talkin' ta his dad. Keepin' 'im busy.  Then he's 'bout two feet from the door when he's caught.

     "Daryl Dixon," Donna came outta nowhere. Kitchen anyways. Prob'ly woulda used 'is middle name 'f she'd a known it. In trouble now. "What d'ya think yer doin'?" Ev'ry word weighed on 'im. Slumpin' his shoulders.

     Daryl's heart stopped. Breathin' stopped. He's sure he's dead. 'S good 's dead anyways. Fuck. " 'M sorry, ma'am..." He's stutterin'. "Stayed up too late 'n..." 'N what? Slept with yer son. 'Cuz I love 'im. Can't fuckin' say that. Wanted ta cry like a fuckin' girl. 'S over. They ain't gonna let 'im come 'round no more.

     Donna marched over to 'im. Hands on 'er hips. Cluckin' her tongue. Rick's right by his side now, too. Sweepin' him up 's Donna taps 'er foot. " 'F ya think I'm lettin' ya outta here without a proper breakfast ya got another thing comin'."

     Daryl choked. Sputtered. "I..." Don't got no words. Let Rick pry his clothes outta his hands. Set 'em 'side. Lead 'im inta the the kitchen.

     "Aren't you boys cute in matching pajamas," Donna tugged his arm. Nudgin' him ta the table. "Such good friends."

     "Best there is," Rick's smilin' at 'im. Meanin' ev'ry word. 'N they was. Made fer eachother.


	26. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping ahead in time a little bit here...Daryl and Rick are wanting a place of their own, looking at a house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone still reading my fluff and commenting. I feel like I need a bit of fluff in anticipation of the impending finale. Let me know what you think.

     Daryl ain't never had much growin' up. A dirty mattress. On the floor of a dirty room. Walls was thin. 'N the door weren't never 'nough ta keep 'is old man out. Weren't but a shack. Weren't a home. Ain't never had that 'til he run off with Merle. Got a place a his own. But it was always missin' somethin'. Missin' Rick.

     Now they's out lookin' fer a house t'gether. Ain't got much. Ain't gonna be nothin' fancy. Ain't gotta be. Jus' need a place t'gether. A place ta call theirs. Been scourin' ads ev'ry mornin' over coffee t'gether. Found one on the edge a town. Fixer upper. Cheap. 'N the girl jus' handed 'em the key ta go take a look. Rick bein' deputy an' all she trusted 'em with it.

     Daryl loved it right 'way. Old white farmhouse. Wrap 'round porch. Don't matter the paint's peelin' 'n the picket fence's fallin' down. Shit like that c'n been fixed. Good location, too. Right next ta the woods. 'N Daryl'd seen squirrels 'n rabbits runnin' through there. Wild strawberries.

     " 'S perfect," Daryl took the porch steps two at a time. Draggin' Rick. Squeezin' his hand. "Price's right, too." He paced 'round. Chewin' his thumb. Inside better not be no shag carpet soaked in cat piss. Like the las' place they looked at. Ain't but shit in their price range. 'N piss 'parently.

     Rick's suckin' his teeth. Don't say nothin'. 'S what he does when he don't wanna burst Daryl's bubble. But he's prob'ly thinkin' it, too. Cat piss an' faulty wirin'. Jus' smiled an' fished the key outta his pocket. Unlocked the door. Hands shakin'.

     "Guess Shane's pretty handy with home repairs so long as we don't get in too far over our heads," Rick's reassurin' Daryl. Lovin' it, too. Daryl c'n tell. "An' I'm pretty good with a paint brush," he teased. Swung the door open. It don't fall off. 'S a good sign.

     They stepped in. T'gether. Hand in hand. Looked 'round. Ad said hardwoods throughout. Don't say they's creaky, though. Kinda adds ta the charm. Fireplace in the livin' room's a plus. Kitchen's a little dated. Plenty big 'nough, though. Linoleum ain't even peelin'. Jus' dingy 's fuck.

     They don't say a word. Takin' it in. Don't gotta. Daryl c'n tell Rick's thinkin' the same 's him. Ev'ry creaky step a the way. Jus' by the way his breathin'll change a little, the way he squeezes Daryl's hand, er sucks 'is teeth. Movin' onta the next level the stairs 's steep. But ain't rickety. Bathroom's small. Claw foot tub 'n pedestal sink's both drippin'.

     Bedroom's bigger 'n they expected. Got a view a the woods. Be nice fer lettin' the breeze in at night. 'F the window ain't painted shut. "Well?" Daryl opened the closet. Ain't much room in there. But they ain't exactly got a lotta clothes neither. Ain't got a lotta nothin'. "What ya think?"

     Rick's pacin' now. By the window. Lookin' out. "Bet ya could shoot squirrels from here," he grinned. Liftin' the sash like he read Daryl's mind. Lettin' in the smell a the dirt an' trees. The smell a outside. " 'S perfect. 'S us."

     "Yeah," Daryl nodded. Slippin' up ta Rick. Nuzzlin' inta the warmth a him. Lookin' down at the patchy grass below.  " 'S home." A place a their own. Him 'n Rick's.

     "I'll take it," Rick's beamin'. Almos' 's much 's Daryl. Squeezin' him 'n kissin' the top a his head.

     "Mm," Daryl cooed. Peelin' himself away. Draggin' Rick 'cross the room by the hand. "Ya ain't even seen the bes' part." There's more. He'd memorized the ad.

     Rick stopped short. Pulled Daryl back inta his arms. "Saw you in it, happy, how's it get better 'n that?"

     Daryl's heart thudded in 'is chest. Wanted ta take Rick. Right there. In that room. Christen it. Make it their own. Sucked them pink lips a his. Feelin' out the warmth a his mouth. "I'll show ya," he breathed in Rick's face. Pullin' him ta the door. Leadin' 'im down the hall.

     Rick jus' laughed when he saw bedroom number two. "I thought we's gettin' a house so we don't haveta live with Merle the rest a our lives."

     "Not fer Merle," Daryl swallowed the lump in 'is throat. Paced them creaky floorboards. Blushin'. "We could have..." he shrugged, "a baby." Start a family. "Ya know," he chewed his thumb 'gain, "someday."

     Rick nodded. Sucked 'is teeth. Fuck. He gettin' cold feet 'bout that? "Don't think you an' I got the plumbin' fer that," he winked. Held out his arms. Like he's measurin'. "An' a crib'll never fit here," he's tuttin'. Fuckin' baseboard heatin'. "Prob'ly haveta go along that wall." Took a few steps. Still holdin' his hands out wide. "Here?" He's grinnin' like a fool now. Wigglin' his fingers fer Daryl.

     Daryl floated 'cross the room. Inta Rick's open arms. "Perfect." Rick's perfect. House's perfect. That baby, wherever it comes from, gonna be perfect, too. Gonna be theirs. 'S the people that make a house a home. The family. The happy family.


	27. Homecomin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick move in to their new house.

     Movin' ain't gonna take much time. Ain't got nothin' but a couple a boxes. Had 'em stacked by the door. Ready. They's leavin' the furniture in the apartment fer Merle. Ain't but shit anyways. Wanted ta get their own shit. Together. Found a livin' room set at a garage sale a few blocks down from the house when they's checkin' on it the other night. Scratchy tweed. But cheap. Carried it piece by piece down the street ta their place. Jus' the two a them. Nice girl even threw in a lamp. Ugly 's fuck. Worked, though.

     Shane showed up with a trailer firs' thing in the mornin'. Haulin' his old dinin' table an' chairs. 'Parently Lori'd been pesterin' him fer a new one a long time now. 'N he said they's doin' him a favor takin' it. The gesture weren't lost on 'em. Mighta been a dresser in there, too. Jus' 'nough room left fer what little they's takin' with 'em.

     "Brougt my tools, too," Shane took the coffee Daryl offered. "So we can maybe fix a few things." His offer's sincere an' he don't even point out how much they gotta fix. How much ain't neither a them knows how ta. " 'Cuz, ya know, this one," he jabbed Rick with 'is thumb, "don't even know the difference 'tween pliers an' a wrench."

     Merle's sleepin' off a hangover er he'd be tellin' Shane the house needed more fixin' than 's worth. Ain't true, though. 'S pretty damn perfect. Far 's Daryl's concerned. "Thanks, man," Daryl put the breakfast dishes in the sink. 'Course Merle jus' don't want 'em ta go.

     "Wait 'till ya see the inside," Rick's goin' on. Like he drank the whole pot a coffee. "Hardwood floors, lotta windows." Most of 'em open, too. Only a few's painted shut.

     Shane rolled 'is eyes. "Next yer gonna be tellin' me 'bout drapes 'n shit." He socked Rick's arm. Shiftin' foot ta foot. Grinnin'. "You start talkin' 'bout paint colors I'm outta here." Shane's 's animated 's a Saturday mornin' cartoon. "I swear Lori can go on an' on 'bout that kinda shit fer hours, man."

     Daryl smirked. Makin' eyes at Rick. Ain't even gonna mention they's up half the night lookin' at samples. Pickin' shit out. Together. "We wouldn't do that to ya." Daryl finished 'is coffee. "So long 's ya don't bore us with sports an' shit." Er girls he banged in high school. 'Fore Lori a course.

     Shane slugged Daryl's shoulder now. Bowin' his head. Flashin' teeth. Lookin' guilty 's fuck. "Deal."

     By the time they piled inta the truck an' got ta the house Ray 'n Donna's outside. Sittin' on the porch steps. All smiles. 'Course Donna brought some kind a baked goods. 'N Daryl couldn't wait ta check those out. Always got somethin' special fer 'im.

     Daryl barely slid outta the truck 'fore she's wringin' his neck with a hug. 'N then Rick's. "You boys are gonna be so happy here," she pinched their cheeks. Like they's five. Ain't no one else in the world Daryl'd let do that. No one. Ev'ry time Merle's seen it he tries ta do the other cheek. Gets a sock in the belly like ta knock the wind outta him. Don't stop 'im, though.

     "We sure are," Daryl kissed 'er cheek. Took the muffin she's handin' him. Ate half it in one bite. Even though he'd already had breakfast. Damn 'f that woman ain't gonna put ten pounds on him.

     Rick took a muffin, too. Pecked at it. "What do ya think?" Can't even fish fer the key with 'er hangin' on 'im. So proud a her boys.

     Ray's shakin' hands with Shane. 'Fore Donna slaps a muffin inta it. "It's a fine house, boys." Ray's grinnin'. Ear ta ear. "We're here ta help."

     "We'll clean, paint, anything ya need," Donna's hookin' Daryl's arm. "Just promise me ya got room fer a family in there." She wants 'em ta have a baby almos' 's much 's Daryl.

     " 'S got a perfect little room," he let her hang on his arm. Leadin' her ta the stairs. Stoppin' fer 'nother muffin. Blueberry. Always makes his favorite. "C'mon, I'll show ya." They went straight fer it.

     Donna don't say the place 's old. Dirty. Rundown. She's beamin'. Sees what Daryl sees. Potential. She's good like that. Saw the good in Daryl, too. Ain't never seen 'im as a dirty Dixon. "This'll be the perfect nursery," she cooed. Gravitatin' ta where they'd decided the crib's gonna go. "And you'll be the perfect mom."

     Daryl blushed. Prob'ly turned all kinds a red. Dippin' his head. Hidin' 'hind his bangs.

     "Sorry, Dear," Donna's kissin' his burnin' cheek. Sweepin' him inta a hug. "I didn't mean it 'cuz yer..." She's sputterin'. "I mean yer just such a sweetheart."

     Daryl kissed 'er forehead. "I know what ya mean." Made 'is voice 's soft 's he could. "Jus'...ain't no one but Rick ever thought I'd be good at it, ya know?" Ain't got no experience with kids. 'Cept knowin' what not ta do. From livin' with his old man. Ain't gonna be like him. Er Mama. Cold 's fuck.

     Rick came runnin' in. Damn near spillin' coffee. Handin' it out. "Look, Baby," he shoved a cup inta Daryl's hands. 'Fore sweepin' him up in a hug from behind.

     "Where'd ya get this?" Daryl sipped. Lettin' Rick squeeze on him. Damn, shouldn't a had that second muffin.

     "Mom 'n Dad got us a coffee maker an' stuff. Things." His grin's infectious. "Thanks, Mom," he dragged her inta the hug.

     "Knock, knock," Glenn was in the doorway. Coffee in hand. "Maggie and I are here to help." Wiggled a paintbrush. "We also brought a folding cot you can use until you get a bed big enough for two."

     "Thanks," Daryl raised his mug ta Glenn. Ray 'n Donna musta brought those, too. Cot was thoughtful. Kinda liked sleepin' close ta Rick, though. Don't need no queen size mattress.

     Glenn leaned 'gainst the wall. "Maggs is going crazy on the kitchen with 409." Winked. "Think I'll help you up here for awhile."

     'Fore anybody could get ta work Merle's hollerin' from downstairs. "Darleena, where you at?" Glass shatterin'. Merle cursin', "Ugly ass lamp anyway." Trompin' up the stairs in them heavy boots a his. "Darleena? Friendly? Got you's two a little somethin' ta welcome ya home." Poked his head in the door. Wavin' 'round a bottle a whiskey. Not no cheap stuff, neither. Jack.

     Damn, Daryl couldn't wipe the smile off'n his face. So many people...friends helpin' 'em out. Two guys shackin' up. 'N they's happy fer 'em. Almos' 's much 's Daryl. Maybe ain't ev'rybody in this town okay with it. But the people that mattered were. Family.


	28. Settlin' In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick spend their first night in their new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. Some unexpected commitments came up and I just didn't have a chance to update either of my fics. Hope you enjoy this one. Let me know your thoughts...

     Paintin's done. Fixin' shit's done. 'N that bottle a whiskey Merle'd brought over when he finally showed up's done, too. Daryl wished his headache's done. Throbbin' like a motherfucker. But they's celebratin' after all. 'N he'd thought he'd eaten 'nough a Glenn's pizza ta counteract all that booze.

     But his legs 's wobblin'. Not 's much 's them legs on that cot. Fucker kep' tryin' ta fold in two. Topple over. Er, maybe he's the one topplin' over. Room's spinnin'. Couldn't find the switch ta lock the cot down. Couldn't find 'is coordination neither. Stumblin' ta bed like his shoes 's tied together. Gigglin'. Wait...Ain't wearin' shoes. Down ta boxers 'n a tee.

     "Hey," Daryl yelled ta Rick in the bathroom. Hicupped. Collapsed onta the cot. Makin' it creak like Rick's old bed back at Ray an' Donna's. "Ya best be shavin' in there." Gonna be grindin' cheek ta cheek. Don't need no stubble burn.

     Rick threw the door open. Swayin' a little. Daryl can't tell 'f he's tryin' ta be sexy. Er jus' drunk. Prob'ly both. But 's workin'. "Ya always this bossy after drinkin'?" Rick's teasin'. Them pink lips a his splittin' his cheeks with a smile. Them cleanshaven cheeks. Daryl wanted ta be splittin' them other cheeks a his, too.

     Rick's reekin' a cologne. 'N maybe whiskey when he falls ontop a Daryl. Actually fuckin' falls. Knockin' the wind outta him. Daryl jus' snickered. "Guess tha's one way ta take m' breath 'way," he rubbed Rick's head. Tanglin' his fingers in his curls. Pulled 'thout meanin' ta. Like he ain't got control a his hands.

     Rick's gigglin'. Like a girl. "Wait 'till ya see what else I got planned fer ya," he's tappin' Daryl's nose. Scrunchin' his face up like a used Kleenex. Starin' at Daryl. " 'M I holdin' up one finger er two?"

     "Trick question," Daryl squeezed the breath outta Rick. Warm 'n minty fresh in his face. "Three." Somehow they's all index fingers. On the same hand.

     "Pssh," Rick hiccupped. Brushin' his smoothe cheek 'gainst Daryl's. Brushin' his hips 'gainst 'im, too. Makin' him hard.

     Don't take much. Been wantin' ta get Rick ta bed fer hours. Seein' him covered in yellow spatters. Sweatin' an' paintin' that nursery. Passin' tools ta Daryl while he's tightenin' all them washers on them bathroom fixtures. Damn, the way them jeans a his hugged his ass 'n bowed legs 's he worked was 'bout too much.

     "I want ya," Daryl arched 'is back. Pushed up 'gainst Rick. Grindin' inta him. Tryin' ta focus his eyes. Willin' 'way his headache. 'N the throbbin' in his temples actually stopped. A little. 'Course his blood's rushin' elsewhere.

     "Love you," Rick's wrappin' 'round him like a boa constrictor. Pullin' on the hem a his shirt. Whinin' fer 'im ta take it off. Them pouty lips makin' Daryl's heart thud in 'is chest.

     The bed's creakin' 's Rick sits up so's Daryl c'n wriggle outta it. Wobblin'. Rick's wobblin', too. Tryin' not ta lose 'is balance 's he strips off his own shirt. That cot's bigger 'n the bed they's used ta sleepin' in. They's ignorin' most a it. "Love ya, too," Daryl tried ta steady Rick. Weren't sure how steady he was himself. Felt like he's swayin' jus' layin' down.

     Rick moved onta his boxers now. Tryin' ta squirm outta them. Foot's stuck er some shit. Yankin' his leg, he finally snaps free. Legs on the cot snap, too. 'N he rolls off'n the bed. Pullin' Daryl with 'im. In a tangled heap a arms 'n legs.

     "Ya okay?" Daryl's scramblin' offa Rick's back. Feelin' in the dark fer broken bones. Bumps on the head. Seemed in one piece. Jus' quiet.

     Rick jus' lays there. Face down. Lettin' Daryl roll 'im over. Pull 'is head onta his lap. Rock 'im. "What was that shit?" Rick finally breaks the silence. Hiccup. "Yer brother's an asshole." But there ain't no malice there.

     Daryl jerked with a laugh. "Tell me somethin' I don't know." Prob'ly spiked a few shots with moonshine er somethin'.

     "Seriously," Rick burrowed his face inta Daryl's belly. Nuzzlin' inta the warmth a him. "I don't know which way's up an' which way's down." Kissed Daryl's belly button. Poked his tongue in. Worked it 'round. Warm 'n wet. Gettin' Daryl wet. 'Bout ready ta come in Rick's face. 'Least he still had 'is boxers on.

     "Yeah," he's pettin' Rick's hair. " 'M guessin' the floor's down."

     "Mhm," Rick yawned. Goin' limp in his arms.

     Daryl reached back. Yanked the mattress off that damn cot. Onta the floor next ta them. Dragged Rick onta it. "Think 's time fer bed," he nipped Rick's neck. Pullin' him close. Savorin' they way their bodies fit together like they's meant ta. Rick's warmth pressed ta him was all he needed ta start driftin' off ta sleep himself. Feelin' safe. Feelin' home. 'N it weren't the house. It was all Rick.


	29. Out On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping back in time a bit. Here is the story of Rick and Daryl's first actual date. Picks up after chapter 12.

     Daryl ain't never been on a date b'fore. Havin' Merle shove some floozie at 'im while they's at the pool hall don't count. Ain't nothin' happened with them girls anyways. 'Cept lettin' 'em hang 'round watchin' the boys rack 'em up. 'Till Merle's too drunk ta notice Daryl shooin' 'em off. Er Merle started hittin' on 'em himself an' that took care a that.

     Don't know fuck all what ta do on a date. 'Cept grin like an idiot. 'N Rick's grinnin', too so's it mus' be okay. Fuck 'f Daryl could figure out what Rick sees in him. Ain't but a scruffy redneck. Got choppy dishwater-blonde hair that don't look clean. Even when it is. Facial hair's a patchy mess ain't worth shavin'. Not that he'd bothered. Jeans 's frayed. Tee shirt's faded. Ain't never had no six pack, neither. 'Cept from the convenient store. An' his belly kinda shows jus' how much he likes beer.

     But Rick seems ta like what he sees. Them blue eyes a his 's runnin' over Daryl like he's a menu an' Rick's decidin' what ta order. "Ya sure yer okay with ridin' m' bike?" Daryl fitted the helmet over Rick. Buckled the strap. Lettin' his thumb carress Rick's chin. Weren't the only thing he wanted ta carress.

     Rick jus' nodded. Trustin' him. Like ain't nobody ever trusted Daryl b'fore. "Think I'd follow ya anywhere."

     "Don' worry, I'll go easy on ya," Daryl winked. 'Fore puttin on his own helmet. Mounted the motorcycle. Caught Rick checkin' out his ass 's he looked over 'is shoulder. Offered a hand fer Rick ta climb on. Don't know 'f he should, them both bein' guys. But, felt right ta.

     Rick took it. Squeezed Daryl's fingers. Threw his leg over. 'Soon 's he's on the seat he's scootin' forward. 'Till they's snapped together like Legos. Them bowed legs a his wrapped 'round Daryl's. The heat a him radiatin' like a furnace. Damn 'f that don' get Daryl's engine runnin'. Made 'im so hard he's glad Rick's 'hind 'im. Don't wanna scare 'im off with a ragin' hard on firs' date.

     Rick's heart's beatin' hard 'gainst Daryl's back 'n he ain't sure 'f 's the thought a takin' them turns er the thought a takin' him makin' it thud like that. Daryl's breath caught in 'is throat when Rick's arms reach all the way 'round 'im. 'Stead a jus' stayin' at Daryl's sides er fistin' his vest. Fingers squeezin' inta the soft part a his belly. Where the heat's poolin'. Wormin' under the hem a his shirt. Onta his bare skin. Like he don't even mind it sticks out a little.

     Daryl relaxed inta the touch. Don't even flinch er nothin'. But his heart's thuddin', too. Melted inta Rick's embrace. Gentle but firm. 'N he'd like ta have them hands all over 'im. Them candy pink lips, too. "Ready?" Got a squeeze in answer. Could get used ta that. Started the engine. Pulled out slow.

     They ain't gotta go far. Jus' past the other end a town. Coulda walked it in twenty minutes. But Daryl wanted ta feel the spark. Feel Rick wrapped 'round him. Been wantin' that fer awhile. They's fittin' together like they's made fer eachother. 'N Daryl took 'is time gettin' there. Savorin' the closeness.

     The Wood Shed's the las' thing ya come to 'fore headin' outta town. Ain't much. Local hick bar tryin' ta be fancy er some shit. Changed the menu. Got rid a the video poker so's 's almos' classy now. 'N 's the farthest place Daryl c'n think a.

     Ain't the most romantic. But they got cheap pitchers, the best blue cheese burger sliders, pinball an' a couple a pool tables in the back. 'N mosta the regulars ain't gonna mess with 'em 'less they want Merle ta knock their heads in. 'Long 's they's careful 'n ain't too handsy with eachother they oughta be okay.

     'S happy hour an' the prices 's good. Could stay there fer hours talkin' 'n sippin' beers. Lotta choices. 'N Rick seemed ta go fer all the things Daryl liked ta order. Like they's sharin' the same thoughts. Like they's a perfect pair.

     Daryl put in their order 'n snagged the pitcher soon 's its poured. Let Rick go fer the cups an' plastic number fer the food. "Ya play pool?" Wouldn't mind bendin' Rick over the table. Could easily turn a lesson inta some kinda full contact sport. 'N them kissin' cousins sititin 'round the bar ain't nothin' he can't handle 'f they don't like it.

     Rick shrugged. Hunchin' his shoulders. That lost puppy look made Daryl's heart ache. 'N maybe his cock twitch. "Played once er twice," Rick huffed. "But I'm pretty terrible."

     "I'll teach ya a few tricks," Daryl winked. Nodded ta the bartender ta add a game ta their tab. Snatched Rick's hand ta lead 'im ta the pool tables. The spark on contact made his hair stand on end. 'N he don't even care who sees. Can't let go a them warm fingers threadin' through his. Don't even know how he's gonna keep from clingin' ta Rick like them tight ass black jeans he got on.

     Back a the bar's empty. Makin' Daryl a little cocky. Gonna give Rick a good lesson. They's needin' a place ta put their drinks 'n shit while playin'. "Where ya wanna sit?" Daryl looked 'round fer a place that'd give 'em any privacy. Fer moonin' over eachother er sneakin' squeezes an' handholdin' 'f anyone else came over ta play a game. Got a dart board in there, too. Why the fuck ya'd wanna give drunk people sharp things ta throw Daryl could never figure out.

     "This okay?" Rick couldn't a picked a smaller table. But 's the same one Daryl was thinkin' a grabbin'. Close 'nough ta the las' pool table, but kinda hidden by the jukebox. Might give 'em jus' 'nough privacy ta not get their asses kicked out. Er jus' plain kicked.

     " 'S like ya read m' mind er some shit," Daryl tried not ta spill the beer settin' it down on the rickety table. "Ya didn't, did ya?" He's teasin'. "They teach ya that in cop school?" Fished in 'is pocket fer a quarter. Loaded the jukebox.

     "At the Academy?" Rick's grinnin'. Showin' them perfect white teeth. Makin' Daryl wanna floss 'em with 'is tongue. Kep' smilin'. Poured 'em each a beer. Passed one over. Brushin' fingers. Settin' off fireworks 'gain. "Nah." Chugged nervously. Lookin' 'round. Like he thought they's the center a 'tention. Like ev'ryone could feel them sparks flyin' 'tween 'em. Ain't nobody seemed ta give a shit. Glued ta the TV watchin' a demolition derby. "Sometimes ya jus' meet someone an' 's like ya found yer other half."

     Daryl blushed. Sipped beer. Felt the red creepin' up his neck. Makin' him sweat. "Know jus' what tha's like." Winked. Busied himself pickin' out cues fer 'em 's the jukebox finally cranked out his song. Good ol' Jimi Hendrix. Purple Haze.

     "Ya know," Rick sat his beer on their table. Took the stick Daryl passed 'im. "I used ta think he said 'S'cuse me while I kiss this guy'." Rick's blushin' now.

     "Don't he?" Daryl teased. " 'S why I picked it 'n ev'rythin'." Had Rick laughin'. 'S a beautiful sound. Wanted ta hear more. "Who kisses the fuckin' sky? Wha's that even mean?" Kissin' Rick? That he understands. Wants.

     Rick's noddin'. All blue eyes an' pink lips. "Least my version makes sense."

     'N it does. With Rick anyways. Daryl can't help 'imself. Crowds Rick 'gainst the wall 'hind the jukebox like he's tryin' ta tango. Belly ta belly. Nose ta nose. Sharin' eachother's air. The smell a Rick's cologne makin' Daryl woozy. Ev'ry inch a them touchin'. 'N Rick feels safe. Feels right. Feels like home. 'N maybe a little hard.

     "S'cuse me," Daryl let his breath ghost over Rick's lips. Makin' 'em twitch. "While I kiss this guy." 'N he sucked 'em inta his mouth. They's soft an' warm. Almos' delicate 's he mashed their mouths together. Kissin' a guy ain't weird. Ain't rough. Ain't 'bout control. Er dominance. 'Least kissin' Rick ain't. 'S tender an' sweet. All heat 'n fire. But gentle. Givin'. Like their lips 's huggin'.

     'N Rick's kissin' back. Yieldin' ta him. Lettin' Daryl's tongue feel out the wet heat a him. Hand comin' up ta fist his choppy hair. Ain't the only thing comin' up neither. Daryl c'n feel Rick's pulse in 'is jeans. An' 'is chest. Their hearts 's poundin' 'gainst eachother. Syncin' ta the same beat. Like they's two halves a the same soul. Finally found eachother. Joined. Became one 'gain. Daryl gasped inta Rick. 'Fore pullin' 'way. "Yeah," he stammered. Breathless. Lickin' Rick's spit off'n his lips. "Yer way makes more sense."

     Rick stays pinned ta the wall. Even after Daryl moves off ta check they ain't been caught. But them bikers an' cheap women 's still transfixed by them cars crashin' inta eachother on TV. Daryl snickered. Racked up them balls. "C'mon," Daryl coaxed him ta movin'. Tuggin' on Rick's shirt. "Show me what ya c'n do 'th yer stick."

     Rick busted up. Took a swig a beer. Face goin' 's pink 's them tasty lips a his. "Ya flirtin' with me er teachin' me pool?"

     "Both," Daryl winked. Pulled out a pack a cigarettes. Offered one ta Rick but he don't take one. Don't make like he'd be offended 'f Daryl did neither. So's he lit up. "Le's see how ya shoot." Blew smoke outta the side a his mouth. Lickin' his lips 'gain. Savorin' the taste a Rick still on him.

     Rick bent over the table. Bobbin' his ass 'round. Flirty little shit. "Like this?" he slid the stick through his fingers fer emphasis.

     Daryl sucked 'is cigarette. Wanted ta be suckin' Rick. "Le'me show ya 'nother way," he blew more smoke 'n tucked the Marlboro in the corner a his mouth. Bent over Rick. Fittin' the curve a his belly inta the small a Rick's back. Arms 'round his narrower shoulders ta reach his hands an' position 'em like he wanted. Moved the cue back an' forth through Rick's fingers 's slow 'n gentle 's he could. Jus' like he's wantin' ta move inside a him.

     "How's that feel?" He breathed in Rick's ear. Pressin' his chin scruff inta the crook a Rick's neck. Fuck. 'S like they's made fer eachother. Bodies molded together. Perfect fit. 'N Daryl's gettin' hard. Fittin' 'gainst Rick's ass pretty good, too. Wanted ta be fittin' inta it.

     Rick's breath came out like a slow leak. Pinned under 'im. "Perfect," he wiggled inta Daryl. "Now, tell me what ta do 'bout those balls."

     Daryl 'bout came in his pants. "Now who's flirtin'?"

     'Course that's when the waitress come over with their food. 'Least 's Amy. Nice girl. Put up with worse from the Dixon brothers. Merle anyways. 'N she knows ta keep them sliders an' tots comin'. Them happy hour small plates 's fuckin' small.

     "Glad ya got better taste for yourself than your brother has for ya," she winked 's they pulled 'part. The cheap women she'd helped him get rid a coulda filled a fuckin' phone book.

     "Thanks, Amy," Daryl mumbled through the Marlboro hangin' off 'is lip. Swattin' Rick's hot ass with 'is cue.

     Rick pulled the cigarette outta Daryl's mouth. Tapped the ashes off. Took a long drag. Makin' a point a fittin' his lips where Daryl's 'd been. Chokin' out the smoke. 'Fore pressin' inta Daryl. Chest ta chest. Walkin' him backwards inta the wall. "S'cuse me," he cocked 'is head ta the side like he does when he means business. Devoured Daryl's lips.


	30. Until You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping back in time again. Sorry. I know my last post was their first date, but this picks up earlier on that day. Daryl decides to take Rick up on his offer to see if the station has shittier coffee than the shop. And...maybe just to see a hot Officer Grimes...

     Merle ain't never been one fer talkin'. Feelin's an' shit. Daryl weren't neither. 'Course that was 'fore he went 'n started havin' feelin's. Fer Rick. 'N Daryl ain't 'bout ta spill his guts ta his brother 'bout bein' head over heels fer a...guy. Merle'd jus' say he's sweet on them donuts. Not no damn man. 'N prob'ly whoop 'im. Er worse. Rick. Daryl ain't never lettin' that happen.

     Jus' kep' 'is head down. Kep' workin' on that old Caddy. Gotta get shit done. Hard ta concentrate on anythin', though. 'Cept Rick. Them beautiful baby blues. That soft smile a his. Them bowed legs. Their date tonight. 'S like he can't even wait a few more hours ta see 'im. Like he needed 'im ta breathe. Chest gettin' all tight.

     Merle cranked up the radio. Loud. 'Least he don't haveta talk ta him. 'Fraid a what he might let slip. A what Merle'd think. 'Sides, workin' an' carryin' on a conversation's beyond Daryl 'bout now. 'N workin' won out. 'Cuz it paid.

     "Merle?" He finally spoke up 'round break time. Tapped 'is shoulder ta get his 'tention. "Will ya be okay on yer own fer lunch?" Ain't like he'd haveta fend fer 'imself. Daryl'd packed 'em leftovers.

     Merle rolled 'is eyes. Swatted Daryl's ass with 'is wrench. "Guess I c'n manage ta survive 'thout ya fer an hour." Cranked on a bolt. "Why? Ya runnin' off ta pick up some rubbers 'case you 'n Friendly score some ladies tonight?" His lips 's pressed inta a smirk. Makin' Daryl wanna wipe it off'n his face. "I'd give ya some a mine, but I done used 'em up," he cackled. Proud a his playin' 'round.

     Daryl shook 'is head. Merle's had the clap last longer 'n any a his relationships. Daryl don't want nothin' ta do 'th that kinda carryin' on. Cheap, dirty sex in the back a the truck. Him 'n Rick's got somethin' special. Somethin' real. An' good. Got a connection 'n shit. "Jus' need ta take care a somethin's all."

     That sent Merle inta a fit a giggles unbecomin' a man a his size. Thought he's fuckin' chokin'. "Gonna go yank yer chain?" Made lewd hand gestures by his crotch. "Already done give up on findin' a girl ta do it fer ya tonight, Baby Brother?"

     "Fuck you," Daryl hissed. Punchin' Merle's shoulder. Laughin'. 'F only he knew.

     Merle bent under the hood. Set back ta workin'. "I's hopin' somebody'd fuck you fer once."

     Daryl blushed. Cheeks burnin'. Ain't never wanted that from no one  b'fore. Ain't never fell in love. 'Till Rick. 'N fuck...someday they'd...fuck. Shit. Ain't got no clue 'bout that. Gotta be more to it than where ya stick yer dick. Like, how ya fit it in there? How ya make yer lover enjoy it 'stead a jus' rippin' 'em 'part? High school sex-ed don't exactly cover that. But somethin' 'bout Rick made Daryl wanna figure it out.

     "Well, when it happens," Daryl fiddled with his rag, "won't ya be s'prised."

     Merle raised 'is head 'nough ta wink at Daryl. "Not half 's s'prised 's you, Baby Brother." Banged 'round under the hood. "Make yer pretty little head spin."

     Daryl snorted out a laugh. Damn 'f Rick ain't got his head spinnin' already. How the fuck he fall fer a man, anyway? A beautiful man. Who's kind, 'n good, 'n patient. Who knows 'bout his scars, his past, 'bout him an' wants him anyway. Who ain't never looks down on 'im. Er expects him ta fail. How the fuck could he not 's more like it.

 

**********************************************************************

 

     Comin' ta the station was a bad idea. The ride over 's nice. The closer he got ta Rick the better he felt. But 's 'bout ninety an' his helmet made 'im sweat. Hair's plastered ta his head. 'N he'd left his tee shirt sleeves rolled up ta his shoulders. The sun'd tanned his biceps up good, but 's one thing ta pit out yer shirt, but the whole fuckin' sleeve? Ain't no way he c'n roll 'em down now.

     Shouldn't a come. But he needed ta see Rick. Prob'ly on patrol anyways. Er too busy ta be bothered. Maybe he'd jus' go in fer some water 'f they got a drinkin' fountain. Sneak back out.

     Soon 's them automatic doors whooshed open a voice's askin', "Can I help you?"

     Daryl's eyes ain't even adjusted after takin' his sunglasses off. Lobby's small. Comin' inta view 's he squints. Prob'ly looks like he's glarin'. "Um," he ain't got no words. Suddenly aware a how scruffy he looks. Sweat 'n grease all over 'im. Ripped jeans. Fuck.

     The woman looks 'im up an' down. Theresa, her name plaque said. "Yer name ain't Daryl, is it?" Can't tell 'f she's smirkin' er grinnin'.

     "Yeah, yeah," he's noddin'. Wantin' ta run. Can't move 'is feet, though. Like seein' Rick's worth whatever insults she's prob'ly gonna throw at 'im. "Dixon." Might 's we'll get it over with.

     She made a face. More like a wink, though. "Rick said ya might stop by some time." Did he now? "Told me I was ta buzz ya right back 'f I saw ya."

     Daryl showed his ID. Doin' things by the book. Then she opened the gate fer him ta come back. Inta the station. 'N he ain't even in cuffs. A Dixon walkin' 'round a police station free 's a bird. Who'd a thought?

     "He's just gettin' back from patrol," Theresa spun in 'er chair. "Break room's through there." Pointed 'er manicured finger straight towards the back. Past the bustle a other cops an' desks. "I'll send him back soon 's they park the car."

     "Thanks," Daryl fiddled with 'is rag. Ain't even realized he'd pulled it outta his back pocket. Wiped the sweat off'n his brow. Made his way ta the break room. Lotta cops 'round. Ain't none a them gave 'im a second glance. Er stopped 'im, though.

     Smelled the burnt coffe soon 's he walked in. Prob'ly is worse than at the shop. Sat in one a the chairs. Glad ain't no one else in the room. Fiddled with his hands in his lap. Nervous 's hell. 'Till he heard Rick's laugh echoin' down the hall. Jumped up when he realized he ain't comin' inta the room alone. Makin' his chair clatter ta the floor. Loud 's fuck.

     "Daryl," Rick's beamin'. Runnin' ta him. Fightin' the urge ta hug er somethin'. Turnin' his lunge inta pickin' up the chair 'stead. Slid it under the table with an ear piercin' screech. Looked 's awkward 's it felt. 'Bout 's smooth 's Daryl knockin shit over. They's makin' quite a pair fumblin' 'round eachother.

     The other guy's jus' leanin' 'gainst the door frame. Hands on 'is hips. Givin' him the once over. Like Merle does when he's tryin' ta let people know they best not fuck with his brother. Rick jabbed a thumb at 'im. "This is my partner, Shane." Shane flashed a toothy grin. "Shane, this is Daryl." At that Rick let his hand rest on Daryl's shoulder. Fingers curlin' 'round the back a his neck. Meltin' the tension right outta him.

     "Nice ta meet ya," Daryl relaxed with Rick at his side.

     "Mm," Shane jus' nodded. Pushed 'way from the door. Crossed the room. "Rick says yer a good mechanic." He's noddin'. Bitin' his lip. Like he thinks he's bein' funny er somethin'. "Found that pingin' yet?"

     "Nah," Daryl shrugged. Ain't nothin' wrong with that car. Leaned inta Rick's side. Like he belonged there. 'Cuz he fuckin' did.

     Shane snorted. Grinnin'. All teeth. "Maybe ya will tonight." Slapped 'em both on the shoulder 'fore headin' ta the door. "I'ma call Lori, let ya talk ta yer friend." Looked over 'is shoulder. Winked.

     Daryl don't know what ta make a that. "He always like that?"

     Rick rolled 'is eyes. "Yep." Peeled 'imself 'way. Busied 'imself pourin' a cup a coffee. Shoulders slumpin' a little. "Now tell me this ain't the worst ya ever had." He's smilin' but 's weak.

     Daryl chewed 'is thumb. Heart droppin' in 'is boots. Shouldn't a come. "Ain't ya glad ta see me?" 'Fraid ta ask.

     Rick passed the styrofoam cup. Makin' a point a brushin' fingers. Holdin' his hand over Daryl's. "I jus' don't want ya ta tell me ya got cold feet." Locked eyes with Daryl. "Please, please don't tell me ya came here ta cancel on me." He's almos' whinin'.

     Daryl's heart stopped. "Never," he touched his forehead ta Rick's. Ain't even carin' it's sweaty. "Jus' couldn't wait ta see ya's all." Daryl choked on the coffee. 'N maybe the lump in 'is throat.

     Rick perked up at that. "Ya had me worried." Snagged the coffee. Turned the cup 'round. Put his lips where Daryl's 'd been. Took a sip. "Don't wanna lose ya, 'cuz I really like bein' with ya."

     Daryl forced 'imself ta nut up. Say it back. "I like bein' with ya, too." More'n he should. " 'S like we're made fer eachother er somethin'." Ain't nothin' stoppin' him from bein' with Rick. " 'F I get cold feet ya best warm 'em up."

     "Always," Rick's full on smile's back. Blindin' Daryl. "Ya eaten yet?" Went fer the fridge.

     "Nah," Daryl ain't event thought 'bout food er nothin'. Jus' Rick.

     "How 'bout stayin' fer lunch?" Rick grinned. "I got enough ta share." Pulled out a paper bag. "Mom always packs plenty. Says I'm too skinny," he chuckled. Then winced. Hangin' his head. "I did tell ya I live with my parents, right?" He's lookin' like a kid that jus' got caught stealin' from the cookie jar.

     Daryl wanted ta hug 'im. But seein' 's anyone could walk in 'thout warnin' he jus' smiled. Like 'nough ta split his face. " 'N I live 'th m' brother, what of it?" Ain't no big deal.

     Rick's blushin' now. "Le's eat outside, there's some shade." 'N privacy.

     "Kay," Daryl tossed the shitty coffee. Dug in his pocket fer change. Got two Cokes outta the machine. Thing was older 'n dirt. Had glass bottles.

     Rick led 'im ta the shade out back 'n they sat down in the grass. Thigh ta thigh. Daryl sipped 'is Coke. Bottle was sweatin'. Not 's much 's him, though. "I ain't never been with no one," Daryl don't even know why he's talkin'. Spillin' his guts. But Rick feels safe. "But I wanna be with...you." Chugged nervously. Choked on the bubbles comin' back up. "Jus' don' wanna fuck it up, ya know?"

     Rick passed 'im a meatloaf sandwich. Fucker musta weighed ten pounds. Ain't no way Rick'd stay 'too skinny' eatin' two a those. His mom took 'er work seriously. "Well," Rick took a small bite. Grinned. "I ain't never been with no one either," he chewed. "Ain't never wanted to." Locked eyes 'gain. " 'Till you."


	31. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up right after last chapter. Daryl at the station having lunch with Rick.

     Daryl ain't never had a friend b'fore. Let 'lone a boyfriend. 'N he's glad he came ta the station. Ta see Rick. Weren't never 'bout the coffee. Not really. Daryl weren't even sure he'd get past the door. Lookin' like a dirty redneck. Greasy an'sweatty from work. But 's like he hadda come. Hadda see 'im. 'N sittin' with 'im, sharin' lunch, talkin' 's ev'ry bit 's nice 's he'd needed.

     "Yer mama's a good cook," he wadded up the napkin in his lap. Full. Good thing she ain't packed nothin' else er they wouldn't be needin' dinner. Leaned back on his elbows. Enjoyin' the shade. The company. The closeness.

     Rick's smile's 'nough ta make Daryl wanna suck them lips off'n his face. "You should come fer dinner sometime." Finished his sandwich. Layed back in the grass. Rubbin' shoulders. Settlin' in next ta Daryl.

     Rick pressin' in like that made ev'ry nerve in Daryl's body set ta buzzin'. Like a 'lectrified fence. 'N he weren't sure 'f the noise 's comin' from him er the cicadas clickin'. Might jus' go up in flames. Burnin' fer Rick. Fer more contact. Fuckin' ninety an' all he wanted was Rick ontop a him. "Yer mama don't wanna know me," he blushed. Tried ta look 'way. But he ain't able ta take his eyes offa Rick. Like if'n he did he'd wake up an' it'd all be a dream. " 'M jus' a nobody."

     " 'Course she would," Rick bumped inta him fer effect. "Yer my friend, yer a good guy, yer nice..." He went silent fer a minute. Turnin' red. "An' yer pretty fuckin' hot."

     Daryl kicked Rick's foot. Playfully. "Psh." Ain't no looker like Rick. "Ya ain't so bad yerself," he forced 'is mouth ta work. " 'Specially when ya get outta this baggy uniform." Would like ta get him outta them clothes alright.

     "Ya wanna undress me?" Rick rolled over. Pressin' the length a his body 'gainst Daryl. Ev'ry inch a it.

     Fuck. "No," Daryl sputtered. Cheeks burnin'. Collapsin' all the way back inta the grass. Hidin' his face 'th his hands. "I mean yes..." Fuck. "I mean..." Stop fuckin' talkin'. Why the fuck er feelin's so hard? Jesus, hard? Really? "Down the road some time." Right fuckin' now. But he don't wanna fuck it up.

     "Hey," Rick's voice's soft. Ticklin' 'gainst Daryl's ear. His hands 's warm pullin' Daryl's 'way so's he ain't able ta hide no more. "That's definitely an option." He jus' smiled. Brushin' his fingers over Daryl's mangy stubble. "Ya know," he winked. "When yer ready fer that."

     Daryl caught his breath. Huffin'. He's so ready. "I like ya," he croaked. "Like talkin' ta ya, bein' with ya, ya know?" Don't wanna lose that. "Not jus' jumpin' inta bed kinda shit." 'S so much more. A connection. "I..."

     "Me, too," Rick cut him off. Merciful 'n kind 's always. "But," he let his hand wander down Daryl's jaw. The curve a his throat. His heavin' chest. Comin' ta rest on his soft belly. "I ain't gonna complain if my hot boyfriend thinks I'm cute."

     Daryl rolled onta his side. Flush 'gainst Rick. 'N they's both a little hard. Pressin' together. "Yeah, yer cute," he breathed in Rick's face. Lockin' eyes. "An' I ain't gonna complain 'bout them black jeans a yers." Er them bowed legs. "They're m' favorite."

     "Mm," Rick sighed inta him. 'N their breathin' synced. Heartbeats synced. 'N Daryl don't even care that anyone could see.

     Daryl's breathless. From sharin' the same air. The same soul. Lightheaded. Ain't in control a himself. 'N Rick's lips 's pink 'n soft an' pullin' him inta their orbit. Ain't no way ta refuse. Leanin' in. Meetin' Rick halfway. Like they'd done it a million times b'fore. Like it was in their DNA. Daryl's head swam from the wet heat a him. Molded 'round his mouth like Rick's made ta. Fuckin' felt like it.

     Daryl pulled back. Takin' Rick's lip with 'im. Not even sure he'd really done it. Kissed a man. But it felt right. Felt natural. Felt so fuckin' good. 'N he wanted more. So much more. Wanted all a Rick. Ta give all a himself ta Rick. Forever. But he caught sight a the time on Rick's watch 's he's movin' ta stroke Daryl's hair. Damn, he wanted that, too. Rick's fingers runnin' through his locks. Wanted them hands all over 'im.

     "Shit!" 'Course he'd haveta go. Now a all times. "Gotta get back ta work."

     Rick helped 'im up. Saw him ta his bike in the parkin' lot. "Glad ya stopped by," he cooed. Lips still swollen. Glistenin' with Daryl's spit all over 'em. "Was nice bein' with ya."

     Daryl threw his leg over the bike. Started it up. Winked. "Be seein' ya."

     "Hey," Rick smirked. "That's my line." Stepped back so's he could pull out. Smilin'. "But I like sharin' with you."

     Daryl wanted ta share ev'rythin' with Rick. Fer the rest a his life. Blew a kiss 'fore puttin' his helmet on. Drivin' off. Lickin' his lips. Tastin' Rick.


	32. Slow An' Steady Wins The Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Merle head over to pick up Rick for their hunting trip.

     Merle's truck ain't much ta look at. Dinged up 'n showin' years a hard use. Noisy 's fuck. 'N needs a heavy hand ta realign it once 'n 'while ta make sure it don't go driftin' off inta the weeds. But 's got what counts on the inside. Ain't gonna let ya down. Kinda like Merle.

     AC don't work. Windows 's down. 'Least all the hot air blowin' Daryl's hair 'round ain't jus' Merle talkin'. Not that he'd combed it. Rick likes it choppy 'n goin' ev'ry which way. Prefers 'im as he is. Ain't tryin' ta change nothin'.

     "Jesus, Merle," Daryl hung 'is arm outta the window. Six in the mornin' an' hot already. "C'n ya drive any slower?" Hadda get ta Rick. Missed 'im. Been eight fuckin' hours. 'N 's killin' him.

     "Calm down, Baby Brother," Merle socked 'is shoulder. "Ain't never been in this neck a the woods." Bit outta their price range. Prob'ly got 'least two bathrooms in ev'ry house. Windows that open like they's s'posed ta. 'N doors that lock. "Lookin' fer Pine Street."

     Daryl huffed. Shiftin' on the vinyl seat. Sweatin' already. Stickin' ta it. "Told ya, 's six blocks from the main road." Merle don't listen sometimes. They's comin' up on the sign now. Rollin' 'scrutiatin'ly slow. "Ya even got yer foot on the gas, er we jus' movin' 'cuz the brake ain't set?" Could get out an' walk faster ta Rick. Run ta him. Wanted to. Chewed 'is thumb 'stead.

     "Yer jus' cranky 'cuz ya miss yer purdy little boyfriend," Merle cackled. Slappin' Daryl's knee where it's pokin' outta the hole in 'is jeans. "An' he ain't givin' ya none. Er are ya 'fraid ta take it?" Merle smirked, "He a damn virgin, too? You's never gettin' any at this rate."

     "Shut up," Daryl blushed. Lookin' out the window. Anywhere but Merle. "Ain't 'fraid a bein' with 'im. Want to." Sex'd be nice. With Rick. Gentle. Them soft, warm hands roamin' over 'im'd prob'ly turn him ta fuckin' jelly. 'N he wanted them pink lips all over 'im, too. But he don't know what ta do.

     Daryl ain't dumb. Ain't hard ta figure out where ta stick yer dick. Knows he'd love bein' inside a Rick. One with 'im. But, how the fuck's he gonna make it good fer Rick? 'Stead a jus' givin' him a poundin' up the ass. Er should he take it 'n let Rick pound him? Ain't got a fuckin' clue.

     "Must want it awful bad," Merle teased. "Weren't even in the game 'n then he come 'long 'n you's battin' fer the other team. What base ya on?"

     Daryl jus' kep' starin' out the window. Don't know 'nough 'bout baseball ta make a educated guess. "I wanna go all the way, but..." Wanted it bad. Wanted all a Rick. An' ta give Rick all a him. 'Til there's nothin' left ta tell the difference 'tween 'em.

     "What's stoppin' ya?" Merle eased the truck 'round the corner. Onta Pine street. Fuck 'f Daryl weren't cringin'. Rick's place 's all the way at the end. Givin' Merle more time ta talk. 'Bout sex. 'Least Daryl hoped he'd stop when Rick got inta the truck. Prayed. "Why ain't ya done nothin' then?" 'Least he's chosin' his words 'n not bein' crass 'bout it.

     Daryl shrugged. Don't wanna say. Merle talks 'bout sex all the time. Brags 'bout it. Daryl c'n barely say the word outloud.

     Merle hit the brakes. In the middle a the street. 'N they whined. Like Daryl wanted ta. " 'S it 'cuz a them scars?" Pulled Daryl ta lookin' at 'im by his chin Scruff. " 'Cuz ya believe ev'rythin' that old bastard said 'bout ya bein' no good?"

     "No, Rick don't care 'bout scars," Daryl's chewin' his lip. Thumb's bleedin'. Rick thinks he's beautiful. Fuck 'f Daryl knew why. But he believes Rick thinks so. "That ain't it."

     Merle weren't buyin' it. "Ya mean the world ta Rick 'n he loves ya," he rubbed Daryl's back. Over them scars. Like he used ta do ta comfort 'im when Mama wouldn't hold 'im when they's kids. "Ya think there's anythin' wrong with that?"

     "Course not!" Daryl spat. Ain't nothin' wrong with what they got. 'S beautiful. 'N good. 'S forever. 'S give 'n take. 'S respect. 'S ev'rythin' his old man 'n Mama never had.

     "Well, Daddy'd think there's somethin' wrong with it." Merle patted his cheek. "Tell ya you's sick er somethin'." Left out the part 'bout beatin' 'im within a inch a his life. "That's how wrong he is." 'Bout a lotta shit. "Don't ya dare go believin' nothin' that asshole ever told ya, ya hear?" Merle shook 'is head. Put the truck in gear. "Ya deserve ta be loved. Ya deserve Rick Grimes."

     "I know," Daryl choked out. Rick's always makin' him feel like he deserved 'im. Don't doubt that. Wanted 'im, too. Ain't never heard Merle talk like that b'fore, though. "I jus'," he hung 'is head. Looked 'way 'gain. "Don't know how ta be good at it...ya know?" Don't wanna jus' lay there. Er be a uncoordinated jumble a arms 'n legs.

     "That all you's worried 'bout?" Merle shuddered with a fit a giggles. " 'S easy," Merle jabbed 'im in the belly. "In 'n out, Baby Brother, 's all ya gotta do."

     Daryl rolled 'is eyes. Gotta be more to it 'n that. "What 'bout m' hands?" Jesus, this talkin' 'bout shit was hard. Makin' his insides twist. Stomach hurt. "What 'm I s'posed ta do with m' hands while 'm goin' in 'n out?" Weren't even sure he'd be able ta do nothin' with 'em. 'Fraid he'd freeze up er some shit.

     Merle winked. Whoopin' out a wolf whistle. "What ya wanna do with 'em?"

     Daryl felt 'is cheeks burnin'. Couldn't answer. Fuck. Wanted ta get his hands on ev'ry inch a Rick. That tight little ass. Them bowed legs a his.

     "Jus' do what ya wanna do," Merle cooed. "Don't overthink it." He's pokin' Daryl's temple now.

     Daryl picked at the threads frayin' on 'is jeans. "What 'f I do it wrong...hurt 'im?" What 'f he fucks it up an' Rick don't wanna do it 'gain?

     "You?" Merle pulled up ta 902. Idled the truck. "Ya love 'im too much ta ever do that."

     Damn 'f Merle weren't right. He'd never do nothin' ta hurt Rick. Take it slow. Stop 'f he weren't inta it. Be ev'ry bit 's gentle 's Rick's gonna be ta him. 'Sides, 's Rick. Trusts Rick. 'N Rick trusts him. Knows he c'n be a complete wreck 'n Rick ain't gonna laugh at 'im. Er judge. Rick's safe. Rick's kind. 'N the most patient man Daryl ever met.

     "Alright," Merle snickered, "go get yer man."

     Daryl 'bout skipped up the walk. Breathin' gettin' easier the closer he got ta Rick. 'S like they's one soul comin' together. 'N Rick musta felt it, too. Throwin' the door open 'fore Daryl even got all the way up the porch. "Mornin', Sunshine," Daryl ain't able ta keep the smile from splittin' his face 's Rick slipped out the door. Black jeans huggin' 'is bowed legs. The way Daryl wanted ta. A kiss'd be a good start.

     'Fore he could lock lips Donna popped 'er head out. 'N he swerved off. Clumsy 's fuck. 'N prob'ly obvious, too. Ain't like they's swappin' gum er nothin'. She'd never buy that. Don't even make like she noticed. Mus' be tired er somethin'.

     "You boys be safe, ya hear?" She pulled 'er housecoat tight 'round 'erself. Kissed Rick's cheek. Like Daryl wanted. "Take care a eachother like ya always do."

     "Mornin', Donna," Daryl shifted foot ta foot. Tryin' not ta look guilty a wantin' ta suck 'er son's face. "Sorry 'f we woke ya." Truck's loud.

     "Nonsense," she tutted. Pulled him in fer a kiss, too. "Just wanted ta see my boys off." Pinched 'is cheek. "An' give ya these." She produced a bag outta nowhere. She's sneaky like that. Already put five pounds on Daryl with 'er cookin'.

     Daryl peeked in the bag. Cinnamon rolls. Damn they smelled good. Oozin' icin', too. "Thanks," he held back from inhalin' one on the spot.

     "Gotta feed ya proper," she passed a thermos a coffee ta Rick. "Gotta look after my boys."

     "Bye, Mom," Rick squeezed 'er tight. Threw 'is arm 'round Daryl's shoulders jus' 's tight 'n followed 'im ta the truck.

     Daryl took Rick's backpack. Lettin' his fingers linger on Rick's neck 'n shoulder 's he's goin' fer the strap. Rubbed 'is thumb over bare skin. Gettin' giddy at the goosebumps he's givin' 'im. Put the bag inta the back a the truck. Next ta his crossbow. "Missed ya." Don't even care 'f he sounds needy. 'Cuz he did need 'im.

     "Missed you, too," Rick threaded fingers. Squeezed 'is hand. "Hate bein' apart."

     Daryl opened the door. Slid in first. Next ta Merle. Clutchin' them cinnamon rolls on his lap 's he fit his feet 'round the gearshift. "Hate bein' 'part, too."

     Merle reached over. But he don't make fer the cinnamon rolls. Pinched Daryl's cheek. Like Donna did. 'Cept harder. "There a Grimes that don't love you?"

     Daryl jus' smiled. Feelin' Rick settle inta the seat next ta him. Meltin' inta his side. Where he belonged. Opened the bag 'n passed out breakfast. Rick even let 'im lick his sticky fingers a couple a times. 'N maybe someday he'd have more'n his fingers in 'is mouth. 


	33. Change 'S Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I don't know where this came from. I wanted to do the hunting trip, but this came out first. So...this skips way forward and takes place when Judy is a toddler...I will get back to the hunting trip next week. I think...Anyway, hope you are still enjoying. Let me know what you think.

     Judy's a talker. Musta got that from 'er birth mama. Ain't picked it up from Daryl fer damn sure. Rick's friendly, but ain't 'xactly no social butterfly neither. From the minute she started talkin' she ain't stopped. Goin' ta the grocery store done turned inta quite a production. Makin' friends an' shit. Negotiation' fer what she wants. 'N what she thinks she ain't eatin'. Settin' 'er straight mostly.

     Daryl hated the cereal aisle. Actually fuckin' hated it. Nothin' but sugar in them Corn Pops. 'N how they c'n call them things Fruit Loops when there ain't no fruit in 'em Daryl don't know. Oughta be illegal. 'Spensive 's fuck, too. Ain't nothin' he's givin' his little girl. 'Cept Cheerios. Dry they make a good snack fer her 'n pack well. Ate 'em by the handful 's a baby. Now she a 'big girl' she don't want 'em. Tough. They's good fer her.

     "Ooh," she kicked in the basket. Pointin' ta a box a some shit ain't no Cheerios. "How 'bout these, Papa?"

     Daryl narrowed 'is eyes. "Girl, ya ain't gettin' no Cookie Crisp." Bunch a fuckin' cookies fer breakfast? "Quit m' job ta stay home 'n take care a ya," he bent down. Kissed 'er pout 'way. She don't get too fussy, but she got the pout down pat. Like 'er Daddy. "Not ta feed ya full a junk food."

     Judith tilted her head. Picked that up from Daddy, too. Whipped 'round fer 'nother look at all them fuckin' choices. Swingin' 'er pigtails. "Those then?" French Toast Crunch.

     Fuck no. Daryl shook 'is head. Yanked the Cheerios off'n the shelf. Got the basket movin' 'gain. "Ya wan' French toast I'll make ya French toast, but ain't nothin' in that box but sugar." 'Sides, breakfast's s'posed ta be a hot meal. Not no cereal.

     Her smile's back. "C'n we have fresh toast fer dinner?" Eyes 's wide. Lip ready ta jut out 'f need be.

     Daryl snorted out a laugh. "I c'n make ya 'fresh toast' fer dinner." Maple syrup better be on sale. 'N not no fake shit neither. Butter. Gonna need butter.

     There's a mousy woman at the end a the aisle. Prob'ly havin' the same conversation with her little girl. 'Bout twice Judy's age. Gonna haveta talk ta 'em. 'Stead a jus' roll on by like he used ta do. 'Cuz Judy ain't never quiet. Sweet li'l thing. Best get it over with. Kep' pushin' the basket toward 'em.

     "She's got yer hair, Papa," Judith stopped chewin' 'er thumb long 'nough ta point right at the woman. That she got from Daryl. Thumb chewin'. Not no pointin'.

     "Judy," he shushed 'er. Woman's hair sure was short fer a lady. Kinda choppy, too. Like his. Ain't no need ta go pointin' it out, though. "Shhh," he threaded his fingers in hers. Eased her hand inta her lap. "Not nice ta point, Baby Girl."

     " 'S gray, though," Judy chirped. "She yer mama?"

     Mousy woman had a mousy little girl. 'N she peeked out from 'hind 'er. "She's my mama." Barely heard 'er. Scared lookin' little thing. Clutchin' her doll.

     "Sorry 'bout that," Daryl blushed. Poor woman weren't that old. Jus' gray hair's all. Prob'ly from bein' beat on by 'er husband. Got that look. Skittish an' ain't able ta make eye contact. Long sleeves 'n shirt buttoned ta her neck even though 's fuckin' ninety. Coverin' bruises. Like Daryl used ta have ta do.

     " 'S fine," the woman croaked. 'S quiet 's 'er daughter. Like they ain't used ta talkin' ta people. Like they ain't s'posed ta.

     "M' name's Daryl." He knew better'n ta offer 'is hand. Wouldn't take it. Prob'ly flinch 'stead. Thinkin' he's gonna hit 'er. " 'N this little ray a sunshine's m' daughter, Judy." Judy smiled on cue. Bouncin' in 'er seat.

     "Carol," the woman bowed her head. Her ol' man got 'er trained good. "This is Sophia." Sophia's full on hidin' now.

     Judy ain't so shy. "We're havin' fresh toast, S'phia." She bent over the basket. Twistin' 'round. Lookin' fer the girl hidin' 'hind 'er mama.

     Sophia peeked out. Pale. Like she ain't hardly allowed outta the house er somethin'. "We don't have toast." 'S hard ta hear the kid. "Not since, Mama burned it that time 'n Daddy got mad."

     "Hush," Carol's smile's 's fake 's all them fuckin' cereals. But ain't 's sweet. 'N she's nudgin' Sophia back 'gain. "Don't wanna give people the wrong idea."

     Beatin' on yer wife's the wrong idea far 's Daryl's concerned. "My old man used ta get mad 'bout all kinda stuff, too." Shit that don't matter. Ain't needed no 'scuse ta wail on him 'n Merle. Er Mama. "We stopped eatin' Spam fer a whole month one time 'cuz Mama damn near burned the house down." Ain't missed that shit.

     Carol's lookin' nervous. Daryl tried ta change the subject. Tried ta make 'is voice 's soft 's he could. Like when Judy's scared. "I's jus' tellin' m' girl she ain't gettin' no overpriced box a sugar. 'F she wants French toast I'ma make 'er the real deal."

     Carol still ain't makin' eye contact. "Sounds nice." Ain't even sure she's payin' 'tention. Shiftin' foot ta foot. Ready ta fly the coop. Reachin' fer the basket. But 'er arm peeked out. Bruises all 'long the bit a skin showin'. 'N she snatched it back like she'd been burnt. "I fell." Sounded rehearsed.

     Daryl bit 'is lip. Ain't no one deserves that. Little girl's prob'ly gettin' beat, too. "M' brother 'n I used ta fall a lot," he whispered. Bent down. Tried ta meet 'er eyes. " 'Til I got us 'way from what was trippin' us up 'n now we don't no more." Don't got no bruises ta cover up. Jus' them scars. 'N his tank top covers where it needs ta. But his arms 's showin'.

     "That's nice," Carol said 'gain. Still ain't able ta tell 'f that woman's payin' 'tention er jus' spewin' pleasantries like she's taught ta do.

     "Ya new in town?" Fuck. Now Daryl's the chatty one. Judy's rubbin' off on 'im. 'N she's beamin' like she knows it, too. Cute little shit. Scooped 'er up. Slung 'er on 'is hip so's she could face 'em. "Ain't never seen ya 'round 'fore." Prob'ly locked in 'er basement er some shit.

     Carol twisted 'er sleeve. Still lookin' down. Damn, she's 'fraid a all men. "New." 'S all she said fer a bit. "Got tired a bein' clumsy."

     "Good," Daryl hoped she'd hear the smile in 'is voice since she ain't lookin'. "Welcome ta Elgin. I been here since I got tired a bein' clumsy, too." He tickled Judy's tummy 'til she giggled. "Girlie 'n me's jus' doin' some shoppin', but 'f ya need help movin' stuff..."

     Sophia's peekin' out 'gain. 'N Judy's all smiles. "Papa, c'n we have S'phia 'n 'er mama over fer fresh toast?"

     Carol's quiet. Like she ain't got words. Sophia snuck up on Daryl. Tugged 'is arm. "She really likes you," she said. Matter of fact. Lookin' at 'im. Searchin' his face. His eyes. "You must be good."

     Carol finally did the same. Looked at 'im. Musta liked what she saw. 'Least seein' Judy smilin' 'n happy in 'is arms put 'er at ease. A little. "We'd...we'd like that." She's smilin'. 'S faint. Barely curlin' her lips at the corners. But 's sincere.

     Daryl don't got no pen er nothin' ta write with. Give 'em their address. "Ya know Hemlock Street? End a town."

     Carol's lookin' like she don't. Er maybe she's havin' second thoughts. "Over by the woods?" Ev'rythin' she said sounded like a question so's he weren't sure 'f she's tellin' 'im er askin'.

     "Yeah," he nodded. Shiftin' Judy ta the other hip. "We's in the old white house at the end. Wrap 'round porch."

     Judy 'bout bounced outta his arms. "Papa 'n I hunt rabbits out there!" Girlie's gettin' excited now. "Daddy's learnin', too."

     Way ta drop that bomb. Daryl's shiftin' foot ta foot now. Fuck. Even 'f she ain't opposed ta two guys she prob'ly ain't wanna be 'round that many men right now. " 'Bout that..."

     Sophia tapped Judy's foot. "You got two dads?"

     Judy's beamin'. Stranglin' Daryl's neck. Pressin' her cheek inta his scruff. "Daddy 'n Papa."

     Sophia's confused. "An' they're both nice?" Poor girl aint able ta 'magine it.

     "Papa's really m' mama, though," Judy chirped. Like that 'splained it.

     Daryl blushed. Jesus, that poor woman gonna up'n leave 'f he don't fix this. But he don't know how. Ain't good with words an' shit. Chewed 'is thumb 'stead. Rick'd know what ta say. 'N he's gonna be wonderin' where they's at. Why they ain't met 'im at the station fer the walk home. "We uh...we don't bite...an' it ain't catchin' er nothin'." Tried ta be funny. She don't laugh. "We still on fer tonight?"

     "Got a lotta boxes ta move an' unpack." Carol whispered. Locked eyes with 'im. Like she trusted 'im. "Might not be able to make it 'til seven."

     "Rick 'n I c'n help ya 'f ya got heavy stuff," Daryl cooed. Poor woman ain't but skin 'n bone.

     Judy chimed in. Slapped 'is arms. "Papa's strong!"

     Daryl snorted. Cuddled 'er. "All the better ta hug ya with."

     "There ya are!" Heard Rick's boots 'fore 'is voice. Runnin' ta Daryl's side. Meltin' inta him. Panicked. "Maggie said she saw ya come in." His heart's poundin' 'gainst Daryl 's he wrapped 'em up.

     "Sorry, Babe," Daryl pulled 'im in with his free arm. Rubbed 'is back. Soothed 'im. "Carol here's jus' movin' ta town 'n I's tellin' 'er we could help her." 'Least Rick'd changed outta his uniform. That mighta spooked 'er fer real. Battered women 'n kids er trained not ta like cops. Truth comin' out 'n all.

     "Sure," Rick nodded. Turnin' ta face the woman. Lettin' Judy toy with 'is hair. "Pleased ta meet ya, Carol," he made like he's pretendin' ta tip a hat. Musta read she'd flinch at the offer a his hand like Daryl'd figured. Rick's observant like that. "Just got off work, we can head right over 'f ya need."

     Carol smiled 'gain. "Sure do appreciate it." She's lookin' 'em in the eye. Prob'ly lookin' 'em over, too. Standin' joined at the hip like they's a couple a Siamese twins. They don't hide nothin' from nobody.

     An' jus' like that Daryl made a new friend. In the cereal aisle a the Piggly Wiggly. Someone he'd a just walked on past b'fore. 'Cuz 's much 's they'd rubbed off on Judy she'd rubbed off on them. His sweet little girl. Changed ev'rythin'.


	34. More 'N Four Walls 'N A Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick help Carol move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still trying to get myself into the current century so I started a tumblr account. Haven't figured out how to put a bio or anything in there yet, but I will post Rickyl stuff and thangs. If you'd like you can follow me at RickylLoverAO3. You can also e-mail me at RickylLoverAO3@yahoo.com if you have prompts, etc. I have a million ideas of my own, but I might be able to squeeze something in. Thanks again for reading. I love hearing from you.

     Leavin' home ain't easy. 'Specially when ya been beat down 'n told ya ain't worth shit. 'N ya believe ya d'serve ev'ry bruise 'n scar yer gettin'. Sometimes it takes someone else ta make ya do it. Someone ya wanna protect. Took Merle fer Daryl. Seein' 'im drinkin' 'n strung out. Turnin' inta a Dixon. 'Stead a his big brother. Protector. Made Daryl realize 's his turn ta protect Merle. Fer good. Carol musta left fer Sophia. Ev'rythin' she took 's fer that girl. Only got the clothes on 'er back fer herself.

     Gettin' 'em moved in don't take long. Woman ain't got much. Jus' what boxes she's able ta fit in the back a her Bronco. Like she'd left in a hurry. While the bastard was at work. Er passed out drunk. Like Daryl took Merle 'n left their old man. Only other thing she got's two twin beds from one a them big box stores. Secured ta a flimsy U-Haul trailer.

     'N they's heavy 's fuck. Takin' longer ta put together 'n it took ta unload ev'rythin' else an' put it 'way. Directions don't make no damn sense. Ain't got no words. 'N them pictures 's confusin' 's fuck. Big screws. Small screws. Black screws. Gray screws.  _Screw that!_ Say what ya fuckin' mean. With fuckin'  _words!_

Daryl bit 'is lip. Inspectin' his handiwork from under the bed. Rather be under that Bronco.  _That_ he could fix. Made fuckin' sense. Ain't even sure he'd used the right screws. Some a them's loose. Others 's too tight. Like ta bust right through that cheap ass particle board. 'N they's all the same. 'S far 's Daryl could tell. Fuck it. Ya'd think bein' the second one they'd put together he'd a had it figured.

     "Papa?" Judy pounced on 'is legs stickin' out from under the frame. Pattin' his belly ta get his 'tention. Like crushin' his nuts weren't 'nough.

     He's bitin' his lip fer real now. Holdin' back a groan. "Yeah, Baby?" Made 'is voice 's sweet 's he could. Even though she done broke 'is junk. Ain't her fault. She don't know.

     "I'ma help ya," she chirped. Pokin' her knees inta his sides. Like spurrin' a horse. Like Rick taught 'er when they paid way too much fer that pony ride at the fair.

     This project's goin' slow 'nough. But he always got time fer his little girl. "Where'd Daddy go?" Rick was doin' better at them stupid pictures. Needed him ta translate some more.

     Judy squirmed. Like a puppy settlin' in. "Talkin' 'ficial biznus with yer mama." She's pokin' somethin' inta his belly button. Prob'ly that other supid Allan wrench them beds came with.

     Daryl choked out a laugh. Tightened a screw. "Told ya she ain't m' mama."

     "I know." Judy flopped down. Buryin' her face in his soft belly. "Wish she was. Then ya coulda had a nice mama like Daddy does." Daryl ain't got no words fer that. Jus' let 'er keep talkin'. "S'phia 'n I's listenin' at the door, but she shooed me 'way when Daddy said somethin' 'bout a st-strainin' order." Quiet fer a second. "Wha's that?"

     How the fuck's he s'posed ta 'splain that? "Helps good people like Daddy keep bad people 'way from Carol 'n Sophia so's they can't hurt 'em." Don't work half the time. Ain't gonna tell 'er that, though.

     'Least Carol's takin' the precaution. Trustin' Rick. He ain't never the tough cop. Like Shane. 'Les he's gotta be. Always the good cop. Talkin' ta the lost kids 'n battered women. Reassurin' 'em while Shane's coolin' off them wife-beatin' bastards with a choke hold. Rick's good 'n kind. 'N Daryl's glad she's seein' that. Trustin' him.

     "Girlie, c'n ya get me the flashlight?" Best change the subject. 'Fore Judy gets more questions.

     Judy hopped off 'n Daryl hiked up 'is knees while she's rustlin' 'round 'cross the room. 'Least it'll force 'er onta his belly 'stead a his crotch 'f she jumped on 'im 'gain. 'N she did. Knockin' the wind outta him.

     Judy clicked the flashlight on 'n off. On 'n off. 'Fore shovin' it under the bed. In Daryl's face. On.

     "Thanks, Girlie," he cooed. Scrunched up 'is eyes. Felt fer it blindly. "Love ya."

     "Love ya, too," she bounced on 'im. Eager ta help.

     Rick came clompin' back inta the room. Ain't never gonna teach that man ta walk silent. But Daryl loved it. Let the sound soothe 'is nerves. Fiddled with a few more screws 'fore givin' up.

     "Sorry, Baby," Rick sat down next ta Daryl's legs. Pattin' his thigh. "Looks like ya made progress, though."

     Daryl snorted out a laugh. " 'Long 's they don't fall 'part." Passed the flashlight ta Rick. Off. " 'Sides, ya did good talkin' ta her." Rick made progress, too.

     Judy crawled off'n Daryl 'n he could see her Saltwater sandals jumpin' on Rick's lap. "Papa says yer a good guy." Could hear the smile in 'er voice. "He's sweet on ya," she whispered.

     Rick's laugh made Daryl shiver. Even though he's sweatin'. "Well, I'm sweet on Papa, too." Noisy smooches. "What do ya say 'bout goin' home 'n havin' French toast?"

     " 'Kay," Judy flew off 'n prodded Daryl's belly 'gain. "Starvin', Papa." Tugged on his shirt.

     Daryl bumped 'is head slidin' out 's she blew a raspberry on him. "Girl," he swep' 'er up. "Yer gonna get it," he teased. Holdin' her high. Watchin' 'er sandals flail. Twistin' her toward Rick so's he could lift her teeshirt up fer 'im. 'N then he gave 'er the raspberry ta end all raspberries. 'Til she's convulsin' with giggles 'n damn near peed 'er pants.

     "Le's go," he threw 'er over 'is shoulders. Grabbin' a chubby thigh ta hold 'er in place. "Girlie needs 'fresh toast'." He let Rick help 'im up. Ain't even gotta ask. They's a good team. 'N ev'ry day he wakes up ta that man he's glad he threw Merle's drugged up ass inta that truck 'n drove 'til they's outta gas. 'Cuz he found himself, his worth. Out on Gallagher Road. Sometimes ya gotta leave home ta truly find it. 'Cuz it ain't four walls 'n a roof. 'S Rick Grimes.


	35. Pony Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had to do it. Judith gets that pony ride at the fair mentioned in the last chapter...just a short Drabble. Got a lot going on this week, but I couldn't resist. Hope you like it.

     Daryl ain't 'fraid a no damn roller coaster. 'S jus' them carnies puttin' 'em together's shady 's fuck. 'N they's all missin' fingers an' shit. Ain't no way he's gettin' on one a them rides. 'Sides, best part a the fair's the food. Chili dogs, corn dogs, nachos, curly fries. Cotton candy. 'N he'd had all a it. Prob'ly throw up 'f he went on them rides after eatin' that much. Too much.

     'N now he's eatin' the elephant ear Judy don't want no more. 'Cuz there aint no convincin' 'er it don't actually come off'n no damn elephant. Fucker was good. Stuffed 'n he couldn't stop eatin' it.

     "Sure ya don't wanna try it?" He juggled the big ass bear 'n monkey they'd won er at the shootin' gallery. Licked cinnamon 'n sugar off 'is fingers. Buyin' time fer the other shit he's so full a ta settle.

     She jus' pouted in Rick's arms. Starin' back at Daryl. Her little face a perfect mirror a Papa's 'fuck no' scowl Rick's always sayin's so cute.

     Rick tore off a piece a fried dough. 'Least someone gonna help eat it. Damn thing's huge. Big 's them stuffed animals Daryl's luggin' 'round. Sweatin' under 'em. Might 's well a worn a fur coat. But ain't nothin' he wouldn't do fer his baby.

     "It's real good," Rick held a piece under Judy's nose. But she don't go fer it. Buried 'er face in Rick's neck. "Don't know what yer missin'," he cooed. Chewin' 'n tearin' off more.

     "A ear's what 'm missin'," she sassed. Bit playfully onta Rick's 'fore stranglin' 'im with a cuddle. 'N a whine. "Poor elephant."

     Daryl finished the elephant ear. No sense wastin' it. Money don't grow on trees. "Ya wanna go back ta the pettin' zoo?" Ain't got no damn rickety rides there. Jus' the cutest baby goats. 'N ya c'n even bottle feed 'em 'f ya time it right. Damn 'f watchin' Rick do that weren't the sweetest thing. Better 'n that fried Twinkie. Fuck, he ate one a them, too.

     "Pony," Judy perked up. Kickin' inta Rick's sides 's she bounced. Pigtails swingin'.

     Daryl sighed. "Ain't got no ponies at the pettin' zoo, Darlin'." 'S gettin' hot anyways. Runnin' out a time 'n money. Time ta call it a day. Put 'er down fer a nap. Damn 'f he don't want one, too.

     "No, Papa," she pointed over Rick's shoulder. "There!"

     Sure 'nough they's got ponies. In a tiny ass pen. Goin' 'round an' round. With kids on 'em. Fifteen bucks a ride. Line's wrapped 'round the stall 'bout ten fuckin' times. Ev'ry girl in King County 'n 'er parents 's standin' there. 'N Daryl knew he's ev'ry bit 's fucked 's them. 'Cuz he ain't able ta say no ta her. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

     "I got like six bucks," he whispered ta Rick. Feelin' his pockets fer more. Comin' up with nothin' but a few a Judy's elastic hair ties. 'N a used Kleenex. "You?" Parkin' cost a fuckin' fortune. An' all that food. 'Least they ain't gonna need dinner.

     "Yer cute," Rick smirked. Kissin' the top a Daryl's head. "Think I might just have a ten left."

     "Go on," Daryl rolled 'is eyes. Wishin' he had a stroller fer them damn stuffed animals. Ain't no Dixon carries a giant pink gorilla nowhere. Good thing he's a Grimes. "Le's get in line."

     "Judy bounced on Rick's hip. "Pony! Pony!"

     Forty-five minutes inta the wait 'n Daryl's dyin'. Wantin' ta sit down. Have a ice-cold beer. Put 'is feet up. 'Stead a fryin' like a egg 'n nursin' a stomach ache. With the fluffiest, pinkest, big ass gorilla he's ever seen. Prob'ly sweatin' off five pounds. Prob'ly needed ta. After all the shit he ate.

     Rick's rubbin' his shoulders. Skin on skin through his tank top. Workin' the tension outta him. Slidin' his hand down ta his belly. Rubbin' that, too. 'N finally...finally 's Judy's turn. Daryl set them animals aside by the stroller parkin'. Fished the money outta their pockets. Handed it over. Got one dollar left. Fer a bottle a water.

     "C'mon, Girlie," Daryl peeled 'er off'n Rick's side. Gettin' excited now. "Which one ya want?" They's all cute. Saggin' 'n sweatin' under their gear. Poor things.

     "Judy crinkled 'er nose at the first one. "Nope," she shook 'er head. "Him! Him!" She pointed ta the sad lookin' one. "He's always picked last." She smiled. Face gettin' red 'n hot. "I want him ta be wanted."

     Daryl sat 'er on the saddle. Let the attendant strap 'er in. Damn 'f that horse don't perk up like he knows he's finally somebody's firs' pick. "M' sweet girl."

     Fifteen bucks got 'er three times 'round that little pen. They's walkin' 'side 'er the whole time. Hand in hand. Watchin' ev'ry giggle. 'N that pony holdin' his head high. Best money they ever spent.

 


	36. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep meaning to get back to that hunting trip...but this came out...Some texting in this chapter and it will be in italic.

     Ain't like ev'ryone's been ta jail's bad. Merle's been in 'n outta the joint more times 'n Daryl c'n count. Startin' with Juvie. 'N he's a good guy. Dumber 'n shit sometimes. Makin' bad choices. But he ain't bad. Daryl kep' remindin' 'imself a that. Thinkin' 'bout Axel. Merle's friend from las' time he got locked up. 'Specially since Axel's wantin' ta date Carol. Only date Daryl'd let 'er go on with a ex con's a double date.

     They's already got plans fer tonight. Carol 'n Axel. Dinner. Bypassed friendly coffee an' all that shit. Straight ta fuckin' dinner. Better not be no fuckin'. Dropped that bomb on Daryl a hour 'go. Ain't even leavin' 'im long ta put a plan together ta join 'em. Fer her own good. Even though she pretended ta not like it. Fuck, maybe she ain't pretendin'.

     Babysittin' fer Judy's easy. Jacqui 'n T-Dog nextdoor's good people. Go ta the baptist church down the road a ways. But they don't judge Rick 'n Daryl. They's happy fer 'em. Hope, faith 'n love, they always say. Well, they's quotin' Jesus er somethin'. 'N the greatest 's love. Him 'n Rick got love fer sure. 'N they see it. Judy adores 'em. 'N they's some a the only people Daryl trusts with his precious girl.

     "Ya sure ya don't mind watchin' 'er on such short notice?" Daryl sipped sweet tea. Rockin' in the porch swing. Fiddlin' with Judy's pigtails. They's 'bout the most hospitable people Daryl knows.

     "Any time, man," T tops off Daryl's glass 'fore ploppin' down next ta his wife. Settin' the swing ta movin'.

     Judy squirmed in Daryl's lap. Kickin' off 'er flip flops. "Miss Jacqui?" Always calls 'er Miss Jacqui 'stead a jus' Jacqui. "C'n ya paint m' nails 'gain?" Ain't at all girly, but damn 'f she don't jus' love Miss Jacqui paintin' her toes. 'Specially them glittery colors. 'N sprayin' 'er down 'th perfume. 'Course she runs off after rabbits gettin' dirty 's fuck soon 's she gets home.

     Jacqui opened 'er arms fer Judy ta climb onta her lap. "Still got yer favorite blue." She let Judy strangle her with a hug. "Saved it just fer you, Sweetie."

     "Thanks, Miss Jacqui!" Judy bubbled. Ain't gotta remind her ta be polite. She's 's sweet 's Jacqui's tea that girl.

     "Where you goin' in such a hurry?" T winked. Reached 'round Jacqui's shoulder. Prodded Daryl. "Hot date tonight?"

     "Kinda," Daryl shrugged. Bet Axel thought'd be. Deflowerin' Carol's innocence. Gotta protect 'er. Check up on the guy. But he don't say it. "Double date."

     T flashed a grin. Ribbin' Jacqui. "Nice." Ain't nice, but Daryl don't wanna seem bitchy. Kep' 'is mouth shut.

     Daryl drained his glass. "Better go get cleaned up." Can't wear no ripped jeans fer this thing like they's jus' goin' ta the Hardee's drive through er The Waffle Hut. Rick don't care. Takes 'im 's he is. Prefers 'im that way, even. But Carol might pinch his ear an' give him a word 'f he showed up like that. 'Specially since she really don't want 'im there anyways.

     'Sides, the guy's gotta face off with a deputy 'n a angry redneck. Lovers ta boot. 'Least Daryl could do 's show up in clothes ain't got no holes. 'N smellin' good. Like Judy always comes home from next door. Gonna haveta use some a Rick's cheap ass cologne.

     "Don't have too much fun," T-Dog teased. Musta noticed the lack a 'thusiasm.

     'F he had any fun with this guy tonight he'd be surprised. 'Least he'd be with Rick. "Be back 'round nine," Daryl stood 'n stretched.

     Jacqui gave him a smirk. She's sweet 's hell but she got some sass in 'er. "Ya'll come home 'fore ten an' I'll give ya a whoopin' ya won't forget," she teased. "Go have a good time."

     T jus' smiled. "You heard the woman."

     Daryl nodded. Him 'n Rick'd have fun. Interrogatin' Axel. "Bye, Baby," he bent down ta Judy.

     "I'll be good fer ya, Papa," she jumped at 'im soon 's he got close. Hangin' 'round his neck.

     " 'Course ya will," Daryl cooed. Coverin' her face with kisses. "Yer m' sweet girl." One more kiss 'n he passed 'er back ta Jacqui.

     With Judy in good hands he set out 'cross the lawn fer home. Fumblin' fer the phone in 'is pocket soon 's he got ta the porch. All that's left a his plan 's Rick. He typed 's he pried the screen door open with 'is foot.  _Dbl date 2 nite?_

     Rick's response came right 'way. Mus' be a slow evenin'. _Glenn n Maggie?_

Daryl chewed 'is thumb 'fore continuin'.  _Carol. N her new bow._ Damn Autocorrect. _Ugh. Beau. That how ya spell it?_

     Could hear Rick chucklin' all the way 'cross town even 'fore gettin' his reply.  _Yes, Darlin. Beau. We know him?_

     Nobody knows him. 'Cept maybe Merle an' the population a the King County Correctional Facility. But he don't type that. Ain't usually judgemental. 'S jus' Carol's like family er some shit. Don't want nobody fuckin' with her. Chewed his lip 's he madly hit keys. Fingers 's too busy fer nail bitin'.  _Merle's friend. From lockup. Don't want her goin alone ya know?_

 _K,_ was all Rick responded. Nothin' fer a sec. Then, _Gimme a name._

Daryl fisted the air with glee.  _Goes by Axel. Can ya believe that? Sounds like a alias._ He added the frowny face emoji fer good measure. Typed some more,  _Check him out, Babe!_

 _Little shit. Already checkin. <3. _Then nothin' 'gain.

      _Well??_ Daryl's pretty sure he said it outloud, too.

      _Only one Axel in system. Petty theft mostly._ Long pause.  _Cept that armed robbery. With a squirt gun! Out early 4 good behavior. Reports r good. Sounds like he really wouldn't hurt a fly._

Daryl sighed.  _Better not. Or Ima break his legs._

 _Me 2,_ Rick responded. Immediately. Added,  _Looks harmless nough. Like Buffalo Bill, actually!_

Daryl let out a breath he weren't even aware he's holdin'.  _WTF?_

 _Waxed stache!_ 'S all Rick said.

      _Clnl fn Sanders?_ Daryl 'bout choked on a laugh.

      _: p,_ Rick's reply was short.

     Daryl changed the subject,  _Jacqui n T watchin' J tonight._

Rick musta got busy. Finally typed back,  _That why Shane n Lori r takin Sophia n Carl 4 ice cream n movie 2nite?_

 _Maybe_ , Daryl winced. Busted.  _Knew ya'd say yes._

 _Know me 2 well <3_, Rick buzzed.

      _< 3  ; p_, Daryl keyed.

      _Where we goin?_ Rick asked.

     Where the fuck did she say 'gain?  _Bluebird Bistro. Fancyass shit!_ Wait... _I gotta dress up?_

Nothin'. Then,  _Not 2 fancy. Shane says might need sleeves tho. Damn._ _  
_

Daryl typed off fer Rick,  _U C m arms nuff. LOL._ Then fer Shane,  _Dick!_

 _Never enough! <3, _Rick typed.

     Shane replied,  _; p._

Daryl headed fer the shower.  _Merle's lettin me borrow truck. Pick ya up soon. Luv ya!_

 _Luv ya lots!_ Rick signed off.

     Daryl showered, doused 'imself in Rick's Old Spice 'n threw on his nicest shirt. With sleeves. Grabbed Rick's black plaid button down 'n black jeans fer 'im an' jumped in the truck. Resigned ta hate the guy. But decidin' ta be nice anyways. 'Les he's an ass ta Carol. 'N then he's gettin' a beat down.

     Rick slid inta the truck with a kiss soon 's Daryl pulled up. Changed in the car. He don't say nothin' on the way ta the restaurant. Not no warnin' Daryl ta be nice like he's fuckin' five. Not nothin'. Jus' let Daryl stew. 'N chew 'is thumb. 'Cuz he knew that's what he needed. 'N he's Prob'ly thinkin' the same shit 's Daryl anyways. They's always on the same page.

     Took forever ta get a parkin' spot. But Carol'd made reservations an' shit so's they got seated right 'way. Even though they hadda add two chairs ta the tiny table. Barely even had time fer introductions. Sure 'nough Axel was the same one in the system. Blonde, shaggy hair. Waxed 'stache. Like one a them old silent movie villains. Ain't silent, though.

     Nervous 's fuck. Yammerin'. "I don't mind gays one bit," he's ramblin' like he ain't got a brain in his head. Tryin' ta reassure 'em er somethin'. "First time I met Carol I thought she's a lesbian." Daryl's mouth hung open. 'N he's pretty sure he ain't the only one. "You know," Axel sputtered. "The hair. The short hair."

     Daryl don't mention Judy'd said Carol had his hair. Short 'n choppy. Thought she was his mama 'cuz a it. But Rick does. 'N soon ev'ryone's laughin'. Axel's so nervous 'n awkward even Daryl's warmin' ta him. 'Specially seein' the way he looks at Carol. Kinda like Rick looks at Daryl.

     "I best stop talkin'," Axel's shiftin' 'side Carol. Settlin' a little at her hand on his knee under the table. Like how Rick always settles him with a gentle touch. "If I keep puttin' my foot in my mouth I won't be able ta eat."

     "Ain't nothin' ta worry 'bout," Daryl fiddled with the roll Rick'd put on his plate. Tore off tiny pieces ta eat. "Yer with friends." Caught Carol's eyes 'cross the table sayin' thanks. 'Least they'd stopped sayin', what the fuck ya doin' here?

     "That's right." Rick raised his water glass. Ain't ordered beers yet 'case the guy had a drinkin' problem. "Ta friends."

     Ev'ryone clinked glasses. Daryl damn near spilled on Axel. Woulda been a accident. Ain't got no reason ta dislike the guy. Really is a lot like Merle. Better manners, though.

     "So," Axel gulped water. Like he's drownin'. "Ya'll know how me 'n Carol met." Came 'long fer the ride when Merle used the truck ta pick up the livin' room set Carol'd bought at the consignment shop on Main Street. "How'd you two meet?" Seemed like he really wanted ta know. 'N not ta make fun a it neither.

     "He rescued me," Rick's face lit up 'n he melted even deeper inta Daryl's side.

     Daryl's face's burnin'. Blushin'. "Nah," he bumped Rick's shoulder with his own. 'F anyone did rescuin' 's Rick. "He broke down 'n I jus' gave 'im a jump's all." Weren't nothin'. 'Cept the best day a his life. Like the firs' day he started livin'. 'Stead a jus' survivin'.

     "Ya rescued me," Rick repeated. Brushin' Daryl's cheek. Soft 'n tender. Cupped 'is chin. Turned 'is face so's they's eye ta eye. "When I saw ya it was like I found a piece a myself I didn't even know was missin'." 'N damn 'f Daryl don't 'member feelin' the same way, too. "It was like I could finally breathe."

     Daryl knew he's beet red 'n grinnin' like a fool. But he don't care. Leaned in an' pressed his lips ta Rick's. "Love ya."

     Rick smiled inta his mouth. "Love ya, too." 'N 's the one thing in this world Daryl never doubted. Ever.

     Daryl weren't perfect. 'N Rick loved him. Dixon an' all. Never judged 'im. Er tried ta change 'im. Damn 'f he weren't gonna learn from that. Hope fer the best fer Carol. An' Axel. Maybe they could be 's happy. 'F they's lucky.


	37. Divide 'N Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am finally getting to that hunting trip from several chapters back...Back in chapter 33 I think. Thanks for your patience. Hope you enjoy. Comments are appreciated.

     Daryl ain't had shit growin' up. Jus' a bunch a dirty hand-me-downs ain't fit ta keep usin'. Mos' people threw out better shit 'n he had. Used ta no plumbin'. Er plumbin' that don't work half the time. Busted windows. No heat er AC. Roughin' it. Ain't even realized how shitty that cabin was. 'Til he's standin' there in the middle a it. With Rick. 'N he cursed 'imself fer bringin' his boyfriend there. Swallowin' the worry inta the pit a his stomach. Chewin' his thumb.

     The cabin ain't much more'n four walls 'n a roof. Fireplace, propane stove, two racks a bunk beds tucked inta a tiny room off'n the back. 'N a couch that looks like it belongs in a dumpster. Prob'ly where it came from. Ain't got no bathroom. Gotta do yer business outside. Fancy by Dixon standards. Rick don't even seem put out. Even after the long ass walk hikin' shit in.

     Ain't 'xactly clean, neither. Daryl did the best he could with nothin'. Wipin' shit down with the rag outta his back pocket. Weren't even sure how clean that was. Wanted ta make it nice, though. Fer Rick. "I'll go down ta the creek, get us some water ta boil," he blew dust off'n the counter. Unpacked supplies. "Fix this place up."

     Rick's lips curled inta a grin. "Why?" Swep' 'im inta his arms. Workin' his fingers through Daryl's choppy hair. " 'S perfect." Merle done disappeared inta the bedroom. 'N Rick took advantage a the moment. Swallowin' Daryl's lips whole. Takin' his breath 'way. "Long 's I'm with you I got everythang I need." Them words tickled in Daryl's ear. Runnin' straight ta his crotch.

     Daryl gave in ta them pink lips workin' 'im over. Soft 'n sweet. 'N meanin' ev'ry word. Rick's good like that. Ain't never looked down on Daryl. Er where he come from. What he got. Er what he don't. Made 'im fall even harder. Made is cock harder, too. 'Bout ta come in his pants. From fuckin' kissin'. 'N them fingers in his hair. Rubbin'. Makin' it stand on end. His dick weren't the only thing snappin' ta 'tention.

     Rick pressed forward inta his belly. His chest. Walkin' him backwards inta the counter. Suckin' the life outta him like he needed 'im ta breathe. But he weren't jus' takin'. Them kisses 's sweet. Pourin' out all a him. Inta Daryl. 'Til they's one. 'N his head's spinnin'. 'Cuz he don't know where he ends an' Rick begins. Don't want to neither. Jus' wanna be together. Always.

     Woulda stayed like that forever. 'Cept Merle's knockin' 'round in the back room. Best not be throwin' no hissy fit. Always callin' 'im Darlena, but Merle's the prima dona. Daryl pulled back. Takin' Rick's lip with 'im. "Le'me go check he's good." Rick jus' nodded. Them pouty pink lips glistenin' with Daryl's spit. Sexy 's fuck. "Then we c'n go get us some squirrels, do 'em up over the fire."

     Bedroom door's closed. Ain't got no lock er nothin'. Daryl knocked 'case his brother's rubbin' one out in there. "Ya ready ta head out?" Made a point a lookin' down 's he threw the door open. Don't wanna catch 'im in the act.

     "Whatchu think a this, Baby Brother?" Merle's soundin' cocky. Prancin' 'round like one a them Clydesdales in them beer commercials.

     Daryl looked up. Merle's smirkin'. Wavin' at his handiwork like a fuckin' game show hostess. 'S a ratty old sheet strung up with twine 'n thumb tacks. A privacy curtain 'tween them sets a bunk beds. 'N Daryl don't know what ta say. Ain't got no words.

     Merle moseyed up ta Daryl. Hands on 'is hips. Stickin' his chest out. Proud. "I know it ain't no rainbow banner," he jabbed 'is thumb at it. 'Least he ain't callin' it no fairy flag. Like he used ta. "But ya c'n do yer gay stuff." Gay stuff? Jesus, Merle's worse talkin' feelin's 'n shit than Daryl. "Ya c'n get friendly with Friendly," he crowed. Ruffled Daryl's hair. Cacklin'. " 'F I hear ya askin' top er bottom ya best not be talkin' 'bout which bunk he wants." Fuck 'f Merle ain't fixed it so's they could share. 'Thout gettin' embarrassed.

     Daryl's blushin' anyways. Droppin' his head inta Merle's shoulder. Huggin' 'im. Gotta be hard fer Merle acceptin' it. Had ten more years a their old man beatin' hate 'n narrow mindedness inta him. 'N it ain't lost on Daryl how much Merle's tryin' fer him. "I ever tell ya yer m' favorite brother?"

     "Hey," Merle whined. Makin' a pouty face. Pullin' 'im inta his chest. He ain't the touchy feely type, but 's sincere. 'N he's holdin' 'im fer real. "Ain't sayin' much bein's 'm yer only brother."

     Daryl pulled back. Socked 'is arm. "Only one I'd want." Yanked on the string. Testin' it. " 'N I love ya."

     "Well," Merle made a lewd gesture. "Best be lovin' on Friendly tonight." Winked. "In 'n out, Bro. In 'n out." Like 's that easy.

     Daryl rolled 'is eyes. "I know what ta do 'th that!" Don't take much ta figure where ta fit yer dick. " 'S the rest I get nervous 'bout." 'Sides, ain't goin' all the way with Rick 'f Merle's in the room. Curtain er no curtain. Even 'f he's passed out on Jack. But they could get hot 'n heavy makin' out. So long 's Rick's pressed ta him. Don't care 's fuckin' ninety.

     "Hey," Merle swep' 'im inta a headlock. A gentle one he coulda 'scaped er fought off 'f he wanted ta. "Ya 'member them tittie twisters I used ta give ya when we's wrestlin' 's kids?" Merle was always tryin' ta 'toughen 'im up'. Make a man outta him.

     Fuckin' purple nerples. Hated 'em. "Those hurt!" Daryl whined 's Merle reminded 'im with a pinch ta his chest.

     "Well, 'long 's ya don't go doin' it quite 's hard 's that, you'll be okay," Merle released 'im. Patted 'is back. "Jus' so long 's ya touch 'im." Ain't even gonna be a problem there. Daryl couldn't wait ta get 'is hands all over Rick. "Ya'll 'll figure it out."

     "Jus' don't wanna freeze up, ya know," Daryl croaked. Why the fuck they gotta talk 'bout this? Gettin' hot in that little room. Sweatin'. "What 'f I freeze up 'n don't move m' hands 'n..." He's sputterin' like a engine ain't gonna start. 'Cept his problem 's he can't stop 'imself. "Like...w-what 'f I can't move 'n 's jus' like 'm holdin' 'im down?"

     Nothin' from Merle. Ain't no teasin'. Like he knew he jus' needed ta get shit out. Daryl stared at 'is boots. Anywhere but Merle. Rubbin' his sore nipple. Maybe Rick'd kiss it better tonight. 'F he's lucky. "How d'ya know 'f.." Fuck, couldn't believe he's askin' Merle fer sex advice. "How d'ya know...'f yer doin' it right?" Doin' it good. Wanted Rick ta enjoy it. Ta wanna do it 'gain. Forever.

     "Bet Friendly's a quiet one," Merle snickered. Leanin' in like he's sharin' a secret. But, Daryl'd figured that, too. "Gonna haveta watch fer subtle hints." Merle slitted 'is eyes. Winked. "Sighs, heavy breathin', see 'f he's bitin' 'is lip...bet he bites yers." 'Nother wink 'n a slap ta his back. "I once had a girl used ta pull m' hair." He's grinnin' now. Hangin' 'is head. "Back when I used ta have some," he rubbed the stubble he got left.

     "That long 'go?" Daryl teased. Earnin' 'imself a pinch ta his other nipple. Damn. 'S worth it, though. "C'mon," he pulled Merle inta the hall. "Le's get us some lunch."

     Rick's outside. Stackin' wood fer the fire later. Ain't 'fraid ta get 'is hands dirty. Bobbin' his tight little ass 'round. Makin' Daryl wanna know what else he ain't 'fraid ta do with them hands. 'N maybe Daryl'd figure out what ta do with his. Holy shit they's gonna need that curtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how to reorder chapters. Comments won't get reordered with them and will stay linked in the same order they are now, but I could put these random chapters in some kind of order. I could post the latest chapter as usual, then move it to its chronological place when I post the next one. Thoughts?? Does it even matter? Should I bother?


	38. Safety First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl teaches Rick how to use his crossbow.

     Ain't much ta usin' a crossbow. Daryl'd learned when he's a kid. Hadda. 'F he wanted ta eat. Mos'ly jus' needed ta practice aimin' it. Now 's second nature. Could hit a turkey 'tween the eyes from a hundred yards out. But teachin' Rick'd be fun. Gettin' 'is hands all over 'im. Pressin' in close. Shit like that.

     "Ya mus' be pretty special, Friendly," Merle slung 'is bow over 'is shoulder. "Darleena ain't never let no one handle 'is weapon b'fore." Either one a them. Virgin. But he don't say it. Rick seemed ta catch on, though.

     "I know how ta take care a thangs that are special," Rick assured 'im. Steppin' close ta Daryl.

     'N Daryl knew he weren't jus' talkin' 'bout the bow. Weren't that special. Had it since he's eight. Got 'im through some tough times. But he got Rick now. Ain't 'lone no more. Er fendin' fer hisself. Got someone lookin' after 'im. Someone he wanted ta look after, too. Partners. Equals. "Alright, le's get started," he patted Rick's back.

     Daryl set the target out. Smilin'. Could feel Rick's eyes on 'is ass the whole time he's walkin' it out. 'Bout thirty yards ta start. Rick's a good shot, but his Python ain't 'xactly like shootin' a bow. "Firs' thing ta know's the bolts got one feather's a dif'rnt color fer a reason." Held one up fer 'im ta see 's he sidled back up ta him. "Tha's the one ya wanna face down inta the rails when ya's loadin' it." Handed the bolt ta Rick. Brushin' fingers.

     "Now," he slid the crossbow off'n 'is shoulder. Bent down so's ta put the stirrup on the ground. Them baby blues 's on his ass 'gain. 'N he made a show a bobbin' it 'round. "Ta load it ya wanna put yer foot in here ta hold it down. Then ya c'n pull the string back ta cock it."

     "Ya said cock!" Merle snickered. Leanin' 'gainst a tree. Laughin' his fool head off.

     Daryl jus' shook 'is head. Reached in 'is back pocket. Pulled out the cockin' rope. Ain't sayin' that outloud fer damn sure. Merle still had a joke 'bout rope, though. Daryl snorted. Ignored it. "This," he held up the cord with them hooks, "c'n help ya 'cuz it takes a bit a muscle otherwise." Daryl don't need it.

     Rick's smilin' now. Squeezin' Daryl's bare arms where they's stickin' outta his ripped shirt. "I like yer muscles."

     "Psh," Daryl chewed 'is lip. Fiddlin' with the rope. "Goes like this," he hooked one a them clips on one side a the bow string. "Then over this part in the middle." Threaded it over the groove 'n hooked the last clip on the other side a the string. Grabbed the handles hangin' off'n the loose ends a the cord. "Gives ya leverege ta pull." Worked 'is muscles yankin' it up 'til the string clicked inta place. "Notice how the safety come on now?"

     "Yeah," Rick moved in fer a look. 'N another squeeze a his biceps. Hoverin' over 'im.

     Daryl took the cockin' rope off 'n stowed it in 'is back pocket. 'Thout sayin' a word. Don't want Merle sayin' nothin' 'bout havin' a cock in 'is ass er some shit. "Now ya c'n slide the arrow in." Wanted Rick ta be slidin' inta him. "Push it all the way ta the back." Held out 'is bow fer Rick ta load. Shoulder ta shoulder with 'im. Eyes fixed on 'is long, lean fingers 'n the care they's takin' with the shaft 's he positioned it. Wanted them fingers on his shaft.

     "Now 's ready." Daryl's ready. Fer gettin' close ta Rick. "Jus' gotta aim 'n  then when ya got the feel a it take the safety off 'n pull the trigger." Passed it sideways ta Rick. Keepin' the business end facin' 'way from 'em. Daryl's business end was tentin' in 'is pants.

     Rick took hold a the bow. Like 's priceless er somethin'. Like he knew how much the damn thing meant ta Daryl. Held it up ta look through the scope. "Kinda heavy." 'S awkward holdin' it out at firs'. "Now I know how ya got those sexy arms."

     "They's made fer holdin' ya," Daryl cooed inta Rick's ear. Don't want Merle ta make a joke 'bout that. Sidled up ta Rick. Posin' 'im like a doll. Puttin' the butt a the bow inta Rick's shoulder. Pushin' 'is elbows in close. Slid 'is hands down Rick's sides. Ta his slim hips. Twisted 'im sideways jus' a bit. Reached 'is arms 'round 'im. Pressin' his belly inta the crook a Rick's back. Fittin' like 's made jus' fer him.

     "Mm," Rick purred. Makin' Daryl stiffer.

     Daryl moved 'is cheek ta Rick's. Scratchin' over 'is stubble. Rubbin' 'is hands up 'is belly an' chest. Slow 'n deliberate. Inchin' ta where his elbows 's tucked inta his body. Nudgin' the tiniest bit. Fer a better shot.

     Rick's breathin' hitched 's he settled inta Daryl. Wigglin' back inta his hard on. Flirty little shit. "I think I got it lined up," Rick sighed.

     Merle's mouth's hangin' open. "Ya sure do," he teased. "Bullseye, Bro!" More laughin'. Like he's chokin' er some shit. "Ya'all best stop it with this inuendo 'n jus' get you in his endo, Bro." Leave it ta Merle ta be blunt 's fuck. "Feel like I's watchin' a damn porno."

     "Shudup, Merle," Daryl's throbbin' 'gainst Rick. Heart thuddin' inta his back. "Aint gotta do nothin' 'til yer ready," he breathed inta his ear. Hands tryin' ta steady 'im. But he weren't sure which a them's shakin'. Prob'ly both. "Ain't gotta do nothin' ya don't wanna."

     Rick swiveled 'is eyes sideways. Searchin' out Daryl's 'side 'im. Cheek ta cheek. "So ready," he whispered. Jus' fer Daryl. "Ya trust me?"

     'N Daryl could tell he meant it. Ready ta take the shot. Ready ta take the leap. "I trust ya," Daryl forced 'is mouth ta work. Trusted 'im ta be gentle. Ta be kind. Patient. Ta be ev'rythin' he needed 'im ta be. Swep' is arm over Rick's shoulder. Flipped the safety off. "Yer good ta go."

     Rick pulled the trigger. 'Thout hesitation. Releasin' the arrow with a thwack. Ain't no bullseye, but 'least he hit the target. "Not bad fer yer firs' time," Daryl pulled back. Winked.

     "Damn," Merle cackled. "Like poppin' a cherry." Pushed off'n the tree. Pattin' Rick's shoulder. "Now ya jus' gotta pop Darleena's." Jabbed 'is thumb at 'im.

     Daryl felt 'is face burnin' red. Soon 'nough, when they's 'lone, they'd have their firs' time. Together. Only they'd be learnin' from eachother 'cuz ain't neither one a them knew what the fuck they's doin' when it came ta...fuckin'. But 's all good. 'Cuz he could be clumsy 'n all 'th Rick. Rick is safe. Rick is home.


	39. Playin' 'Possum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick go hunting with Merle.

     Merle's like a damn kid sometimes. Pitchin' fits. Hangin' back 'n lettin' Daryl do all the work. But he'll step up when he needs ta. Er when Daryl prods 'is ass ta workin'. Ain't never thought Merle'd be the only one takin' huntin' seriously. But Daryl's too distracted. Ain't able ta focus on trackin' much more'n Rick's tight ass 'front a him. All that innuendo 'bout arrows an' shafts 's gettin' ta Daryl. Wanted ta line 'is shaft up with that ass. Take a shot at it. Repeatedly.

     'N 's intent 's Rick'd been on Daryl's ev'ry word 'bout how ta spot signs a deer 'n shit all Rick were lookin' fer were signs he might be able ta bag Daryl. 'F the burnin' a his cheeks 's any indication a the color a them then Rick's got 'is answer.

     They's trompin' through the woods fer hours. Merle takin' the lead. 'Cuz ain't nobody else payin' 'tention. Rick's side by side with 'im now. Sweatin'. Arms 'n hips like they's fused t'gether. Snappin' twigs 'th ev'ry step. Scarin' off anythin' 'thin a hundred yards. 'N Daryl don't give a shit. 'Long 's he don't pull 'way.

     "Damn," Merle huffed. "We's gonna starve 'f Twinkle Toes ain't able ta keep from findin' ev'ry branch." He's bitchin'. But there ain't no malice there. "Maybe ya'll better hang back so's ya c'n teach 'im a few things."

     Daryl caught Merle winkin' 's he turned 'n trudged on ahead a them. 'N the way his lips 's curled inta a grin made Daryl blush. "We'll catch up," he called after 'im.

     "Take yer time, Bro," Merle called over 'is shoulder. "Teach 'im all the ins 'n outs." 'N he don't even look back. So's Daryl knows he's leavin' 'em 'lone. Givin' 'em space.

     Rick's face 's scrunched up like a used Kleenex. "Sorry 'bout that." He's lookin' dejected. Sexy 's fuck. Keepin' 'is feet still. Quiet.

     "He don't mean it," Daryl waved 'im off. Guided Rick 'gainst the nearest tree. Pressin' inta him. Belly ta belly. 'Til he could feel Rick's pulse in 'is chest. An' 'is cock. Heart beatin' in time with Daryl's like they shared one.

     "So," Rick's breathin' hard. Ain't the only thing hard. "H-how do I keep quiet?"

     Daryl shrugged off 'is crossbow. Pinnin' 'im 'th 'is whole body. Hands cuppin' Rick's face. Lips ticklin' over Rick's. "Ya bite yer lip..." Tilted 'is head. Moved in. Sucked Rick's mouth inta his. Tastin' him. Warm 'n wet. "Er mine," he croaked when he finally pulled off.

     Rick don't make a peep fer a second. Pantin' like he run a race er somethin'. "I want ya," he finally stuttered. Like his mouth run dry. Grabbin' Daryl's hips. Workin' 'em ta ruttin' 'gainst 'is jeans. Buildin' friction. 'Til they's both throbbin' 'gainst eachother.

     Daryl ain't never been with no one. Ain't never wanted ta. 'Til Rick. 'N now 's like he ain't able ta help 'imself. "Want ya, too," he whined. Runnin' his hands under Rick's shirt. Feelin' the warmth a his chest. Belly. The sweat drippin' off'n 'im. "Always." Wanted ta grow old with 'im. 'Til they's jus' a couple a grumps playfully fightin' over who had more a the blanket. Er who had the grayest hair.

     Rick ain't got a clue 'bout sex neither. Couple a virgins. But he found 'is way under Daryl's shirt. Rubbin' over them scars like they's beautiful. 'N the thing 'bout Rick's he thought they was. On account a they's Daryl's. "Ya sure he won't come back?" He's pantin'. But he ain't stoppin'. They's devourin' eachother's mouths. Barely gettin' words out.

     Daryl pulled 'is face outta Rick's. "Not 'thout warnin' us." Ain't no way Merle's gonna wanna stumble onta their naked asses. Er cocks hangin' out. Dove in fer 'nother kiss. So deep he could taste the slightest bit a cinnamon leftover from breakfast this mornin'.

     Rick fumbled with Daryl's belt. Hands shakin'. Daryl's shakin' all over. Barely got 'is zipper down. 'N Rick stopped. Pulled back 'n looked 'im in the eye. Like he's askin' fer permission. The want all over Daryl's face er the tentin' in 'is jeans musta give 'im 'is answer. 'Cuz his mouth ain't workin' fer words. Jus' kissin'.

     Then Rick's hand's slippin' inta Daryl's pants. Makin' 'im gasp at the heat a him. Them gentle fingers wrappin' 'round. Squeezin'. Daryl's mouth's hangin' open. S'prised it don't feel wierd havin' 'nother man's hand on 'im. 'S Rick's so it feels right. Feels good. Can't help clench 'is eyes shut. Head's spinnin'. Gettin' dizzy. Leg's goin' limp. Ain't got no idea what ta do. But Rick's got 'im like he ain't never lettin' go. 'N that's all that matters.

     The heat in Daryl's belly's 'nough ta burn 'im up. "Shit," he sighed. Lost fer anythin' intelligent ta say. Pantin' in time with Rick's ev'ry stroke. Leanin' inta him. Meltin' inta him like they's one. Ev'ry tug pullin' sounds outta him he weren't even sure he could make.

     Rick's there when he opens 'is eyes. Nose ta nose. Meetin' his gaze. 'Cuz he ain't 'shamed a what they's doin'. Lips 's pink 'n smilin'. Leanin' in. Breath warm in Daryl's face. "How 'bout ya bite my lip first?" 'N Daryl did. Moanin' inta Rick's mouth. Wringin' Rick's hair 'til he came in hot spurts inta the dirt.

     They's jus' gettin' 'im cleaned up with 'is red rag when they heard it. Merle. Whoopin' 'n hollerin' a mile 'way. "Hold up, Darleena!" Bayin' like a wolf now. "Save yer lesson fer dessert 'cuz ol' Merle got us dinner!"

     Twigs 's snappin'. Daryl's heart's poundin'. 'N he don't know fuck all what ta do. Standin' there, dick out 'n reelin' from the rush a his life. Rick's helpin' 'im back inta his pants. Takes the two a them ta get the zipper workin'. An' 'least Rick got the sense ta kick leaves 'n shit over his mess at their feet 's Merle's callin' out. Thrashin' 'round. Shakin' bushes. Makin' a helluva racket ta break 'em up. Steppin' outta the woods with 'is kill.

     Fuck 'f it ain't the biggest, ugliest rodent-lookin' thing Daryl ever saw. 'N Merle's grinnin' ear ta ear. Holdin' the fucker by the tail. Lettin' it swing. 'N twitch. Arrow stickin' outta its head. "Betchu he ain't jus' playin' 'possum."


	40. Let 'Em Eat Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short Drabble this time. Daryl and Rick attend their first PTA meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted this earlier but the date was wrong and it wasn't showing up in the right spot so I changed the date and reposted. Sorry about that.

     Daryl don't know why all them women's makin' such a damn fuss. 'S jus' a damn cake. Fer a damn PTA meetin'. Nothin' fancy. But they's goin' on 'bout how moist it is. 'N how 's got the perfect 'crumb' er some shit. What the fuck's that mean? Weren't s'posed ta be crumbly.

     Jus' a fuckin' chocolate bundt. With apple sauce 'stead a oil 'cuz he's out. 'N melted odds 'n ends a mini chocolate bars Judy had left from Trick-er-treatin'. 'Cuz they ain't got the money fer spendin' on useless shit like cakes fer school.

     "You must give me the recipe," Miss Simmons hacked off 'nother piece. Downed it in two bites. Judy's taken a shine ta her teacher. Daryl weren't so sure yet.

     "Me, too," the mousy one squeaked. Standin' 'front a her brownies ain't no one touched. Hidin' 'em. Gluten free, sugar free, dairy free brownies. Prob'ly chocolate free, too. Ain't no one here with them allergies. 'Cludin' her. Jus' a damn health nut. But they's nut free, too. Fuckin' flavor free.

     Daryl shifted foot ta foot. Chewed 'is thumb. "Jus threw shit - stuff t'gether's all." He's blushin'. Sippin' coffee. Tryin' ta hide 'hind the cup. Weren't even sure they's gonna turn out. Damn glad it weren't no brick. Like them brownies. Gonna need a jackhammer gettin' those outta the pan.

     One a the other moms piped up, "Well, it sure is wonderful." Don't know 'er fuckin' name. Why there gotta be so many a them women? "It's real nice to have a dad here for once, too." She's indicatin' Rick with 'er fork. Covered in 'crumb'.

     Rick's all bleary eyed. Done got up in the middle a sleepin' fer grave shift. But he don't miss this kinda shit fer nothin'. " 'Course I'm here," he settled further inta Daryl. Finishin' his cake. "It's fer our little girl."

     Mrs. Roberts, Isabella er somethin', squished 'er styrofoam cup. She's the jealous type. "My husband would've been here, but he has to work." Workin' at warmin' the bar stool. All them women knew it. 'N so's Daryl did, too. Damn he hated gossip.

     "So," the pasty redhead wrapped 'er fingers 'round Daryl's bare arm. Like she don't realize he's Rick's. Er don't care. "You must tell us where you learned to cook."

     Daryl sighed. Thought 'bout lyin'. Tellin' 'em what they wanted ta hear. But Rick's hand on 'is back settled 'im on tellin' the truth 'stead. "One a m' foster moms taught me the basics." They all gasped. Hands on chests. But they don't run 'way. Moved in closer. "Thought I should know how ta take care a m'self no matter where they put me." S'pecially back home. But he don't say that part. They's all hangin' on 'is arms now.

     Rick grinned at 'im. Watchin' 'im squirm under all the 'tention. "He's the best cook." Brushed 'is fingers through Daryl's choppy hair. "I can't hardly cook bacon an' eggs." Burned 'em ev'ry time. "But he's the best."

     "Awe," Daryl felt 'is cheeks burnin'. "Ya d'serve the best." Rick an' Judy both.

     One a them's pattin' his shoulder. "How long were you in foster care?" Seemed like she really wanted ta know. 'N not ta use it 's ammo ta put 'im down later.

     Daryl shrugged. "Off 'n on, couple a months at a time usually." 'F one a them said he's well adjusted he might jus' throw them brownies through the window.

     "My Bobby's a foster child," the blonde chirped. 'N they's all lookin' at her now. Pesterin' her with questions. Thank God.

     Rick leaned in. Rubbin' the back a Daryl's neck. "Ya wanna go, Baby?"

     Daryl nodded. Chewed 'is thumb. Socializin' an' shit were too much. They'd already talked ta Miss Simmons 'bout Judy. Doin' fine a course. Don't need ta hang 'round fer the hen party. Sides, Rick needs ta go back ta sleep. Gotta work t'night.

     "How 'bout we go back home," Rick's breath's in Daryl's ear. Sendin' shivers down 'is spine. "An' ya cook me up somethin' special." Kissed 'is temple. "Somethin' hot." Weren't talkin' 'bout dinner neither.

     Ray 'n Donna's got Judy fer the afternoon on account a she's outta school t'day 'n they got this meetin'. Could let 'em keep 'er a bit longer. Get Rick back ta bed. Crawl in with 'im. " 'Kay." 'N they's sayin' their goodbyes so fast he damn near forgot 'is dish.


	41. Babied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is sick and needs looking after.

     Daryl don't know 'f 's feed a cold 'n starve a fever er the other way 'round. Don't matter. Donna feeds 'em both. Takin' care a Daryl so's Rick could go ta work. Gonna need the money when Judy comes 'n they should be gettin' that call any day. 'Sides, Daryl don't want Rick missin' work on a count a he got the sniffles. But Rick don't wanna leave 'im 'lone neither.

     She made 'im a big breakfast a sausage, eggs an' them hash brown patties he likes. Heaped it on. 'Cuz he gotta keep 'is strength up she said. 'N he ate it. All. Mos'ly 'cuz she fed 'im like a damn baby. But he don't mind. Kinda liked it. Feelin' better, too. Congested 'n wheezy 's fuck. But well 'nough ta move from the bed ta the couch. She got 'im caccooned in a pile a quilts. Hot ginger tea steepin' on the coffee table. Next ta the Kleenex.

     Ain't nothin' on TV 'cept them dumb court shows where people's fightin' over the dumbest shit ain't worth makin' a fool a yerself on TV fer. 'N The Price 'S Right. Don't need that shit. Donna's been playin' Uno with 'im. Kickin' his ass. Damn them Reverse cards. They been lookin' through all them baby catalogs he signed up fer, too. Pickin' shit out fer Judy. Textin' pictures a it ta Rick.

     The phone buzzed. Rick.  _Miss u. Want me 2 bring ya lunch?_

     Daryl sniffled. Pathetically. 'N he don't care. Donna don't mind him whinin'. She'd jus' rub his back er somethin'. Like Rick does.  _Nah. Yer mama's feedin me good. I'ma gain 10 pounds!_ No shit she'd already put ten pounds on 'im since he met 'er. Like 's her mission er some shit.

 _LOL_ , Rick returned.  _Be there soon._

     Daryl burrowed inta his blanket nest. Sweatin' 'n shiverin' at the same time. Typed.  _She might b druggin me. Might jus sleep. Sorry._

 _Then I'll jus hold ya_ , came Rick's reply.

     A smile split Daryl's face. Damn 'f he don't got the best husband.  _Aweeeeeeeeeeeee._ Best mother-in-law, too. Wiped 'is nose on 'is sleeve 'fore hittin' keys. Luv _u! Need yer kisses._

     Rick typed back, _Swoon. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx._

     Donna came outta the kitchen. Passin' 'im his tea. Helpin' 'im sit. 'F his nose weren't so stuffed up he'd a been able ta smell what she got cookin'. "Ma," she likes when he calls 'er that. Like he's really family an' shit. "Rick's on 'is way home fer lunch," he sipped. Tried ta breathe the steam through 'is nose. Sounded like a damn kazoo.

     Donna sat down next ta him. Tested 'is forehead fer fever. Kissed 'is mop a hair. "You two are so sweet how ya can't be apart." She took 'is cup. Could tell 's still too hot. Set it down fer 'im. Pulled 'im in 'til his head's on 'er shoulder. "He wanted ta stay home with you so bad."

     "He's too good ta me," he blew 'is nose on a tissue he been hidin' in 'is pajama pants pocket. Tried ta stuff it back in so's he don't gotta move. But Donna took it 'way. Added it ta the pile he had goin' on the coffee table. Passed 'im a clean one. He blushed. "Yer too good ta me, too."

     Donna jus' squeezed 'is shoulders. "I love my boys."

     Daryl don't even 'member fallin' 'sleep. Er bein' that tired. But she was rockin' him 'n rubbin' his head. Musta been out hard. Woke ta soft lips on 'is cheek. Scratchy stubble. "Rick!" He perked up. Rubbin' his eyes.

     " 'M here, Baby," Rick traded places with 'is mom. Wrapped Daryl in ha hug. Feelin' under the blanket. Checkin' him. "Yer feet er ice cold." Rubbed 'em back ta life with warm hands. "Where's yer socks?"

     Daryl shrugged. Pouted. "Got hot." Mostly jus' likes goin' barefoot. 'N Rick fussin' over 'im.

     Rick rifled 'round under the blanket. 'Til he found them socks in the cushions. Prob'ly some loose change, too. "Le'me get these on ya."

     Daryl's too sick ta put up much of a fight. But he pretends ta. Wigglin' his foot outta Rick's hands. Makin' 'im sit on him ta put them fuckers on. Watchin' his tight little ass bobbin' 'round 's he did. "Fine," he huffed. Doin' his best ta sound put out. But he knows Rick c'n hear the smile in 'is voice sayin, thanks. Sayin', love you.

     "Baby," Donna called from the kitchen. 'N they both looked up. "Show Rick what we found."

     Daryl slapped Rick's ass. Pointed at the catalog on the coffee table. Made grab hands so's Rick got up 'n passed it ta him. "You'll love this," he thumbed through the worn pages. Lettin' Rick ease 'im back onta a stack a pillows. Put 'is feet up. Socks 'n all. "Look," he tapped the picture a the pack 'n play crib. "We could take 'er ev'ry where."

     Rick jus' chuckled. Climbed ontop a Daryl once he got 'im tucked in. "But, we don't go anywhere." Ain't got no money. Settled onta Daryl's belly. Nose ta nose. Stealin' the catalog. " 'F we get this we'd haveta go somewhere." He's winkin' like 's a challenge.

     Daryl chewed 'is thumb. "Mmm," he agreed. "Campin'?" Wanted ta get Judy out there. Teach 'er all the shit he knows. Trackin'. Huntin'. Cookin' shit over the fire.

     Rick winced. But he don't protest. Prob'ly thinkin' of a dirty barefoot kid runnin' round the woods. Like Daryl. Then he's smilin'. Musta liked that thought. "We could take a road trip." Let Daryl squirm a little. "Then when she's a little older...campin'."

     Daryl grinned. "Always wanted ta see the rest a Georgia." All them country back roads. On 'is bike he jus' sold. 'Th Rick ridin' bitch. Guess that ain't gonna happen. But, somehow, thinkin' a them holdin' hands in the front seat a that old Volvo Ray 'n Donna got 'em, checkin' on Judy nappin' in 'er car seat sounded better. Sounded complete.

     "Well," Rick tossed the catalog onta the table. Nuzzled Daryl's neck. "Where you go I go." 'N fer the time bein' 's ta sleep.


	42. Playin' Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is invited to game night at Ray and Donna's. This takes place after he got caught sneaking out in the morning, but before they actually came out to Rick's parents. Daryl still thinks they haven't figured it out.

     Daryl ain't never done game night b'fore. Ain't like Dixons went 'round chattin' 'n hangin' out t'gether. Doin' family shit. They's only got t'gether ta drink. Er fight. Er pick up cheap women. Bail eachother outta jail. Shit like that. But Ray 'n Donna liked Daryl. Fuck 'f he knew why. Even after catchin' 'im sleepin' over with their son. 'Least they ain't caught on 's in the same bed. 'N they invited 'im ta family night.

     Daryl's sweatin' bullets. Don't wanna fuck up. Best not be no damn charades. Er nothin' he'll look a fool. Er no trivia games. Daryl ain't dumb. But, history an' politics ain't his strong suit. Popular culture neither, come ta think. He don't give a shit 'bout who's on TV er what bands kids like these days. 'Least he's gettin' a good view a Rick's ass while he's goin' through the game closet. 'F they only knew them games ain't the only thing in the closet.

     "Dear," Donna grabbed 'is arm. Pulled 'im inta the kitchen 'fore he wore a hole in the livin' room floor with 'is pacin'. 'N thumb chewin'. Handed 'im a stack a cheese 'n crackers ta chew on 'stead. "Can I fix ya a drink?"

     Needed one. She got hard stuff out, too. Daryl downed the cheese. Grabbed a bottle a Coke. Cracked it open. "Jack 'n Coke's m' favorite."

     "That's what Rick says," Donna smiled. Poured a hefty shot a whiskey inta a glass. Passed it his way. "Talks 'bout ya nonstop." She don't even flinch when he knocked it back. 'Thout the Coke. Jus' poured 'im 'nother one. "Rick says yer smart, good with words," she patted 'is back. "I thought Scrabble might be good."

     Daryl deflated with relief. "Sounds fun." Scrabble he could do. Played it with Rick in 'is room. Beat the pants off'n 'im. Fer real. But he ain't tellin' Donna that.

     She shoved the guacamole at 'im. "Unless ya wanna play charades." Elbowed 'im. "But we'd haveta get Rick pretty drunk fer that." She's teasin'.

     "You two playin' er what?" Ray's in the doorway. Pullin' on Daryl. "Shoulda known she'd have ya in here with the food," he huffed. Winked. Grabbed a platter. "C'mon, I'm savin' ya," he dragged 'im off. 'Fore she could swat their asses.

     Donna brought the rest a the food ta the table. They ain't goin' hungry fer sure. "Eat up, boys," she fit the plates 'round the game board. "There's plenty more."

     Rick's grinnin' like a fool. Glad he got Daryl ta come. 'N he only had one drink so far so's he musta jus' forgot 'imself. Fed Daryl one a them bacon wrapped jalapeños. Put it right ta Daryl's mouth. Carressin' his lip with 'is thumb. Fuck. But Ray 'n Donna don't seem ta notice. They's too busy settin' up the Scrabble. Doin' what Daryl can't 'magine 'cuz there ain't much to it. But he's grateful they's takin' sortin' the pieces so damn serious.

     "Here," Rick offered Daryl a chair. Eyes wide in apology 'n s'prise. Pulled 'is own seat right up ta Daryl's side. Fittin' t'gether like they's made ta.

     "Cheater," Ray threw a letter tile at Rick. 'N a funny look Daryl couldn't place.

     Donna swiped Rick's letter tray. Swatted 'is shoulder with it. "You'll see all his letters like that!" Tossed it back in the box. "Ya best play as a team if yer gonna sit like that." She replaced 'is tray with a plate a cheese an' salami.

     "Mom," Rick whined. But he got what he wanted. Scootin' closer. Like he's gonna sit on Daryl's lap.

     Daryl huffed. Stealin' a chunk a fancy ass cheese off'n 'is plate. "He's gonna need the help." He's teasin'. Gettin' the hang a this family shit. Likin' it.

     Rick jus' smiled. That big, cheesy smile that makes Daryl wanna suck it off'n 'is face. Dropped 'is head on Daryl's shoulder. Reached over 'is arm like they ain't got no boundaries. 'Cuz they ain't. Fiddled with the letters in his - their - tray. Arranged 'em ta spell 'fuck'. A course.

     Daryl added a U at the end. "Get outta there, Grimes," he swatted Rick's hand. Mos'ly jus' ta touch 'im. Brushin' fingers fer 's long 's he dared. 'Fore pullin' 'way.

     "No - I gotta word," Rick fit his lips ta Daryl's ear. Makin' like he's playin'. But he got 'nother game in mind. "Love you," he breathed the words almost silently. Sendin' shivers down Daryl's spine. 'N the blood rushin' ta his cock.

     Daryl felt 'is face burnin'. Blushin'. Unable ta hold back a giggle. Rick's breath's ticklin' 'is neck. 'N damn 'f he ain't nippin' at 'is ear. "M-Me, too," he stuttered. Unsure how ta play 'long 'thout kissin' up 'n down Rick's cheek. But, damn 'f that ain't gonna be too obvious. So's the moan buildin' in 'is throat 'f Rick don't stop.

     "Ray," Donna tutted. "I think yer boys er talkin' 'bout usin' dirty words." She winked. Spellin' out her word so's 's right side up ta them. S. C. R. E. W. "I'm givin' ya permission." She winked 'gain. Er maybe she got somethin' in 'er eye. Tapped 'er word. Makin' eye contact with Daryl.

     His mouth dropped open. Ain't no way she could mean it. Let 'im have 'er son. Ain't no way they could know. Could they? Daryl looked ta Rick. Suckin' on the neck a his Coke suggestively a course. Ain't helpin' the tentin' in 'is jeans none. Daryl bit 'is lip. Don't know what ta say. Ain't got no words.

     "Dirty words er okay," Donna clarified. "Ain't nothin' wrong with that." 'N she tapped her word 'gain. " 'Specially 'f two people love each other."

     "Amen ta that!" Ray kissed 'er cheek. Spelled out 'fallow'.

     Daryl's next. 'N he don't wanna do it. But Rick's in 'is ear. Beggin'. Squeezin' the shit outta his arm. So's Daryl caves. Arrangin' letters. Spellin' 'fuck'. Ev'ryone's dead quiet. Even Rick. Like maybe he crossed a line. Then they busted up laughin'. 'N strange 's it was Daryl's glad he came. Felt like he belonged at this family night. In this family.

 


	43. Spellin' It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Daryl at game night with the Grimes family.

     Daryl only ever liked school on account a gettin' outta the house. 'Way from 'is old man. 'N even them teachers that don't like Dixons ain't allowed ta beat on 'em. 'Long 's he sat in the back 'n kep' quiet nobody noticed them bruises. Er cared. 'N he usually got lunch. Courtesy a the State a Georgia. Welfare er some shit.

     Jus' 'cuz he ain't never got 'is homework done don't mean he ain't smart. Jus' had shit ta do. Huntin'. Puttin' food on the table. 'Cuz his old man were too lazy ta get a job. 'N too drunk. Er in jail. Ain't no fancy ass book report gonna feed 'em.

     Daryl's good 'th words. Ain't no dummy like 'is old man always said. Won all three games a Scrabble. Even after a few Jack 'n Cokes. 'S grammar he ain't no good at. But Rick seems ta like the way he talks. 'Specially when he's whisperin' in 'is ear an' shit. Like they's doin' all night.

     'S Donna who's losin'. Goin' fer them small words.  _Out. Family. Accept._ What she playin' at? Sure 's shit weren't Scrabble. She's up ta somethin'. 'N it ain't firs' place. Er maybe she jus' bein' funny. "Look," she's proud a herself. Layin' out tiles. All two a 'em. Spellin', 'guy'. Usin' the Y from where 'guy' 's already spelled out from b'fore. "Some guy on guy action!" She's teasin'. Snickerin' like a damn fool. Not no sweet mama type.

     "That okay?" Rick whined. 

     Daryl 'bout choked on 'is Coke. Shiftin' in Rick's lap. Holy fuck! How many drinks he had 'f he's sittin' on Rick's lap? 'Front a them? Vaguely 'membered 'im sayin' they'd be able ta play 's a team better like that. Daryl gulped the rest a his drink. But, 'parently they's all still buyin' it.

     "Can ya play a word if somebody already did?" Rick's askin'. Drawin' Daryl outta his panic. Voice calm. Like they ain't got nothin' ta be 'shamed a.

     Donna jus' smiled. Sweetlike. Innocent. "My house, my rules." Pushed a plate a brownies at Daryl. "An' I say guy on guy's okay." She's lookin' right at Daryl. On Rick's lap. Jesus. Fuck. Prob'ly looked like they's fuckin' right there. Jeans 'n all. Daryl ridin' her son's dick.

     " 'Course it's okay," Ray nodded. Pattin' her knee under the table. Love birds. Pretty obvious. Made Daryl wonder 'f they's seein' all the shit they been doin' on their side. Gettin' pretty handsy under there. Fuck.

     Daryl chewed a brownie. Should be chewin' 'is thumb 'stead. Full. Don't even know why he's still eatin'. But 'f he got food in 'is mouth he don't gotta talk. Don't even know how ta respond ta that.

     "What d'ya think, Daryl?" Ray called 'im out. 'Least he ain't kickin' 'im out. "Ya think guy on guy's okay?"

     Jesus. Daryl's squirmin'. Gettin' hot in there. ""I'll allow it." 'S all he could say. Breath hitchin' in 'is chest.

     "Me, too," Donna grinned. Catchin' his hand 's he went fer 'nother brownie. Squeezin' it. "I'll allow it in my house."

     Daryl huffed. Felt the blush creepin' 'cross 'is face. 'F only she knew what it sounded like she's sayin'. 'F only she knew 'bout him 'n Rick. Damn 'f he'd let that happen, though. Ray 'n Donna's good people. Don't wanna lose 'em. Don't want Rick ta lose 'em.

     "You okay?" Rick's in 'is ear. "Yer kinda stiff all a sudden."

     Stiff?! Fuck! Daryl's hyperventilatin' a little. Crossin' his legs. Checkin' 'is jeans ain't tentin'. " 'M fine."

     Rick's hand snuck up the back a Daryl's neck. Stroked gently. Makin' 'im shiver. "Meant yer tense." Massagin' 'is head helped. So did Rick's cheek next ta his. On 'is shoulder.

     Fuck. They mus' be a sight. Daryl's so settled inta Rick his back's sweatin'. Glued ta him. 'N Rick's hands 's buckled 'round his belly. Rubbin' 'n squeezin on 'im. Daryl don't even know what ta do. Heat's poolin'. He's panicked, 'n maybe a little drunk. Don't 'member the rest a the game. Jus' ev'ryone beggin' off ta bed 'round two in the mornin'.

     Daryl tried ta stand. Weren't sure 'f 's the drinkin' er the shock a practically outin' 'em makin' 'is legs not work. Only made it up 'cuz Rick helped 'im. Don't even gotta ask. "Mph," he rubbed at 'is eyes. "Mind 'f I leave m' bike here?" Ain't fit ta drive. "Prob'ly better jus' walk home." Ain't but a few miles. Don't wanna trouble Merle ta come get 'im at this hour.

     "Nonsense," Donna tutted. Grabbin' his face. She's so sweet he don't even flinch. "Yer stayin' the night, Rick'll make room for ya." She's winkin' 'gain. "I'll leave ya some things in 'is room."

     Rick ain't but got a twin bed. Mus' be gonna leave 'im a sleepin' bag er somethin'. "Thanks," he let 'er kiss the top a his head. Kinda liked it.

     "Go ahead an' sleep in, too," she's kissin' Rick now. "Breakfast can wait 'til yer up."

     "Night, Mom. Night, Dad," Rick's all cute huggin' 'em. Makin' Daryl giggle. Er maybe 's all that Jack.

     "Ya sure 's no problem 'f I stay?" Daryl asked Rick. Don't wanna impose. Started stackin' dirty dishes ta take 'em ta the sink.

     Rick swatted 'im. "Ya think I'd let ya outta here in the middle a the night?" His eyes 's sayin', ya _b'long with me. Always_. " 'Sides, I have it on good authority," he winked. Hiccuped. "Guy on guy action's okay in this house."

     "Psh," Daryl let Rick lead 'im upstairs. Hand in hand. Steps creakin' all the way. Good thing they ain't gotta sneak 'round. Ain't got the coordination right now.

     "See!" Rick's a little too loud fer two in the mornin'. Pointin' at the bed. 'N damn 'f she ain't only left a pillow an' toothbrush. On Rick's bed. That tiny bed. But 's all the room they needed. 'Cuz they's gonna be wrapped in eachother's arms. Guy on guy. Even 'f they's too tired fer action.


	44. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will get back to Judith's birth but...Wow, today marks the one year anniversary of my first Rickyl posting on AO3 (Home Is Where The Heart Is). I am so grateful to all who have left kudos and comments and read my fluff. And I thought, what better way to celebrate then writing about Daryl and Rick's first anniversary? Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops - corrected some glaring typos...sorry.

     Dixons don't do holidays. 'Cept fer drinkin'. But that's ev'ry damn day a the year. Daryl's idea a mos' Hallmark moments ain't 'bout collectin' ornaments er celebratin'. Spent mos' a them huddled in the closet 'th Merle. Hopin' them doors'd hold. 'N keep their old man from givin' 'em a beatin'. But Rick ain't like that. Been showin' Daryl holidays c'n be fun.

     Like takin' pictures in ugly sweaters fer their Christmas card. 'N wearin' couples costumes fer Halloween. Though, Daryl ain't never gonna admit ta likin' goin' 'round 's Steve Rogers 'n Tony Stark. Even though he did. 'N 'parently Thanksgivin's jus' 'bout eatin' too much 'n fallin' 'sleep watchin' football er the Macy's parade an' them damn balloons. So's that one's easy. 'Specially at Ray 'n Donna's. Could eat 'imself sick on that woman's cookin'. Any day a the year.

     But he don't know fuck all what ta do fer their first anniversary. Ain't like they's got money fer nothin' fancy. Ain't like he wants fancy, neither. Maybe jus' a pizza an' a six pack on the back porch. Watchin' the sun go down. Jus' the two a them.

     Merle bumped 'is head on the Camaro they's fixin'. 'Least he's workin'. "Whatchu think Friendly's gonna do fer t'night?" Jabbed Daryl's arm. "Make ya shower 'n put on somethin' pretty?" Don't even gotta say  _sleeves._

     "Nah," Daryl wiped 'is hands on 'is rag. "He knows that ain't me." Ain't no damn girl. Don't need no flowers 'n shit. Fancy ass dress up dinners. Jus' Rick.

     "Prob'ly jus' bring a pizza home," Merle cackled. Ducked back under the hood. So's not ta get whacked.

     Daryl clanged the underside a the hood 'th 'is wrench. Ringin' Merle's bell. "Fuck you!" He's teasin'. "Pizza sounds good ta me. 'Sides, ain't like ya ever been with no one long 'nough ta have a anniversary." What's he know anyways? That place down the street got damn good pizza. Wood fired an' ev'rythin'. Prosciutto an' a list a toppin's he ain't able ta pronounce. Real fancy ass shit. 'N a cold beer sounds good 'bout now. 'S fuckin' hot.

     "Why ya celebratin' t'day anyways?" Merle cranked a bolt. Wiped 'is brow. "Ain't even been married a year yet."

     Daryl huffed. "Ain't like 's legal anyways." Their weddin' was jus' fer them. Fer showin' their love 'n commitment ta their friends. Even 'f the State a Georgia don't recognize it. "This 's the anniversary a the day we met," Daryl blushed. Bes' day a his life.

     "Well, ain't y'all sentimental," Merle smirked. Bumpin' shoulders. "Happy anniversary, Bro." 'S like he meant it, too. "Hope ya get some t'night."

     "Ya jealous?" Daryl got back ta workin'. Merle don't answer. Er pop off with a smart ass remark. So's Daryl knows he is. Damn 'f that don't beat all.

     Dale's comin' outta the office. Wavin' them truck keys 'bout. Grinnin' from ear ta ear. "Daryl, I just got a call about someone stuck out on Gallagher Road."

     Daryl's heart leapt inta his throat. Chokin' 'im. 'Bout cried like a bitch. Took them keys 'n hopped in the truck. 'Thout a word. Exceedin' the speed limit a little. 'S like he ain't gonna get there fast 'nough. Heart beatin' outta his chest. Smile splittin' 'is face.

     Sure 'nough the patrol car's there. 'Long the side a the road. Jus' like the day they met. 'N Rick stepped out. Tippin' 'is hat 's he pulled up. Daryl's mouth's gone dry. Palms 's sweaty. Like seein' 'im fer the firs' time. Fuck 'f he ain't beautiful. 'N Daryl's tearin' up a little. Slid outta the truck in such a damn hurry he left the engine runnin'. Wanted ta run ta Rick. But his legs ain't workin'.

     "I was waitin' fer you," Rick's sayin'. Eyes 's blue 's the clear summer sky. 'N maybe a little teary, too. Walkin' up ta him.

     "Dale only jus' told me," Daryl finally found 'is coordination. Moved in fer a kiss. Soft an' sweet. Jus' like Rick.

     "No," Rick pulled back. Looked 'im in the eye. "I mean my whole life." Rick smiled 'n 's like the world melted 'way. Nothin' left but the two a them. "I was lost, missin' somethin' my whole life." Brushed Daryl's hair outta his eyes. "Then ya came along an' rescued me an' it was like I was whole fer the first time."

     Daryl buried 'is face in Rick's neck. Suckin' in his cheap ass cologne. Damn 'f he ain't the romantic. "I's the same," he choked out. Squeezin' 'im in 'is arms. "Nothin' 'til I found ya." 'N he wished he had pretty words ta say it like Rick.

     "Happy anniversary, Love," Rick kissed 'is temple. Rubbin' his back. "Got ya somethin'," he whispered inta his hair. Held up a bag a doughnuts Daryl ain't even noticed he'd had 'til then. Reached 'hind 'im, turned off the truck. Guided Daryl 'round the car ta the picnic blanket. 'N the pizza an' six pack.

     Daryl looked up. Blinked out tears. Speechless. All them things Rick done ta make 'im feel special. Comin' back ta where they met. The doughnuts like he'd used as a 'scuse ta come back fer 'im. The pizza from the place where he told Daryl he wanted ta ask 'im out. 'N jus' the way he planned it. With Daryl all dirty from work, 'n no sleeves. Jeans ripped ta hell. Jus' hisself. As he is. 'Cuz ain't nothin' Rick'd change.

     "Don't ya like it?" Rick thumbed the streak on 'is face. Soft 'n tender. Like Daryl's the most precious thing.

     Daryl choked. " 'S perfect." 'S ev'rythin' he'd wanted. 'S _them_. "But?"

     "Don't worry," Rick eased 'im ta sittin' on the blanket. Joined 'im thigh ta thigh. Cracked open a beer. "I talked ta my boss an' Dale so we got the afternoon off," he smiled. Passed 'im the bottle.

     "Yer the best," Daryl nuzzled Rick's stubbly cheek. Best friend. Best husband. His better half. Best thing ta ever happen ta him. "So," he swiped Rick's hat. Tossed it 'side. Moved in nose ta nose. Wrappin' 'is arms 'round 'is neck. "D'I get ta jump ya?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know same sex marriage is now legal in Georgia but Daryl and Rick were "married" years before that.


	45. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of a prompt by the lovely KCgirl who wanted to see what happened the day Judith was born...

     Judy's past due a couple days now. 'N Daryl can't even concentrate on workin'. But they need the money 'fore he quits ta stay home with 'er. Sellin' 'is bike only got 'em so much. Damn near spent it all on 'is little girl already. Cribs 'n car seats 's 'spensive.

     Ain't been ta work but an hour when 'is phone starts buzzin' like mad in 'is back pocket.  _She's comin. On r way 2 get u._ Daryl 'bout jumped outta his skin when he read it. Shriekin'.

     "Jesus, Darleena," Merle bumped 'is head pullin' outta the station wagon they been workin' on. "Yer water break er somethin'?"

     "She's comin', Merle!" He shoved the phone in 'is brother's face. Dancin' ta the sink. Washin' the grease off'n 'is arms so's he ain't gonna get any on his precious girl when he gets ta hold 'er. Jesus, gonna have 'er in 'is arms soon. Panickin' now. Flyin' 'round the garage. Makin' sure he got ev'rythin'. Keys, phone...where the fuck's his phone? Merle's playin' with it. "Gi'me that!" He pouted. Snatched it back.

     Merle's jus' shakin' 'is head. "Ya gotta calm down," he grabbed Daryl's shoulders. Held 'im from pacin' a hole in the floor. "Gotta get it t'gether fer that little girl a your'n."

     Daryl tried ta slow 'is breathin'. From hypervenilatin' ta ragged pantin'. Merle's right. He's a fuckin' mess. " 'Kay," he chewed 'is thumb. Tryin' ta focus.

     "Ya need me ta drive ya?" Merle locked eyes with 'im. Pattin' his back. "Don't think yer in a state ta do it 'thout gettin' in a accident."

     Jus' then Rick an' Shane pulled up in the cruiser. Sirens wailin' like they's raidin' the place. "Gotta go." Daryl weren't sure 'f he's gonna pass out. Er puke. Maybe both. Soon 's he saw Rick get outta the car he felt better. Felt whole. Tore outta the shop. Damn near takin' them bells on the door with 'im.

     "Love ya, Bro!" Merle called after 'im. "Gonna be a good mama."

     Daryl slammed inta Rick with a hug. 'Bout knocked 'im over. They's both cryin' like babies. Jesus, they's gonna have a baby! "Love ya so much," he mumbled inta Rick's mouth. Clingin' ta him. Shiverin' from the  _love ya's_ Rick murmured inta his ear 's they piled inta the back seat t'gether. Shane jus' smirked inta the mirror at 'em. 'Fore tearin' off ta the hospital. Tires screetchin'.

     The one 'n only time Daryl's been in the back of a police cruiser's the day Judy's born. 'N Merle Prob'ly ain't never gonna let 'im forget it. Ain't in cuffs, though. Like Merle always was. Don't seem like Shane's gonna let 'im forget it neither.

     Come ta think there was that one time him 'n Rick...But that don't count. 'S jus' fer fun. Weren't that fun when they'd dropped the key. 'N Shane hadda come 'n let 'im outta them cuffs. At two in the mornin'. Bare ass naked 'cuz a the 'strip search' him 'n Rick'd done on eachother. Smartass 's Shane is he ain't never said a word 'bout it. Even at the time. But his grin seein' 'em back there 'gain's sayin' 'nough now.

     Blowin' through red lights 'n all felt like forever 'fore they got ta the hospital. Shane even dropped 'em by the door. "Lori's callin' Ray an' Donna for ya," he's turnin' off them sirens now. "I'ma park an' I'll see ya in there."

     Daryl don't even 'member stumblin' inta the lobby. Rick holdin' 'im up. Legs givin' out. 'N he can't breathe at all now. Doubled over. But Rick's got 'im. Rubbin' his back. Draggin' 'im towards the front desk.

     "Whoa," a dark-haired orderly rushed 'em with a wheelchair. Like 'nough ta run 'em over. "He havin' a heart attack?" She set the brake 'n helped Rick get 'im seated. Tara, her name tag said. Daryl oughta know. 'S in 'is face the whole time she manhandled 'im.

     "Baby," Rick choked out. 'N Tara looked like she's gonna give 'im the Heimlich er somethin'. "Havin' a baby," Rick repeated. White 's her uniform. Sweatin'.

     "Right on," Tara tried ta fist bump Rick. But he don't get it. Left 'er hangin'. Swooped in fer Daryl 'stead. She jus' shrugged. Kep' goin'. "But dudes can't have babies." She winked. Like she's lettin' 'em in on a secret. "Bet it's a kidney stone." 'Fore they knew it she's whiskin' Daryl ta 'mergency.

     "No!" Daryl braked with 'is feet. Scuffin' 'is boots on the floor with a screetch. 'N the chair 'bout fell over. Right 'front a them double doors. "I ain't havin' no baby!" Er no damn kidney stone. Er nothin' else. Whole thing'd be funny 'f Judy weren't 'bout ta pop out 'thout 'em standin' by.

     Understandin' washed over Rick's face like a bucket a ice water. "N-no, no. I mean _we're_ havin' a baby." Not much better. "We're here fer our baby bein' born," he squeezed Daryl's hand. Groundin' 'imself.

     That set Tara ta action. "Follow me," she jabbed Daryl's shoulder 'til he pulled 'is feet up. Gave 'im the ride a his life ta the elevator. Draggin' Rick 'long like a wagon with a bum wheel. Crazier driver than Shane jus' now.

     Time stopped in the elevator. Tara don't. "So," she snapped 'er gum. Kinda awkward. Sweet 'nough, though. "I'm gay, too." Tried fist bumpin' Rick 'gain. But he's clueless. An' ain't lettin' go a Daryl anyways.

     Daryl reached up 'is free hand. Slammed knuckles. "Congratulations." Don't know what ta say ta that.

     "Wait," she 'bout swallowed 'er gum. "I should be saying that ta you guys!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued...


	46. M' Brother's Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how Daryl left home to end up in Elgin, GA. It seems wierd with no Rick, but he didn't meet him until later.

     Daryl knows the only reason 'is old man ever taught Merle ta drive's so's he could run 'shine fer 'im. Truck that shit all over Georgia. Prob'ly over the state line, too. Doin' his dirty work. 'Cuz he were a minor an' less likely ta do jail time. Ain't always worked fer Merle, though. Been in 'n outta Juvie 'is whole life. An' jail now he's older.

     Jus' got out on probation. Scored a hit a somethin' 'is firs' day back on the outside. From where Daryl don't even know. Been watchin' 'im like a hawk since he picked 'im up from the pen. 'Cept fer when he slipped off ta buy cigarettes while Daryl's fillin' the tank a that beat up pickup. Bad shit, too. But Merle's sleepin' it off. On his shit mattress. On the shit floor a their shit room. 'N Daryl's layin' 'cross from 'im. Keepin' watch. So's their old man don't come after 'im now. When he ain't able ta d'fend 'isself.

     Merle rolled over. Grunted. Covered 'is eyes from the light comin' in the window. "Need ya ta go see Leroy fer me."

     Leroy, huh? That little asshole runnin' the till at the A 'n P who he got 'is hit from? "What ya need me ta see him fer?" Daryl smirked. Gonna make 'im say it. Call 'im out.

     Merle don't answer right 'way. 'N tha's good. Shows he got 'least a little shame 'bout it. Maybe he ain't too far gone. "Ain't got no money left," Merle finally croaked, "but ya go an' tell 'im he owes me."

     Daryl chewed 'is thumb. "Leroy ain't gonna talk ta me." 'N Daryl sure ain't talkin' ta Leroy. Ain't got shit ta say ta him 'cept, _stay the fuck 'way from m' brother._ Daryl ain't runnin' 'shine fer 'is old man 'n he sure 's shit ain't scorin' drugs fer Merle.

     Merle jus' rolled over. Started snorin'. Fuck. Daryl don't even know 'im no more. Jus' gonna slip further down that rabbit hole. 'F this shit don't end. T'day. "Merle," Daryl called from 'cross the room. Nothin'.

     Their old man ain't makin' a sound neither. Prob'ly passed out drunk. 'N Merle's gonna end up jus' like that old bastard. Daryl ain't lettin' that happen. Got up. Quiet 's he could. Throwin' some a their clothes in a paper bag he found on the floor. Shook Merle 'wake.

     "Leroy said 'f ya want it ya gotta come yerself." Makin' shit up. But 's the only thing gonna get Merle movin'. "Gi'me them keys," Daryl dug 'em outta Merle's pocket. 'N he's so outta it he don't even put up a fuss.

     "C'mon," Daryl helped 'im up. Fucker's heavy. Leanin' 'is full weight on 'im. But Daryl got 'im past their old man 'thout wakin' 'im. Knows jus' which floorboards creak 'n them that don't.

     Soon 's they's outside he threw Merle's drugged up ass inta the truck. 'N the bag a clothes ontop a his crossbow in the back. Lit a cigarette 'n crawled inta the driver's seat. Fuck. Now er never. Heart racin' he started the engine. Drove 's far the fuck 'way 's he could get. 'Til the money an' gas run out.

     'S how they landed in Elgin. Ain't but barely a couple hundred miles from their old man. But he ain't gonna come lookin'. Never wanted 'em anyways.  _Yer worthless ass ain't nothin' but a burden_ , he's always sayin'. 'N Daryl took ev'ry beatin' 'cuz he believed it. But Merle stood up fer 'im. Used ta anyways. 'N he don't d'serve ta end up like that.

     Daryl leavin' home weren't fer 'isself. Did it fer Merle. What he's becomin'. A damn Dixon. 'Stead a his big brother. Protector. All them beatin's 's makin' 'im mean. 'N them drugs...Made 'im fer get who he was. Hadda get 'im 'way from that shit. 'Fore he lost 'im fer good.

     Elgin ain't a big town. Sign said they had a gas 'n service station, though. Ain't even a Waffle House. Been seein' signs fer them damn near ev'ry exit 'long the freeway. Sounded good. But he ain't got but a few dollars left. 'N the engine's makin' a funny noise. So's Daryl pulled in an' parked by the garage. Popped the hood.

     Merle's nothin' but a heap. Head 'gainst the window. Shakin'. Withdrawls an' shit. Don't even know where they's at. Don't care neither. Ain't spoke a word ta Daryl since they left home. Musta figured they ain't goin' back. Daryl don't care he don't like it. Don't regret it. Got 'is brother mad at 'im. But 'least he gonna get 'is brother back.

     Daryl slid outta the truck. Lit a cigarette. Damn near 'is last one. Lookin' under the hood it ain't nothin' he can't fix. Loose gasket. Minor shit. Merle don't take care a nothin'. 'Cept 'is bike. 'N lucky fer him it were in the back a the pickup er Daryl woulda left it b'hind. Like ev'rythin' else.

     After he'd got the tools from the back an' worked awhile some old guy in a Hawaiian shirt an' fishin' hat come runnin' outta the garage. Looked like he b'longed back on Golden Pond er some shit. Prob'ly gonna chase 'em off 'cuz he's takin' up space an' ain't buyin' nothin'. "Anything I can help with, son?" The guy actually sounded nice. Callin' 'im  _son_. Fuck, his old man ain't never even done that. Never claimed 'im.

     "I got it," Daryl blew smoke. 'N not jus' up the old guy's ass. "Be on our way in no time." 'Least 'fore the cops showed up.

     "He okay?" Grampa's askin'. Lookin' at Merle's ugly mug pressed ta the glass.

     Gonna be. Now. "Jus' sleepin' off a hangover, ya know?"

     The old guy nodded. "I'm Dale by the way." Reached fer Daryl. Prob'ly jus' ta shake hands er some shit. But Daryl flinched. 'N Dale noticed. "Listen," he's lookin' Daryl over. Seein' them bruises. Even though they's fadin'. "I got coffee inside...its shit, but you're welcome to it."

     Daryl's silent fer a second. Ain't sure how ta respond ta...kindness? Guy mus' want somethin'. "Thanks, man," Daryl huffed. Coffee did sound good. 'N he ain't able ta 'ford no damn waffles even 'f this shit town had 'em a damn Waffle House. "Daryl," he offered 'is name. But not 'is hand. Dirty anyways.

     Dale led 'im inside. "Where you headed, Daryl?" Daryl can't tell 'f he's bein' nosy er nice. Small talk an' shit. Ain't nobody ever talked ta a Dixon like that b'fore.

     "Don't know," Daryl shrugged. Ain't had shit fer a plan. Jus' get Merle the fuck 'way from their shit life 'fore he lost 'im. "Jus' 'way, I guess."

     "I see," Dale handed 'im a styrofoam cup a coffee. Slow 'n deliberate. Like he's thinkin' he'll flinch 'gain. Poured 'nother one. "Here's one for your friend."

     "Ain't m' friend " Daryl snorted. " 'S m' brother." Fidgeted with the cup 'fore swiggin' it. "Used ta be friends, but 's like I don't even know 'im no more."

     Dale nodded. "You lookin' after him?"

     Why he askin' so many damn questions? "Tryin' ta," Daryl whispered. Why's he feel like fuckin' answerin' 'em? Daryl accepted the second coffee. "This really is shit, by the way," he smirked. "But thanks...'preciate it."

     Dale jus' smiled. "You looked like you knew what you were doing fixing that truck." His expression softened. "You a mechanic?"

     Daryl shifted foot ta foot. Unable ta make eye contact. "Nah, ain't gotta job."

     Dale refilled Daryl's cup. "You want one?"

     A job? "Sure," Daryl ain't even realized he'd said it. "But I ain't got no experience er nothin'." Choked on 'is words. Babblin'. "I mean I's good at fixin' shit, jus' ain't never got paid fer it er nothin'."

     "Well," Dale leaned 'gainst the counter, "You look like an honest, hardworking man trying to do right by his brother and I think that deserves a chance."

     Daryl ain't never had a chance at nothin'. Ain't gonna fuck it up. "I-I sure do 'preciate it, mister."

     "Dale, please," he reminded 'im. "How about your brother? He good at 'fixing shit', too?"

     "Yeah," Daryl blushed. "Jus' got outta jail, though." Best be honest 'bout that kind a shit. Up front.

     "Well," Dale sighed. "It looks to me like you took him away from a bad place because you thought he deserved a chance, too." Daryl jus' nodded. Damn 'f he ain't right. "I'd be willing to give him a chance then, on a trial basis."

     "Really?" Daryl choked. 'N not jus' 'cuz a the shit coffee. 'N suddenly that shit town felt a little like where they's meant ta be. Like maybe Daryl's life's gonna change. Maybe this place could be home.


	47. Judgement Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to pick up after the last chapter where Daryl and Merle ended up in Elgin, right after they got jobs at Dale's garage, but then this came to me instead. I needed to write a chapter with Rick and Daryl both. This takes place on Daryl's first day back to work after those idiots attacked him (where Glenn came to his rescue).

     People fear what they ain't able ta understand. 'N they hate what they fear. Simple 's that. 'Parently some people don't understand Daryl lovin' Rick. But they's okay with hatin' 'n beatin' the shit outta Daryl jus' 'cuz they don't like the way he's livin' 'is life. In a free country. 'N those dumb fucks 's treatin' Daryl like he's the backwards hick.

     Daryl ain't lettin' 'em keep 'im from lovin' Rick. From livin' 'is life. Er goin' back ta work. Er shoppin' at the damn Piggly Wiggly. Don't even care 'f the lot a 'em scatter like pool balls bein' broke when he walks in. Ain't like 's catchin'. Needed cigarettes anyways.

     "Merle," Daryl tapped 'is shoulder ta get 'is 'tention under the hood a that Camaro they's fixin'. Pristine piece a machin'ry 'n Merle's fiddlin' with it like a barroom floozie he's tryin' ta go all the way with. "Sorry ta tear ya 'way from yer girlfriend," he jabbed a thumb at the car.

     Merle don't even look up. "She sure is a thing a beauty."

     Daryl rolled 'is eyes. " 'M gonna run 'n get some cigarettes 'fore Rick gets here fer lunch, need anythin'?"

     Merle bumped 'is head pullin' out. Stood ta his full height. Face gone pale. "Ya ain't goin' 'lone, Bro." Damn 'f he ain't bossy sometimes.

     "C'n take care a m'self," Daryl huffed. Had worse bruises b'fore. Beatin's. 'N Merle knew it. Had 'em, too. "Them assholes that roughed me up were jus' a bunch a damn kids." Nothin' ta worry 'bout.

     " 'N look what they did ta ya," Merle patted 'is cheek. Gentler 'n he'da thought he's capable a. Over the bruise still ain't completely faded. "What ya gonna do 'f a bunch a big assholes like me jump ya?"

     Daryl looked 'way. "D'fend m'self." Hung 'is head. "But they's jus' kids, Merle," he repeated. Dumb ass kids. "Ya wan' me in jail fer beatin' the shit outta them stupid brats?" Ain't worth it. He'd suck it up 'n take whatever he hadda ta be with Rick.

     Merle hung 'is head now. Tryin' ta look 'im in the eye. "What I want, Baby Brother, 's fer ya ta be safe."

     "I'll be fine," Daryl patted Merle's shoulder. "Ain't but a few blocks." Merle's wipin' 'is hands. Gettin' ready ta follow. Stubborn ass. " 'Sides," Daryl sputtered, "Dale ain't gonna like it 'f we leave the garage unmanned."

     Merle glared. Knowin' he's right. 'N Prob'ly hatin' it. "Ya got ten minutes," he sighed. "An 'f ya ain't back 'm comin' after ya."

     "Fair 'nough," Daryl slipped out the door. The sun socked 'im in 'is bad eye like a sucker punch. Felt good gettin' out, though. Like showin' all them he ain't backin' down from lovin' Rick. Ain't askin' fer their damn permission. Don't fuckin' need it.

     Mos' people ain't givin' 'im no notice. Not like they's avoidin' 'im er nothin'. More like he's jus' normal. Any other guy walkin' down the street. Ain't even no one crossin' ta the other side. As it should be. 'Course that's usually when ev'rythin' goes ta shit.

     Like a second set a footsteps trailin' after 'im. Matchin' 'is gait. A little too well ta be coincidence. Fuck. Daryl spun 'round. Ain't nobody there. Nothin'. Damn Merle fer makin' 'im jumpy. Picked up 'is pace 'til he got ta the store. Ain't nobody gonna do nothin' in there. 'Course he ain't never 'spected a bunch a dumb kids ta jump 'im in broad daylight. In the center a town. People he knew standin' by. Jus' lookin' on.

     "Hey," Maggie called from 'er register. Wavin' a pack a cigarettes. Mus' be what's on sale. She knows he always gets the cheapest. "I was hopin' ya'd stop by," she grinned. Leaned over the conveyor belt. Ain't got no customers. "Let me just warn ya," she winked, "the chicken an' jojos in the deli might be from last Tuesday."

     "Psh," Daryl huffed. Diggin' out 'is wallet. "Tell me somethin' I don't know." Grocery store deli food ain't never good. Barely a step 'bove the shit they sell at gas stations. "Rick's meetin' me fer lunch anyways."

     "Ooh," Maggie scanned the cigarettes. "Hot date?"

     Daryl shrugged. Blushed. 'N she got a knowin' look on 'er face. Like she got 'er answer. "He's bringin' lunch." He handed 'er a ten.

     "Glenn brings me pizza sometimes," Maggie made change. "We tried sneakin' a beer once, but his face got too red."

     Kid ain't able ta hold 'is liquor. "Yeah," Daryl laughed. Glad he wandered out t'day. Ta remind 'imself there's good people. "Best get back 'fore Merle sends in the cavalry."

     Maggie patted 'is hand. "Glad things are settlin' down for ya."

     "Thanks," Daryl called over 'is shoulder. Lightin' up 's he stepped outside. Lookin' both ways he ain't seein' nothin' ta be worried 'bout. Nobody hangin' 'round ta lynch his ass. But he ain't gone ten steps when he c'n hear he's got somebody tailin' 'im 'gain. Big guy, too. Heavy boots 'least.

     Daryl stopped. Them footsteps 'hind 'im stopped, too. Can't a guy buy some damn cigarettes 'n take a damn walk 'thout havin' t d'fend ev'ry damn thing he does? Who he loves? Ain't nobody's damn business. But him 'n Rick. Started walkin' 'gain. Them boots started in, too.

     Merle's gonna be furious 'f he comes back with 'nother black eye. Not ta mention Rick. Two doors down from the garage, too. 'Least Merle will hear this time. Come ta his rescue.

     Daryl stopped short. Not wantin' the bastard ta know where he works 'f he don't already. Pretended ta rummage 'is pockets. Them boots ain't stoppin' this time. Comin' right up on 'im. Shit. Daryl spun 'round. Grabbin' the guy. 'S like hittin' a brick wall. But he got the jump on the asshole. Element a s'prise. Pinnin' 'im ta the corner a the laundrymat 'fore the guy knew what hit 'im. 'N then it hit Daryl. 'S Merle's ugly mug starin' 'im in the face.

     "Easy, Darlena," Merle's soothin'. Like Daryl's five an' havin' a temper tantrum. Arms pinned at 'is sides ain't much he c'n do. "I's jus' wantin' ta make sure nobody hassled ya."

     Daryl gaped. Cigarette hangin' outta his mouth. Ain't even realized he's holdin' 'is breath. 'Til he hadda gasp ta form words. "Ya scared the shit outta me."

     "Sorry," Merle's voice was gravel in 'is throat. Chokin' on smoke. 'N Prob'ly his 'pology. Weren't lost on Daryl he'd actually fuckin' said the word fer once. "Jus' needed ta protect m' baby brother, alright?" He's whinin'. Hands tuggin' on the hem a Daryl's vest. 'Bout all he c'n reach pinned like he was. "Wouldn't a been a big deal 'f ya'd a jus' let me come."

     Daryl collapsed inta Merle's chest with a whimper. "Asshole," he sassed. "But, thanks." 'F Merle could say he's sorry Daryl could thank 'im. Weren't sure 'f 's the relief er the 'drenaline, but he mighta sobbed. A little. Like a damn girl. 'N Merle don't even tease 'im er nothin'. Patted 'is back 'stead.

     "Dry yer eyes, Darlena," Merle crowed. "Don' wanna mess up yer purdy little face fer Friendly, do ya?"

     "Ain't cryin'," Daryl pulled back. Socked Merle's arm. "Hope ya 'least locked up the garage," he puffed smoke. Offered Merle the cigarette. "That Camaro's worth a fuckin' fortune." Though with Merle takin' 'is sweet time it prob'ly don't even run yet.

     "Psh, ain't worth 's much 's you, Bro," Merle waved 'im off. Took a drag. " 'Sides, I'd rather haveta 'splain ta Dale why the shop got ransacked 'stead a 'splainin' ta Rick why m' brother did."

     "C'mon," Daryl snagged the cigarette outta Merle's mouth. "Le's go."

     "Ladies first," Merle bowed. Teasin'. Even though he knows Daryl hates that shit. Prob'ly 'cuz a it.

     "Ya wan' me ta pin yer ass ta the wall 'gain?" Daryl snorted.

     Merle snorted back. "Thought you's savin' that shit fer Friendly."

     "Merle!" Daryl scolded 's Rick walked up ta 'em. 'N suddenly Daryl felt like he got 'is breath back.

     Rick's all pink lips 'n blue eyes. Lookin' 'em over. Like he knows somethin's up. But he don't pry. Knows Daryl'll tell 'im later. Jus' leaned in fer a kiss. Soft 'n tender. On 'is bruised cheek. In broad daylight. Like he don't care who knows he loves Daryl Dixon. Somebody honked drivin' by.

     "Ya keep that shit up 'n I might get jealous," Merle teased. "Best be gettin' back ta m' girl." He clopped off ta the garage.

     Rick tilted 'is head. Prob'ly tryin' ta 'magine the 'girl' that'd have Merle. "Hope ya don't mind not goin' out," he juggled the bag in 'is arms so's he could wrap one 'round Daryl. Walk 'is boyfriend ta the park fer lunch. "Mom wanted ta send ya somethin' special."

     Daryl perked up. Tryin' ta peek in the bag. "Meatloaf sandwiches?" She knows they's his favorite.

     "A course," Rick squeezed 'im close. "Think she made ya brownies er somethin', too."

     Donna's a real peach. Lookin' in on 'im this last week. Sendin' food over. Daryl don't wanna ruin' it wonderin' what side a the fence she'd be on 'f she knew why he got beat up. Jus' told 'er he got mugged by some guys tryin' ta break inta the shop.

     "How's yer day goin'?" Rick picked the bench in the shade. Musta noticed 'im squintin'. Rick's good like that. Readin' 'im. Lookin' after 'im.

     "Better now yer here," Daryl sat down. Pulled out a sandwich. Settled inta Rick. Thigh ta thigh. This was worth anythin' he hadda go through. The two a them. Next ta eachother. Together with Rick. The one person in this shit world Daryl could trust. Could feel safe with. Could love. 'N fuck anyone who tried ta stand in the way a it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience with my updates lately. Not sure how soon I can get my Home Is Where The Heart Is update posted. Depends on if I pull an all nighter. LOL. Real life getting in the way...


	48. Spare Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. I ran out of time. This chapter picks up after chapter 46 (which was the chapter that tells the story of how Daryl and Merle ended up in Elgin, GA) so you might want to make sure you read that one first. Let me know your thoughts. Comments are appreciated.

     Merle's truck ain't the worst place they's slept. Ain't like they had nothin' ta begin with. 'Least them doors had locks. 'S safe. 'N that ratty old poncho Daryl'd thrown in the bag with their clothes weren't a bad blanket. Even shared 'tween 'em. Could be worse. Could be sleepin' on the floor a their old room. Waitin' fer the next beatin'. Next scar.

     'Least they had a chance in Elgin. Jobs even. Fuck. What time they s'posed ta be ta work? Daryl bolted upright. Kickin' the gearshift 'n bumpin' 'is knee. Don't wanna be late 'n lose the only job he ever got. "Merle, get yer ass up." Don't take long ta figure he ain't there. Done flew the coop.

     "Merle!" Daryl scrambled outta the truck. Heart poundin'. Asshole better not a snuck off. Hitchhiked back ta their old man. Back ta Leroy an' them drugs ruinin' him. D'serves better'n that.

     Daryl ain't goin' back. No fuckin' way. Ain't lettin' Merle neither. Looked 'round. Merle ain't nowhere near the garage. Er the diner 'cross the street. Damn bus's pullin' out, though. He'd a hadda have money fer a ticket 'fore they'd let 'im on. Daryl figured he mighta had two damn dollars. Shit.

     "Merle?" He choked out. Beggin' 'im ta answer. Breath gettin' short. Like he's drownin'. Checked the tree line 'long the parkin' lot. Found some tracks. Big 'nough ta be 'is brother's boots. "Merle!"

     "Settle down, Darlena," Merle came outta the woods. Zippin' 'is fly. Lookin' like hell. "Jus' hadda take a piss 's all."

     Daryl deflated. "Thought I'd lost ya." 'Gain. Maybe fer good. Damn ironic ta find 'im comin' outta them weeds.

     "I was lost," Merle hung 'is head. Kicked at the dirt. "When I's doin' them drugs I mean." He's avoidin' eye contact. Actin' all coy. Shitty 'pology 's usual. Ain't able ta fuckin' say it. Ever.

     Daryl chewed 'is thumb. Unable ta look at Merle neither. "Ya mad?"

     Merle clapped 'im on the shoulders. Got in 'is face. Forced 'im ta look at 'im. But he ain't scowlin'. "Mad 's hell, but ain't at whatchu done, Bro." Pulled Daryl inta his arms. Choked the breath outta him with a hug. "Mad at m'self fer gettin' mixed up with that shit." Merle's face 's scratchy 'gainst Daryl's. "Ain't 's strong 's you an' jus' needed ta forget shit, ya know?"

     Daryl nodded. Clutchin' Merle. 'Least he ain't forgot 'isself. Not completely. "I don't care what ya done," Daryl mumbled inta his neck. "I jus' want m' brother back." Friends 'gain. Lookin' out fer eachother. Like when they's kids.

     Merle patted 'is back. " 'M here," he cooed inta Daryl's mess a hair. 'N his voice 's so soft it don't even sound like Merle. " 'M here." Kep' repeatin' it fer 'while. 'Fore pullin' back. "Yer ass is stuck with me now," he's teasin'.

     Daryl socked 'is arm. "Somebody's gotta look after ya." Keep 'im outta trouble. Outta jail. Keep 'im from turnin' inta their old man.

     Merle ruffled Daryl's hair. Messin' it up. Don't make no diff'rence, though. Got permanent bed head. "Ya look like hell."

     "Ya should see yerself," Daryl snorted. " 'Least I got hair," he thumped Merle's bald head. Ain't no place ta wash up. Showin' up ta work firs' day like bums. Guess they kinda were. Jus' gonna get dirty anyways. 'N Dale don't seem like the kinda guy ta judge.

     Merle dug in 'is vest pocket. Pulled out somethin' wrapped in a greasy napkin. "Here." Passed it ta Daryl.

     "Wha's this?" Daryl unwrapped it. Carefully.

     "Yer half a breakfast." Merle turned out 'is pocket. Brushin' the crumbs 'way. "Couldn't get ya nothin' fancy, only had two dollars."

     Daryl ain't even realized he's starvin'. 'Til he had that convenient store Danish in 'is hands. Sucked it down in two bites. "C'mon," he clapped 'is arm 'round Merle. "I know a place fer coffee." 'S shit. But maybe Merle ain't gonna 'member that.


	49. Visitin' Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish the part with Daryl and Merle's first day at Dale's garage, but I just can't go two chapters without Rick. Just doesn't feel right. So, I will get back to that next time. This chapter goes back to Daryl recovering from those stupid kids beating him up. He gets more visitors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops - corrected some typos.

     Daryl don't like sittin' 'round. Useless. 'Specially when there's work ta be done. But Dale ain't lettin' 'im back ta work fer 'least a week. Even payin' 'im ta stay home. 'N Merle promised ta work twice 's hard. Make up fer it. Day two an' Daryl's already tired a soap operas, Judge Judy, Judge Mathis 'n all them other stupid shows where people's fightin' on TV. 'N jus' plain tired. 'Parently. Sleepin' like a log.

     "Daryl," Rick woke 'im with gentle fingers runnin' through his mess a hair. Sittin' next ta him on the bed.

     Daryl tried ta rub the sleep outta his eyes. Forgettin' one's swelled shut 'til Rick stopped 'im. "Ya druggin' me er somethin', Grimes?" He teased. Yawnin'. Tryin' ta blink. Lettin' Rick help 'im ta sittin'. 'N he only winced once. Mos'ly on account a tryin' ta do too much a the movin' on 'is own. 'S what he gets fer bein' stubborn an' shit.

     "Ya caught me," Rick winked. "That Ibuprofin is some strong shit." He passed Daryl some water. Made 'im drink. "Speakin' a which..." Held out 'nother pill.

     "Anythin' fer you," Daryl plucked it outta his hand. 'N he meant anythin'. Beatin's 'n all. Tried ta smile but 'is face hurt. Definitely time fer 'nother dose.

     Rick fussed with them pillows some more. Tryin' ta make 'im comfortable. Readin' his face ta know when he got 'em jus' right. Took the empty glass back. "Ya up fer more visitors?"

     "Glenn 'n Maggie?" They'd been nice the firs' night checkin' up on 'im. 'N 's much 's Daryl don't like socializin' they's dif'rnt. "Help me up 'n I c'n go out ta the -" But he don't getta finish.

     Rick cut 'im off. Pattin' his knee. "I told my parents."

     "What?" Now Daryl's cuttin' Rick off. "What'd ya do that fer?" Daryl panicked. Chest gettin' tight. They's gonna hate 'im now fer sure. An' Rick. Fuck.

     "Shhh," Rick soothed. Gently holdin' 'im in place. 'Fore he hurt 'isself jumpin' outta bed. "Jus' said ya got mugged at the garage's all."

     Daryl settled. Lettin' Rick rub the tension outta his shoulders. Damn he hurt all over. Them stupid kids musta got in a few good kicks. " 'M in m' pajamas," he pouted. Even though they's Rick's old Police Academy sweats 'n ain't like he's indecent er nothin'.

     "They don't care yer in yer pajamas an' in bed," Rick caressed Daryl's cheek. Mindful a them bruises. "They jus' care 'bout you, wanna see ya." Ain't gonna care when they find out why he got 'is ass beat.

     Daryl shrugged. Chewed 'is thumb. "Look like hell." Puffy eye, split lip, bruises. Mus' be a sight. "But," he damn near had 'is thumb bleedin', " 'f they wanna." Ain't nobody cared 'bout 'im gettin' beat b'fore. When he's a kid. Not even Mama. 'S hard 'ceptin' it now.

     "I'll let 'em in," Rick kissed Daryl's forehead 's he stood.

     "Hey," Daryl swatted Rick's ass. Smilin'. "None a that shit 'front a them." Er 's game over.

     Rick jus' rolled 'is eyes. Pressed 'is lips ta Daryl's 'fore goin' ta the door. Whisperin' through the crack.

     Donna pushed in like she been waitin' fer hours. Eyes red 'n wet from cryin'. "My poor baby," she sidled up ta him on the bed. Scooped 'im inta her arms. Like he's made a glass. Like he's precious ta her.

     "Ain't 's bad 's I look," Daryl mumbled inta her shoulder. Lettin' 'er stroke 'is hair.

     Ray was hoverin'. Pattin' his back like he don't know 'f 's okay ta touch 'im. "We came as soon as we heard." Patted 'im some more when he don't flinch. Sat down on the bed. "We're here for you, son, jus' let us know what we can do."

     Daryl's feelin' like the runt a the litter bein' dog piled. But he don't mind. Ain't never had so much 'tention. Don't know what ta do with it. 'N he don't even realize he's wringin' Donna with a hug. Clutchin' ta her like she's his mama er some shit. " 'M fine," he insisted. But he kinda don't want her lettin' go.

     "I'll get dinner in the over for ya," she pulled back a little. Kissed 'is forehead. 'Cuz he ain't black an' blue there. "An' I'll bring more tomorrow so ya don't haveta eat bacon an' eggs all week 'cuz this one can't cook." She patted Rick's shoulder.

     "Mom," Rick whined. But it was 'bout all he could manage in the kitchen. 'N he burned it mosta the time. "I can order takeout with the best of 'em," he sassed. Crawlin' inta bed. Next ta Daryl. Pressin' inta his side. Warm 'n safe.

     Daryl's suddenly 'ware a Rick's watch on the nightstand. Next ta his cigarettes. 'N they's in matchin' pajamas. In that tiny bed. Shit. Rick musta felt 'im tense up. Start squirmin'. 'Cuz he's slidin' off'n the bed. Makin' 'scuses. "We best let ya get some rest now."

     Donna kissed 'is forehead 'gain. "You be good fer yer mom now an' listen ta Rick, let him take care a ya."

     Daryl nodded. She sayin' she thinks a him 's her son, too? Damn, his own parents ain't even thought a him like that. 'N he don't even wanna know how things'll change 'f they figured shit out. 'Cuz ain't jus' Rick gonna lose 'em. Daryl's gonna miss 'em, too.


	50. A Good Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Merle show up for their first day of work at Dale's garage. This goes with chapter 46 and 48. Sorry to keep breaking it up to get this storyline out, but I don't want to go two chapters without Rick and Daryl together so I am telling this bit of the story in stages...

     Dale's got a fresh pot a coffee goin'. Don't stop it from tastin' burnt. Shitty 's the coffee is Daryl's grateful. Pourin' him 'n Merle 'nother styrofoam cup each. Waitin' fer Dale ta finish on the phone so's they c'n start. Ain't got but that powdered creamer so's they's gonna haveta drink it black. Merle's poutin', but 'least they had coffee.

     "Figure we c'n maybe get us a spot at a campground fer what I got left in m' pocket," Daryl sipped. Warmin' 'is hands. Checkin' 'is reflection in the soda machine. Hair's gettin' greasy. "Have us a shower at least." 'N a firepit fer cookin' up squirrel. Gonna be sleepin' in that damn truck awhile.

     "Yeah," Merle served 'em up refills. Gotta fill up on coffee 'cuz they ain't had but a stale Danish. Split it 'tween 'em at that. "Ya need one."

     "Psh," Daryl socked Merle's arm. Prob'ly true, though. Ain't had no place ta wash up. 'N jus' then Dale's comin' in the break room. Lookin' at Daryl like he's noticin' he got on the same dirty shirt an' ripped jeans 's yesterday.

     "Son," Dale's leanin' in the door. Pattin' Daryl's arm. All careful. Like he don't wanna scare 'im. "Can I talk to you in my office?" Like bein' called ta the Principal.

     Shit. Ain't even done no work an' already they's gettin' fired. Shouldn't a guzzled all that damn coffee. "Sure," Daryl chewed 'is thumb. Shot Merle a warnin' look 'fore trailin' after the old guy. Merle bes' not finish that fuckin' coffee.

     Dale's office 's small. Desk covered in files an' shit. Coffee cups. Fas' food wrappers. 'N the biggest blueberry muffin Daryl ever seen. Got a couple a foldin' chairs, too. Offered one ta Daryl. 'Front a his desk. "Have a seat," he smiled. 'S a good sign. Don't seem angry. Musta noticed Daryl eyein' that muffin. Nudged it toward 'im.

     Daryl's 'fraid ta take it. Took all the damn coffee already. Don't wanna look desperate. But Dale insisted. 'N he's starvin'. "Thanks," he split it in half. Savin' some fer Merle. Gettin' bits all over 'is pants. Ain't clean anyways.

     Dale leaned over the mess on 'is desk. Watchin' 'im eat. So's he tryin' ta go slow. Not wolf it down. "I was going over the paperwork you filled out yesterday," Dale sighed. Shit. Here it comes. Daryl hadda leave a few holes in their background ta keep from leadin' back ta their old man. "I noticed Merle is out on...parole." An' there's that a course. "Daryl, one of the conditions of parole is not to flee." He jus' let that hang in the air 'tween 'em.

     Daryl's hands 's shakin'. That damn muffin half he's savin' crumblin' in 'is lap. "S-sorry," he choked. But it weren't on breakfast. Shoulda known better. Ain't no chance fer 'em. They's damn Dixons. "Le'me jus' get m' brother an' we'll go." Fuck. Maybe there's a shelter. Er he could jus' go lookin' fer work hisself a few towns over. Where they ain't gonna know 'bout Merle. "Please don't call the cops." He don't even try ta hide he's beggin'. "I'll lose 'im fer good 'f he goes back ta that."

     "No," Dale stood. Musta seen he scared 'im. Put 'is hands up in surrender. "I know," he soothed. Edgin' 'round ta stand 'front a him. "My friend Andrea is a lawyer and she talked to the judge." The hell they doin' that fer? How long they gonna haveta work ta pay that off? "She explained the situation at home, showed Merle's got a job in good standing and not trying to flee."

     Daryl's eyes 's burnin'. "Ya mean we ain't gotta go back?" Ain't gonna. Ain't losin' 'is brother ta drugs er 'shine.

     "You don't have to go back," Dale held 'is hand out a second 'fore placin' it on Daryl's shoulder. "You took him away from the environment causing him to fail. Best thing for him and the judge reviewed the case and agreed."

     Daryl nodded. Gettin' Merle 'way from their old man 'n them drugs sure 's hell was the best thing fer 'im. Even 'f they hadda live outta that truck. Scroungin' fer food. 'Least he got 'is crossbow. Could get a rabbit er somethin'. Take care a him. They grown up fendnin' fer theirselves. Weren't nothin' new. Ain't lettin' Merle swipe nothin' from the corner store like when they's kids, though. "Jus' don't want 'im ta end up like m' old man, ya know?"

     Dale's noddin' now. "There's one more thing I noticed." Shit. His day jus' keeps gettin' better 'n better. "The address you gave actually belongs to the coffee shop." Busted. "Do you not have a place to stay, Daryl?"

     Daryl fiddled with the bits a muffin he ain't crumbled yet. Unable ta look at the guy. Hangin' 'is head. "Still workin' on that," he whispered. Dale's dead quiet. 'N he don't know how ta read 'im. "Think I got it figured, though." Best he could anyways.

     "Daryl," Dale let out a long breath. But he don't sound mad. Er disgusted er nothin'. "I apologize for not realizing yesterday." What he 'pologizin' fer? After all he done fer 'em. "Listen," he bent down on 'is knees. Tryin' ta make eye contact. "I have an old RV I don't use anymore and your welcome to use it as long as you need," he patted Daryl's back. "Or there's a decent room above the shop with a full bath and that's the address I gave Andrea and the judge."

     "Ya'd do that?" Daryl croaked. "Ya don't even know me." Don't know what kinda trash Dixons is.

     Dale shook 'is head. "I know your a man who values family above all else." He passed Daryl a Kleenex ta wipe the muffin grease off'n 'is fingers. Er sniffle inta. "That makes you a good man in my book."

     Ain't never been told he's a good man b'fore. "Merle used ta protect me 'fore he got messed up," he swallowed the lump in 'is throat. "I ain't doin' nothin' he wouldn't a done fer me." He made use a that tissue.

     "Well, I think it's time for a tour of the place so you know where things are," Dale sat back on 'is heels. "How about we start with the room upstairs?"

     "Thanks," Daryl nodded. Dale's the good man. Takin' 'em in. Givin' 'em a chance. A job. Even though they's Dixons. Only he don't treat 'em like they's any dif'rnt 'n other people. Ain't nobody ever done that b'fore. 'N fer the firs' time in 'is whole life Daryl don't think a hisself 's a nobody. Nothin'. Er trash.


	51. Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick have a date night planned but the babysitter can't make it. Who will watch Judy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from an idea the lovely KCgirl gave me. She has such good Rickyl ideas. I hope this is everything she hoped for.

     Date night's usually jus' pizza an' a pitcher. Playin' pool. Fishin'. Shit like that. Ain't nothin' fancy. Dressin' up an' goin' out ain't them. Don't mean Daryl wants ta go lookin' like a dirty redneck, though. Saved 'is shower 'til Rick got home. Now he's smellin' like that cheapass cologne a his. 'N lovin' it.

     Pullin' on a clean tee-shirt an' the only pair a jeans he got ain't got no holes in 'em he slapped Rick's ass. "Back in a bit," he kissed Rick's scruffy cheek. Leavin' 'im ta shavin' so's he could check on Merle an' Judy.

     Merle been over mosta the day. Talkin' shit an' sharin' a beer on the porch. Helpin' Daryl 'n Judy shuck all them peas Rick's been growin' in their garden. Still out there in 'is chair. Lettin' Jude climb all over 'im like monkey bars. Peas forgotten now.

     "Hey," Daryl slipped through the screen door. Barefoot 'n hair drippin' wet. "Thanks fer watchin' 'er a bit."

     Judy jumped off'n Merle's lap inta Daryl's arms. Stranglin' 'im with a hug. "Ya smell like Daddy!" She called 'im out. Sniffin' the Old Spice. "Daddy 'n Pappa sittin' in a tree K I S S I N G!"

     "Psh," Daryl kissed 'er forehead. "Where ya learn that?" Ain't even started school yet. Ain't pickin' that shit up from other kids.

     Merle hung 'is head. Toed a loose floor board like 's the mos' fascinatin' thing. Guilty 's fuck. "Musta been them neighbor kids." Ain't no neighbors 'round here got kids Judy's age, though. "Speakin' a neighbors," he went back ta shuckin' peas. Yep, Merle done taught 'er that. "Jacqui jus' came by an' said her mama's in the hospital so's her 'n T lit out ta Atlanta 'n she ain't gonna be able ta babysit."

     Daryl's heart sank. Jacqui's mama ain't been doin' too good. Gonna haveta send some flowers ta Grady Memorial hospital fer her. "Why didn't ya come tell me?" He huffed. Kinda short notice ta try ta get Carol now. She gotta take Sophia ta soccer practice anyways.

     Merle shrugged. Put 'is hands over Judy's ears. "Didn't wanna interrupt yer gay stuff." He looked 'way. Kicked at a empty beer can.

     Gay stuff? Daryl rolled 'is eyes like 'nough ta fall outta his head. "We's takin' a shower's all."

     "Yeah," Merle sighed. "All naked 'n...gay."

     "Whatever," Daryl socked Merle's arm. Dick. Pulled 'is hands 'way from Judy's ears. "We'll jus' order a pizza an' watch TV er somethin'." Mus' be somethin' on all them channels they got. " 'Long 's it ain't 'Frozen'," he kissed the top a Judy's head. They seen that a million times with 'er. Like she can't get 'nough. Disney mus' hypnotize kids er some shit.

     "Awe," Judy stuck 'er lip out. Pouted inta his neck. "I watch the huntin' channel with you."

     "Yeah," Daryl agreed. "But, ya like it." 'F he hadda listen ta 'Let It Go' one more time he'd sure 's shit let it go an' blow a gasket. But, truth be told there ain't nothin' he wouldn't do fer his little girl. 'Least it weren't no pink ass princess movie. Brainwashin' her ta think she gotta be rescued by a man. He's raisin' Asskicker ta be stronger'n that. The way Merle raised him. "Go on," he sat 'er down. "Queue it up."

     Judith squealed 'n padded off ta get the DVD goin'. Got so many jam fingerprints on it might not even play. Daryl shook 'is head. Weren't a bad movie. Liked it the firs' ten times. "Ya stayin' fer pizza?" He clapped 'is brother on the shoulder.

     Merle's poutin' now. Standin' ta his full height. Hangin' 'is head. "Yeah, but ya'll ain't." Poked Daryl's belly. "Ya'll's goin' out like ya planned," he sassed. Slippin' through the screen. Lettin' it clang shut 'hind 'im. "I cleaned m' truck so's ya could take it ta the drive in." Packed the bed full a blankets an' beer fer 'em. " 'N ya best clean it 'fore bringin' it back 'f ya get ta doin' any gay stuff back there."

     "Would ya stop it with the 'gay stuff'?" Daryl folded 'is arms. Cocked 'is hip out. Exasperated. Merle jus' gave 'im a sly wink. Gettin' more of a rise outta Daryl. "Don't matter anyways, though, no one ta watch Judy."

     "I'll look after the kid," Merle rifled the fridge. Sniffin' containers. Settlin' on spaghetti leftovers. "Took care a yer worthless ass fer years 'n ya turned out alright."

     "But..." Only Daryl ain't able ta think a no 'scuses. Merle damn near raised 'im more'n Mama ever did fer sure. Even though he were jus' a kid hisself.

     "But, what?" Rick came inta the kitchen. All black jeans 'n black plaid shirt fittin' him like they's painted on. Cheeks smooth 'n warm pressin' inta Daryl's. "An' why's Judy watchin' 'Frozen' again?"

     " 'Cuz," Merle plopped the leftovers onta a plate. Made a show a coverin' 'em with a paper towel. Jus' ta mess with Daryl. Started the microwave. "I'ma watch 'er."

     Rick don't seem phased. But Daryl narrowed 'is eyes at Merle. Watchin' 'im lick the sauce off'n the fork. "Ya can't eat that 'n jus' give Judy Pop Tarts, ya know?" She gotta eat real food. Daryl ain't gave up 'is job ta stay home 'n feed 'er junk. "Don't ya go feedin' 'er full a sugar while 'm gone."

     "I got this, Bro," Merle strutted back ta the microwave 's it dinged. "Spaghetti's fer her an' I'ma eat that pizza ya said ya's gonna order." He dug a clean fork outta the drawer. "Maybe give 'er one piece, though - jus' ta be fair."

     "C'mon," Rick pulled Daryl ta the livin' room. "If we leave now we can still make it to the drive in before the movie," he started pullin' 'is boots on. "They're playin' Night of the Living Dead."

     Ain't no movie fer Girlie ta tag 'long. "Could jus' stay 'n watch 'Frozen'," Daryl chewed 'is thumb. Fer the millionth time. "One more time ain't gonna hurt," he plopped down on the couch next ta Judy. Snugglin' in.

     Rick smirked. Crouchin' down ta force Daryl's foot inta a sock. "Mhm," he nodded. "B'cuz ya ain't seen it 'nough ta know all the songs by heart."

     "Ass," Daryl huffed. Tryin' ta hide 'is smile. Could sing ev'ry one a them fuckers. Got 'em stuck in 'is head all the damn time.

     Rick fumbled fer the remote. Paused the movie. 'N Judy come outta her trance. "Baby, would ya go get Papa's shoes?" He tugged 'er pigtails.

     " 'Kay," she peeled 'erself off'n Daryl's side. Hopped on 'is lap. Whisperin' in 'is ear. "Don't ya worry, Papa, I'll keep m' eye on Uncle Merle."

     "Ya better," Daryl called after her. Let Rick fuss at 'im 'n get that other sock on.

     "Ya'd think ya didn't wanna see the movie," Rick teased. "Ain't afraid a zombies are ya?" He tickled Daryl's foot.

     "Psh," Daryl squirmed. "Them dead walkin' 'round ain't nothin'," he sassed. "Not when I got m' crossbow." Be jus' like huntin' deer.

     Judy came back with Daryl's work boots. 'N spaghetti sauce on 'er face. Meatball in 'er mouth. "Uncle Merle says I c'n eat 'front a the TV!"

     "Don't worry, Darlena," Merle grumbled. Set the plate on the coffee table. "She gonna sit on the floor not the couch."

     "C'mon," Rick finished tyin' Daryl's boots. Stood an' snagged 'is hands. Hefted 'im ta standin', too. "I wanna get there in time ta get popcorn."

     Merle's already holdin' out Daryl's vest. Shooin' 'im out. "Ya mean 'f he lets ya spoil yer dinner," he cracked at Rick. Winkin'.

     "Shuddup," Daryl punched Merle's arm. "Er I'ma get anchovies on yer pizza." Merle hates them things. "Jus..." He's whinin' 'n he knows it. "Bed time's eight 'n she likes ta have 'er blankie with 'er fer story time." Daryl bent down ta give 'er hugs. " 'N her fav'rite book's -"

     Merle cut 'im off, "Green Eggs 'n Ham." He swaggered a little more when Judy gave 'im a thumbs up. "I got this."

     Daryl nodded. Stood up. Hugged Merle, too. "Yeah, ya do." Merle'd done right by him. Raisin' him with next ta nothin'. Huntin' ta feed 'im. 'N only swipin' 'im a candy bar from the corner store a couple a times.

     Rick gave Judy goodbye hugs 'n sidled next ta Daryl. "Thanks, Merle," he clapped 'im on the shoulder. Takin' Daryl's hands ta lead 'im 'way.

     "Have fun," Judy blew kisses at 'em. Jumpin' inta Merle's arms. An' if Daryl heard right 's the door's closin' she finished with, "doin' yer gay stuff." Damn 'f that kid ain't pickin' up a lotta shit from Merle.

     Daryl cringed 's the door shut. "D' she jus' -"

     Rick silenced 'im with a kiss. Long 'n sweet. 'Fore pullin' back. Singin' "Let it go, let it go." An' leadin' 'im down the porch ta the truck. Guess it ain't nothin' ain't gonna keep fer 'nother night.


	52. Whine An' Cheese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick get roped into going wine tasting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, in this fic Lori was never ever with Rick...just Shane.

     Shane's been bitchin' ta Rick 'bout havin' ta go wine tastin' with Lori fer weeks. So's Rick's been bitchin' ta Daryl 'bout it. Fer weeks. How that turned inta them joinin' Shane an' Lori on the trip Daryl don't know. Stayin' at a fancyass bed 'n breakfast. Ev'rythin' all pink. 'N flowery. Doilies all over the damn place.

     Them people that run The Cherokee Rose B&B's servin' salmon quiche with dilled creme fraiche. 'N they's lookin' down their noses at Rick 'n Daryl like they's the candy ass pansies. Made Daryl wanna go out an' trap a squirrel. Gut it right there on the breakfast table. Eat it raw. 'Fronta them two.

     'Cept Rick said not ta. Pointed out that eggy salmon thing's actually pretty good. 'N them fried potatoes with 'sparagus an' goat cheese ain't bad neither. Mosta all he don't want them assholes spittin' in the food.

     Anyway, Lori discovered fizzy orange juice er some shit. So's Daryl's feelin' good. Mimosa's she'd said. Sounded like a fancyass brand the Piggly Wiggly back home ain't gonna have. So's Daryl had two.

     "Better slow down," Rick cut 'im off from havin' 'nother one. Pattin' 'is knee under the table. Feelin' fer skin through the hole ain't there. Got 'is good jeans on fer this. All dressed up an' shit.

     Daryl shrugged. " 'S jus' orange juice." Fuzzy juice. Wait, fizzy. Prob'ly ten bucks a glass. Mus' be chargin' 'em ta the room.

     Lori giggled. Sneakin' the rest a hers inta Daryl's glass. 'N she only spilled some a it down the side. Woman had three already. Winkin'. All lopsided. Like she got poked in the eye er somethin'.

     Daryl melted inta Rick. Raised 'is glass ta her. "Cheers." Er whatever the fuck yer s'posed ta say. Chugged it while Rick dished out more a that quiche thing onta his plate. Tol' 'im ta eat up.

     "Soak up the alcohol," Rick whispered in 'is ear. Man, they ain't even started yet. But he ain't never turned down seconds.

     Shane wolfed down 'is las' potato. Leanin' over the table. "So," his grin's all teeth. "How's yer room?"

     "Pink," Rick chuckled. Like a damn dollhouse.

     "Yeah," Daryl groused. "An' Barbie 'n Ken over there's actin' like they ain't never seen two guys t'gether b'fore."

     Lori snickered like 'nough ta fall outta her chair. 'F Shane ain't had a vice grip 'round 'er shoulders. In a good mood this mornin'. "She looks like she doesn't know what it's like for a man and woman to be together, either," she smirked. Reached 'cross the table ta pat Daryl's hand. "Bet she never let's him touch 'er."

     Daryl laughed so hard he's glad he had 'is napkin in 'is lap. Woulda spit salmon on 'is good pants.

     Them people's glarin'. But Rick played it off like Daryl were chokin' on a fish bone. 'N they changed their tune right quick. "Ya okay?" Rick rubbed 'is neck. Strokin' 'is fingers through Daryl's hair.

     "Well, Rick," Shane sighed. "Looks like either you er me's gonna haveta be the driver."

     Rick kep' strokin' Daryl like a cat. Makin' 'im purr. "We could just hire a car."

 

*********************************************************************

 

     Daryl's idea a drinkin's crackin' a few beers on the back porch. Whatever's on sale. Cheap. Ain't 'bove a PBR now'n then. 'Long 's it's cold. Er a Jack 'n Coke. Ain't never really got inta wine too much. 'Bout all he knows 's they got red an' white. How dif'rnt c'n they all be ya gotta go taste 'em ev'rywhere?

     "M' sweater's itchy," Daryl fidgetted. Sidlin' up ta Rick more'n the bar. Long ass oak thing with a brass rail like in them westerns on TV. Sweater's too tight, too. On account a bein' Rick's. 'N maybe them jeans, too. After all that breakfast Rick made 'im eat.

     Rick rubbed Daryl's arms. Knew 'xactly where he's itchy. 'Cuz, even though he got a shirt on underneath it ain't got no sleeves. "Better?" His smile's sure helpin'.

     "Mm," Daryl rubbed 'gainst Rick like a cat. Fussin' with 'is tie. Lookin' over the selections fer the wine flight. Why they gotta call it a flight anyways? Ain't goin' nowhere. "Hot 's hell in here," he pouted.

     Rick eased Daryl's hands 'way from 'is neck. "Ya know," he shot 'im a crooked grin ain't doin' nothin' ta reduce Daryl's temperature. "The more ya mess with this the tighter it gets." Fuckin' gnoose already.

     "Fix it," Daryl gave up. Collapsed inta Rick's chest. Let 'im fuss at it fer a bit.

     Rick kissed the top a his head. Settlin' him. "How 'bout I jus' take it off ya?" He don't even wait fer a answer. Slid the tie off'n 'im. Hid it in 'is pocket.

     Daryl squirmed in 'is itchy sweater. Watchin' two old broads at the end a the bar swishin' wine like mouth wash. 'Fore spittin' inta a big pitcher. Man, Merle's got more grace spittin' on the ground than them grannies. "Don't they like it?"

     "Don't look like they do," Rick's starin', too. Face scrunched up like a used Kleenex. Them pitchers 's all 'long the bar. They got one fronta them, too. 'N he's pushin' it 'way.

     Lori leaned in. Whisperin'. "It's okay to taste and spit," she instructed. "That way you don't get too drunk."

     Shane shifted foot ta foot. Snickerin'. "Ain't that the point?" He's twitchin like he's 's uncomfortable in 'is blazer 's Daryl is in Rick's tight sweater.

     "Psh," Daryl snorted. Tried lookin' over the menu. But he don't get it. Them wines all sound funny.  _Peppery. Earthy. Notes a burnt toast._ What the fuck? " 'M I s'posed ta wanna try this?" Pointed ta the bit sayin',  _acidic_.

     Rick leaned over Daryl's shoulder. Scannin' the list. "That one says,  _jammy_ ," he tapped it.  _Fruit forward._ "Sounds good."

     Wadin' through them choices were like takin' a standardized test. 'N Daryl ain't sure 'f he passed. But, the wine started flowin'. Damn them pours 's small. But, sure 'nough they all tasted dif'rnt. Mighta only got a few sips a each, but they's lettin' 'im try several.

     Then the guy 'hind the counter pulled out a bottle with a medal hangin' off'n 's neck. "Now," he held it out. Tippin' his nose in the air. Gettin' all snooty. "This is our Tempranillo." Tempra-what? "If you're looking for a versatile wine that can really go the distance this is it."

     Go the distance? "Ya mean like the hundred meter?" Daryl bit 'is lip. Shoulda bit 'is tongue. But, why they gotta sound so fuckin' pretentious. 'S jus' a bunch a rotten grapes. "That some kinda Olympic medal er somethin'?" He flicked the little thing hangin' 'round the bottle like a bell on a cat.

     Rick busted up. Hidin' in Daryl's neck. Like a damn ostrich. The server don't think 's funny. Rantin' on fer two full minutes 'bout the merits a that wine. Daryl counted 'em off by Rick's watch. Blah blah blah.

     Finally they got ta taste it. Like fuckin' deer piss. Smelled like it anyways. "Hmmm," Daryl ain't got no words fit ta use.

     Shane rolled it 'round 'is mouth. "Very oaky." Sounds like he knows the lingo. Lori prob'ly schooled 'im on it las'night.

     "Yes," the guy perked up. "Aged in oak three years."

     "Hmph," Daryl choked on it. "Not sure I like it," he smirked. Tried 'nother sip. 'S awful. 'N he spit it inta the pitcher. The guy's horrified. Eyes wide. Like jus' 'cuz that bottle got a damn medal he's gotta like it.

     "Uh, Daryl," Shane's tryin' not ta laugh. "That's the water." Fer clearin' yer palate er whatever. Stayin' hydrated. 'Membered Lori tellin' 'im 'bout it in the car.

     Daryl's cheeks 's burnin'. Prob'ly redder 'n that wine. But Rick don't miss a beat. Dumped his glass inta the pitcher. "Don't really care for it either." Always got 'is back. No matter what.

     "Me neither," Lori knocked back a sip. Made a show a spittin' it inta the pitcher. Leadin' 'em 'way from the bar. Leavin' Shane ta pay the tastin' fees.

     "Sorry 'bout that," Daryl huffed. "But the look on his face were priceless." Like 'is damn wine.

     "Nothin' ta be sorry 'bout," Rick pulled 'im in close. Huggin' tighter'n that sweater. "That was more fun than I thought I'd have all day."

     Shane come struttin' out with a bag. Unphased by their stares. "What?" He shrugged. "I liked it."

     Daryl piled inta the back a the car. Pressin' inta Rick. The heat a him warmin' 'im more'n that sweater. After a few more stops Daryl's feelin' better 'bout things. He don't make the mistake a spittin' in the wrong place 'gain. Jus' drank it all. No matter what. Gettin' a headache. But Rick's fingers 's workin' their magic. 'N 'fore he knew it he's noddin' off inta Rick's neck. Warm 'n safe. Maybe they ain't made water inta wine, but wine inta water were pretty funny.


	53. Pet Peeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl meets some new neighbors. Judy is just a baby in this one...

     Mus' be a new dog in the neighborhood. Been diggin' in Rick's peas out back. Them precious peas Rick loves growin'. Daryl's 'bout fed up. Been waitin' ta catch the little shit in the act. Chase it off. Sittin' on the back porch. Keepin' watch. Judy don't mind. All she does 's sleep in 'is arms anyways.

     Judy's jus' goin' down after her bottle when the doorbell's ringin'. Frantic. Like all hell's breakin' loose. Daryl popped up. Padded fer the door so's ta stop the racket 'fore Judy woke up. "Who the hell er you?" Guy looked like he stepped outta a J. Crew catalog. Ironed khakis an' shit.

     "Hi," the guy's stammerin'. "I'm your new neighbor. Aaron."

     'Nother guy's on the porch. Steppin' forward. All smiles. "And I'm Eric," he held out a hand.

     Daryl shifted Judy ta one arm. Shook Eric's hand. All limp like a fish. "C'n I help ya?" Prob'ly sellin' somethin'. Er Mormons tryin' ta straighten 'im out. 'Cept that Eric guy's what Merle'd call  _theatrical._ An' that were Merle bein' nice.

     "We're looking for Oscar," Aaron explained. Like that answered ev'rythin'.

     Eric's jittery. Prob'ly the one ringin' the bell. "Oscar's our baby."

     Baby? Daryl rocked Judith. "How the hell ya lose a baby?" Daryl ain't never left Judith nowhere. Even so babies ain't but barely crawl.

     Aaron patted Eric. Calmin' him. "Oscar's our very crafty wiener dog. We can't have kids so..."

     "Bet I know where he is," Daryl huffed. In Rick's peas. Diggin' the shit outta 'em. "C'mon through," Daryl led 'em past the livin' room ta the back yard. Sure 'nough that little dog's tearin' up the garden.

     "Oscar Mayer!" Eric scolded. Stomped 'cross the yard. Picked up the runt. "You're grounded."

     Daryl chuckled. "Ya got a wiener dog called Oscar Mayer?" They's funny at least. Kinda liked 'em. Even 'f their dog's a shit.

     "Well," Aaron bent down ta 'spect the damage while Eric coddled the dog. "I wanted to name him Schnitzel, but  _somebody_ wouldn't let me." He poked the dirt while Eric pretended ta pout. "Look, we're really sorry - we'll replace anything he ruined."

     "Don't think he ruined nothin' yet," Daryl conceded. Yet. Gettin' the hose next time, though. "Might jus' need ta fix yer fence." He packed the dirt back down with 'is foot. "Could help ya."

     Aaron ducked 'is head. "We don't want to be a bother." Ain't them that's the bother. 'S the damn dog.

     "Yes we do," Eric piped up. Grinnin'. "I mean, we're not at all handy with repairs so..."

     Daryl squinted inta the settin' sun. Led 'em ta the back gate. Past Merle's bike he'd left so's Daryl could fix the starter. More like Merle wanted ta float 'im a couple a bucks fer doin' nothin'. "Rick oughta be home soon an' I c'n take a look." Prob'ly jus' a loose slat er somethin'.

     "The cop?" Eric perked up. "Met him this morning when I was walking Oscar." Prob'ly lookin' fer the 'scape artist after lettin' 'im out. "That's too cute," he circled Daryl standin' next ta the motorcycle with 'is finger. "A cop and a biker," he squealed. "You're like half the Village People."

     Daryl snorted. The guy don't seem ta mean no 'fense, though. 'S obvious they's t'gether, too. "Where ya live? So's I c'n help ya with that fence?"

     "Two blocks down," Aaron pointed. "Number 16."

     Eric piped up, "The house with the pansies."

     " 'Scuse me?" Daryl choked. Sure he ain't heard right.

     "I got tired of people always saying it about us," Eric pouted 'gain. Fer real this time. "So I always plant them outside wherever we live so it doesn't hurt as much when they do." Bet it don't help. "That way, at least it's true."

    Aaron blinked. Takin' it in stride. "And he's a little shit." Mus' be where the dog gets it. They made moon eyes at eachother 'fore Aaron turned back ta Daryl. "I just say it's the blue house," he shrugged.

     "Tell you what," Eric cocked the dog on 'is hip like a kid. "Bring your man for dinner when he gets home, I've got spaghetti on."

     "Sure," Daryl croaked. Ain't got much in the way a groceries. Down ta clippin' coupons. 'N spaghetti sounded good.

     "See you soon," Aaron took Eric by the hand. Leadin' 'im home. Like he don't give a fuck what no one thinks.

     Judy's still sleepin' when Rick gets home. 'N he's tiptoein' through the hall tryin' not ta wake 'er with them creaky floorboards. But he ain't able ta walk silent fer shit. An' Judy stirs, makin' grab hands fer Rick. Cooin' at 'im.

     Rick slips Judith outta Daryl's arms. Tradin' 'im a kiss. Soft 'n warm 'gainst 'is cheek. Fittin' 'imself next ta Daryl on the sofa. Where he b'longed. "Missed you both today."

     "Missed ya, too," Daryl chewed 'is thumb. Burrowed inta Rick. Droppin' 'is head onta Rick's shoulder. Watchin' 'im bounce Judith while she clapped 'n gurgled. "Mind goin' out fer dinner?"

     Rick looks 's s'prised 's he should. Ain't like they's got the money ta go out right now. "Where ya wanna go?" He wrapped an arm 'round Daryl. Prob'ly 'spectin' 'im ta say the Hardee's drive-through. They got a dollar menu an' shit.

     "Jus' down the street," Daryl sighed. Playin' with Judy's fuzzy hair. "The house with them pansies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up a cute idea from the lovely ArchLucie involving pumpkins...


	54. Trick-Er-Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick look for baby costumes for Judith...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still working on Arch Lucie's lovely pumpkin idea. But here is a little something else I scribbled out in the meantime...Something that stuck in my head after last chapter...

     Daryl ain't never understood the point a Halloween. Dressin' up in funny clothes. Traipsin' all over the neighborhood. Beggin' candy. From strangers. Don't make no damn sense. But Rick says 's fer Judy. 'N that were that. Ain't nothin' Daryl wouldn't do fer their little girl. Er Rick.

     Them costumes fer babies 's pretty limited, though. 'Specially at the stores they c'n 'ford ta shop at. Like the Bargain Barn. An' them things usually look more like pajamas'n anythin' else. But Rick were flippin' through them meager selections like he done hit the jackpot. "How 'bout this?" He draped a punkin costume over Judy sleepin' in Daryl's arms.

     Daryl huffed. Ain't nothin' but a puffy orange onesie with a face on it. "Keep lookin'." Ain't spendin' money on that. Even 'f it were marked down ta $7.99. Could prob'ly make somethin' better.

     Ain't even takin' 'er out trick-er-treatin'. Jus' a baby. But Aaron an' Eric's havin' a party. An' Rick really wanted ta go. Guess sittin' 'front a the TV watchin' lame horror movies an' handin' out candy in their Tony Stark an' Steve Rogers get ups like las' year ain't gonna cut it now they got a kid. Gonna have ta up their game an' shit.

     Rick held up the punkin suit. Lookin' it over. "Yer right," he sighed. Dejected. "Looks more like a prison jumpsuit with eyes, huh?" He went back ta lookin' the rack over. Smile gone from 'is face. "Not too impressive unless we're all gonna wear orange an' get a plastic chain ta hook us all together." He kep' lookin'. Stormtrooper pajamas. Ninja pajamas. Nothin' but fuckin' pajamas.

     Family chain gang weren't a bad idea. Better'n that cheap punkin suit. But where they's gonna find a stash a prison orange Daryl don't know. 'Less'n they's gonna raid the station. "Hey," he nudged Rick with 'is shoulder. Rubbin' 'gainst 'is side. "Bet we could make 'er somethin better'n this shit." Prob'ly cheaper, too.

     "Like what?" Rick perked up. Rubbed Judy's fuzzy head.

     Daryl shrugged. "Same kinda shit we do." Usin' what ya already got's jus' Daryl's way. "How 'bout her plaid shirt an' them overalls Glenn an' Maggie got 'er 'n we c'n make it look like straw's comin' out."

     "A scarecrow!" Rick's beamin' now. Makin' Daryl go all gooey inside. "You gonna be the Tin Man?" He gave up on the rack a them dumb onesies.

     "Sure's hell ain't gonna be Dorothy," Daryl sassed. Sidlin' up ta Rick. "Prob'ly jus' be a biker." Already got the vest an' shit.

     Rick pecked 'is cheek. "That's what ya are everyday," he whined. "Yer s'posed ta be somethin' different."

     "Ain't gotta spend no money ta be a biker, though," he whispered. Like them people shoppin' the Bargain Barn'd care they ain't got no money ta spend. Like his ripped jeans ain't 'nough 'f a giveaway they's fuckin' broke.

     Rick tilted 'is head. Meanin' business. "I got a better idea." Shit, here it comes..."How 'bout you be a cop an' I'll be the biker." Switch clothes.

     Daryl chuckled. More'n he meant ta. Juggled Judy in 'er blanket. "Yeah, an' Aaron an' Eric c'n be the other half a the Village People," he teased. But, Rick's face lit up. Takin' him seriously. Shit.

     "Yes!" Rick cheered. Gonna wake Judy 'f he ain't careful. But, 'least Daryl ain't gonna be the only one cryin' 'f she starts in. "Eric was just tellin' me they ain't figured out what ta be yet."

     No. No. No. Daryl snorted. "Ya got 'nother thing comin' 'f ya think I'ma try ta fit inta yer skinny ass uniform," he pouted. Gonna be all chest an' arms bustin' outta it. "I'd look like a damn stripper." No way.

     "Nun-uh," Rick squeezed Daryl's arm. "You'll look like one a the Village People!" Daryl don't like the way he's sayin'  _you will_ 'stead a  _you would._

     Fuck. Daryl hung 'is head. Rick were really 'xcited 'bout it. 'N it ain't gonna cost 'em nothin' neither. An' Aaron an' Eric would love the idea, too. 'Least Eric would. "I dunno, man," he protested. Even though he'd pretty much givin in. Could always leave the straw outta Judy's costume, pencil on a mustache 'n she c'n be the cowboy. Fuck 'f Merle ain't gonna tease 'bout that. _They's so gay they's makin' their daughter be one a the Village People._ C'n hear 'im now.

     Rick got all cocky. Kissin' Daryl 'front a ev'ry one in the store. Sealin' the deal. "I'll even let ya use my cuffs," he whispered in 'is ear. Winkin'. Prob'ly hopin' he'll do the stripper thing after.

     "Fine," Daryl huffed. Pretended ta be put out. But, he weren't turnin' the chance fer that down. He mighta been tricked, but 'least he gonna get a treat, too.


	55. No Guts No Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick help Judy carve a pumpkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! This is from a sweet idea by the lovely ArchLucie. Hope I did it justice...

     Carvin' punkins used ta seem like such a damn waste a good food ta Daryl. 'Specially bein' broke. Them things coulda been pies. Er soup. All kinda shit ya c'n make outta 'em. 'N people's got 'em rottin' on their porches. Damn shame. 'N jus' plain silly. 'Course Rick showed 'im that sometimes even when ya ain't got nothin' doin' silly shit t'gether's worth more'n anythin'.

     An' Judy loves that shit. Jus' like 'er Daddy. 'N tha's all Daryl needs ta know. She done picked out the biggest punkin Hershel had on 'is farm. Bigger'n her. Took him 'n Rick both pullin' on the wagon jus' ta get it home. Judy pushin' from the back when she weren't distracted pickin' up pretty leaves an' shit. 'Course Daryl'd got a few small punkins, too so's they could eat 'em.

     "Look, Papa," Judy dragged 'im out back. Got newspaper spread out fer 'im on the back porch. Pretty much the entire Sunday edition. 'Cept fer them coupons Daryl'd clipped. " 'M ready," she pushed up 'er sleeves. He got 'er in 'er grubby clothes. Them jeans tha's gettin' a little too short an' got a hole in the knee. An' the ratty flannel she loves ta wear when they's huntin' rabbits out back.

     "Alright, Girlie," he huffed. Rollin' her giant punkin from the corner a the porch onta the newspaper. Fucker's too heavy ta lift 'thout Rick. Woulda cost ev'ry penny they got 'f Hershel ain't gave 'em the family discount. Free. Threw in some butternut squash an' a couple a stalks a Brussels sprouts, too.

     Judy waved 'er Sharpie 'round. "Right there," she directed 'im where ta put it. Pointin' with 'er pen. "Hurry, hurry, 'fore Daddy gets home," she squealed. Tryin' ta help. Mos'ly gettin' in the way 'cuz Daryl don't wanna bowl 'er over with the damn thing.

     He got down on 'is knees with 'er. "Damn, Girl, that's the biggest punkin I ever saw," he panted after gettin' it jus' right. Took three tries 'fore she's happy. "Best get ta drawin' the face ya want right quick er Daddy won't have much time ta enjoy it 'fore I gotta put 'im ta bed."

     Been workin' crazy hours 'cuz Leon Basset done got 'isself hurt 'gain. Dumb shit tripped gettin' outta the squad car ta take a piss. Pissed 'isself 's he fell an' twisted 'is ankle. Laid up fer weeks. 'N Rick 'n Shane been takin' turns pickin' up 'is shifts.

     "M'kay," Judy bent in fer a kiss. Her way a thankin' 'im fer wrestlin' that monster fer her. 'Fore she set ta scribblin' all over it with 'er marker. Big squinty eyes. Pointy teeth. Lopsided triangle fer a nose.

     Soon's she's done Daryl picked 'er up 'n moved 'er ta one a them porch chairs. Tucked 'er inta a blanket an' gave 'er some cider while he got 'is huntin' knife out ta cut the sucker open. "Gotta stay right here fer me while I got m' knife out," he patted 'er knee.

     "Check," she gave 'im a thumbs up. Did 's told an' stayed put. Bobbin' 'er feet while she watched. Hummin' an' sippin' cider through the cinnamon stick.

     Took 'while. Mus' be 'least three inches thick all the way 'round. "Alright," Daryl finally pulled the top off by the stem. Slid 'is knife back in the sheath on 'is belt. " 'S all ready fer ya."

     "Ooh," she peered in. Eyes gleamin' in the porch light. Been waitin' fer this all day. 'N she dove right in. Haulin' out fistfuls a seeds an' shit. Squishin' it through 'er fingers. Girlie don't mind gettin' 'er hands dirty. "Like guttin' a deer," she flung orange chunks onta the paper.

     "Tha's m' girl," Daryl kissed the top a her head. The only clean spot on 'er. Judy's tough. Earned 'er nickname a Asskicker ev'ry bit. Once gave a kid twice her age on the playground a fat lip fer callin' her daddies fairies. She ain't even understood jus' how ugly a word that kid's usin'. But she knew it weren't good.

     "I'ma help ya," Daryl reached in. Scooped out sticky goo. She's tough, in it up ta her elbows, but there's a lotta guts in that thing. By the time Rick got home they's covered in it. Daryl's even got it in 'is hair. Up 'is nose. Only stopped fer a flingin' tussle once. 'N Judy started it. But they's got it hollowed out. Ready.

     "Dinner smells so good," Rick slipped through the screen door. Settin' down on 'is heels next ta 'em. They's both kissin' on 'im. Damn near knockin' 'im over. 'Til he hadda sit down hard on 'is ass.

     "Papa made Aunt Carol's punkin sage soup outta the babies," Judy giggled. Don't bother her none he hacked up the ones she were jus' callin' cute. 'Course she done names all them rabbits they hunt, too.

     "Ya didn't touch nothin' on the stove, did ya?" Daryl teasin'ly threatened Rick with gooey, orange fingers. Ready ta smoosh. But Rick knows he ain't gonna.

     "Nah," Rick pulled 'em both inta a sticky hug. "But I saw the pie, too." Had it coolin' on the table.

     Judy crawled inta Rick's lap. "That was Goober," she grinned. Judy done named all a them punkins. "Bert 'n Ernie's in the soup." The tall, oblong one an' the short, round one. Kinda did look jus' like them puppets she likes ta watch.

     "Are ya ready ta carve it, then?" Rick brushed a sticky seed off'n Judy's cheek. Then one outta Daryl's chin scruff.

     "Papa's got 'is huntin' knife ready," Judy squealed. Jumpin' up ta drag Rick ta the chair she were jus' confined ta. "Gotta stay put while he got it out," she patted 'is knee jus' like Papa done. Put the blanket over is lap 'n crawled on top a him. Passin' him 'er cider off'n the side table. "Look, look," she pointed ta the black squiggles she drawn. " 'S Uncle Merle!"

     Sure 'nough it did look like Merle now she said. 'F Daryl squinted one eye. "Perfect likeness," he cooed. Started hackin' eyes out. "He's gonna love it," Daryl huffed 's he worked the knife through the thick meat a the thing. Merle ain't much fer holidays an' shit. 'Cept fer drinkin'. But he's comin' 'round. Even kinda enjoys bein' invited ta Ray 'n Donna's even though he ain't never admitted it. 'N he'd be downright touched Girlie made 'er Jack-o-lantern look like 'im.

     Took 'while fer Daryl ta realize holidays ain't jus' 'bout the silly shit. Costumes an' candy. They's 'bout family. 'Bout spendin' time t'gether. 'Long 's he got Rick an' Judy. Ain't nothin' he wouldn't do fer 'em. Even the crazy shit he don't understand.


	56. Cookie Cutter Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I am in the Christmas spirit. I thought I was going to get Aaron and Eric's party with the group Village People costume but ended up with Daryl bringing Merle to Ray and Donna's a little before his first Christmas with Rick...So, at this point in the story Rick and Daryl are "secretly" engaged, Rick lives with Daryl, but had Shane drop him at his parents house after work and Daryl and Merle came a little later, straight from work.

     Daryl ain't never cared too much fer Christmas. Weren't nothin' but time off'n school he didn't want. Hidin' in 'is room. Listenin' ta Ma an' his ol' man fightin'. Throwin' beer bottles an' shit. Beatin' on eachother 'til they came lookin' fer him 'n Merle. Ain't never had no perfect cookie cutter Christmas full a happy mem'ries an' shit. All he ever got fer Christmas were smacked 'round.

     But Ray 'n Donna ain't like that. They's kind. An' fuck 'f he knew why, but they adored Daryl. So's he figured joinin' 'em fer some pre holiday preparations ain't gonna be too bad. 'Long 's he don't do nothin' stupid. Ta fuck it up. Ain't got no clue how family shit's s'posed ta work. Merle better not fuck it up, neither. Dragged 'is ass all the way out here 'cuz Daryl wanted Merle ta have family, too.

     But Merle ain't got no filter. Prob'ly gonna out 'em by accident er some shit. Daryl panicked. Took a deep breath. Shiftin' foot ta foot on the porch. Clutchin' 'is paper bag a Jameson. Been wringin' it so tight 's obvious what he got in there. Like a wino with Mad Dog. Coulda used a shot a that whiskey right now. S'posed ta go good in egg nog er some shit, Rick said. Whatever that is. But he's 'bout ready ta swig it right outta the bottle.

     "Settle down, Darleena," Merle smirked. Pattin' Daryl's shoulder. "Ya look like ya gotta piss er somethin'."

     "Do not," Daryl huffed. Kinda did haveta go, though. Now Merle mentioned it. Fuck. Now he's gonna haveta go straight ta the can. Leavin' Merle ta be...Merle 'fronta them.

     Don't even gotta ring the bell. Rick threw the door open. 'N damn, he's a sight. Them bowed legs in them black jeans Daryl loves on 'im. Them sparklin' blue eyes a his set off by the damndest sweater Daryl ever seen. Navy blue with a wide band a snowflakes 'cross 'is chest. Ain't had that on when he left fer work this mornin'.

     "Ya look," Daryl's mouth went dry. Ain't no words fer the sight a him anyways.

     "Ridiculous?" Merle finished fer 'im. Like he thought he's doin' Daryl a favor.

     Rick ignored it. Moved in close ta Daryl fer a peck. On the lips. In broad daylight. Warm 'n lingerin'. Pointin' out the mistletoe after. Prob'ly on account a Daryl's face burnin'. Gotta be red 's a beet.

     Daryl settled when ain't nobody come after 'im with a broom er hose ta chase 'im off'n the porch fer d'filin' their son. "I's gonna say hot 's hell." Makin' 'im sweat. An' he only got a sleeveless shirt an' vest. 'N them drafty jeans with the hole in the knee.

     Rick's blushin' now. "Mom made it. Grimes family tradition." He's lookin' all sly. 'N sexy 's fuck. "C'mon in 'fore ya catch cold," his candy pink lips pursed inta a grin invitin' Daryl ta more'n jus' comin' inta the house. 'N Daryl let 'im take his hand 'n pull 'im over the threshold. Fingers warm 'n soft over 'is icy hands. Rubbin' an' warmin' as he dragged 'im down the hall.

     "How come I don't get no kiss?" Merle punched Rick's shoulder. The way he teases Daryl. 'N Daryl hoped ta hell that's the way Rick took it. "Thought we's friends an' all."

     "Ya gotta buy me dinner first," Rick don't take no 'fense. " 'Sides, I ain't in love with _you_ ," he sassed. Steppin' inta the kitchen.

     Fuckin' hive a activity. Pots bubblin'. Christmas music playin'. Flour ev'rywhere. 'N Rick's parents in colorful sweaters buzzin' 'bout settin' stuff up. "There's my baby," Donna shut off 'er mixer. Oldest set a beaters Daryl ever seen. "C'mere," she yanked the bottle outta his arm 'n pulled 'im in fer a hug. An' kiss. Ain't even no mistletoe.

     "Why's he gettin' all the kisses?" Merle pouted at Rick. Daryl weren't sure 'f 's 'cuz he's jealous er 'cuz a the kick he gave 'im fer bringin' it up.

     Donna waved Merle off. Kissed 'is cheek. "Glad ya could make it, Merle. Good ta see ya again."

     She let Ray step in ta shake Merle's hand. Moved back ta Daryl. Steppin' close she patted 'is shoulders. "My," she's lookin' at Daryl like livestock she's buyin'. "Yer broader than I thought. Hope it fits ya."

     "What?" Daryl looked ta Rick. But he jus' smiled. Dumpin' that whiskey inta a bowl a milky lookin' stuff sittin' on the counter. Merle weren't no help. Nudgin' Rick's elbow 'til he emptied that whole damn bottle.

     Ray came over. Holdin' up a olive green sweater. With a white band a reindeer 'long the front. "Ya haveta wear it," he winked. "Family tradition."

     "Rules er rules," Rick snatched the sweater. Daryl's so stunned he let 'im yank off 'is vest 'n pull the sweater over 'is head. Only squirmin' a couple times when the little shit got handsy. Ticklin' 'is ribs 'n belly. On purpose. Fuckin' flirt. But Daryl loved it. Loved the sweater, too.

     'S a little tight. 'N Merle were right when he sassed, "Gonna haveta lay off'n them cookies we's gonna be bakin'." But, Daryl ain't never had nothin' like it b'fore. Somethin' a his own ain't no hand-me-down. Made jus' fer him. Somethin' ta show he's part a the... _family_. Damn. Chokin' up. Ain't able ta speak past the lump in 'is throat. Hugged Donna 'stead. Sayin,  _thanks_ more'n words ever could.

     " 'S not too tight," Rick snagged Daryl's hands from pullin' on the sweater. "Have all the cookies ya want." Rick ain't never try ta change 'im. Loves 'im as is.

     "Well, lookit ya," Merle whistled. Pokin' Daryl's belly where 's showin' jus' how much he likes drinkin' beer. "Ain't ya the perfect pair." He strutted 'round Rick an' Daryl. Takin' in the sight a them two standin' t'gether. Shoulder ta shoulder in their sweaters. "Matchin' like a old married couple."

     "Just like Ray 'n I," Donna fit 'erself 'tween Rick an' Daryl. Squeezin' 'em both close on 'er hips. Unable ta see the daggers Daryl's shootin' at Merle with 'is eyes. "Two peas in a pod." She moved onta Merle. "I'm gonna need ta measure you fer yours, but if I start now I can have it done by Christmas." That shut Merle up right quick. Mighta even been a tear in 'is eye.

     Rick started pushin' up them sleeves fer Daryl. Far's he could get 'em. "Ya wanna do the gingerbread first er the date balls?" He squeezed Daryl's arm. Distracted 'im from 'is brother. Ruffled 'is hair ta straighten the mess he made wrestlin' the sweater over 'im. Truth be told Daryl's hair were always a choppy mess.

     "Gingerbread," Daryl found 'is voice. Gulpin' the milky stuff Rick passed 'im. Damn. Half a bottle a whiskey woulda been 'nough. But, whatever that shit was he decided he liked it. Settled 'is nerves anyways.

     "We got all a this fer decoratin'," Rick sipped his mug. Showin' Daryl all the candy an' shit spread over the kitchen table fer stickin' on them cookie men.

    "Damn," Merle snickered. Hands on 'is hips. "I'd be happy jus' eatin' all a this."

     "Help yerself," Donna nudged the bowl a M&Ms toward Merle. "I got a batch a gingerbread men already cooled if ya wanna get started decoratin'," she set ta rollin' out more dough.

     Ray fished a tin off'n the top a the fridge. "Unless Rick ate 'em already," he laughed at him 'n Merle bitin' the heads off'n some. Cracked open his hidden s'prise. "Made the rum balls yesterday," he pushed the tin 'fronta Daryl. "Another Grimes family tradition."

     They's little balls rolled in powdered sugar. Looked innocent 'nough. So's Daryl took two. But ya could taste the alcohol fer sure. Went pretty good with that egg nog shit.

     Donna popped one in 'er mouth. Sifted through the stack a cookie cutters on the table. "You boys want more gingerbread men or d'ya wanna make a house?"

     "House," Daryl found 'imself blurtin' out. Ain't sure 'f it were the alcohol in ev'rythin' er that he felt at home with all a them. "Never made one a them b'fore," he chewed 'is bottom lip. Never made them cookie men, neither come ta think.

     Rick'd fixed 'em a plate a cheese 'n crackers an' shit ta share. An' 'nother mug a milky whiskey. Gonna need somethin' ta soak up all a that Jameson. "Our first house together," Rick's lips were in Daryl's ear. Fer jus' him ta hear.

     Daryl shivered. Unable ta keep the dumb grin off'n 'is face. "C'n I make a cabin?" He pulled a pretzel stick outta the cheese tray. "Use these fer logs?" He'd love ta have a cabin in the woods with Rick. Er a white farmhouse with a wrap 'round porch fer drinkin' sweet tea.

     "Ooh," Donna kissed the top a his head. "I love the idea." She passed 'im the knife ta cut whatever he wanted outta the dough.

     Rick leaned in close. Fed 'im a cracker full a cheese. Watchin' 'im work. Merle shoveled M&Ms. 'N Ray 'n Donna danced 'round the kitchen ta Silver Bells. Daryl ain't never liked Christmas b'fore. But he ain't never had Rick. Ain't never had a family ta show 'im the meanin' a it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, those are the same sweaters Rick and Daryl have in Home Is Where The Heart Is. LOL. Only in this happy AU they came from Rick's mom instead of scavenged on a run.


	57. Walk Like A Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has a question for Dale...

     Dale's always been good ta Daryl. Takin' 'im in when he ain't but barely had no more'n the clothes on 'is back. 'N a paper bag with a few dirty shirts crammed in. Always lookin' after 'im. Makin' sure him 'n Merle got a roof over their heads. More'n his ol' man ever done. Ain't never called 'im names er laid a hand on 'im neither. Been nothin' but nice. Even helped get Merle's parole sorted. Vouched fer 'is brother. Kinda like what a father's s'posed ta be.

     Dale's a good man. Hard worker, too. Always busy in 'is office. Doin' paperwork. Inventory. Balancin' the books. Shit like that. But, he always got time fer Daryl, though. Makes time. Stops what he's doin'. Like now. Sittin' at 'is desk. Eyes squintin' up at 'im through them glasses a his.

     "You okay, Daryl?" Dale prompted. Sippin' the coffee Daryl brought 'im.

     Daryl fidgeted where he's sittin' on the corner a Dale's desk. Only inch a the thing ain't covered in paper. Throat's goin' dry. Coffee ain't helpin'. "Um," he gulped. Buyin' time. Wishin' he took the chair 'cross the room 'stead. "Wanted ta talk ta ya 'bout m' weddin'."

     Dale's face softened from concern ta pride. "You know," he tapped Daryl's shoulder, "you're taking at least a week off for the honeymoon." Paid 'n ev'rythin'. Guy's too damn nice. "Two if I can talk you into it."

     Daryl blushed. Picked at the rim a his styrofoam cup. "We ain't got no place ta go." Time off t'gether's all Daryl cared 'bout. Lookin' forward to it. "But we's gonna enjoy jus' sleepin' in an' shit." Stayin' in their pajamas all day.

     "Nonsense," Dale fished a set a keys outta his desk drawer. "There's a whole wide world out there."

     "Mm," Daryl nodded. Only ever seen his shit town where he's born an' Elgin. An' them gas stations in 'tween. Ain't much ta either. 'Cept Rick. 'N Rick's his whole world. 'Long 's they's t'gether he got all he needs.

     "At the very least you can take my RV and see a few sights, get away from Merle," Dale winked. Shovin' the keys at Daryl.

     "Thanks," Daryl pocketed the keys. Fiddled with a loose thread on the hole in the knee a his jeans. "But, um," he chewed 'is thumb. "What I wanted ta ask was..." He choked. Starin' at 'is boots like they's the mos' fascinatin' thing. Jus' fuckin' ask. Nut up, like Merle said.

     Took 'im a few more sips a coffee ta do it. "Guess I'm kinda the wife - I mean, ain't wearin' no dress er nothin'," he tried ta laugh it off. Ain't nothin' weird like it sounded. He squirmed. "Jus' mean I'ma be the one cookin' an' stayin' home with the kids 'f we c'n ever convince the state a Georgia ta give us any." Ain t nobody wanna give a baby ta two guys, though.

     Stopped ta catch 'is breath. Shakin'. "So's I's wonderin' 'f maybe ya'd...ya know, give me 'way an' shit."

     Dale's face 's suddenly blank. Hard ta read. "Daryl, I can't do that," Dale's shakin' 'is head.

      "S-sorry ta bother ya," Daryl choked on 'is words. 'N maybe his pride. Jumped off'n the desk like it burned 'im. Sure did sting. Guess lettin' 'im have time off an' publicly supportin' 'em 's two dif'rnt things.

     "Wait," Dale grabbed 'im 'fore he could run off. "I'll walk you down the aisle," he soothed. "But you're a son to me, Daryl, and I can't just 'give you away'."

     Daryl ain't got no words. Mos' people can't wait ta get rid a Dixons. Toss 'em out like the trash they is. "Ya mean that?" He looked up. Hopeful. 'F he coulda chose a dad it'd be Dale. Er Ray.

     "Of course I mean it," Dale put 'is arms out fer a hug. Lettin' Daryl make the first move ta get close so's not ta spook 'im.

     'N Daryl did get close. Tacklin' the ol' guy. Throwin' 'is arms 'round 'im. Burryin' 'is face in 'is shoulder. Snifflin' inta his gaudy Hawaiian shirt. "That'd mean a lot ta me," he choked out when he could finally get 'is voice ta work. "Ya mean a lot ta me." Ain't even words fer it.

     Dale held 'im tight. Like Merle used ta do sometimes when he were little an' Mama wouldn't. "You mean a lot to me, too," Dale patted 'is back. "And Rick." Silence fer a bit. 'Cept fer Daryl sobbin' like a damn girl. "How about instead of giving you away I just also claim Rick as family, too?" Dale waited fer Daryl ta nod inta him. "You know I already have, right?"

     Daryl pulled back. An' it weren't lost on 'im that Dale ain't the one ta break contact first. Prob'ly woulda held 'im all damn day 'f he needed it. "Thanks," he looked up. Ain't even carin' 'is face's prob'ly red 'n eyes 's wet. Mus' be a damn sight. But Dale seen worse. "I'd like that." Daryl wanted ta say more. But he ain't got the words. Dale seemed ta understand what he ain't sayin', though. Jus' smilin' back at 'im.

     Them bells on the front door tinkled 'n Daryl wiped 'is eyes. Ran fer the customer. 'Cuz Merle ain't shit fer talkin' ta people. Sure 'nough Merle's pokin' 'round under the hood a some clunker. Pretendin' he ain't heard. 'S Rick, though. Prob'ly come ta see 'f he c'n slip out fer lunch.

     "Hey," Rick rushed fer Daryl. Arms out. Sweepin' 'im up. "Ain't he gonna do it fer ya?"

     "Nah," Daryl pressed inta Rick. Feelin' warm. Feelin' safe. "Says he wants to keep me."

     Rick's lips twisted inta a grin Daryl could hear in 'is voice. "Ya are pretty special, ya know."

     Daryl looked up. Blinked ta clear his eyes. "Sure am lucky," he grinned. Clingin' ta Rick. Damn, he ain't never thought he'd be loved by no one but Merle. An' even Merle had a hard time showin' it sometimes. But, now he got Dale wantin' ta keep 'im. 'N Rick wantin' ta make 'im 'is priority fer life. Ain't never been so glad Merle's truck broke down 'n run outta gas. Ended up in this shit town with nothin'. Found ev'rythin', though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate it. Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think.


	58. Kiss An' Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, some people wanted to know, in my happy little AU how do Rick and Daryl fight? Here it is...

     'S the worst fight they ever had. Daryl's hair's a mess. Sock's missin'. Sweatin'. An' sore. 'N Rick run off. Daryl ain't even got but two swats left in 'is cardboard tube 'fore it's a goner. 'F he's lucky. 'Course Rick's weren't lookin' much better. Las' time he saw it.

     Only fightin' they ever done were pretend. But 's an all out war. Only Judy's room's off limits. Don't wanna wake 'er. Daryl peeked in 'fore movin' down the hall. Checkin' on 'er. Snorin' an' gurglin' 'way. Ain't got no idea her daddies er makin' fools a theirselves. Runnin' 'round the house with paper swords. Like a bunch a damn kids.

     Rick's gotta be in their room. Daryl'd cleared the rest a the house. 'Less he's circlin' back. But he ain't that quiet. No matter how many times Daryl tries ta teach 'im. Always scarin' shit off when they's huntin'. Ain't no way he got the jump on Daryl now.

     Searchin' the bedroom his steps 's quiet. Creaky floorboards an' all. Breath quiet. Can't hear Rick neither. No sign a him in the closet. Under the bed. But he been there alright. Tripped through the pile a dirty clothes. 'N his service belt's been moved on the dresser. Cuffs 's missin'. Little shit.

     Daryl can't help the smile creepin' onta his face. Ain't gonna mind losin' their annual post gift wrappin' free-fer-all this year. "Yer ass is mine," he bellowed. Loud 's he could 'thout wakin' Judy. No response. Not a fuckin' sound. 'Cept the poundin' a his own heart in 'is ears. That lovely tight ass a Rick's gonna get a swat. 'N fondle. Rules 's rules, though. Gotta disarm yer opponent 'fore ya c'n disrobe 'em. Gotta follow through on that. Since it were his rule.

     Somethin' squeaked in the bathroom. Rick musta stepped on Judy's rubber ducky in the tub. Hidin' 'hind the shower curtain. Real original, Grimes. Daryl made 'is way ta the bathroom. Checkin' 'hind the door. Oldest trick in the book. Nothin'. He moved inta the room. Paper tube in one hand, the other ready ta yank back the curtain. Gonna be yankin' Rick soon 's he c'n take 'im down. Only gonna have 'bout two seconds ta get 'is licks in 'n make 'em count.

     "Gotcha," he damn near pulled the curtain off'n the rod. Swingin'. But ain't no one there. Damn. 'Fore he knew it Rick's 'hind 'im, though. From where he don't even know. Fuckin' linen closet prob'ly. Shower's comin' on. An' his sword's droopin' under the water. 'S the only thing droopin'. Rick pressed ta his back were makin' his other sword stand at 'tention.

     Rick's a blur. Turnin' the faucet back off. Hands ev'rywhere. Cuffin' Daryl. Pattin' 'im down. An' up. 'N down 'gain. Givin' special 'tention ta his crotch. Like he were hidin' somethin' in there. "Damn," Daryl huffed. "Ya really are Officer Friendly, ain't ya?"

     Rick don't miss a beat. Kep' up the cop act. "Ya have the right ta remain silent," Rick nipped at Daryl's neck. Jus' where he knows it makes 'im shiver. 'N giggle. Loudly. Like a damn girl.

     Them giggles made Rick smile. Even though he's tryin' ta be all serious. "If ya choose not ta remain silent," he's back at Daryl's neck 'gain. Playin' out 'nother chorus a laughter 'n squeals. "Anythang ya say can be used against ya."

     Daryl curled inta him. Legs turnin' ta fuckin' jelly under all a them kisses. Let Rick hold 'im up. Turn him 'round. "Bed," he croaked out. "Use the bed 'gainst me."

     Rick snatched 'im up. Arms snakin' 'round 'is waist. Drawin' him belly ta belly. Hands slippin' down ta his ass. Pullin' him 'long 's he walked backwards ta their bed. "Think I won this year," Rick's grinnin'. Fiddlin' with the cuffs 'hind Daryl. "Gonna claim my prize now."

     Daryl swept 'is hands 'round Rick's shoulders soon 's they's free. Flattenin' him ta the bed. Been wantin' ta do that since watchin' 'im wrappin' them damn boxes. Measurin' out paper. Creasin' ev'ry fold. With such care. Drove Daryl insane watchin' them long, lean fingers work. Wanted 'em on him. All over. " 'M yers," he mumbled inta Rick's mouth.

    "Mmmm," Rick yanked Daryl's shirt off. Wrestled 'im onta his back. Grindin' their hips t'gether. Makin' him moan. "An' I'm yers."

     Damn 'f he don't want nothin' fer Christmas. Ain't need nothin' but Rick. Rick's good an' kind. Makes 'im feel safe. Like he got worth. Ain't never gonna raise a hand ta him. Er hurt 'im. Paper sword an' all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that is the only fighting they do. LOL. Let me know what you think.


	59. Midnight Cowboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another holiday themed chapter. Just some pointless fluff. Daryl and Rick celebrate New Years.

     Daryl always hated New Year's. Jus' 'nother fuckin' day. Of 'nother fuckin' year. His old man drinkin'. Beatin' on him an' Merle. Ain't nothin he wanted ta celebrate. He don't get what's so damn special. But, that were 'long time 'go. Ain't gotta worry 'bout that shit with Rick.

     Rick's good an' kind. Ain't never gonna raise a hand ta him. But Daryl don't like all a them people out drinkin'. Gettin' drunk. Yellin' an' shit. Blowin' them stupid party favors. Don't want none a it. They's jus' gonna stay home.

     Shane an' Lori wanted ta go out er some shit, though. Needed 'em ta babysit Carl. Daryl don't mind. Carl's a good kid. 'N they's jus' plannin' on watchin' a little TV an' goin' ta bed anyways. Judy's already down fer the night.

     'S 'bout eight when the doorbell rings 'n Daryl's jus' puttin' 'way dinner leftovers so's Rick gets the door. Daryl don't know what ta 'spect. But Shane in a suit ain't it. Lori even got 'er hair curled. 'Nough makeup on ta run off 'n join Ringlin' Brothers er some shit.

     "Well, lookit, you," Daryl ain't able ta keep quiet 's they's givin' Rick the rundown on Carl's schedule an' shit. "Ya look like a penguin in that suit," he poked Shane's fancyass lapel. Winked 's he came over ta fit 'isself inta Rick's side. "Where's Batman?"

     "Hah, hah," Shane huffed. Lips turnin' inta a thin line. Curlin' at the sides. "I guess you sure think you're the Joker." He were teasin'. Jabbin' Daryl's arm 'n shovin' a six pack a beer at 'im. Name brand an' ev'rythin'. The good shit. An' a twenty. Pizza money he always calls it. Even though he knows Daryl cooks.

     "He doesn't have school tomorrow," Lori were sayin'. 'N 's like it ain't even her with all a that lipstick an' perfume. "So if you wanna let him stay up its up to you." She kissed Daryl's cheek. Prob'ly leavin' her tramp stamp a red all over 'im. What er friends for?

     "We got this," Rick flashed a smile. Makin' Daryl wanna rush the kid off ta bed so's him 'n Rick could be alone. Kid's already in 'is PJs anyways.

     "No funny business," Shane's down on one knee huggin' Carl. "Whatever they say goes, okay, Little Man?"

     "Yes, Dad," Carl's huggin' him 'round the neck. Rollin' his eyes, but huggin' him back.

     Lori hadda get 'er two cents in. "Be good for your uncles, okay?" She's rufflin' his hair like he's five er somethin'. Guess he were only seven. "He's been fed, shouldn't be no trouble," she told 'em.

     "Kid's always good," Daryl yanked 'im up. Threw 'im over his shoulder. Hauled 'im ta the TV. "But I'ma spoil 'im rotten."

     Rick jus' shook 'is head. "He will, too." Got that right. "Ya won't want 'im back."

    Daryl let Rick handle the goodbyes 'n plopped Carl inta the recliner. They ain't never used it. Too small fer him 'n Rick ta cuddle on. "What ya wanna watch?" He passed Carl the remote. Set the beer on the coffee table fer him 'n Rick. "Think they got a Star Wars marathon on." Got like six a them movies. Two a those fuckers'd get 'em through New Year's fer sure.

     "You don't wanna watch the ball drop?" Carl's eyes 's wide.

     Got the chance ta watch Luke Skywalker kick some Empire ass 'n he'd rather watch Dick Clark drop a fuckin' ball? The only balls Daryl cared 'bout were Rick's. 'N that ain't happenin' t'night. Not with Carl over. "Psh," he snorted. " 'S yer choice, man." Havin' kids 's 'bout sacrificin'. 'N far's Daryl c'n tell watchin' that stupid ball prob'ly ain't gonna be all that bad.

     Carl flicked on the TV. New Year's Rockin' Eve? What the fuck's that? Buncha bands Daryl ain't never heard a. "That mean I can stay up?" Carl don't even look at 'im. Dove inta the bowl a Cheetos Rick plopped inta his lap.

     "Ya know ya can stay up no matter what ya watch," Rick took a swig a beer. Winked at Daryl. Readin' his mind. Passed 'im a bottle. Sprawled on the couch. Waitin' fer Daryl ta lay back ontop a him.

     "Then it's Star Wars for sure!" Carl changed the channel with orange fingers.

     Daryl smirked. Settled back inta Rick. Sippin' on his beer 's the openin' credits started. His stomach twisted 's he realized they's showin' 'em in chronological order. Not the order they's made. Part two a the prequels were on. 'Least he missed Jar Jar fuckin' Binks. "Maybe ya better check how that ball's doin'," he cocked 'is head at Carl. Beggin'.

     Carl jus' rolled his eyes. "But I've never seen this one before," he groused. "My dad won't let me, says they're not really part of the saga." Ain't that the truth.

     Daryl chewed 'is lip. Likin' Shane a little bit more. Wanted ta spoil the kid, though. "Fine," he caved.

     Rick'd worked a double an' Daryl could tell he's gettin' sleepy. Goin' limp under 'im. Noddin' off. Took his beer 'way 'fore he dropped it. Gonna wake 'im up fer a kiss at midnight, though. "Night, Babe," he craned 'is neck ta nip Rick's stubbled cheek. 'Least he's off t'morrow. C'n sleep in. An' shave. Gettin' like sandpaper.

     Rick opened his eyes. Blinked a few times. "I ain't tired," he's mumblin'. Pulled Daryl inta him. Wrappin' up in 'im like a blanket. Gonna be catatonic in five minutes.

     "Ya will be when ya see what's on," Daryl whined.

     "What's your New Year's resolution, Daryl?" Carl piped up. Seemin'ly the most alert a the three a them. Downin' them Cheetos like he ain't eaten all day. 'Course Lori can't cook fer shit.

     Daryl took a long sip a his beer. Stallin'. "Ya mean like lose a few pounds?" Ain't that what ev'rybody's always sayin'? 'Sides, stayin' home with Judy he put on a couple. Mos'ly on account a Donna sendin' food over so's they ain't gotta cook an' c'n jus' enjoy bein' new dads. 'N Merle bein' lonely an' stoppin' by fer a cold one all the damn time.

     "Hey," Rick's suddenly 'wake. Squeezin' his belly. "I love ya just as ya are."

     Daryl grinned. Knowin' Rick ain't never gonna wanna change nothin' 'bout 'im. "I's teasin'."

     Soon's the movie started Carl's driftin' off. Daryl took the chance ta snag the remote. Flip through channels. 'Least 'til them real Star Wars movies come on. Settled back inta Rick. Found a western. Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kid.

     Rick stirred 'gain. Cranin' his neck ta check on Carl. "Think he's down for the count," he yawned. "Now I can really kiss ya at midnight."

     "Who says ya gotta wait 'til then?" Daryl huffed. Curlin' inta Rick. Pressin' their lips t'gether.

     'Least there's somethin' 'bout New Years Daryl liked. Don't got a resolution. Ain't nothin' 'bout his life he wanted ta change. Got Rick. 'N that sweet baby girl sleepin' upstairs. 'N that's ev'rythin'.


	60. Separation Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I thought I posted this chapter a long time ago. Maybe I did and it got deleted?? Anyway, remember the hunting trip waaaay back in chapter 32? This was the chapter where Daryl invited Rick to go.

     Now that Daryl's found Rick 's like he ain't able ta do nothin' 'thout 'im. Like there ain't  'nough hours in the day fer spendin' with 'im. 'N he don't even care what Merle has ta say 'bout that. Ain't like he's thinkin' with 'is dick er nothin'. Like Merle's always doin'. They ain't even done that yet. Jus' wants ev'ry bit a Rick he c'n get. Even gettin' up early ta meet 'im fer breakfast at the diner 'fore work. Sittin' thigh ta thigh.

     "What time ya off t'day?" Daryl guzzled coffee 'fore goin' back ta his omelette. So fuckin' tired. But this time with Rick were worth it.

     Rick poured more syrup on his pancakes. "Should get off 'round three today."

     Daryl settled inta him. Warmin' 'gainst 'is side. " 'M off at four," he chewed a big bite. "My place fer dinner, er ya wanna go out?" Ain't got much in the way a groceries, but he c'n always throw somethin' t'gether. Rick likes his cookin' 'n Daryl likes seein' ta him. 'N they's a good team in the kitchen. Nice havin' help 'stead a Merle bitchin' an' watchin' him do all the work.

     Rick's smile's all teeth. 'N soft pink lips Daryl wanted ta lick the syrup off'n. "How about we just order in an' cuddle?" Flirty little shit.

     "Psh," Daryl huffed. Rakin' fried potatoes 'round 'is plate. "Gotta think a somethin' ta keep Merle busy 'f ya wanna cuddle." Ain't worked up ta takin' Rick in his room yet. 'Fraid Merle'd hear 'em.

     Speak a the devil. Merle tromped inta the diner. Right up ta their table. Snagged a half piece a Daryl's toast. The piece he'd already put jam on. A course. "Mornin', Baby Brother," he downed half the toast in one bite. Made like he's tippin' a hat at Rick, "Mornin', Friendly," he spit crumbs. Talkin' with 'is mouth full. "Ya talked to Wifey 'bout this weekend yet?"

     "Merle!" Daryl scolded. Lookin' 'round ta see 'f anyone heard. Ain't no one in the place but the waitress, though. 'N she's thumbin' through a magazine at the counter. Waitin' fer 'em ta need more coffee. "I's gettin' ta that," he spread jam on 'nother piece a toast. Ate it in two bites. Even though he were full. Started fixin' the next one.

    "Well," Merle yanked the toast outta Daryl's hands. Washed it down with 'is coffee ta boot. "I gotta take a piss so's I'll leave you's two ta work it out. See ya at work," he winked. Slammed the cup back down. Turned on 'is heel. An' left. Noddin' his goodbye ta Rick.

     Rick hacked off some a his pancakes. Slid 'em onta Daryl's plate. Makin' up fer the toast er some shit. "What was that about?"

     Daryl stabbed at the pancakes. Las' thing he needed were more breakfast. But them pancakes 's good. Soakin' up syrup like a sponge. "Merle's feelin' like I don't spend 'nough time with 'im." 'S prob'ly true. "Wants ta go huntin' this weekend," Daryl mumbled through 'is food. Hangin' 'is head. Sneakin' a peek at Rick. "All weekend."

     "Daryl," Rick leaned in. Cooin' in 'is ear. Breath warm 'n mapley sweet. "I'll miss ya so much, but I don't wanna keep ya from spendin' time with yer brother."

     Daryl stared at 'is plate. Poked a potato. "I's thinkin' ya could come." He shifted in the booth. Turned ta face Rick. "I c'n teach ya." Reached 'is arm 'round 'im fer effect. Took Rick's fingers in his. Made 'im hold up 'is fork like he's showin' 'im how ta aim a crossbow. "Give ya a hands on lesson," he pressed 'gainst 'im. Winked. They could be t'gether. All weekend. Prob'ly even be romantic er some shit. 'F it weren't fer Merle.

     "Really?" Rick turned ta face Daryl, too. Bumpin' knees. Eyes wide. " 'Cuz, I wasn't sure how I was gonna breathe without ya all weekend."

     "It'll be fun," Daryl perked up. Let his hand brush Rick's knee under the table. "Them cabins 's pretty rustic, but we pack a lotta shit in." He don't wanna talk Rick outta comin'. But he don't wanna lie neither. Only fair he knows. "We usually spend most a the day huntin'." Shit. He weren't sellin' it too good. "Then jus' head back ta the cabin." Leas' Rick could enjoy that part. "Eat too much, drink too much 'n talk shit 'til we pass out front a the fire."

     "Sounds fun," Rick winked. "Ya sure Merle won't mind?"

     "He said I c'n bring ya," Daryl went back ta eatin' soon's the waitress started hoverin' 'n pourin' more coffee. Waited fer her ta leave. "Said he's okay with it 'long 's we don't get naked 'n go at eachother 'front a him."

    Rick choked on 'is coffee. "Ya haven't even gotten naked 'front a me yet," he pouted. Sucked pancake off'n 'is fork. With them sexy lips. Daryl wanted them lips suckin' him. "Let alone 'gone after' me."

     Daryl felt 'is cheeks burnin'. "Gonna fix that," he guzzled coffee. "Soon's we c'n ever get left 'lone." Got Merle at his place. Ray 'n Donna at Rick's. Gonna haveta take 'im out in the woods er some shit. Fer privacy. Not this weekend, though. With Merle trompin' 'round out there. Gonna haveta take Rick ta his secret spot. Johnson Creek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I'm crazy or not. Was this a new chapter or a repeat? I'd swear I posted it before chapter 32 or 33 ( chapter where Daryl and Merle pick Rick up to go on the hunting trip)...


	61. The Way The Cookie Crumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and family make Christmas cookies.

     Daryl ain't grown up with family traditions an' shit. 'Less'n ya count hidin' in 'is closet from 'is old man ev'ry time the old bastard went on a bender. Fuck 'f that were worth celebratin'. Er lookin' forward ta. But him 'n Rick's started things t'gether. Traditions. Puttin' on their sweaters an' trompin' inta the woods ta cut down a tree. Wrappin' paper tube fights. Shit like that. Shit he looked forward ta. Ev'ry year.

     Makin' Christmas cookies with Ray an' Donna were part a that. 'N he don't know what he liked better. Makin' them cookies an' havin' flour fights with Donna, spoon duels with Rick that always ended with a swat ta his ass. Er eatin' them cookies. Prob'ly eatin' em. Done ate 'isself sick on gingerbread men, chocolate crinkles an' them shortbread ones with orange zest he can't never 'member what they's called.

     "Ain't gonna run out, tha's fer sure," Daryl bit the head off'n 'nother gingerbread man he don't need ta be eatin'. Judy already done broke it in half so's he's jus' cleanin' up. Really.

     "I'ma keep goin'," Merle smirked. Rollin' dough in powdered sugar. "Don't wanna risk it."

     Merle liked them rum balls. 'N this year he's makin' 'em with whiskey, too. Off in the corner with Ray workin' on 'em. Workin' on gettin' Ray a little tipsy, too. With all a them 'quality checks' they's doin'.

     Judy jus' wanted ta decorate ev'rythin'. 'Cludin' his sandwich earlier. 'N Daryl can't say he's a fan a crushed candy cane in his roast beef on sourdough. Girlie jus' wants ta pretty shit up. Don't matter 's gingerbread er not. Then smash the shit outta it. Clappin' 'n fistin' crumbs. Gurglin', "Ookie, ookie!" Not sure 'f she's tryin' ta say cookie er icky after she done ruined it. But, 's damn cute.

     Rick's damn cute, too. Eyes sparklin' after testin' a few a them whiskey balls. 'N truth be told there mighta been a batch with rum an' whiskey Merle 'n Ray's tryin' ta keep secret. But, they's too loud 'n giggly ta hide nothin'.

     "Lookin' good," Rick passed Daryl more pretzel sticks fer 'is gingerbread cabin.

     "Thanks," Daryl pressed 'em inta the frostin'. Loved makin' them cabins 'stead a houses. "Almos' done."

     Rick smiled. All pink 'n warm. Sweeter than all a that shit they got out fer bakin'. "I's talkin' 'bout you."

     "Psh," Daryl felt 'is neck burnin'. Cheeks, too. "Kind of a sight yerself," he sassed. "All covered in sugar 'n spice, 'n ev'rythin' nice." Frostin' fingerprints an' even sprinkles from Little Miss.

     Rick tilted 'is head. "Wait, ya sayin' I look like a girl? Like in that nursery rhyme?"

     "No!" Daryl's baffled. Don't know none a that shit. Ain't like Mama ever read him 'n Merle none. An' none a Judy's books covered that yet. Don't know where he came up with it. But he knows Rick knows he don't know. Knows Rick ain't takin' no 'fence. Jus' teasin'. "Jus' sayin' ya look delicious."

     "Delicious, huh?" Rick pulled 'im in fer a hug. "Want a bite?" He craned 'is head back. Offered up 'is neck.

     Daryl gave 'im a snuffle. Lappin' up Rick's cheap ass cologne. Sure 'nough 's Old Spice. "Yep," he smirked inta Rick. "Delicious."

     Donna pulled out 'nother batch a cookies. "Awe, look, Ray," she set 'em 'top a the stove. "Our boys don't even need mistletoe."

     "Lookit you," Merle catcalled. "Baby Brother always did have a sweet tooth," he grinned. "An' a thing fer them big peppermint sticks ev'ry Christmas. Guess he always did like suckin' things," he wheezed with laughter. Popped 'nother one a his secret concoctions in 'is mouth.

     Daryl pulled back. Lips warm from Rick's skin. 'N he were in such a good mood he don't even think 'bout what he's sayin' teasin' Merle back. "Hey, yer the one with balls in yer mouth."

     Merle choked on them cookies. Powdered sugar comin' outta his mouth. "Damn," he huffed. Er choked some more. But he ain't got no comeback. Jus' stuffed a few more in.

     Donna swatted Merle with 'er potholder. "I think Daryl won that round." 'Course Donna's a bit partial.

     "Ookie! Ookie!" Judith piped up from 'er booster seat. Daryl's gingerbread cabin smashed ta bits 'front a her.

     Daryl chuckled at the collective gasp suckin' the life outta the room. "Damn, girl," he rubbed 'er fuzzy head. Slipped 'er outta her seat an' cocked 'er on 'is hip. Pieces a his hard work all down 'er front. "Ya definitely won that round." Ain't no cookie c'n survive his little girl. He sifted through wha's left. Fed 'er a chocolate chip. 'Bout the only thing still intact.

     "Sorry, Baby," Rick rubbed Daryl's back. "It was beautiful."

     Ain't no big deal. 'S fun jus' makin' 'em. Ain't like he can't do it 'gain. "Guess we getta eat it now." 'Cept he were too full already. Prob'ly jus' end up tossin' it.

     Funny thing was that stupid cabin were beautiful. But not fer anythin' he done ta it. It were beautiful 'cuz he got family ta build it with. Had traditions with people that loved 'im. Actually fuckin' cared. So he don't mind it bein' busted up. 'Cuz him 'n Rick's t'gether. Always. With their little girl. 'N Ray an' Donna cheerin' 'em on. Even Merle. 'N that's all that mattered.


	62. Strip Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets ready to sell his motorcycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a few lines at the end...

     Daryl's bike's old. But it ain't junk. Fixed it up real nice. Takes good care a it. Almos' a classic er some shit. 1971 Triumph Bonneville 650. Gotta be worth somethin'. 'N he ain't gonna mind partin' with it ta pay fer a private adoption. On account a the State a Georgia draggin' their damn feet 'bout givin' two guys a baby. Even though they'd love the kid 'n care fer it. Better'n some a them people on Welfare gettin' money fer poppin' 'em out when they ain't even want 'em. Ain't able ta feed 'em, neither. Don't make no damn sense.

     Daryl don't mind sacrificin'. Gonna miss ridin', though. Out on Gallagher Road. Sun beatin' down on 'is arms. Wind in 'is face. Most a all he's gonna miss Rick pressed 'gainst 'im. Squeezin' 'is belly fer dear life. But he don't need no bike fer that.

     Ain't got no offers yet. Ad don't post 'til t'morrow. So's he got time fer takin' it out. 'Fore 's gone. One last time. With Rick. Somethin' special. But, Rick's hours been shit lately. Workin' 'til two in the mornin' t'night. Hopefully it don't sell while he's sleepin' in. Daryl wanted 'is last ride ta be t'gether.

     Shit. Daryl dug in 'is pocket fer 'is phone. Texted Rick. _Ya member that pingin noise?_

 Nothin' fer a bit. 'N Daryl sucked on 'is cigarette. Watchin' The Late Show. Stayin' up. Waitin' fer Rick. Finally his phone buzzed. _U know that was just 2 c u._ Winky face emoji.

     Daryl typed. Smilin'. _Could ya maybe tell em ya hear it again? Drive it home 2 nite?_

 _Sure. Why?_ Came Rick's reply. 'Nother winky face. 'N it weren't lost on Daryl Rick'd do anythin' he asked a him.

     Daryl don't know what ta type fer a second. _Think there might be some guy speedin er somethin out on Gallagher Rd 2 nite. Ya might be able ta catch the guy so bring yer cuffs._ Daryl added 'is own winky face 'n hit send. 'Fore he thought better a it.

     Immediate response. _Holy shit! U sextin me?_ Smiley face.

      _Jus doin my civic duty callin in a tip is all._ Daryl don't know how ta flirt as it is. Let 'lone over the phone.  _B there. In uniform_ , he spelled it out.

      _U know if I take u in I'ma have 2 pat u down?_ Winky face. Winky face.

     Daryl's full on blushin' now. Hittin' them keys.  _C ya 2 nite, Officer Hottie._

****************************************************************************

     'S a warm night 'n Daryl decided ta wear 'is vest 'n jeans. An' nothin' else, but 'is boots. Not even no underwear. 'N he's chafin' somethin' awful. Pitch black out there on Gallagher Road even though the stars was bright at two in the mornin' er he'd a been 'mbarrassed 's hell out ridin' 'round like one a them Village People. Better not get pulled over. Fer real.

     But he made it. Ain't nothin' 'round fer miles. Er no one. So's Daryl knows soon's he sees them headlights they's Prob'ly Rick's. Waited 'long the side a the road 'til the patrol car's nice 'n close. Kicked up the stand. Revved the engine. Gonna miss that sound. Had it purrin' like a damn kitten. But, he gonna have Rick purrin' soon 'nough.

     Once the car's close 'nough he c'n sorta make out the King County Sherrif's logo in the dim light so's he's dead sure 's Rick he peels out 'front a him. At a whoppin' fifteen miles a hour. Weavin' back 'n forth over the yellow line 'cuz ain't nobody else on that stretch a road. 'N it's straight 's fuck. Can't keep the smile off'n 'is face 's the little shit flashes 'is lights 'hind 'im. 'N Daryl eases ta the shoulder. Right at their spot. Where they first met. He'd know it in the dark. In the snow. 'N under a flood 'f it came ta that.

     Daryl slipped off'n the bike. Hands in the air. Mos'ly so's he c'n flex 'is muscles. Drives Rick wild when he does that shit. "Evenin', Officer," he squinted inta the headlights. Watchin' Rick slip outta the car. Sexy 's fuck in uniform. 'Specially 'cuz he got on them black jeans a his 'stead a them baggy striped pants. On account a he's not officially on duty no more.

     Rick sauntered over. Playin' it up. Them bowed legs a his drivin' Daryl ta wantin' ta ride Rick more'n that bike. "Ya know how fast ya were goin'?" He don't break character. Steppin' right up ta Daryl. Hands on 'is hips. Head cocked ta the side. All serious 'cept fer the grin splittin' 'is cheeks. Gonna be splittin' them other cheeks in a bit.

     Daryl's lost fer words fer a second. Drunk on the smell a Rick's cologne. 'N he thinks there might be a joke 'bout DUIs in there somewhere, but fuck 'f he could think a it. They's close 'nough ta share the same air. 'N Daryl can't think a nothin' but gettin' 'is hands all over 'im. 'N maybe a passin' thought hopin' ta hell Rick'd turned the dash cam off so's the whole precinct ain't gonna see none a what's 'bout ta happen.

     "I know how fast m' heart's goin'," he finally choked out. Lockin' eyes with Rick. 'N it were poundin' like 'nough ta jump outta his chest.

     Rick tapped 'is service belt. Like his fingers 's itchin' ta be on Daryl. Then they was. Slippin' under the front a his vest. Runnin' over 'is name tattooed over Daryl's heart. _Grimes_. Got it on their honeymoon. Weddin' weren't legal, but that don't mean there ain't other ways ta take Rick's name fer hisself.

     Rick tilted 'is head. Thumbin' over Daryl's nipple now. Makin' 'im whimper. Pressed in. Belly ta belly. Breathin' inta his ear. "That a weapon ya hidin' in yer pants?" He patted 'im down. With 'is hips. Grindin' inta Daryl.

     Daryl bit 'is lip. Then he bit Rick's. Teethin' on it. Tastin' the shitty coffee they got at the station. "Why don't ya frisk me 'n find out?"

     'N Rick did. Hands slidin' up Daryl's back. Over 'is arms. Warm 'n gentle. Feelin' out ev'ry curve a his biceps. Pushin' the vest off over 'is bare shoulders. Hangin' it over the bike. Leavin' Daryl half naked. 'N wantin' more.

     Rick held 'im close. One hand grippin' at the small a his back. Sayin', _I got ya_. The other sneakin' 'tween 'em ta the hem a Daryl's jeans. Thumbin' over 'is belly where the heat's poolin'. "Yer pretty cocky," Rick winked. Popped the button. Reached in. Takin' hold a Daryl. Now who's cocky? Daryl shoulda popped off 'n said it, but he were too distracted. "Ya got a permit fer this?" Rick cooed. Squeezin' an' tuggin'.

     Daryl choked on a gasp. 'N maybe a giggle. Relaxin' inta Rick's grip. "Wouldn't you like ta know," he teased. Knockin' Rick's hat off. Fer better access ta his face. Pressin' forehead ta forehead. Suckin' 'is lips.

     Rick sucked right back. 'Til he hadda come up fer air. Lips even pinker'n usual. Swollen from kissin' an' glistenin' with Daryl's spit. "Think I'm gonna have ta take ya in," Rick panted inta Daryl's neck. Trailin' kisses an' nips 'long 'is pulse point. "Strip search ya."

     'Fore Daryl knew it he were in them cuffs a Rick's. 'N it were the most gentle thing. Like Rick were givin' 'im ev'ry chance ta back out. But, Daryl trusted Rick like he ain't trusted no one b'fore. All he could do were laugh 'is ass off 'n climb inta the back a that car. Wrigglin' outta his boots 'n pants like they's on fire. Lettin' Rick yank 'em off. 'Fore goin' back ta yankin' him off 's he climbed on top a Daryl.

     "Ya gonna put that stripper outfit ta good use 'n gi'me a show?" Daryl settled inta the back seat. Wincin' a little at his ass stickin' ta the vinyl. "Ya wiped the seat down, right?" No tellin' what goes on back there.

     " 'Course," Rick shifted off'n Daryl. Pullin' 'is boots off. "An' I'll wipe it down when we're done, too." Prob'ly gonna need it.

     Rick worked 'imself outta his uniform. Clumsy 'n all it were the hottest thing Daryl ever seen. Daryl ain't able ta help much. 'N Rick were strugglin' in the confined space. Bumpin' 'is knees on the back a the seat. An' Daryl's strainin' dick. "Sorry, sorry," Rick bent down. Face scrunched up like a used Kleenex. Kissin' Daryl's forehead.

     " 'S okay," Daryl hissed through the pain. "Jus' le'me outta these," he hooked Rick's neck with 'is cuffed hands, pullin' him down. "So's I c'n get at ya." Fuck, he wanted all a him.

     Rick shimmied outta Daryl's grip. Rifled through 'is clothes an' belt on the floor. Lookin' fer the key. Takin' long 'nough Daryl started ta worry. "Gi'me a minute," Rick huffed. Soundin' a little panicked. Pawin' through shit.

     "Do _not_ tell me ya lost it," Daryl wheezed. Proddin' Rick's bare ass with 'is knee. Shit, it ain't gonna be funny 'f they get caught. But he ain't able ta stop laughin'.

     Rick finally popped up from 'is crouch on the floor. "I think I dropped it." He looked too sorry, 'n too damn cute fer Daryl ta be mad.

     "Can't ya jus' pick it up?" Daryl sassed. Tryin' ta sit up on 'is elbow.

     Rick put 'is hands on Daryl's shoulders. Squeezin'. Got in 'is face. Like he does when he's tryin' ta calm 'im. "I think I might a dropped it...out there." An' he don't even gotta say, _in the grass. In the damn dark._ Shit _._

Daryl dropped back onta the sticky vinyl. "What we gonna do?" Ain't lettin' nobody see his bare ass, but Rick.

     "Fuck," Rick started slippin' 'is shirt back on. "I'll drive back ta the station, get another key." Simple 's that. Right?

     Daryl shook 'is head. "Ain't leavin' m' bike." 'F someone came 'long 'n stole it they'd have nothin' fer adoptin' a baby. "An I ain't lettin' ya drive m' naked ass inta town where they got street lights." Fuck 'f that's happenin'.

     Only one thing left ta do. "I'll call Shane," Rick sighed. Started doin' up 'is shirt.

     "What ya doin' that for?" Daryl swatted Rick 'way from them buttons. "Gonna take 'im forty-five minutes ta get here," he winked. "We got time." 'Sides, Shane'll prob'y run 'is mouth an' Merle's gonna find out. 'N tease 'im 'cuz now he been in the back of a police car, too. Damn 'f he ain't gonna enjoy it.


	63. Fair Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl sells his bike.

     Daryl don't wanna part with 'is bike. Not really. But, they need the money. The adoption Andrea'd worked out fer 'em ain't cheap. Even though she ain't takin' a single cent fer her troubles. 'N ain't like ya c'n ride with a baby anyways. Jus' makes sense ta sell it. 'Long 's it goes ta somebody gonna 'preciate it. 'N not no dumb kid don't know what he got.

     The firs' guy ta answer the ad, Abraham er somethin', ain't even hagglin' over the price. Big guy. Crew cut, handlebar moustache. Don't know nothin' 'bout bikes. 'Cept what Daryl put in the ad. 'Cludin' the price. Daryl'd a pegged 'im fer more of a Jeep er 4x4 kinda guy. Big ass truck er somethin'.

     "You sure got 'er fixed up prettier'n a gold digger at a millionaire convention," the redhead crowed. Lookin' the bike over.

     'Course it don't hurt Daryl done shined it up good. Scrubbed the tires 'til they looked like they's new. "Runs like a dream," Daryl rubbed over the tank with 'is rag. Polishin' it. Sure ran fine a hour 'go. Takin' Rick 'round the block a few times. Fer the las' time.

     "Ya sure ya wanna do this?" Rick were at his side. Like always. "Ya don't have to," he tilted 'is head. Them curls a his wind blowin an' sexy 's fuck. Gonna miss that.

     "Gotta," Daryl sighed. Fittin' 'is lips ta Rick's ear while Abraham went 'bout oglin' the bike. Pawin' at it. " 'Sides," he whispered as low 's he could. "I got you ta ride." 'N tha's all he needs. Sure had some fun on that bike, though.

     Rick huffed out a laugh. Makin' Daryl settle. Stroked 'is back. "I could work overtime or..."

     Daryl don't let 'im finish. "I ain't givin' up time with ya," he cooed. "Rather give up the bike." 'N it were true. That bike ain't his prized possession. Rick were. An' that baby they's gettin'. Ain't like he owned 'em er nothin'. But they's _his_. Family. That bike were jus' a thing. Sentimental an' all. But still jus' a thing.

     Abraham swung 'is leg over the bike. Mounted it like a dog in heat fer fuck sake. Right in the middle a their street. Neighbors lookin' on. Ain't even test drove it an' he were ready ta sign on the dotted line. "Don't tell my old lady, but I bet this bike could get my rocks off faster'n her." He were grinnin' like a damn fool.

     Daryl shook 'is head. "That mean you'll take it?" Gonna hate ta see it go. But, the guy were willin' ta pay what they's askin'. Said he were new in town er some shit. Needed a way ta get ta work. Ain't even worked that angle fer a lower price.

     Abraham twisted the handle bars. Like a damn kid. Makin' vroom vroom noises an' all. "Just tell me who I make the check out to."

     After settlin' the bill it hit Daryl. Ain't never gonna see that bike 'gain. Ride it down Gallagher Road. Spend the afternoon workin' on it in the driveway while Rick manned the barbequeue an' kep' 'im company with a few beers. Evr'ythin' gonna change.

     But, 's okay. 'Cuz they's gonna spend their afternoons playin' with the baby in one a them plastic wadin' pools an' shit. Walkin' inta town fer the farmers market with 'er. Still gonna be barbequeues an' beers. They's jus' gonna have a baby, too. 'N tha's better'n any bike. Fair trade.

     "Jus' promise ta take good care a m' bike," Daryl tucked the check inta his pocket. Blushin' at 'is slip up. "I mean yer bike."

     Abraham winked an' drove off. Inta the fuckin' sunset. A course. 'N that were it. Gone. Jus' fuckin' gone. Daryl watched 'til the bike were outta sight. Missin' it a little already.

     Rick pulled 'im close. Rubbin' the back a his neck. Kissed 'is temple. Pulled 'im toward the house. "You, uh...ya wanna go fer a ride?"

 

*********************************************************************

 

     Judy came in October. 'N she were ev'ry bit 's perfect 's Daryl knew she would be. Warm 'n sweet. All smiles an' sleepy gurgles. Soft, fuzzy hair. Them tiny fingers she were always tryin' ta pull 'is chin scruff with. An' she were a quiet baby. Settled right inta Daryl's chest. Snuggled in. Loved goin' on walks with 'em. 'N they's walkin' ev'rywhere now.

     Walkin' ta town. Stoppin' at the garage ta see Uncle Merle an' Dale. Maggie at the Piggly Wiggly. Even walked over ta Ray an' Donna's. Showin' 'er off. Been a busy few weeks with 'er. Learnin' how she communicates what she needs with cries, wails er balled up fists. How she likes ta sleep on Papa's belly more'n in 'er crib.

     They's out walkin' with 'er ev'ry day. Girlie loved it. An' Donna wanted 'em over fer dinner. 'N Daryl don't mind not cookin'. Donna been sendin' over food, too. So's they could jus' enjoy bein' new parents. Sleep when Judy'd let 'em. An' Daryl's pretty sure Donna's got a mission ta put ten pounds on 'im er some shit. But, chicken an' biscuits were soundin' good.

     "I'ma put m' chicken on a biscuit an' pour gravy over the whole thing." 'Til it's floatin'. Donna makes the best gravy. "Pour it over them potatoes, too." Daryl shifted Judy in 'is arms. After feedin' little miss first a course.

     Rick smirked. Squeezin' Daryl's arm as they's walkin' 'long. "If she made sweet potato pie I'm gonna have two pieces." Daryl don't know how Rick'd stayed so damn thin 'is whole life.

     One a the neighbors were jus' gettin' home from work. Two houses down from Ray an' Donna. The house been fer sale awhile back. "Hey, is that..." Daryl stared at the redhead. Abraham was it? Gettin' outta a pickup with 'is lunchbox. No bike in sight. Asshole prob'ly sold it. Er wrecked it. Shit. Fucker had the nerve ta salute Daryl. With a damn wink.

     "Yep," Rick fussed with Judy in Daryl's arms. Fixin' 'er little hat. "Ya think the wife made 'im get rid of the bike?" He don't even mention the possibility it were totaled in a accident.

     Daryl huffed. "Prob'ly jealous a the damn thing." Asshole prob'ly spent more time on that bike than on 'is wife. Paid it more 'tention. "Ya seen the way he dry humped it in our driveway."

     "You sad?" Rick tugged Daryl's arm.

     "Nah," Daryl cradled Judy. "Told ya, the bike ain't m' baby, she is." 'N she were perfect.

     Donna threw the door open. The smell a fried chicken an' sweet potato pie waftin' out. "My babies!" 'N damn 'f she don't mean all three a them. She squeezed 'em inta a hug. Careful not ta squish Judy. "It's such a lovely night." Warm Georgia fall. "I thought we could eat out back at the picnic table." She smiled. Leadin' 'em 'long.

     Out back she got food ev'rywhere. Like 'nough ta break the legs on the damn table. Smellin' good. Ain't even got the chicken an' biscuits out there yet an' could still feed a army with all 'er side dishes. Heaps a stuff.

     An' Ray were standin' back. 'Hind it all. Polishin' Daryl's bike a all things. Where it were parked 'long the side a the house. In one piece. Shinin' like the day it were made.

     "What?" Daryl choked up. Ain't able ta believe 'is eyes. It weren't a wrecked heap in a junkyard. Er sold ta some dumb kid gonna ruin the engine poppin' fuckin' wheelies. It were safe. It were here. All this time? "W-why?"

     Donna pulled Daryl close. "Ya wouldn't take the money, Dear," she kissed the top a his head. "Insisted on sellin' yer bike 'cuz ya don't wanna be no trouble so I sent my neighbor to get it for me." She were a clever one. "He moved to town a few months ago after gettin' outta the service, you'd like 'im." 'N suddenly Daryl did.

     Rick took Judy. Nudged Daryl ta the bike. "Mom..." But he were lost fer words.

     So were Daryl. "I," he still ain't able ta process it. Grippin' the handlebars like the bike might disappear if'n he let go. "Ya shouldn't a..."

     "Now listen, boys," Donna hooked Daryl's arm. "I bought it and it's mine ta do with as I choose." She gave 'is arm a squeeze. "And I choose for you ta have it back."

     Daryl hugged 'er tight. Sayin' thanks more'n words ever could. Ain't 'nough words ta say it anyways.

     Ray tossed Daryl the rag he were usin' ta wipe the bike down. "Take 'er for a ride, Son. She's yours."

     Rick bounced. Passin' Judy ta his ma. "Come on, Babe," he dragged Daryl onta the bike.

     "Have fun," Donna carried Judy up ta the porch. Pulled 'er chubby arm outta the blanket an' made 'er wave at 'em. Girlie were all smiles. Almos' 's much 's 'er Papa. "Ya got ten minutes 'fore dinner's ready."

     Daryl pushed up the kickstand 'n started it up. Careful not ta rev the engine too loud with Judy so close. Rick's arms clutched 'im tight 's he eased the bike onta the street. Pullin' out slow. But, good 's it all felt, familiar 's it felt, havin' Rick 'n his little girl felt better. Havin' Ray 'n Donna who'd do shit like this felt better. 'Cuz they felt like home.


	64. Wishful Thinkin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up with Daryl and Rick on their honeymoon.

     Daryl ain't never been nowhere. His whole life. 'Cept the shit town he were born in an' Elgin. Couple a gas stations in between. Never knew there were so much a Georgia ta see. Puttin' Dale's RV ta good use on their honeymoon. Huntin', campin' an' livin' the dream. Them s'more things Rick introduced 'im ta ain't bad, neither. But, they'll burn the fuck outta yer mouth if'n ya ain't careful. Messy shit, too.

     Senoia were a nice little town ta stop fer a coffee an' a stroll down the one street through town. 'Lot like Elgin. Good place ta resupply at the market. Do some laundry at the Suds Yer Duds. Melted marshmallows were hell ta get out with nothin' but a wet wipe. Savannah were interestin', too, with all that funny moss hangin' in them trees. On their way ta Atlanta now. See if'n the big city got anythin' ta offer.

     Daryl don't even know where they's at fer the night. But, they'd found a Waffle House fer dinner an' Daryl ate 'isself sick on waffles an' coffee. 'Fore they went back ta the camp site fer a fire. Ain't gonna be no s'mores t'night. Jus' gonna finish that bottle a Jack Merle sent 'long with 'em.

     "Think we'll make Atlanta by noon tomorrow if ya still wanna check out the city," Rick took a swig from the bottle. Already swayin' in 'is seat by the fire. He leaned inta Daryl. "If ya don't like it ya say the word an' we'll go home."

     Daryl hiccuped. 'N he weren't sure 'f it were from too much Jack. Er all a them damn pancakes. Er waffles. Whatever the hell he had. Don't 'member no more. "Nah, I wanna go," he 'bout put out 'is eye tryin' ta line the bottle up with 'is mouth. Been savin' 'is one pair a jeans ain't got no holes fer the city. Fancy ass shit. "They got a Coke museum." Prob'ly should be dilutin' that Jack with Coke right now. But, they's celebratin' after all.

     " 'Sides," he settled inta Rick. 'N not jus' ta keep the world from spinnin'. "Yer m' home." Rick were ev'rythin' safe an' good. The only place he wanted ta be. Home ain't four walls an' a roof. Home's where the heart is. Home is Rick Grimes.

     Rick giggled like a damn girl. Damn near fell off'n 'is seat. "Listen ta you," he wrapped Daryl up in 'is arms. "Yer a romantic drunk." He done giggled some more. But, the way Rick's fingers stroked 'is hair said, _yer my home, too._

    Drunk? "Hah," Daryl passed the bottle. Pushed 'nother log inta the fire with 'is foot. Weren't sure 'f he meant ta er jus' got clumsy uncrossin' 'is ankles. "I ain't drunk 's half 's you." Wait? Shit. "Half 's drunk 's you." That right?

     Rick dropped 'is head on Daryl's shoulder. Nuzzled in. "Ya smell like pine an' cigarettes," he mumbled. Givin' sloppy kisses up Daryl's neck. "An' I think ya got maple syrup in yer chin scruff," he sucked out the sticky mess.

     "Yeah?" Daryl did 'is damndest not ta giggle. But, Rick's stubble tickled. "Ya smell like so much aftershave I'ma get drunk off'n the fumes." But, he loved that shit. Old Spice. "Speakin' a aftershave," he hiccuped 'gain, "ain't ya s'posed ta actually fuckin' shave?" He sassed. Gonna get beard burn in places ain't decent 'f Rick let it go 'nother day.

     "Tomorrow," Rick sighed. Losin' steam. Damn near snorin' in Daryl's ear. "Hey," his head popped up after a long silence. "Think 's the whiskey makin' ya drunk." 'N he jus' stayed ramrod straight. Lost in thought.

     Daryl bumped shoulders 'til Rick settled back onta him. "Whatever it is we's gonna have a helluva headache t'morrow." Don't even wanna think 'bout it. Thinkin' 'bout his head hurtin' were makin' 'is head hurt already.

     Rick hiccuped this time. "Shoulda drank more water at the restaurant." Stayed hydrated.

     "Water don't go with waffles, coffee does," Daryl pouted. Ain't there water in coffee anyways? "Speakin' a water," Daryl squirmed, "I gotta take a piss." He don't mean ta be so loud, but he mighta 'nounced it ta the whole campground.

     Rick helped 'im stand. All them waffles were fightin' 'im ta move. D' he have chicken an' waffles? Shoulda layed off the chicken. Don't chickens lay eggs? Gotta be a joke in there somewhere. Don't know jack right now. Fuckin' Jack. They drinkin' Jack?

     Rick steadied Daryl. Even though he ain't steady 'isself. 'Least he were able ta get the zipper down fer 'im. Daryl forgot how 'is fingers worked. Soon's Rick helped 'im outta his pants 'nough ta take a leak he pissed a blue streak. All over the fire er somethin'.

     Rick shuddered with hysterics. "That's one way ta get me ta bed, put out the fire," he wheezed.

     Daryl settled inta Rick's grip on 'im. Leavin' 'is pants undone. "Thought I's s'posed ta start a fire ta get ya ta bed," he smirked. Chokin' on smoke. "Wait, I pissed on the fire?" 'Least it were better'n pissin' on 'is damn boots. Er Rick's.

     "C'mon, Mr. Grimes," Rick swayed some more. Grabbin' Daryl's arm an' hookin' it 'round 'is neck. "Le'me get ya ta bed." Damn 'f bed don't sound good. T'gether they stumbled ta the RV. Ain't had no damn flashlight. Hit ev'ry fuckin' rock 'n log on the way. 'N there seemed ta be twice 's many 's b'fore.

     One a their feet got hung up on a tree root. Daryl ain't able ta tell which. They's all mixed up t'gether. Took a tumble. Rollin' ass over end in the dirt 'til they's flat on their backs. Side by side. Starin' up at them stars. They's beautiful. Blurry an' all. 'F they weren't so pretty Daryl'd a closed 'is eyes. 'Cuz they's movin' like 'nough ta make 'im throw up.

     "Ya ever wish on a star?" Rick settled inta Daryl. Makin' no move ta get up.

     "Nah," Daryl's eyes fluttered closed. Dizzy. Never wished fer nothin' growin' up. 'Cuz ya gotta have hope. 'N he ain't had that 'til Rick.

     Rick rolled on 'is side. Pressin' inta Daryl. Strokin' gentle fingers over 'is temples. Like he knew they's poundin' 'nough ta bust a vein. "Daryl," he bent in close. Whispered in 'is ear. "Yer all my wishes come true."


	65. What's In A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Daryl and Rick got married it was before it was legal. So, Daryl has another way to take Rick's name. This picks up the morning after last chapter.

     Daryl ain't never b'lieved in domestic bliss growin' up. Mama an' his ol' man were always fightin'. Beatin' on eachother. 'N him 'n Merle. But, Rick were dif'rent. Safe. Loyal. An' ev'rythin' Daryl needed 'im ta be. His touch were always gentle. Reassurin'. His laugh were always with Daryl. Never at 'im. Even when he did dumb shit. Like piss on the fire. Jesus, he really do that?

     Daryl stirred ta the sound a birds. An' 'is head splittin' with pain like they's fuckin' peckin' at it. Ain't hurt this bad since them damn kids jumped 'im 'front a the Piggly Wiggly. Kicked the shit outta him. "Did we get fuckin' mugged er somethin'?" Daryl rolled inta Rick. Ta check 'im fer injuries. Funny thing were, when he stopped movin' his stomach don't. Doin' cartwheels er some shit.

     Rick don't move. Er open 'is eyes. "Yeah," he croaked. "By Jack fuckin' Daniels."

     "That guy's an asshole," Daryl buried 'is face in Rick's neck. Pullin' the sheet up ta block the light from punchin' 'im in the eyes. Lettin' the heat a Rick's fingers seep inta him 's Rick stroked 'is hair.

     "Ya know what we need?" Rick cooed. Voice ev'ry bit 's dry 'n gruff 's Daryl's.

     "Aspirin an' a head transplant?" Daryl sassed. But he were fuckin' serious. His head hurt like a bitch. He groaned. Curled in on Rick. Usin' 'is warmth ta settle 'isself.

     "A greasy breakfast," Rick rubbed Daryl's head. 'Specially 'is throbbin' temples. "Waffle House again?"

     The thought a food made Daryl's stomach flop. Don't even wanna think 'bout how many waffles he ate las'night. 'N how long he were gonna haveta spend bringin' it all back up this mornin'. But, 's offputtin' 's the thought a food were after half a bottle a Jack 'n eatin' hisself sick the night b'fore, he were starvin'.

     "Merle always said tha's the best cure fer a hangover." Soaks up the alcohol er some shit.

     "Mm," Rick agreed. Er groaned. Hard ta tell which. "I just want a pot a coffee. Black coffee."

     "Fuck," Daryl mumbled inta Rick's chest. Mighta been droolin' a little. Dozin' at the feel a gentle fingers in 'is hair. Rubbin' the pain 'way. Lullin' 'im ta sleep.

     Next thing Daryl c'n 'member 's stumblin' 'round the RV. Tryin' ta get dressed well 'nough ta go fer food. An' all a the coffee they c'n drink. Ain't even bothered brushin' their teeth. Er hair. Jus' slapped on a hat over the mess on 'is head an' plopped inta the passenger seat. Fiddlin' in the glovebox fer 'is sunglasses.

     "That was sweet what ya said las'night," Daryl sank inta the seat. Slid damn near off'n it. Too feeble ta be any help ta Rick doin' up 'is seatbelt.

     Rick smiled. Daryl could hear it in 'is voice with his eyes squeezed shut. "I meant every word," Rick snapped the belt in place. Settled onta Daryl's lap. "Yer all my wishes come true." Rick kissed the top a Daryl's head.

     Daryl felt 'is face burnin'. An' not jus' 'cuz he were gonna throw up. "Yer mine." Rick were his ev'rythin'. His best friend, his love. His _husband_. Things he ain't even got words fer.

     Rick peeled 'imself off'n Daryl. Collapsed inta the driver's seat. Rubbin' 'is eyes. "Ya sure ya wanna do Atlanta today?"

     Daryl nodded. That were bad idea. Made 'is head start spinnin' 'gain. "Yep," he groaned. "Got somethin' I gotta do 'long 's ya's fit ta drive."

     "I ain't sayin' we won't haveta pull over," Rick whined. "But, I got this."

 

*****************************************************************

 

     Rick were always sayin' he joined the force ta help people. Protect 'em. He's the kind ta walk little old ladies 'cross the street. Get their damn cats outta trees. Ain't never said it were ta "uphold the law" an' shit. 'Cuz the law's shit sometimes. Like how Daryl's ol' man could get 'way with beatin' on 'is kids 'n drivin' 'is wife ta killin' 'erself. But, it ain't legal fer Rick ta love Daryl. Only ever touchin' 'im with gentle hands. Don't make no damn sense.

     Ain't legal fer them ta be married. Even though they was. Andrea'd sorted out the paperwork fer 'em. Anyways, Daryl figured there were more'n one way ta take Rick's name. A way the state a Georgia ain't got no say in. A way ain't nobody c'n take 'way from 'em. Even 'is ol' man. God forbid the asshole ever found out. Inkin' it over 'is heart.

     The tattoo parlor were a bit seedier'n Daryl woulda liked. Coulda passed fer some kinda biker bar with funny seats. Like them chairs they got at the dentist. But it were clean. Checked out with good reviews online. An' Elgin ain't got nothin' like it so's it hadda do.

     Half past noon 'n they's the only people in the place. 'Cept fer the guy doin' the ink. Jus' like Daryl wanted. He were willin' ta show 'is scars fer the sake a gettin' the tattoo, but ain't fer ev'ryone ta see. Guy looked like he prob'ly seen worse. Tattoo 'cross 'is knuckles said _Martinez_ so's Daryl took that ta be 'is name. 'Cuz the guy ain't introduced 'isself er nothin'.

     Seemed like he were jus' interested in smokin' an' gettin' paid. Guess the busiest time were right after bars close an' he weren't 'xpectin' no one ta tear 'im 'way from them dumb court shows on TV in the middle a the day. Looked like one a them guys Merle did time with up at the Pen. But, if'n 'is brother could turn 'is life 'round ain't like them other guys couldn't.

     "Ya sure 'bout this?" Rick knocked back a shot from the bottle a whiskey they snuck in. Pretty obvious in a paper bag. 'Specially after Rick'd wrung the life outta it. But Martinez don't seem ta give a shit. Turns out a greasy breakfast mighta been 'nough ta cure their hangover, but not Rick's nerves 'bout watchin' Daryl get "stabbed repeatedly" 's he called it. "Hate ta see ya suffer," Rick stroked Daryl's back. Over them scars he gonna haveta bare in a minute.

     "I want this," Daryl let Rick help 'im inta the chair. Half a bottle a cheap whiskey were impedin' the use a his legs. 'Long 's it impeded his fear a strippin' front a this Martinez guy he don't care. "Want you," he breathed low 'nough jus' Rick could hear. Fuck did he ever. Wanted Rick by 'is side. Always. Holdin' 'is hand ta get through whatever life threw at 'em. Wanted ta wake up ta him ev'ry day. 'N lay 'side 'im ev'ry night. Knowin' he's safe. Knowin' he's loved. Wanted that man. Wanted 'is name.

     He got family now. Ain't no damn Dixon no more. Ain't trash. Like he were always told. 'N got the scars beat inta him ta prove it. They ain't nothin' no more. Them stupid scars. 'Cuz he got Rick. 'N he got worth. Rick helped 'im see it. Ev'ry day.

     "You ready or what?" Martinez stubbed out 'is cigarette. " 'Cuz I charge by the hour." He switched on the ink gun. Makin' Rick jump at the buzzin'.

     But, Rick's nerves settled Daryl. 'Cuz he got someone ta worry 'bout 'im. Fuss over 'im. Daryl nodded. Grippin' the hem a his shirt. 'N 'fore he could slip it off Rick were there. Slidin' in 'hind 'im. Ta hold im. Comfort 'im. Cover them scars all down 'is back. Daryl ain't even hadda ask. "Ready," he yanked the shirt over 'is head. Showin' them ones streakin' 'cross 'is belly an' chest. But, what the fuck. They ain't even the worst he got. 'N he wanted this. He squirmed a little in the cold 'n bright lights. Settled inta Rick. Lockin' eyes with 'im in the mirror.

     Rick tensed more'n Daryl 's Martinez set ta work. Rick jus' whispered in Daryl's ear. Reassurin' he's there. Ain't lettin' nothin' happen. Stroked Daryl's shoulder. The back a his neck. Givin' soft kisses 'long ev'ry inch a bare skin showin'. "Love you," Rick whispered in 'is ear.

     "Love ya, too," Daryl focused on Rick's touch. His voice. His warmth 'gainst 'is back. Swiveled 'is head ta whisper. "Jus' make sure this sum'bitch spells it right." Sure 'nough he did. _Grimes_. Right over Daryl's heart. Exactly where Rick belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already mentioned the tattoo in another chapter and wanted to write it anyway, but this covers "needle marks" for Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo. I just couldn't see Rick or Daryl doing drugs and I didn't want to make Merle fall off the wagon...So, hope you liked this instead.


	66. Penny Fer Yer Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad words aren't just cuss words...

     Daryl ain't no good with hair. Jus' chops his off so's he ain't gotta comb it. Prob'ly don't wash it half 's much 's he should neither. But, Girlie likes hers long 'n it tangles somethin' awful if'n he don't take care a it all the time. So's he learned ta do all kinda shit with it. 'N he don't care how much teasin' Merle gives 'im ev'ry time he gotta watch one a them hair stylin' tutorials on You Tube, neither.

     Combin' it's a bitch. On account a he don't wanna hurt 'er. But, she's patient 'nough. Sittin' on 'is lap on the couch so's he c'n work on 'er rats nest. Knot by knot. Usually she's happy with pig tails ta keep 'er hair outta her eyes while she's trompin' through the dirt. An' even Rick c'n do them. Even if they's a bit crooked. But, t'day she wants braids. 'N that takes both a 'em ta get it right.

     "Ya le'me know 'f 'm pullin' too much," Daryl eased the brush through her mess a hair.

     "Yep," she kicked 'er heels inta his shins. Tappin' out a tune 'n singin' a song from one a her nature shows. Somethin' 'bout animals on parade. "Papa?" She suddenly jerked 'round 'n Daryl damn near dropped the brush thinkin' he hurt 'er. "Why's a rabbit's foot key chain lucky?"

     Fuck 'f Daryl knew. "Ain't lucky fer the rabbit, tha's fer sure." Damn thing's dead. "Jus' superstition, I guess."

     Judith shook 'er head. Messin' up all a Daryl's work separatin' 'er hair 'fore Rick could reach in 'n hold it fer 'im. "Wha's super tition?" She bounced ta look 'tween 'em both. "That like Super Man?"

     "Nah," Daryl divided 'er hair 'gain. "Means dumb shit people b'lieve that ain't true."

     Rick were quicker snatchin' up them evened out sections this time. Quick at catchin' 'is cussin', too. "Dumb _stuff_ ," he corrected with a wink, " _thangs_."

     Judy were quick 's well. "Papa said a bad word," she giggled. "Better put a penny in the jar." Girlie gets the money when the jar's full. Started 's a way ta keep 'er from pickin' up bad words from Merle 'n she'd haveta do a chore ta earn the penny. But, damn 'f they ain't realized where them bad words 's comin' from when all a them pennies were Daryl's.

     Rick shook 'is head. Rifled Daryl's pocket fer change best he could get 'is fingers in with 'em sittin' down makin' 'is pockets tight. Came up with a nickel. "Guess I'll haveta make change," he winked.

     " 'M the one needs ta change," Daryl winced. Damn 'f he ain't spent the other four cents on shit he were thinkin'. 'N tha's jus' it. Gotta jus' think it now they got Girlie. 'Stead a sayin' it all the damn time.

     Rick slipped the nickel back inta Daryl's pocket. "Nope, I don't wanna change ya," he kissed Daryl's temple. "Prefer ya as ya are." Dirty words an' all. " 'Sides, she knows those are grown-up words she shouldn't say," he assisted Daryl weavin' Judy's hair. "And ya ain't said the big one yet."

     Fuck. "Yet," Daryl sighed. That'll be the day. C'n jus' hear Girlie askin' how many more fuckin' peas she gotta shuck er some shit. Er askin' 'er teacher 'front a the whole class what fuckin' chapter they's on.

     "Daddy? Papa?" Judy held still while Daryl twisted the band 'round the end a her last braid. "Is Super Stition like when people say I shouldn't have two daddies?"

     Daryl coulda spent a dollar on that one. 'N them kinda people fillin' 'er head with that kinda shit. They ain't done nothin' but loved their little girl 'n give 'er the best they got. Anyone who sees wrong in that c'n go fuck off. But, he don't say it. Rick don't say nothin' neither. Ain't got no words fer a minute.

     Judy jus' shrugged. " 'Cuz tha's the dumbest shit I ever heard." She hopped up. Steppin' on Daryl's nuts 'n wringin' their necks with a hug so tight she bashed their heads t'gether.

     "That's exactly what it is, Baby," Rick chuckled. Kissin' the perfect part Daryl'd made down 'er hair.

     Daryl patted 'er back. Resituatin' 'er foot diggin' inta his crotch. "Yer m' girl 'n Daddy's girl an' ain't no one got a say in it," he hiked 'er up inta his chest. 'Til her head were tucked inta his neck. "We love ya 'n we's family no matter what." Ain't even his ol' man c'n take that 'way from 'em.

     That son-of-a-bitch beat on him fer no damn reason. His whole damn life. 'N ain't no one never said shit 'bout them bruises 'n black eyes he were always goin' ta school with. Ain't no one cared. But, them lovin' Judy 'n ain't never raisin' a hand ta her er puttin' 'er down were reason fer people ta talk? Don't make no damn sense. Girlie were right. It were the dumbest shit he ever heard. Those 's the words tha's bad. Dirty 'n full a hate. 'N there ain't a jar big 'nough ta hold all a the money them ugly words'd  cost.


	67. Pet Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy wants a dog. Or is it Daryl that wants one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a prompt from my friend Bella_Monoxide. Hope you like it, girl! <3

     Daryl ain't never had no pets growin' up. Prob'ly jus' 's well. Woulda been 'nother mouth ta feed that his ol' man woulda let starve. 'N beat on. Kicked 'round. Jus' like him 'n Merle was.

     The neighbor's huntin' dog had a litter a puppies one time an' Mr. Donner an' his ol' man jus' drowned 'em in the creek out back. Like they's trash. Daryl'd found 'em tied up in a old feed sack with a bunch a rocks. On account a his hook got caught in the bag when he were fishin'. Ain't never gonna forget that.

     He'd wanted one so bad. Ta cuddle 'n care fer. Love. 'N maybe the puppy'd a loved him back. Followed 'im 'round 'n slept with 'im. But, he always knew he prob'ly couldn't a protected the thing. Had 'nough trouble keepin' 'imself from catchin' hell from his ol' man mosta the time.

     Judy ain't gonna know that kind a heartbreak. Daryl wanted ta give 'er ev'rythin' he ain't never had growin' up. 'N he knew he'd be able ta. 'Cuz she got a kind, lovin' daddy like Rick. An' all a their friends doted on 'er, too. Like them Ralieghs down the street.

     Them two became friends a theirs on account a their damn dog gettin' out. Judy seemed ta like the thing. Squirmed in Daryl's arms. Makin' grab hands fer the dog nippin' at 'is heels.

     "Schnitzel's been missing having someone to play with," Aaron looked up from tending the kabobs on the grill. Some fancy ass thing or other Eric had concocted. Usually pretty good so's Daryl ain't complainin'.

     "I play with him all the time," Eric stuck his head outta the screen door ta pout. Blew a kiss at Judy bouncin' on Daryl's hip 'fore slippin' back inta the kitchen ta whip up more sides, salads an' other fancy shit.

     "He's turning into quite the lap dog," Aaron sighed. "Needs someone to run him around and wear him out."

     Daryl snorted. "The dog er Eric?"

     Aaron, winked, "Both."

     Rick chuckled. "Having someone wear him out might keep Schnitzel outta trouble." Fat chance a that.

     Aaron nodded. Lookin' over 'is shoulder toward the kitchen with a smile. "Might keep both of them out of trouble."

     Daryl set Judy down ta play with the dog. 'N she toddled after it. Stumblin' in 'er saltwater sandals she gotta grow inta a little 'fore they fit right. Plopped down in the grass. Shoulda known better'n ta put 'er in a white sun dress fer the barbeque, but Aaron 'n Eric'd got it fer her. An' she looked so damn cute. Dog musta thought so, too. Crawled inta her lap 'n tried ta lick 'er face off.

     "Judy sure loves Schnitzel," Daryl cooed. Kneelin' down ta pet the little shit. An' 'f he ended up sittin' crosslegged with the dog in his lap Daryl don't know how it happened.

     Rick passed 'im a beer. " _You_ love Schnitzel," he sassed. Strokin' Daryl's hair the way Daryl were strokin' the dog fer effect.

     Daryl took the beer 'n held the dog so's Judy could get ta it. "Not when he's diggin' up yer peas, I don't," he chugged. Helpin' Judy stand 'gain. She calls the dog 'Shitzel' an' that were a more accurate name fer it.

     "Ya want one, huh?" Rick dropped down next ta Daryl. Bumpin' shoulders with 'im. Smilin' at him jus' 's much 's at Judy squealin' an' stranglin' the dog with a hug.

     Aaron snickered, "If Eric wouldn't kill me I'd part with him."

     "I heard that," Eric called from the kitchen window.

     Daryl snickered, "He meant the dog." He looked ta Rick, "Right?"

     Rick squeezed Daryl's shoulders. "Think so," he winked. "There's probably other dogs that don't mind being loved ta death, though," he sassed.

     A dog'd be 'nother expense they ain't able ta afford. But, Daryl wanted Judy ta have one. 'N maybe he wanted one, too. Ta throw balls fer, take on walks. 'N maybe teach ta track rabbits an' shit. Maybe. He chewed 'is thumb, "Guess it might be alright."

     "Mm," Rick nodded. Sippin' beer. Daryl ain't foolin' him none.

     "We could take 'im ta that park over off Spruce Street," Daryl shrugged. They got a nice spot he could run 'round while Judy played. "Be a good walk fer 'im."

     Rick nodded. Leanin' inta Daryl. "We'd have ta walk him every day."

     'Lotta work, but... "It'd get us outta the house more," Daryl agreed. Though they's out in the yard an' them woods out back all the time. An' at that park all the time with Judy. She loves them swings. 'N they got a twisty slide she don't mind goin' down if'n she's on one a their laps.

     "Dog food ain't cheap, though," Daryl tried ta be realistic. "But, I c'n prob'ly hunt some extra rabbits er somethin'." Prob'ly better fer the dog than that canned crap anyways. " 'N he c'n always clean up all a the mess Little Miss leaves on the floor after we feed 'er." Messiest eater he ever known. An' Dixons eat with their hands.

     Rick nodded. Bracin' Judy 's Schnitzel pounced on 'er. "Where would he sleep?" Sounded like Rick were on the hook.

     "Guess we c'n let 'im sleep in our room?" It were more of a question. But, Rick seemed okay with it. 'N 'f the dog ever jumped up on their bed 'n cuddled up ta him Daryl ain't gonna complain none. " 'Member that old quilt Judy got sick on 'n don't want nothin' ta do with no more?" 'S clean an' ain't nothin' wrong with it. Girlie jus' got bad memories a the thing. "I - we c'n make 'im a bed outta that." 'S soft 'n warm. Used ta be Judy's fav'rite.

     "He sounds pretty spoiled," Rick teased. Smile warmin' Daryl more'n the sun beatin' down.

     "The dog?" Daryl huffed. Suckin' down more beer.

     "My husband," Rick snagged Daryl's free hand. Tangled their fingers t'gether. "On account of he's so sweet and good-hearted I can't refuse him anythang."

     "Ya mean it?" Daryl mighta squealed. Maybe. But, he ain't never gonna admit ta it. 'Sides, it coulda been Judy.

     Rick squeezed Daryl's hand. "Anythang fer you, Love."

     "Maybe we could go look t'morrow," Daryl offered. Not that he was in a hurry. 'Cuz he ain't.


	68. Dog Days A Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick have had a hard time finding the right dog...

     Waterproof sunscreen ain't 'xactly waterproof. 'N Daryl'd slathered Judy with it three times already. But, the sun were beatin' down. Makin' Judy's kiddie pool feel more like bath water than somethin' fer playin' in. But, she don't wanna get out. 'Long 's she keeps drinkin' 'er ice water he ain't gonna force 'er.

     He were workin' on a cold beer. Sittin' next ta her pool. Soakin' wet from sweatin'. Even in the shade. 'Course it coulda been from all a them times she done sloshed the water over the side. "Here comes the boat," he wiggled the plastic toy 'n pushed it toward Judy.

     She clapped 'er hands. Splashed water all over 'im. Tryin' ta catch the boat bobbin' up ta her. "Boot! Boot!" She ain't got the hang a that word yet.

     "Think there's room in the pool for us?" Rick teased. Pattin' Daryl's leg 'fore gettin' up ta check on the meat he's cookin'.

     "Water ain't even cold no more," Daryl huffed. Drainin' the last a his beer. That weren't cold no more neither. Piss warm from bein' outta the cooler a few minutes. "Might have more luck tryin' ta fit inta the cooler," he teased.

     Rick opened the grill 'n it were sure smellin' good. "Food's 'bout ready," he chugged from his bottle. "Ya want a burger or hot dog to start?"

     Judy slapped the water excitedly. Smilin' wide. "Dog! Dog!" She likes sayin' shit twice.

     Daryl brushed them loose hairs that'd come outta her pigtails back from 'er face where they's glued ta her forehead. "Well, we know what Girlie wants," he kissed the top a her head. 'Bout all she could eat with them few teeth she got. 'N they's gonna haveta cut it up real small fer her.

     Rick came back over ta Daryl. Ruffled 'is hair. "Think she means that dog," he pointed the neck a his beer bottle ta the other side a the yard. Where the driveway edges up ta the grass.

     Sittin' next ta Daryl's bike were a little black mutt. Watchin' 'em. Waggin' 'is tail. 'N cockin' 'is head ta the side. The way Rick's always doin'. Cute little thing. 'N Daryl liked it already.

     "Poor little guy," Daryl reached fer a water bottle in the cooler b'side 'im. "Prob'ly dyin' a thirst." Fuckin' hot t'day.

     Rick pulled a plastic bowl off'n the pic nic table. Sat back down in the grass next ta him. Passed it ta Daryl ta fill. "Haven't seen him 'round before." Looked like a stray.

     "C'mere, boy," Daryl poured out half the bottle 'n set the water dish down. Pushed back 'way from it. Rick followed suit like they's glued t'gether. Ain't even gotta speak.

     The dog took off straight fer Daryl. Jumpin' inta his lap. Whinin' an' lickin' his chin. "Ain't got no tags on 'im," Daryl wrestled the squirmin' mutt from 'is face. Crooked his arm ta hold 'im. Pettin' the dog 'til he settled. No tags 'n lookin' skinny. Like he ain't got no owner er nothin'. No one ta claim 'im. But, Daryl ain't gonna get 'is hopes up.

     Rick leaned forward 'n dragged the water bowl closer. But, the dog jus' knocked it over jumpin' onta him. "We've been lookin' for a dog, but I think a dog just found us," he succumbed ta the lickin'.

      Judy flashed a gummy smile. Leaned over the side a the pool ta pet the little mutt. "Good dog," she squealed. They ain't never taught 'er baby talk so's she don't say, _doggie_. Daryl don't see the point a teachin' 'er shit they's jus' gonna haveta reteach 'er anyways.

     The little runt squirmed 'round ta lick 'er hand. Then he lapped at the pool water fer a drink."Looks like he's part some kind of terrier," Rick kep' a hand on Judy's back while Daryl kep' the dog from climbin' in with 'er.

     "Good huntin' dog," Daryl shrugged. Not that he were gonna go lettin' hisself think it would be perfect fer 'em. "Cute little thing," he held it up ta his face. It were waggin' 's tail so hard it looked ta be shakin'. "Aren't ya, boy?" He mighta kissed the dog. Mighta. But, Rick don't say nothin' 'bout it. Jus' flashed 'im a smile. "Guess we should do the right thing an' put up flyers er somethin'." But it don't look like nobody's missin' that poor mutt. Been on 'is own long 'nough ta waste 'way ta nothin'.

     "Or," Rick pressed 'is lips ta Daryl's forehead, "we could get Judy outta the pool, eat real quick an' take a trip to the pet store." He winked. "Get some stuff an' thangs."

     Daryl'd already made a list in 'is head. Tried ta nod all casual. But, the way Rick were strokin' his back an' grinnin' at 'im said he ain't fallin' fer it. "She been in here 'while," Daryl cooed. Gonna turn inta a prune. "Prob'ly should get 'er out."

     "Come on, Jude," Rick got ta his knees. Scooped 'er up. "Ya want a dog?" An' Daryl knew he weren't jus' talkin' 'bout lunch. "Guess he'll haveta make do with a burger or somethin'," he rubbed 'hind the dog's ears.

     Poor dog looked like he could use some food. "Yeah," Daryl set the dog down. Ta see 'f it'd follow 'em ta the table. Prob'ly woulda broke 'is heart if'n the thing run off. But, it trailed after 'em like a shadow. Like he were theirs. Er they were his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely jsmith69 who hit the nail on the head when she said the dog would choose them. : )


	69. Plannin' Committee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickyl wedding planning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this is a bit of a jump back in time and picks up after Daryl and Rick have announced their engagement...Not my best and just a bit of pure fluff, because, who doesn't need that once in awhile.

     Daryl can't go nowhere 'thout someone sayin' somethin' 'bout the weddin'. Merle's bitchin' all day long at the garage 'bout havin' ta wear a suit an' shit. 'Least Daryl c'n turn the music up ta shut 'im out. Dale jus' smiles 'n ruffles Daryl's hair. Gets all teary eyed an' proud. Fatherly.

     'N Daryl's phone's 'bout ta burn up on account a all a Lori's texts 'bout her plans fer 'em. Daryl ain't even known fuck all what went inta plannin' a weddin'. Seatin' 'rangements, menus, fancy ass cocktails an' shit. _Signature drinks_ she called 'em. So's he were grateful fer her plannin' 'f a little annoyed.

     But, now they's jus' doin' their shoppin' at the Piggly Wiggly. Tryin' ta afford groceries let 'lone put 'side a little somethin' fer a weddin'. Seein' wha's on sale. Damn, they want a lot fer soup. C'n make a whole vat a the shit fer what they want fer one can. Taste better, too. Onion, couple a carrots. An' boilin' the carcass a the rotisserie chicken they's gettin' anyways. On account a they's half off after six o'clock.

     "Lookit the size a this one," Daryl nestled the chicken in the basket. Biggest one he could find.

     "Bet ya can make that last us all week," Rick beamed. Proud. Picked up a sack a potatoes.

     Ain't no one c'n stretch a dollar like Daryl. Been livin' on next ta nothin' 'is whole life. "Got jus' 'nough left fer laundry soap." On account a the coupon.

     'Fore they could get movin' Maggie come runnin' down the aisle. "Hey, guys," she smiled at 'em. Handin' Daryl the cheapest cigarettes they got this week. "Ya'll set a date yet?" But, she don't wait fer a answer. "Because-"

     But, Lori cut 'er off. 'S her 'n Shane come 'round the corner. "Daryl," she grabbed hold a his arm. "I was just about to text you," she shoved 'er phone in 'is face. "Look at this for photo shoot ideas."

     Shane rolled 'is eyes like 'nough ta fall outta his head. Shiftin' foot ta foot. "Now, Lori, it's their weddin', best leave the plannin' ta them," he stroked 'er hair. Like he were calmin' a child.

     But, she were onta him. Batted 'im 'way. "If we leave it ta them it'll just be..." She hesitated like she don't wanna say. "Pull tabs, pizza an' pool at some dive bar," her an' Maggie chirped in unison. Like they done rehearsed it. Discussed it at least.

     Sounded good ta Daryl. But, them things Lori had on 'er phone ain't bad, neither. An' they's all things tailored ta him 'n Rick's taste. So's he don't say nothin'. Too busy scrollin' through Pinterest.

     "No offense," Lori squeezed Daryl's arm. "I just mean ya both bein' guys an' all."

     "None taken," Rick spoke fer 'em. On account a Daryl done discovered the rabbit hole that were 'related pins.' Jesus, there were all kinda good shit on there.

     Daryl don't even gotta see Shane ta know he were rakin' a hand through 'is hair. "Just ta clarify, pull tabs, pizza an' pool is still okay for the bachelor party, right?"

     "Fuck yeah," Daryl don't even look up from the phone. Discovered recipes now. "I'ma jus' 'pologize fer m' brother's drunk ass right now," he swiped at the screen. Already distracted 'gain. "Lookit them shrimp things," he passed the phone ta Rick.

     "Is that bacon?" Rick were lost now. Meltin' inta Daryl 's he scrolled through the phone.

     Maggie perked up. "Beth makes the best jalapeños stuffed with cream cheese an' wrapped in bacon that would be a great hors d'oeuvre I think ya'd like."

     Daryl bristled at the fancy ass French word. But, them jalapeño things sounded pretty damn good. 'F they's anythin' like them ones Ray 'n Donna make fer game nights. "Ain't they greasy an' messy 's fuck?" Shit like that's too low brow fer weddin's, ain't it?

     Maggie waved 'im off. "That's what toothpicks er for." Made sense. "Anyway, it's yer weddin' ya can serve what ya want." She grabbed each a their hands. Swingin' their arms like she were playin' double Dutch jump rope. Makin' sure she got Rick ta tear hisself 'way from the phone. "If ya'll's willin' ta wait 'til spring Daddy said ya could have a barn weddin' at the farm!"

     Daryl perked up. Rustic were more his style. Fancy ass suits 'n _horse derves_ er what ever the fuck ain't 'xactly scream Dixon. Er Grimes fer that matter. "I'd like that," he looked ta Rick, but he could already tell by the squeezes ta his hand that Maggie ain't still got hold a that Rick were jus' 's thrilled 'bout it. A big ol' barn weddin' with white lights strung 'long the rafters were jus' the kind a thing he wanted.

     "Ya sure he don't mind?" Rick's lips quirked inta the pinkest smile Daryl ever seen.

     "Not at all," Maggie practically floated off the ground. Nice ta see other people gettin' 'xcited 'bout it 's much 's him 'n Rick was. "We could set up the main house fer the ceremony. Do photos on the porch." Maggie babbled. 'N Daryl could see the wheels turnin' in 'er head. "Ya could use the barn fer the reception. Maybe set up some fire pits on the lawn with seating an' make it as casual er fancy as ya want."

     Casual were soundin' good ta Daryl. One a Lori's signature cocktails by the fire. Eatin' them shrimp things. Lookin' at the stars. An' lookin' at Rick. Sounded 'bout perfect. "We could wait fer Spring." Gonna take 'em that long ta save up anyways.

     Lori were b'side 'erself. Eyes wide. "I just saw strings of white lights on sale. Come on, Shane, we need ta hit the garden store on the way home." She were already makin' a list in 'er head. "Maggie, I'll let ya know what I find."

     "Duty calls," Shane snagged Lori's phone back from Rick 's he got dragged off.

     "I'll tell Daddy the news," Maggie lunged forward. Strangled 'em both with a hug. 'Fore trottin' off back ta her register. Callin' over her shoulder, "I got some weddin' magazines fer ya ta look at an' I'll have Glenn drop 'em by tonight with a pizza."

     Suddenly the store seemed dead quiet. Even though there were still a bunch a other people 'round. Daryl huffed out a laugh. "Damn, 'f she's this 'xcited 'bout our weddin', what ya think she gonna be like when Glenn proposes?" 'Cuz, sure 's shit he gonna. Someday.

     "Off the charts," Rick got the basket movin' 'gain. Pullin' Daryl by the hand. 'Front a the the whole store. Couple a people stared. Mos' jus' went 'bout their shoppin'. "I can see them havin' a couple a kids runnin' round, too."

     "What 'bout us?" Daryl fit hisself inta Rick's side. Ain't never thought he'd have kids. Ain't never thought he'd have no one ta love 'im neither. But, Rick were gentle an' loyal an' made Daryl want all kinda shit he ain't never wanted b'fore. Made 'im feel like he d'served it, too.

     "I don't know 'bout kids," Rick sighed. Pressin' his shoulder inta Daryl. "Kinda always pictured us with just one," he bumped hips with 'im. "But," he kissed Daryl's cheek. "We could try fer more if ya want."

     'N he don't ever rain on Daryl's parade sayin' they's gonna be lucky 'nough ta convince the state a Georgia ta give 'em one baby let 'lone more. Not ta mention the cost. But, Daryl's got 'is bike. Fixed it up real nice. Gotta be worth somethin'. He could part with it. Walk ta work. Prob'ly don't need ta be buyin' them cigarettes neither. Should jus' save the money.

     Daryl might be pinchin' pennies at the Piggly Wiggly, but he got ev'rythin' he ain't never knew he needed. Got Rick ta love an' cherish 'im. Got Ray an' Donna acceptin' him 's one a their own. Daryl ain't never felt like he b'longed nowhere. Never felt like a Dixon. Ain't never wanted no part a them assholes. But, he got family now. He's a Grimes.


	70. It Takes A Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after chapter 54 Trick-Er-Treat where Rick and Daryl were looking for costumes after they got invited to Aaron and Eric's Halloween party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely Bella-Monoxide for helping me get out of my writers block and reminding me about this. ; )

     Rick looks damn fine in 'is uniform. Fits 'im like it were made jus' fer him. An' tha's jus' it. It _were_ made fer Rick. Not Daryl. 'N Daryl felt half naked in it. Chest bustin' outta the shirt on account a he could only do up a few a them buttons. 'Cuz a his broader shoulders. 'N 'f he moved his arms, at all, he were gonna bust them seams.

     Them pants a Rick's ain't even fit at all. Hips's broader'n Rick's, too. So's he got on the only pair a jeans he owns ain't got no holes in 'em. They's stiff 'n scratchy on account a bein' newr'n he's used ta.

     He squirmed. Holdin' Judith ta his chest. Jus' 's much ta cover hisself 's ta comfort her. Girlie's costume turned out pretty good. Plaid shirt an' overalls. Little yellow cotton cap kinda looked like a hard hat. But, it were the moustache binkie that sealed the deal. Most 'spensive part a their Village People costumes. An' totally worth it.

     "Feel like we're on parade," Daryl whined 's they walked ta the neighbor's. Their own little Pride parade down Hemlock Street.

     "Relax," Rick rubbed Daryl's back. "Ya look great."

     Easy fer Rick ta say. His costume fit. Lookin' pretty good in one a Daryl's sleeveless shirts an' vest. Practically hangin' off'n 'im. Rick's arms was showin', but he don't look half naked. Swappin' clothes were ta save money. But, now all Daryl wanted were ta save face.

     "Feel like a damn stripper," Daryl groused. Damn straight he were takin' all a it off soon's they got home.

     "Well," Rick pulled 'im close, "I ain't gonna complain if ya give me a show later."

     "Hah," Daryl bumped hips with 'im. Harder than he meant ta. Forgettin' 'bout the utility belt he ain't used ta wearin'. "Ya jus' want me ta handle yer Python," he teased. Pressin' the toy gun in the holster at his side inta Rick.

     Rick's lips quirked inta a smile. "I'm up fer that."

     "Yer gonna be," Daryl sassed. 'Least he were gonna get somethin' outta this.

     "And," Rick kep' things goin', "what kind of biker would I be if I didn't offer you a ride?"

     Daryl smirked. "Psh, I'll give ya a ride alright." He let Rick lead 'im up them front steps. "Bet I c'n get yer engine runnin'." Good thing Judy were jus' a baby 'n don't understand her daddies flirtin'.

     Even 'fore they got ta the top a the porch Daryl could hear it. YMCA. Turned up 'nough ta rattle the windows. 'N Eric threw the door open with a flourish. His giant feather head dress bobbin' like 'nough ta fall off. "Young man," Eric sang ta the music. Grabbed Daryl by the arms an' dragged 'im inta the house. "There's no need to feel down." He made a pouty face. "Young man," he scooped Judy up. Keepin' time ta the music. "Pick yourself off the ground." He spun her 'round 'til she giggled. Spittin' her binkie.

     "Welcome to my life," Aaron smiled at his boyfriend flittin' 'bout. "One big, gay musical." But, it were obvious he loved it. "I'm not even going to tell you how long he waited at the window to tell me when to cue the music as you walked up," Aaron sighed. Cloppin' up in his spurs an' hat. Guess he's the cowboy.

     "Food and drinks are in the kitchen," Aaron lead the way.

     Rick fixed a couple a Jack an' Cokes. "Stop fiddlin' with those buttons," he passed a cup ta Daryl. "Ya look hot."

     Daryl felt hot. But, more like the nervous, sweatin' kind. Daryl let go a them buttons. Ain't even realized he were messin' with 'em. 'Thout Judy ta hold. "Jus' don't blame me 'f one pops off an' puts yer eye out," he sassed. Lettin' Rick soothe 'is nerves with a gentle hand on the small a his back.

     "Well, aren't you two cute," Maggie pounced on 'em. Kissin' their cheeks. Refilled their drinks. The Jack anyways. Good thing Beth were standin' by ta babysit. Prob'ly already had Carl in the other room playin' board games. 'N Judy.

     "Wow," Glenn looked Daryl up 'n down. "Did somebody dial a strip-a-gram?"

     Daryl felt 'is face burnin'. "Told ya," he chugged Jack. 'Til his belly burned 'stead.

     "Don't even listen to him," Maggie bumped Glenn's hip. "He's just jealous, because he came as, you guessed it, the pizza delivery guy."

     Glenn's face turned redder'n it already were from drinkin'. "Maggie," he whined, "I brought pizza." He swayed a little turnin' ta Daryl. "Meant that stripper thing as a compliment, by the way." He squeezed Daryl's arm. Mockin' the way Rick were doin'.

     Andrea bounced over in a French maid's outfit with a tray a food. Offerin' up some. "Well...hello, Officer," she winked. "You can frisk me anytime."

     It took Daryl a second ta realize she were talkin' ta him 'n not Rick. An' it took her ticklin' his nose with 'er feather duster, too. Holy shit he were regrettin' that costume. "Best not be harassin' a officer a the law," he teased back.

     "How about this handsome biker, mechanic, then?" She ran her duster up Rick's bare arm. "You can look under my hood any time."

     "Andrea," Rick were whinin' now. Blushin'. But, they know she don't mean nothin' by it. She knows they's gay an' only got eyes fer eachother.

     But, jus' when Daryl thought he couldn't be any more embarrassed there were 'nother knock at the door. Prob'ly the real cops. Fer a noise complaint. Too early fer trick-er-treatin'. They's gonna be the talk a the station when the officer sees him tarted up in Rick's uniform. Shit.

     But, it were worse than that. It were Merle. In a tight sailor suit. Fuckin' singin'. "In the navy," Merle kep' repeatin'. Over 'n over. Tippin' his little white hat. Dancin' up ta Daryl 'n Rick like a drunken Clydesdale. "Sorry, Bro, but tha's all I know a them gay songs."

     "Merle," Daryl huffed. Screwin' the hat back on 'is brother's head like a bottle cap.

     "Did I get it right?" Merle pouted. "I look like one a them Village People?"

     Daryl hugged 'is brother. "Village idiot more like it," he teased.

     "Real funny, Bro," Merle squirmed. "You's two's lookin' real good, anyways," he crowed. Pullin' out his wallet. "Lookin' real good," he stuffed a dollar in Daryl's shirt where it were wide open.

     Shane come outta the crowd. Rocky Balboa in nothin' but silk shorts a course. Wavin' a few bills. "Damn right," he stuffed a five in each a their shirts. Lori jus' kissed their cheeks.

     Daryl huffed. "Ya'll got 'nother thing comin' 'f ya think I'ma dance," he pulled the money out. Stashed it in 'is back pocket. Ain't givin' that shit back.

     "Let's all dance," Eric were back. Messin' with the stereo. 'Til he found the song he wanted. Blastin' Macho Man. His dance were anythin' but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you think. : )


	71. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of random, but this takes place as Daryl and Rick are getting ready for their wedding...Remember that Lori was never with Rick. She has always been married to Shane and Carl is their son. He's probably about four here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it has been way too long since I updated this. Hope you are all still interested in my Rickyl fluff fest...Let me know what you think. : )

     Daryl ain't never thought he were worth nothin'. Ain't never known kindness. Er love. 'Til Rick Grimes came 'long. With gentle words. 'N gentle hands he ain't never gonna raise 'gainst 'im. An' b'longin' ta Rick don't mean Daryl were less'n him. Meant they's equals. Meant Rick b'longed ta Daryl, too. Daryl ain't never even knew it could be like that.

     Daryl ain't never wore a suit in 'is life neither. An' the thrift store job he were tryin' ta put on musta shrunk in the wash er some shit. Er at the dry cleaners. Confinin' 's all fuck. Them jacket sleeves was shorter'n them shirt sleeves. Ridin' up. An' the damn jacket weren't but barely big 'nough fer his shoulders.

     "Shit," Daryl fiddled with the button on 'is pants. They was tight, too. "Think yer ma put five pounds on me an' these ain't gonna work," he groused. Brushin' lint off'n them tight slacks. Though, it ain't worth the bother 'f they ain't gonna fit. Fuck.

     "Seven," Rick cooed inta Daryl's ear. Settlin' him a little. Takin' both sides a Daryl's pants inta his hands. 'Course Rick looked like he stepped outta a damn magazine. Hot 's hell. "She put _seven_ pounds on ya and I love every one," he patted Daryl's belly. Where ev'ry one a them damn pounds went.

     Daryl gave Rick his best pouty face. _Six_. Maybe. But, he don't argue the point. Donna were a damn good cook. Always makin' 'im somethin' special. Sendin' shit home fer 'im. "Only other suit I got's m' birthday suit," he whined. Poutin' fer real now. "An' I ain't paradin' down the aisle in that," he huffed.

     "No," Rick soothed Daryl. Like only he could. "That comes later," he winked. Like it were gonna be their first time er somethin'. " 'Sides," he straightened the messy wad a dress shirt Daryl'd tried ta tuck in, but mos'ly jus' had balled up 'round 'is waist. After fixin' that Rick ain't had no trouble gettin' them pants done up. "An' those seven pounds look good on ya, so stop worryin' 'bout it, Babe."

     Daryl ain't never had no one love him like Rick does. Jus' 's he was. Fer hisself. Even them things he ain't proud a. "Pfff," he huffed in Rick's face. Fightin' a smile. 'N fightin' his tie. "How 'm I s'posed ta stop worryin' when this fuckin' thing's chokin' me an' I can't even move m' fuckin' arms ta fix the fucker 'cuz 'f I do I'ma rip m' fuckin' jacket." He mighta been hysterical. Mighta.

     Rick jus' grinned at Daryl's ramblin'. "Ya sure say 'fuck' a lot when you're hysterical." Yep, he were hysterical. Fuck. Rick loosened the tie 'nough so's Daryl could breathe. Rubbed up 'n down his arms ta calm 'im. 'Cuz there ain't fuck all he could do ta ease the straight jacket he got on. "You're givin' me ideas talkin' like that."

     "Hey, ya best not be foolin' 'round in there," Merle rapped on the door. " 'Sides, I thought the groom ain't s'posed ta see the bride 'til she's comin' down the aisle," he teased. "Bad luck er somethin'."

     "Bein' neither one a us 's a girl, I think we'll be alright," Daryl huffed. Lettin' Rick stroke 'is hair ta calm 'im. It were choppy an' messy 's fuck anyways.

     Merle busted through the door. So much fer lockin' it. Good thing they wasn't foolin' 'round. "Ya'll er lookin' pretty," Merle unscrewed the cap a the bottle a Jack he got in 'is hands. Took a swig. "Don't know why ya's fussin'."

     "I ain't fussin'," Daryl smirked. Fiddlin' with the button on 'is jacket. That were tight, too. Fiddlin's dif'rnt'n fussin'. Damn it.

     Rick swep' Daryl's hands inta his. "He sure looks good," he mussed Daryl's chin scruff like he were teasin', but Daryl could tell he really meant it. Ev'ry word.

     Merle wriggled in 'is dress clothes. Black jeans, black button up shirt - with sleeves, an' 'is black vest. Even got on a tie. 'Course it were black, too. "Damn fancy ass clothes," he passed the bottle ta Daryl.

     "You look good, too," Rick congratulated Merle on 'is efforts ta clean up.

     "Yeah," Daryl swigged Jack. "Even 'f ya look like ya's goin' ta a funeral 'stead 'f a weddin'," he slapped Merle's shoulder. But, he were touched by 'is brother's efforts.

     "Hardy har har," Merle stole the bottle back. "Anyways, I'll let ya get back ta yer love fest," he sassed. "Jus' wanted ta stop by an' tell ya I's proud a ya, Darlena," he leaned over 'n kissed Daryl's forehead. Chokin' 'im in a bear hug.

     "An' _you_ ," Merle moved onta Rick. Squeezin' the breath outta him. "You's a cop an' a damn man, but fuck 'f ya ain't good ta m' brother."

     Daryl choked on the Jack. "Ya said but fuck," he teased. Like it were _butt fuck_. Slapped Merle's back.

     Merle kissed the top a Rick's head 'fore lettin' 'im go. "I said, _but fuck_ , an' kissed two guys, but that don't make me gay," he stole the bottle back. "Need a drink," he swigged. Turned on 'is heel an' left.

     'Fore they could react Merle beat on the door 'gain. "Ya got ten minutes 'fore they cue the music," he clopped off down the hall. "Somewhere Over The Rainbow, right?"

     Motherfucker best be kiddin'. "Fuck, let's jus' run 'way t'gether," Daryl panicked at the thought a all a them people waitin' on 'em. 'Course they's all friends so...Ain't nothin' ta worry 'bout. Right?

     'Nother knock at the door. "Merle, that weren't even ten seconds," Daryl threw the door open. But, it were Shane.

     "Wow," Shane seemed dumbstruck. Starin' at Daryl. 'Bout the only time Daryl seen 'im silent fer a second. "Ya look good with sleeves," he teased. Squeezin' Daryl's arm like he were tryin' ta find it in there.

     "I kinda like him without," Rick pulled Daryl close. "But, this is a good look, too."

     Shane fumbled under his jacket ta pull a flask outta his vest pocket. "I came by ta share a toast." He raised the bottle. "Ta Rick, my brother," he chugged. "And to Daryl, the man who makes him happier than I've ever seen him," he proded Daryl with his elbow. "And that makes you my brother, too," he knocked back 'nother shot. Passed the flask ta Daryl.

     Daryl squeezed Rick's hand. Raised the flask in the other. "Ta true love an' the family that comes with it." He choked on the strong ass shit Shane got in there. An' maybe the lump in 'is throat. Offered the whiskey ta Rick.

     Rick took it. Brushin' fingers. "Ta breakin' down on Gallagher Road," he pressed his lips ta Daryl's. "An' findin' the love of my life."

     Daryl were pinchin' back tears when Lori pushed in the door. Squeezin' through best she could in 'er flowy pink gown. The gayest thing 'bout this weddin' were them dresses them girls picked fer theirselves. Like a bunch a damn ice cream cones. "You two," she started cryin' the second she saw 'em an' that were it fer Daryl. He lost it, too. "You look so perfect together." She kissed each a their cheeks. Wipin' the tears off'n 'em.

     "If you're happy, why you all crying?" Carl piped up from b'hind Lori's gigantic mound a tulle. Battin' at it 's he stumbled forward. Poor kid were so little he almos' got lost in it.

     "Grown ups are funny like that," Lori wiped at the lipstick she left all over 'em. Huggin' the life outta 'em.

     Carl shrugged. "I only cry when I skin my knee and stuff."

     Daryl ruffled Carl's hair. "Sometimes we cry when we got more love than our hearts C'n hold." 'N it were the damn truth. His heart felt like a damn balloon 'bout ta pop.

     Carl looked a little scared. "Is it 'cuz it hurts?"

     "Nah," Daryl pulled Rick close. Nothin' hurts no more. He ain't never cried fer bein' beat. In 'is whole damn life. Ain't worth cryin' over shit ya can't change. An' back then he b'lieved he d'served ev'ry beatin' he ever got 'cuz he were too clumsy er too damn dumb. But, now that he knows Rick, knows love, he been moved ta tears more'n he'd admit ta.

    Daryl ain't never been a damn Dixon. Not really. Ain't never b'longed nowhere, ta no one. 'Til Rick. Ain't never thought he were worth nothin'. 'Til Rick. Ain't never had family. 'Til Rick. Ain't never been nothin' but a nobody. But, now he were a Grimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope I can keep going on the wedding theme. The boys might get a few more visits...


	72. Ya Don't know Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets a birthday surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little birdie told me it was BriannaNicole's birthday. So here is a birthday fic. This is total tooth rotting fluff, hope it doesn't suck. Love and birthday hugs to ya!

     Turnin' 'nother year older ain't never been nothin' special ta Daryl. Jus' 'nother day a tryin' ta stay outta his ol' man's way. Only thing Will Dixon ever gave 'im were scars an' bruises. But, Rick liked celebratin' shit. 'Specially 'f it were fer Daryl.

     But, by the time Daryl got home from work he don't feel like goin' out ta no fancy ass dinner ta some place he gotta put on sleeves fer. Jus' wanted ta collapse on the couch in Rick's arms an' order a pizza. Watch whatever's on TV.

     Weren't 'spectin' Rick ta be off work already. But, the lights was on. An' when he threw the door open the whole house smelled like white wine 'n garlic. Like Donna were cookin'. "Damn," Daryl sucked it in. "Smells good in here." But, he don't get no answer.

     Snuck ta the kitchen. Found Rick with a potholder tucked under 'is arm 'n suckin' a burn outta his finger. Poor baby. Daryl crossed the kitchen silently. Knew which a them floorboards creak an' them that don't. Wrapped his arms 'round Rick's waist. "Ya alright, Babe?"

     Rick sank back inta Daryl. Swivelin' his head 'round fer a kiss. "Happy birthday, Love." He got all bashful. Bowin' his head 'n makin' them sexy curls a his bob up 'n down. "I mighta burned the garlic bread."

     Sure 'nough it were a little black where it sat smokin' on the counter by the open window, but, " 'M more worried 'bout yer fingers." Daryl took 'em inta his hand. Raised 'em ta his lips fer a kiss.

     "I'm fine, really," Rick reassured him. "And I don't think you'll even miss the bread with all I got goin' here."

     "Sure smells good," Daryl repeated 'cuz Rick ain't heard the first time. Rested his chin on Rick's shoulder. Reached 'round an' tried ta lift the lid on one a them pots he got bubblin' over on the stove. 'Til Rick swatted 'im 'way by ticklin' an' pinchin' his sides. Daryl pulled back from the mess. Givin' Rick his best pouty face. "Ya made all a this?" Rick ain't never been much at cookin'. His man c'n burn water.

     "Well," Rick shimmied in Daryl's arms ta face 'im. "I had ta call Mom about twenty times, but yeah." He sucked Daryl's bottom lip inta his mouth. "Wanted ta surprise ya with a nice dinner, but I know ya hate goin' out ta those fancy ass places." He rubbed at the knots in Daryl's shoulders. "Figured ya might be tired anyway."

     Daryl was tired. "Yer too good ta me, Grimes," he swatted Rick's ass 'n darted fer the closest pan he could get ta. Sneakin' a peek the chicken were a little browner'n it shoulda been, but ain't burnt. 'N anyways, coulda been baked on 'til it fused ta the skillet 'n still woulda been the best meal he ever ate. On account a it were made fer him. With love.

     "Hey," Rick snapped the dish towel at Daryl's ass. "No touchin' the food," he quirked his head ta the side like he does when he means business. But, it were in the most lovin' way. "Don't want ya ta end up doin' all the work, this is supposed ta be for you."

     "No touchin' the food, huh?" Daryl sassed. Lookin' Rick over in his old Police Academy sweats an' dirty tee shirt. Couldn't a been sexier if'n he were wearin' nothin' but a apron. But, fried chicken spatters somethin' awful so's he were glad Rick ain't tried that. Er he'd a burnt more'n his finger. "How 'bout I touch you?"

     Rick jus' smiled. "I ain't gonna stop ya from that."

     But, b'fore Daryl could get his hands halfway up Rick's shirt Rick's phone went off. Nearly buzzin' off'n the counter. "That'll be Mom remindin' me ta take the chicken off the burner." His cheeks were 's pink 's them plump lips a his. 'Cuz a course he forgot.

     Daryl's phone were buzzin', too. Like 'nough ta jump right outta his pocket. Message from Donna:  _Happy birthday 2 r second son. Love u baby. R &D_. Second text, _We have the same initials as u2! LOL!_ She were gettin' the hang a the smart phone they got 'er. 'Nother one, _Ray says don't forget 2 make a wish_. Few seconds later. _Dessert is Rick so that shouldn't be too hard. *winky face emoji* Hah, hard! Get it?_

Daryl snorted. "Ma 'n Dad 're the best." Ain't never got nothin' from his ol' man on 'is birthday 'cept smacked 'round. Now he got Ray 'n Donna sendin' their love an' Rick 'bout ta give 'im some.

     By the time he looked up form his phone Rick had dinner on the table. An' a bottle a Jack. "Uh-uh," Daryl crossed the kitchen. Wiggled the bottle. "Ya 'member what happened the las' time ya got me drunk on this?" He sassed.

     " 'Course I do," Rick pulled the stopper out. Poured two glasses. "You're the one who can't remember." 'N he don't tell Daryl neither. "Besides, I think you got me drunk first."

     "Pffff," Daryl huffed. Weren't gonna admit that were the one thing 'bout that night he did remember. Knocked back a shot. Sat down in the chair Rick held out fer 'im. Eyed the plate Rick'd heaped with chicken an' mashed potatoes. An' a pile a green beans boiled ta death. All slathered in some kinda white wine an' cream sauce. That were only a little lumpy.

     Best he ever ate. Most, too. He sipped more whiskey, "Ya keep cookin' like this an' yer gonna put five pounds on me like Ma did," he bumped shoulders with Rick next ta him.

     "Seven," Rick quirked his lips inta a grin. "But ya know I love every one a them."

     'N Daryl did know it. Rick loved him as is. Fer who he was. Never tryin' ta change nothin'. An' that were the best gift a all. A gift Rick gave 'im ev'ry day. "Six," Daryl conceded with a wink.

     After dinner they took the bottle a Jack inta the livin' room ta watch a movie. Daryl don't even 'member what. After all that food an' whiskey he were feelin' sleepy. "Mmm," he hummed inta Rick's neck. Succumbin' ta them fingers rubbin' his head an' belly. Rick's warm body holdin' him close. Keepin' him safe. "Not sure I'ma make it upstairs," he yawned.

     Rick pulled the blanket from the back a the couch. "We'll just sleep down here a bit," he cooed. Coverin' 'em with the ratty quilt. "Love you."

     "Love ya, too," Daryl mumbled. Burrowin' inta Rick. An' with that Daryl fell asleep. Havin' the best birthday he might not even 'member in the mornin'.


	73. All I Need Ta Get By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This picks up where Daryl is about to walk down the aisle to marry Rick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG how has it been so long since I updated this fic?! Thanks to all still reading and for being understanding about the random ass order in which my muse gives me these little stories. Please let me know what you think...Also, if you are waiting on the Chemistry Lesson update I promise I am working on that, too...

     Daryl were used ta takin' care a hisself. Goin' without. Ain't had nothin'. His whole life. 'Til Rick. In Rick he'd found ev'rythin' he ain't never even knew he needed. Love. Kindness. Comfort. A gentle touch that soothed 'stead a hurt. Still ain't got no money, but Rick were all he needed ta get by.

     Marryin' him were more'n Daryl coulda ever hoped for. 'Cuz hope jus' leaves ya disappointed when shit don't happen. But, Rick ain't never disappointed Daryl. Rick were always there fer him. By his side.

     'Cept fer right now, on account a they hauled him off downstairs ta get the weddin' started. An' a course Daryl been a wreck ever since Rick slipped out the door sayin', _I'll be seein' ya_. Jus like he done all them months ago. On Gallagher Road.

     "Son?" Dale rubbed Daryl's back. An' he meant it. _Family_. "You ready?"

     Daryl been ready fer this moment since the day he met Rick. He nodded. Couldn't speak. His breath were catchin' in his throat. More from nerves than the tight ass tie 'round his neck, which he were careful not ta cinch back up 'gain by fiddlin' with it after Rick'd fixed it. Jus' needed ta get down that aisle. Ta Rick. So's he could breathe.

     Daryl let Dale lead him down the hall. Holdin' him close. "I've always thought Rick was a nice boy," Dale patted Daryl's arm. "And I can't tell you how glad I am you found a good heart to match your own."

     "Love ya," Daryl squeezed the words past the lump in his throat. Ain't never felt a part a nothin' growin' up. Not even his own family. Ain't never called his ol' man Daddy. 'Cuz he weren't never kind er nothin'. Not once. Even when he were sober. But, Dale were ev'rythin' a father should be. Lookin' after him. Gave him a chance in life.

     Dale tightened his grip on Daryl. "Love you, too. And that lug-headed brother of yours."

     Once they's at the top a the stairs Daryl could see them beautiful white flowers them girls strung all down the bannister. Some kind a hydrangea er somethin'. Nothin' too girly. Maggie an' Lori done a damn fine job a makin' this weddin' perfect. Even them frilly ass pink dresses they got on ain't too bad. Not really.

      Them two bounded up from their positions on the stairs. Smotherin' Daryl with hugs. An' all a that damn fabric rustlin' 'round. "Here's your flower, Baby," Lori jabbed a perfect white rose inta his lapel. Thankfully they ain't tried ta make him carry a fuckin' bouquet. "One more thing," she raked her fingers through his hair 'til it were his usual choppy mess an' not no perfectly combed bangs. 'Cuz, that ain't Daryl. Even on his weddin' day.

     "That's better," Maggie snapped a picture once his hair were a proper mess. Daryl ain't even noticed she had a camera. So's maybe she got a good father son shot a him an' Dale. "I'm so happy for you guys I'm crying again," she sniffled. Tugged on his jacket. But, it were jus' too fuckin' tight 'round his shoulders an' ain't nothin' she could do.

     Carl waved from the bottom of the stairs. "Can I wear my hair like that?" he grinned. Cheeks 's pink 's them dresses. Lookin' like a old man with a combover. But, he jus' got a teasin' eye roll from his mama. Then come Daryl's brother's voice boomin' over the microphone in the main room below 'fore she could give him any real sass.

     "Y'all know this ain't no traditional weddin' bein's we ain't got no bride an' all," Merle snickered, but 'least he don't make no joke 'bout tryin' ta get one a them ta wear a dress er nothin'. "An' 'f any one a you's don't agree with two guys lovin' each other an' gettin' hitched I'll kick yer ass out right now," he cackled.

     Shane hooted in agreement. An' even though Daryl ain't able ta see him yet from where he were at, he knew he were prob'ly showin' his muscles an' clappin' Rick's shoulder with pride.

     "Damn straight," Merle joined in on the hootin'. 'Til he realized what he'd said. Ain't nothin' straight 'bout this weddin'. "I mean...you know what I mean," he huffed. "I got jus' the ass-kickin' boots on ta do it, too." 'Least he got a laugh with that.

     "Anyways, back ta business," Merle hushed the crowd. "We got us a non traditional weddin' here so's this ain't no traditional weddin' song 'm 'bout ta play," he fiddled with buttons 'til the PA system screeched ta life. "I suggested Somewhere Over the Rainbow, fer pride an' all, but what the hell, at least this is Marvin _Gaye_ ," he paused fer a laugh at his bad pun. "M' brother picked this one out special fer Friendly over here," he cued the music.

_You're all I need to get by._

     An' damn 'f it ain't the truth. Daryl needed Rick more'n air ta breathe. His kindness. They way he treated Daryl with respect. Like ain't no one ever done. Like he were special an' not no trash.

     Daryl started down the stairs after Maggie an' Lori. Clutchin' Dale's arm. 'N finally he could see Rick. All the way 'cross the room, past the sea a chairs filled with all a their friends. Lookin' like he stepped outta one a them fancy ass magazines Maggie been sendin' over fer weeks. Even at that distance he could tell Rick were beamin' at him. That beautiful smile that always said, _love you._ An' Daryl's legs was shakin' 's he held himself back from takin' them creaky old steps two at a time ta get ta Rick.

_Like the sweet morning dew,_

_I took one look at you,_

_And it was plain to see,_

_That you were my destiny._

Daryl remembered seein' Rick that first time. On Gallagher Road. The door ta the patrol car snappin' open. Not knowin' what ta expect. But, it weren't them blue eyes. Bluer'n anythin' he ever seen b'fore. Them candy pink lips smilin'. Jus' like they's smilin' now. Ev'rythin' 'bout him kind an' good. Like he weren't even real. A cartoon character er some shit. 'Cuz people ain't like that. Not really. But, Rick _were_. An' he ain't been nothin' but kind ta Daryl ever since.

      _With my arms_

_Open wide,_

_I threw away my pride._

_I'll sacrifice for you,_

_Dedicate my life to you._

From the moment he met Rick there were a connection. A Spark. Rick were easy ta talk ta. Easy ta trust. An' when he laughed it were always with Daryl. Never at him. Weren't hard ta be loyal ta Rick. An' Daryl knew Rick were ev'ry bit 's loyal ta him.

_I will go_

_Where you lead,_

_Always there_

_In time of need._

There ain't nothin' Daryl wouldn't do fer Rick. Nothin' a hisself he wouldn't give. An _'_ Rick were always there fer Daryl, too. Lookin' out fer him. Lookin' after him like ain't no one never done his whole life. Not even his own mama. Always mother hennin' him. Makin' sure he buttoned his coat an' shit like that.

_And when I lose my will,_

_You'll be there,_

_To push me up the hill._

Rick were always sayin' Daryl rescued him that day they met. But, it were the other way 'round. Rick gave him strength. Encouraged him. Praised him. Like ain't nobody never done b'fore. His whole life.

      _There's no, no looking back for us,_

_We got love_

_And sure 'nough_

_That's enough._

_You're all,_

     You're  _all I need to get by._

_All I need,_

_To get by._

     Daryl ain't never even noticed no one else in the room, but Rick. His eyes lookin' jus' 's beautiful an' kind 's they done from day one. An' soon 's he were close 'nough he latched onta him, huggin' an' cryin' inta his neck. Like he ain't never cried b'fore. These was happy tears. An' Rick were cryin', too.   

_Like an eagle protects his nest,_

_For you I'll do my best._

_Stand by you like a tree,_

_Dare anybody to try and move me._

     Ain't nothin' or no one in this world could ever keep him from Rick. Not no stupid kids beatin' on him in the street. Not even his ol' man. Assholes tryin' ta put him down, put him in his place. Like he were nothin'. Nobody. But, Rick had shown Daryl his true place. By his side. Not b'hind. 'Cuz they's equals.

_Darlin', in you I found,_

_Strength where I was torn down._

Rick held Daryl tight. Really held him. Whisperin', "Baby, I love you," an' strokin' his mess a choppy hair. An' it were that tenderness that saved Daryl. Built him up.

      _Don't_   _know what's in store,_

_But, together we can open any door._

There's always gonna be stupid people doin' stupid shit. Tryin' ta act like him 'n Rick ain't got the right ta love eachother. But, ain't none a that matters. They's gonna be t'gether long after them pricks have their say.

_Just to do what's good for you_

_I'll inspire you a little bit higher._

_I know you can make a man out of a soul_

_That didn't have a goal._

     Daryl knew he could be anythin' with Rick by his side. Most a all he wanted ta be the husband Rick d'served. "Love ya, too," he squeezed Rick inta his chest.

      _'Cause we got the right foundation,_

_With love and determination._

_You're all I need._

_You're all I need._

_You're all I need to get by._

Hershel stepped forward. But, he don't try ta break 'em 'part. "Who here represents this man?" He put a hand on Daryl's shoulder.

     Dale spoke up, "I represent this man, he's my son." An' it weren't lost on Daryl he ain't said, _he's like a son_. Dale had claimed him outright. 'N Daryl turned ta hug him next. "Daryl asked me to give him away at his wedding," Dale were gettin' teary now. "But, he is far too precious." Dale reached out ta take Rick under his other arm. "So, instead I take on Rick as my son, too." He kissed both a their foreheads an' gave Daryl's tie one last adjustment b'fore shufflin' off ta his seat next ta Ray 'n Donna in the front row. An' wipin' his glasses.

     Daryl's heart were poundin' in his chest. He were sure ev'ryone could hear it, too 'Specially once the music died down. But, Rick took his hands in his. Settlin' him. Lockin' eyes with him. Once 'gain ev'rythin' else drifted 'way. An' it were jus' him 'n Rick. About ta say their vows. Declare their love. But, them gentle strokes Rick were givin' the back a Daryl's hands said more'n words ever could. Said, _you're all I need to get by._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to the great Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell for their talent. And of course to the real life couple Nickolas Ashford and Valerie Simpson for writing such an amazing song and singing the backup vocals.


End file.
